


Tiger on the Silk Road

by Conduitstreetcat, TheGreenFaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1001 Fights, Arabian Nights AU, BDSM, Ganja - Freeform, Jinn, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, Slave Trade, mormor, silk road, the usual mormor sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 156,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conduitstreetcat/pseuds/Conduitstreetcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenFaerie/pseuds/TheGreenFaerie
Summary: Abu Hamdan Jim Ibn Jinni al-Moghyarti is a wealthy, successful merchant prince, travelling to the trade town of Havik to purchase the mythical Lahjan Carpet, the largest carpet ever made, during its Spring Equinox Market.While there, walking past the Slave Wall, his eye is caught by the most exotic man he's ever seen... a ferocious, headstrong Northman warrior.A Mormor Arabian Nights AU, filled with the finest silks dyed with saffron, jinn whispering in the night, scented oils in bath houses, magnificent carpets, long camel caravans through the desert, magnificent jewels, mysterious harems, and exotic Tigers...A growing playlist to transport you to those long desert nights can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6p5CTILZ2qdt1ZsCYvaVA1?si=s6I3an5kSSeLJdtpRRtZDg
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 121
Kudos: 66
Collections: FaerieCat Mormor





	1. The Man and the Tiger

_Wobble._

_Wobble._

_I'm getting so bloody sick of this bloody journey. I should have stayed at home... what's the point of becoming the richest merchant prince in the wide area if you can't stay in your cool and comfortable quarters? But noooo, I wanted to be *there*, on the cutting edge, not trusting anyone to do my shopping for me..._

_So I have a three-week journey on the back of a fucking camel. All for a silk carpet._

_*The largest silk carpet ever made*... It will cover the floor of my entire reception room... anyone who will walk in will be overawed. I'll have an edge on them before negotiations have even begun..._

_I can't wait. The thing *better* be worth it. And I *better* get to buy it. That's another good thing about coming myself... people know I get *very upset* if I don't get what I want. And people don't like me getting upset._

_Wobble. Wobble._

_You can't *do* anything on the back of a camel. You can't read, you can't sleep, there's no one here to have a decent conversation with. I'm left planning... looking at the possible paths the future brings, and for every path seeing the possible paths from there, in endless fractals, mapping them in my mind. I'm reminded of the legend of the man who was granted a wish by a jinni, asked for the power to see the future, and promptly went mad, because his brain couldn't cope with trying to grasp every possible path... I bet I could do it. But no jinni has offered yet._

_When we finally arrive in Havik, the sun is low on the horizon, painting it in magnificent colours - the blue tiles looking like the sea among the desert sand of the brown brick. To me, it looks like paradise._

_I leave my people to set up camp, head straight to the Mennez bathhouse - the height of luxury, where the richest of the rich gather when they arrive in the market town after weeks of dusty travel. It's both a source of blessed cleanliness and wellbeing and all the latest news I could want being gossiped around between men sitting around sweating, sipping cups of mint tea and carafes of blessedly fresh water, and updating each other on the latest news and the wares on sale._

_Havik is never quiet, but its Equinox Markets are the highlights of its trade years, and hundreds of caravans of all sizes descend on the city. I keep my ears open as I relish simply sitting on a cloth in a warm room on a stone bench that *doesn't wobble*._

_“I hear there’s brutal rivalry among the spice traders this year…”_

_“Yeah, too many have come – they’re practically at each other’s throats, worrying about their profits.”_

_“Han the Elder has fallen ill – apparently he’s been poisoned…”_

_As usual, the slave trade is well-represented - there is talk of the most beautiful girl ever seen, a tribal Princess, but that's a story I've heard each and every time I've come here, with just the name of the tribe changing. This one apparently is skilled in many exotic acts, taught her by the witches of her tribe, speculated on in lascivious whispers._

_The silk is where my main interest lies - only a few merchants, apparently, meaning that the prices will be high. The carpet I've got my sights on will be extravagantly expensive regardless of how many others there are around though, and I've come with deep pockets, but of course I'm not the only one who's interested. Most of the big players are aware of the prestige it would give them, or the prices it would fetch if they sold it on._

_I sigh. *Prestige*, *wealth*, yes, but - none of them care about the *beauty*. The deep shine of the threads, saturated with the hue of the dyes, in magnificent patterns... the soft smoothness when you run your hand over it..._

_“It arrived two days ago, but no one has seen it yet. They’re keeping it until the Day of Display – will draw a big crowd.”_

_The Day of Display, the day before the main auction, where the best items are on show. Serious bidders, like me, will get the chance to see it up close then._

_A slave boy starts rubbing me with dark soap and I practically purr. It's so good to feel the dirt being drawn out of my pores... I feel like every little part of me is filled with dust. I've been breathing, eating, and drinking dust for so long... the mint tea and water are cleansing my insides, and the soap my outsides. A few of these treatments and I might actually start resembling something human again._

I'm fighting my way out of the darkness... rising, rising, towards the light. My eyes fly open, and I'm lying on a table naked, and I feel - wet. My head is throbbing. Feeling a cloth moving along my arm, I lunge with a growl - but I'm stopped by manacles at my wrists and ankles. A male slave stills and looks at me with some concern, then continues bathing me.

I hear a terse laugh, and my eyes swing around to a man standing in the doorway. "I told you if you kept killing my men, I'd do something about it..."

I snarl in response, and try to rise from the table.

"Even you are not a strong enough brute to break through these chains," he says smugly.

"Care to place a wager on that?" I say through my teeth. I stare at him with a fierce smile and slowly rotate my wrists.

"I've lost enough money to your savagery," he snaps. "Merchandise. Equipment. _Employees_. I've been cursed since I got you..." he spits on the floor and glowers at me.

"Poor thing," I say with a pout. "How many have I killed?"

"Five!" he shouts, knocking over the wooden bowl next to my head.

The slave scrambles to retrieve it and fetch more water.

I roll my eyes. "Your men were shit fighters. I did you a favour..."

"And I did _you_ a favour by not whipping you raw," he snaps. "But I need you to look like a fine specimen of manhood, not like the savage animal you are."

I laugh nastily. "For pit fighting? I assure you, looking like a savage animal will be in my favour..."

"Not that I need to tell you this, but I want to see the look on your face. I'm not keeping you for pit fighting..." he says, his voice vibrating with fury.

"Oh... did you finally wise up and decide to use my skills as an assassin?" I drawl. "I promise you, my work is excellent... as your former employees can attest to..."

He stares at me in disbelief. "I'm selling you to the highest bidder," he growls. "And I hope the next man who owns you is far less tolerant of your defiance..."

My lips part in shock, and he laughs.

"Oh, that finally shut you up, did it..." he says with satisfaction.

"Are you mad? Do you know what I'm worth as a fighter? As a killer? And you want to _sell me_?" I try not to panic. Tryphon is a fool, which means I'll be able to escape before too long.

He laughs harshly. "Please. And have you figure a way out of your chains, and slit my throat in the night? I'm _done_ with you..."

"If you do this... I'll go out of my way to _come back_ and slit your throat..." I growl.

"I'm going to miss you, Sebastian. Oh wait, no - I'm going to celebrate with the obscene sum of money I'm going to charge for you..." The slave has returned with a bowl of fresh water, and Tryphon waves him towards me.

"Finish bathing him, and make sure that majestic cock is sparkling. Perhaps he'll be purchased as a concubine for some arrogant general..." he laughs cruelly, and walks through the doorway.

"I look forward to sending you screaming into the arms of your dirty, pathetic gods... fucking _coward_!" I shout after him.

" _Vall' eis korakas_ ," he snaps back. " _Kuna_!"

The string of filthy curses I let fly are not answered.

My head falls back to the table, grinding my teeth as I feel the damp cloth sweep over my thigh.

"Whoever buys me is in for a _fucking_ big surprise..." I mutter, fury burning in my immobilized limbs. I close my eyes, imagining the bloody havoc I will wreak, and a low growl rumbles in my throat.

_When I've finished my tea and water, the soap is washed off and I'm taken to a small hot steam room, where I sit on a slab while the bath attendant washes and massages my feet in a bowl of hot water, then cuts my nails and attacks my callouses with a pumice stone. After ten minutes my feet look as pink and smooth as the day I was born, and the rest of my body is covered in a sheen of sweat, which is scraped off, after which I'm washed again, then doused in fragrant oil and lain on the slab to be massaged. The skilled fingers of the attendant push out all the tensions of three weeks on a camel's back and it's all I can do not to moan in delight as he carefully manipulates my shoulders and back into ease and suppleness._

_“Would you like a front body massage too?” he asks, when he’s done the entire back of my body._

_A common code._

_“Hmmm - why not?”_

_It will relax me even further._

_I turn over and he puts more oil on his hands, massages my ankles, shins, knees, thighs, working his way up. He's a good-looking lad - stout and muscular, early twenties. The chain around his neck holds seven gold discs, showing he's well under way to buying himself free. My extra tip will be a welcome addition to his funds._

_His warm oiled hands move onto my testicles, caressing them, then one moves up to my cock and starts stroking it with practised movements. It's been a while since I felt another's touch on my cock, and I relax into the sensation, letting myself enjoy it fully. It doesn't take long for my seed to shudder into his expecting hand. He picks up a warm damp cloth, wipes me clean, and busies himself washing and tidying his equipment, giving me a moment to recover, before he takes me to the courtyard._

_Rather than being towelled dry, after the massage people sit around in the blissfully cool air allowing the fragrant oils to work their way in. We'll be smelling of jasmine for days - as it is, the courtyard smells like a paradise garden. Incenses burn to keep the insects at bay, and slaves walk around with feather fans to swipe away any that might brave the smoke to settle on some skin._

_Four others and I sit around a table with a narghile and meze and exchange news. Gold and gemstones, my particular trade, are promising to fetch a decent price, as are the cloths, but of course the main subject of interest is the carpet._

_“It’s been created by witches.”_

_“Go away.”_

_“It must be! It’s impossible to create a piece that large without supernatural help.”_

_“Surely it’s only a matter of mathematics,” I argue. “Once you are able to sew pieces together seamlessly, you can make a carpet as large as you like..”_

_I am scoffed. “It’s no coincidence this was done in Lahjan. The Lahjan witches are extremely powerful…”_

_“I hear they’ve woven spells into the silk – if you want someone dead, all you need to do is get a single drop of his blood onto the carpet, and he will be cursed.”_

_I sigh. “It would be a sin to spill blood on a precious carpet…”_

_If I want someone dead, I have more reliable methods than carpets and witchcraft.._

_As I enjoy some honeyed dates, talk around me continues._

_Pahradan has died and in a bout of madness left everything to his favourite slave girl. His son was furious and attacked her, but she had her guards kill him, married the younger son, and is now ruling his company with more skill than he ever did. She will be here selling pigments and embroideries._

_It sounds like I'll have three main contenders for the carpet - two of which I'm positive I can beat, but I'm not so sure about Uzan. He's very rich - and he can be sure to get a lot of interested buyers in the capital. Maybe I should put a drop of his blood onto it... on a red section, so the damage is minimal…_

_With the food, I have a cup of the magnificent Havik wine - light and fresh, like a breeze on a spring day, and each cup is poured from a jar in a cool basement deep in the ground, condensation settling on the outside as it is handed to me. The first sip is pure heaven. I close my eyes in delight. They sell Havik wine in Moghyart, but it never tastes the same._

_The wine, smoke, food, and the relaxation from the massage all make me dozy, and I decide to head home. The talk isn’t very interesting any more; a lot of magic, legends, and beautiful women – none of which interest me._

_I head to the cloakroom where I'm dressed in a fresh tunic, cleaned sandals and belt, and my attendant styles my hair with pomade and blacks my eyes with kohl. I bet I look like a new man._

_I give him the deserved tip, making his eyes light up, and let Danar and Lind escort me back to our camp._

_When I arrive, my tent has been erected and my bed is made with freshly washed silk sheets. I sigh with pleasure as I let myself sink into its cool smooth embrace._

Eventually, Tryphon relents and has me unshackled from the table before clapping on irons so I can be dragged outside to take a piss and a shit under the glaring eyes of the guards - I have to go so badly, I can't even focus on how I could get away out of their grip, steal the key to the padlock and escape before I'm knocked unconscious like before.

I'm thrown back into my cage to eat - surprisingly I get a full meal instead of a dry crust of bread like I gnawed on yesterday. He really does have every intention of making as much money from me as possible, so I suppose it's in his interest to not have me looking gaunt, or passing out from hunger.

As I tear strips off a chicken, and stuff my mouth with a delicious fragrant rice with vegetables I don't recognize, I moan at the taste of actual food. It feels like it's been forever, although less than a moon has passed.

When I've finished my food, and licked the bowl clean, I lie back on the straw, groaning at the sensation of being full at last. After a while I can't help but think back to the stupid mistake that cost me my freedom and landed me in a cage. I close my eyes and cringe - it wouldn't have been so terrible if I'd been caught while guarding the merchant caravan that had paid me to accompany them to this godforsaken place. Being a sellsword was worthy enough, when you couldn't be a warrior any more, due to a misunderstanding with your chieftain...

But to be captured because you were engaging in bed sport with a local magistrate's wife, well.

I was warned over and over that my cock would get me in trouble one day...

I'm guessing my patron god Ansuz is less than impressed... now instead of serving him and my tribe with a sword, I'm languishing in a bloody cage - soon to be on display like a piece of meat for the highest bidder.

My ears perk up as I hear Tryphon and his guards discussing the best way to get me to the slave market without incident. Unfortunately they're mumbling and I can't make out any details, but at the very least I can entertain myself...

"Just tell me where it is, and I'll meet you there..." I call out cheerfully, grasping the bars. "I promise not to steal your money and a horse for the road."

"Try anything, and I'm not afraid to cut that pretty cock off," a guard grunts. Tryphon's head whips around to stare him down.

"If anyone touches it, they lose a hand," he shouts. "It's his best feature, and I intend to recoup my losses..."

"My best feature?" I coo. "Thank you for noticing! But I always thought my best feature were my eyes..." I say in a sweet voice, and bat my eyelashes madly.

Tryphon grunts. "No one at the slave market will be interested in your eyes," he mutters.

I glare at him murderously. "You should be _very interested_ in what you see in my eyes, Tryphon... because I promise you they will be the last thing you see on this earth before you hurtle into your pathetic grey underworld like the _worm_ that you are..."

He lunges at me with a roar, but the guards helpfully hold him back and remind him of his order to keep him from killing me. As they pull him away, I laugh long and hard, and lie back in the straw, grinning.

_When I wake up in the morning I feel reborn. My muscles don't hurt, and the prospect of spending an *entire day* not having to sit on a camel is delightful._

_The morning air is still cool and I have my breakfast in the shade of the tent, looking out over the camp. As far as the eye can see there are camels, tents, howdahs, horses, canopies, bales and bales of goods, and so. many. people. I'm sure the crowds get bigger every year. Everywhere you look there is someone shouting, loading, unloading, wrapping, unwrapping, distributing, pointing._

_My merchants are sorting our goods into sacks. No camels are allowed inside the walls of the city, as it's crowded enough, so they're distributing the wares and the display cloths among themselves to set up shop in the jewellery quarter. Three prize stones are staying behind for the big auction on the Equinox, but the rest is ready to be bartered for._

_I get dressed and Minaz does my hair and eyes, and then I head into the city with the guys. They're nervous - I haven't been coming along with them for a while - which is a good thing - will keep them on their toes, I suspect._

_The jeweller's section is crowded, but not too full, and I am pleased to note that most of the quality of the goods on offer is not on a par with ours. An excited wave goes through the crowd as they see us._

_That's right, darlings – Abu Hamdan Jim Ibn Jinni al-Moghyarti is in town, bringing all your little hearts desire... if you have the coin._

_While the sellers set up shop, the buyers and I stroll through the narrow and crowded streets to see what else is on offer. We get some really good deals on spices and pigments._

_“Look at that, Sidi – that purple looks magnificent.” Saudoman points at a powder pigment and cloth sample that do, indeed, look stunning._

_Qasim, the merchant, recognizes me and proudly explains._

_“It’s a special technique, we’ve just perfected it – we mix cinnabar and lapis lazuli, and my alchemists have found a way to set the blend and fix the colour so it’s stable and doesn’t run. Look at this,” he pulls a larger purple linen cloth from underneath the stall. It looks great – the colour is deep and rich and even. I buy a large pack._

_It seems that my buyers are on the ball; so I feel confident to leave them behind in what sound to me like sensible negotiations, and wander around a bit on my own. I buy a few trinkets for myself - a bronze brooch for my tunic, a new belt, a small silk carpet - and some pretty things for my girls._

_Like any prominent citizen, I'm expected to have a harem; if not for my pleasure, then at least to produce heirs. I'm not interested in either girls or heirs, but not going along with societal expectations would be social suicide - especially since I worked my way up from humble beginnings and don't have a weighty family name on my side. So I got my girls, and they're happy enough - especially when I made it known that they could take lovers, if they were discreet, and made sure to only entertain them when I was in town. Thus far I've produced two beautiful children, a boy and a girl, who live with their nurses in a separate building far from the main house._

_Societal duty fulfilled, though I'll have to produce at least one more boy to ensure my lineage, no one will frown if I choose to also keep men in my household, but I tend to prefer casual encounters, and I like my men strong and manly, unlike the majority of the patricians, who seem to have a thing for slim elegant boys. Every month or two, I'll let the commander of my guard know that I'd be interested in being closely involved in any disciplinary actions he might need to undertake. Usually that same day one of the guardsmen will be due for a whipping. Afterwards, that same guardsman, or one of the others if the first is not so inclined, will join me in my bedroom to help me recover from the exertion._

_It's a silly situation, but it keeps all involved satisfied, and my reputation as an upstanding citizen intact. And it can be pleasant to have people in your house whose sole purpose is to keep you entertained - Alya is a great musician with a good voice, and I love listening to her play and sing at night. And Tezra is one of the smartest people I've ever met - we like playing games and talking for hours, and she keeps the bookkeepers and merchants on their toes._

_Sod it, I'm going to go mental like old Pahradan in my old age, and leave my estate to Tezra. At least she's a wife, not a slave. It'll be in good hands, and I have more connection with her than with Hamdan, whoever his father may be. Though I'm told he's a smart kid._

After spending a deliriously boring day in a cage, being forced to think about my past blunders, I fall asleep in the heat. Then I toss and turn all night, having feverish dreams of the afterlife - I’ve been denied entrance to the great hall of Ansuz, for being a sorry fool. I run back and forth in front of its heavy carved doors, its mighty walls, looking for an opening, and demanding to be let in. It wouldn't do to plead - Ansuz has no respect for weak men. Troubled, I think about what will happen if I die a slave... I won't be admitted to His great hall without being a free man, with a sword in my hand...

In the morning, I wake up feeling agitated and exhausted. I don't know how that fool Tryphon thinks he's going to present his wares very well when I spent the night shackled, furious, and barely able to sleep. Will a surly, groggy slave fetch the best price? Doubtful. But brains are not exactly his strength.

When he struts out upon waking, he's singing loudly. Apparently he thinks it will be a good day. He orders that I be removed from the cage, and made to look presentable for the Day of Display. I glower at him and shake my head.

"If you think I'm going to act the well-behaved slave for the crowd, you're a bigger idiot than you look..." I snap.

He pauses at this for just a moment before he starts fuming. "Well then, I'll have to... I'll just be sure to-"

"Concede defeat?" I ask sweetly. "Pay me for my troubles and send me away in a litter?"

"You-" he splutters, then shrieks for the guards and a body slave to approach. "Shackle him to a post and get him ready." He glares at me. "And make him _beautiful_. If no one wants him as a gladiator or fighter, they'll surely want him for his body..." He narrows his eyes at me. "Let's see how smug you are if you get carried off to be the concubine of some rich bastard..."

I roll my eyes. "Oh. Really. You think with my attitude, someone will want me as a concubine? By the time I'm done with my performance, no one will touch me with a ten-foot pole."

"Better a concubine than a salt mine slave," he sneers. "You know how long people last there before they die from exhaustion? A few months. And if no one buys you, that's where you'll end up."

I grow silent. I have heard of these salt mines... they're not somewhere I want to be. When they come for me, I tense up at the opportunity to escape. But Tryphon is taking no chances...

I'm chained by the neck before being carried out to be shackled to a thick wooden beam, a process which takes five burly men with blades and axes. I do manage to bloody a nose, blacken an eye, break an arm, and knock one of them out.

Tryphon screams the entire time, and curses the gods that brought forth such a beast into the world and into his life. I'm sure Ansuz is having a hearty laugh at that - the thought that He would give enough consideration to a fat, shrieking slave-trader to try to make his life difficult is laughable indeed. But it's in keeping with the man's idiocy.

I'm washed thoroughly, then towelled dry. My skin is dusted with shimmering powder from head to toe, so that I'll gleam in the sun. I curse and glare as they do - the body slaves are terrified of me, even chained up as I am. As my back and arse are powdered and I'm made to gleam like a high-class whore, I can't help but think yet again to the series of mistakes that brought me here. Furious, I look down at my shimmering cock. "You fucker..." I mutter. "You've really done it this time..."

The slaves manage to tie back my hair and tidy it. Then they wrap a scrap of animal skin around my pelvis.

"He's a vision," Tryphon mutters grudgingly. "Let’s go... quickly, now."

I'm unshackled from the post only to be wrapped in chains and thrown into a cage under the watchful eyes of guards. My cage is separate from the other cages that are being transported in carts. I don't know why - it's the not the slaves whose heads I long to bash into the ground.

"Well, Sebastian," Tryphon crows from the front of the cart, drinking from a wineskin, and belching loudly. "Ready to bring joy and gladness to your next Master?"

"Anyone who buys me has no idea what they're in for..." I seethe, imagining the poor fool lasting one night before I get my hands on a knife and cutting his throat.

"I'm sure that's true..." he says with satisfaction. "But it won't be my problem any more."

"No," I agree. "Not _today_ , at any rate..."

After this, he grows quiet and the gloating stops abruptly. For the rest of the trip, I imagine all the ways I could end his life, and I begin to sing a bloody song of war that my tribesmen would sing before going into battle. Though they don’t understand the words, by the end of the song, everyone's face is white.

_Most princes of my level won't get involved in the day-to-day trading, and my merchants are getting quite antsy at my constant presence. But it doesn't take long for the good ones to realize that I am a valuable asset - I can tell them if people are willing to go much higher or lower, what is worth investing in, what seems good but isn't worth it, and what ware is dodgy._

_I accompany Jared back to the merchant who’s sold him badly-dyed silk. The man blanches when he sees us approaching._

_“Ah, Zafar – I believe you made a mistake,” I smile._

_“A mistake, Sidi al-Moghyarti?” he trembles back, smiling unsurely – am I giving him an out? Or luring him to a trap?_

_“Yes – Jared tells me you assured him that all your wares are of the highest quality – yet you sold him this,” I hold up a small skein of green silk, which looks pretty enough now, but I know my silk. “This will fade as soon as it sees the sun – in fact I can see the colour draining from it as we speak.”_

_Zafar takes the thread from my hand, his own hand unsteady, pretends to study it._

_“I can’t believe this! I must have been sleeping! I must have had heatstroke! How did this get in between my wares!? I will have my men flogged! I am so sorry, Sidi al-Moghyarti, this is unforgivable!”_

_I smile at him, expectantly._

_“Of course, I will take it all back – I will have it destroyed – it should never have ended up here – please, here is your money back – this is it all, right?”_

_Jared nods. I look at Zafar._

_“And – please – to restore trust between us – take this –“_

_He scrambles through his bags and takes out several skeins of good quality green – a shade bluer than the one we just returned, but a solid dye job._

_“Take these – free samples! Take them and use them and you will remember that my goods are the finest in the land – I will burn that botched batch, I am so sorry you had to see that, Sidi…”_

_I smile at him. It's good to see I still instil such respect in the traders. I have a reputation for being ruthless, dangerous, and the son of a jinni. Well, I could well be - no idea who my father is. But it's a fact that people who upset me meet with unfortunate accidents, and word travels fast. I do believe that Zafar’s mistake was genuine - not that he thought that the silk he sold was not sub-par, but he was unaware that Jared was one of my traders. I don't think he'll forget in a hurry._

_I go to see if Uzan is around, but he's in his camp, lazily sleeping out the day's heat before coming over for the Display when the sun is less fierce. We may have a chat then... Uzan is a very useful contact to have though, so no need to make things nasty. We'll have tea, talk silk, part amiably. Maybe he is interested in my giant sapphire - he's bound to get a good price for that in the capital too. We might be able to come to an understanding._

_I head to an inn where I have a mint tea in the shade of the roof terrace, where a slave boy fans me with ostrich feathers, because even up here there is no breeze, but at least it's away from the dust of a thousand feet._

After my lovely song of skulls being smashed, limbs being severed, and lungs being pulled out of still-living torsos, followed by much rejoicing and carousing,

there are no more threats and no more jibes...

The guards seem deeply disturbed, and Tryphon is perspiring profusely. Perhaps because I sang with a smile? Or was it that I sang like I knew from experience what these things feel like?

Well, he's right to be afraid... I don't make idle threats.

Now every time he glances back nervously at me, I'm staring at him with a cold smile. The guards are now looking everywhere but at me, especially the one who threatened to cut my cock off. Darling, I'll think of something extra special for you, I think with a fierce grin.

Graphic thoughts of violence and vengeance help me while away the time, and before long the caravan of carts comes to a halt. Tryphon begins to shout orders, and the guards busy themselves with bringing out the slaves to the holding area. I'm left until the end, of course.

When it's time to bring me out, the other slaves have already been taken to their destination.

I hear a murmur, as all the guards gather to bring me out - in _far_ more chains than the other slaves. And none of the other slaves were wearing a tiger skin. I'm pushed into an alcove, like a creature they don't want to get too close to.

I look around, glaring at the people assembled, and the murmuring grows louder. Tryphon looks smug, and nods.

"Behold... The Tiger, " he announces grandly.

An awed sound rises from the crowd.

Did he leak information about me before our arrival? Because people seemed to be waiting in anticipation... like there was an aura of danger and mystery before they ever laid eyes on me.

I bare my teeth at them, and they actually shuffle back, looking panicked. What do they think I'll do, chained up as I am? I scan the crowd, considering who might be thinking about purchasing me. If I scare them all away, perhaps I can have another go at convincing Tryphon to use me as a fighter. I'll promise not to kill him terribly, swearing on a made-up god name. Because _of course_ he'll be dead at my hands before too long. This I swear by the name of Ansuz...

I swear my oath in my mother tongue, and raise my head to look up the sky, which darkens slightly. In the distance, I hear a crack of lightning. The crowd cries out fearfully, and I laugh low in my throat, unleashing my most vicious glare.

_When the sun starts heading towards the west, the excitement in town grows perceptibly. I make my way to the large central maidan, where the best and most expensive goods will be on display. The plebs are crowding into the central square, separated from the wares by a low wall manned by guards. The prominent merchants who are expected to bid get to make their rounds behind the wall, looking up close at the goods, asking questions of the people selling them._

_My merchants have a gigantic sapphire which glows spectacularly in the afternoon light. It's sure to raise a fortune. Our other star items are an incredibly smooth piece of turquoise, a hand's width and nearly flawless, and a huge opal. They've been polished and are displayed on white velvet cushions that highlight their lustre. I can't find any fault with that, so, satisfied, I start my tour round the square._

_I look at some beautiful artworks, some intricate carvings, yes, amazing, smell some perfumes that - well, I may need to bid on those, actually._

_“That one in the black bottle” - dark and mysterious and enchanting – “what *is* that??”_

_“Ah, Sidi, that’s a very special one… that deep base scent you smell comes from a secret ingredient, only found in mythical giant beasts from the North Seas – have you heard of whales?”_

_“I have, but I never knew they smelled so good…”_

_“It’s a very rare substance only found inside some of them, one of the most precious materials in the world – it smells foul when fresh, but transforms into this delightful scent when dried. And it helps the other scents remain fresh longer, meaning that you can buy a larger bottle and it will keep its scent for years – it’s magical!”_

_Magical it is indeed... I'll have to keep an eye on it._

_But the thing I'm *really* excited about, of course, is the carpet. I can see it long before I get close to it - it's hung from high on the north wall, reaching all the way down, the sun shining on its full beauty, showing the depth of its hues, the intricacies of its pattern._

_When I get close to it, and Nerod, its seller, offers me a cup of tea and then enthusiastically enters into his spiel, I'm mesmerized. It’s everything I expected it to be and more. The dyes are superb, the colours vivid and deep. Highly intricate. I’d say at least 700 knots per thumb. Incredibly supple and smooth – silk base – I struggle to keep a neutral face instead of falling to my knees and bursting into tears at the sheer overwhelming beauty of it. A deep blood-red as its base, floral design in many complementary colours, gold that shines as much as the real thing… it’s gorgeous. And enormous._

_“I only had my most skilled people work on this. It took them four years to finish. It’s my masterpiece… the most beautiful piece of work ever to leave my factory.”_

_I have to give him that. It’s astounding._

_It’s going to empty my coffers. But they will fill up again. It’s so worth it. I’m in love._

_When I get home, and have it in my reception, I’m going to spend an entire day just lying around on it naked._

_Nerod and I exchange some more pleasantries, and he bids me good night with a large grin on his face. He knows he’s going to leave this town a rich man… and rightfully so._

_I wander past some other carpets which aren’t a par on what I’ve just seen, some good embroidery, then make my way past the slave wall – a beautifully-tiled two-story wall filled with alcoves in which slaves can be displayed. Havik is the centre of the slave trade, so this wall is usually well-filled, but tonight, on the Day of Display, only the cream of the crop are there._

_I cast a practised eye over them – I’m not really looking for a high-end slave, but you never know what you may find – when my attention is drawn by the audience toward the south end of the wall. They are crowded and noisy everywhere, but they appear particularly excited by what’s in the penultimate alcove. I wonder what’s on offer – maybe that exotic Princess demonstrating her magic…_

_As I get closer and can see inside, I’m –_

_…_

_oh._

_Oh my gods._

_No wonder the crowds are exhilarated._

_I realize my mouth is hanging open as I draw near – keep your face neutral, Jim._

_I’ve never seen – anything like this. He must be one of the Northmen – I’ve heard about them, but I’ve never seen them, not even in the capital._

_His skin is pure gold – no wait, they’ve put powder on him, making him shine, but underneath – it *is* gold in hue, lighter than ours, but not white or pink, as I heard they had. But his hair – his hair is *real* gold, shining in the late sunlight, and that’s not painted – I’ve heard about them having yellow or red hair, but I never realized how beautiful it would be to see for real. It’s like the finest silk dyed with saffron – so smooth, despite the oils they’ve put in it. And – I realize he has tiny golden hairs on his body as well, on his arms, his legs – they’re not shaven as I first thought, just so incredibly light._

_His eyes are blue, shining in the late afternoon light like the tiles surrounding him. And they shine *fiercely* - he must have been standing there for quite a while already, but he still looks furious, like a caged beast, looking for *one* moment, *one* opportunity – and he’ll tear your throat out and escape._

_And - he’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. He’s like a god of war, his essence captured in gold by an outstanding sculptor – muscular, well-formed, and *ferocious*._

_“Ah, you’ve noticed my Tiger, have you?”_

_Slave trader – north but not that far north – Tryphon, that was it._

_“He’s an interesting specimen, Tryphon,” I acknowledge, unable to move my eyes away from the man._

_*Tiger*._

Glancing over the crowd, I see faces that are disturbed... terrified... horrified...

No one seems to be having a response of lusting after my body, or my strength, or my fighting skills which should be clear from my battle scars... my warrior stance, even under my chains... and my killer stare.

I add a savage smile, and the crowd murmurs again. Some step back, and a feeling of satisfaction settles over me. I suspect it will be clear to all that I would sooner die than submit, and take down as many people as I can on the way out of this life - what do I care if I die? My entrance into the Great Hall of Ansuz will be assured if I go down fighting.

No one looks like they would dare attempt to buy me, and I feel a sneer forming on my lip.

And it stops when he appears.

Everything stops when he appears...

A man with kohl around his eyes, light brown skin, and jet-black hair...

He is not very tall or very muscled...

He does not have the air of a warrior about him...

or a soft, entitled merchant or nobleman...

He walks through the crowd like something other than human...

someone watching and waiting for _something_... but what?

All I know is, he sees something in me, too. I can see in the way he freezes slightly when our eyes meet.

And then his eyes are sweeping over my body. Whereas this infuriated me with everyone else, with him, I feel a strange response - a shiver as an electric charge goes through me. Then my skin grows heated...

Fuck. What are you _doing_? This man is considering _buying_ you. If he does - he dies like anyone else would.

I stare back at you, angrily, as if daring you.

My muscles tremble in response at the thought of future violence, and wreaking havoc.

Go on, then... I growl to the man in my mind. Buy me and see what happens...

_Tryphon is singing the praises of the Tiger, but his words are a drone in my ears - he doesn't mean them, he's terrified of him and wants to get rid of him. The quail who caught a snake._

_The Tiger's body has scars, from battles, not pit fights. So he was a warrior - how did he end up over here?_

_Correction - *is* a warrior. He is looking at me like he'd like to disembowel me, weapon optional. If those chains weren't holding him... oh, I'd love to give him a sword and let him loose on this square, seeing him wreak absolute havoc._

_He's tall, taller than I am, taller than most men I know, though by no means a giant, like I heard live in the North._

_"He'd be a great pit fighter. Make you lots of money," Tryphon drones on. I nod distractedly._

_The thought of him oiled up and armed in a pit... snarling at his opponents before dispatching them one by one..._

_I lick my lips. Tryphon is not an idiot, and decides to cover all angles: "With some training, he'd be an excellent bed slave as well... look at this," he lifts the tiger skin._

_Whoa. Yes, that's - impressive as well._

The man has moved closer, graceful as a cat. Tryphon corners him, and starts discussing me as if I’m a polished shield to be purchased, a gleaming sword to add to one’s armoury...

His eyes continue to sweep over me, appraising... assessing... _admiring_...

And I find myself in the very strange position of enjoying the admiration of someone who’s considering _owning_ me. Like a horse.

Except not _quite_ like a horse, because Tryphon is outlining all my uses, and one of them is a _bed slave_...

I’m about to laugh out loud at the very notion of anyone getting that close to me and living to see another day...

when I’m distracted by Tryphon lifting the tiger skin tied around my pelvis.

Now I couldn’t give a fuck about being naked in front of people...

but Tryphon knows very well how I feel about being presented as a succulent piece of meat.

“For anyone with a death wish, I would provide excellent service,” I agree helpfully.

Tryphon looks at me furiously, and backhands me across the face.

“Shut your mouth! You’ll do as you’re told, _slave_!” He yanks at the tiger skin, and I feel it loosen and fall down. Now I’m standing naked in chains. Laughing wickedly at Tryphon with a savage stare. He makes an attempt at looking incensed, but I see fear rising in his eyes. Smiling smugly, I turn back to the man who’s watching with fascination.

“What say you, small man?” I say with a dangerous purr. “Does riding a tiger not sound like a fun game?”

_*So* rude and belligerent. Of course - Tryphon is a weakling, he wouldn't stand a chance at disciplining a man like this. I wonder how he got his hands on him? I could ask, but the story he'll paint is unlikely to be anywhere near the truth. No wonder he wants to get rid of him - probably has him chained down with five guards around him every night and still can't sleep for fear of him._

_The slap on the face doesn't impress him - of course not. This is a warrior - if you want to get to him you'll have to do better than that..._

_'Riding a Tiger?' I snort - I can imagine the fate he has in mind for whoever dares to try._

_Still..._

_Nah. I shake my head. I don't have the time to train a wild beast - fun though it might be; it would require too much hassle to take him to Moghyart, and ages to break him - he doesn't look like the type of man that would give up easily._

_A challenge?_

_No. Be sensible, Jim. It's way too much effort for a mere indulgence. Focus on consolidating your Empire._

_I wink at the warrior's crotch - "Oh, I am no small man, I assure you. But unfortunately I am a busy man, with little time to indulge in fun and games..."_

_I shake Tryphon's hand, wish him prosperous trading; then make my way off the maidan to the bathhouse._

"What a shame," I call after his retreating back. "And I took you for one who thrills in the Hunt... farewell then, busy, important man!"

Why the hell am I still engaging with him? He thinks I'm too much trouble to purchase; my goal has been achieved.

And why... do I feel disappointed that he left??

In a daze, I turn to look at Tryphon who's staring at me in shock and disbelief.

"Are you mad?" he hisses. "Do you want to send up in a salt mine, you fool? Then stand there for the rest of the display period, and pray to your savage gods that someone purchases you as a fighter - which they are far less likely to do if you prove yourself to be insubordinate to your current owner!!"

I mutter a curse at him, and he steps back in a huff. I can't even think of a proper insult to put him in his place. What was it about that man? His eyes were so sharp... brimming with intelligence and cunning. He was the first compelling person I've met since being captured. I just wanted to banter threateningly with him some more, I realize...

Well. This is not an inn at a trading post where you can drink and banter with attractive men and women... and charm them into sneaking off to your room for the night. But god, imagine what he'd be like... stripped of his flowing fabrics, and underneath me...

I blink, and look around at my surroundings. Fuck. _Do not_ get excited. This is definitely _not_ an inn. I'm naked and in chains, being appraised as a _slave_.

Once again, I glare at my cock for getting me into this mess. It gleams back at me, looking untroubled but curious about when it will get to play again... I start to think of the mysterious man again, and I stop myself. Enough. You will never see him again, and you have more important things to focus on. Like escaping. Even if it means killing everyone.

My eyes narrow as I survey the crowd. If they stand in the way of me and freedom, I'll kill every last one of them. No one will stop me from entering the gates of the Great Hall of Ansuz... bloody and triumphant.

_After another luxurious bath and a sumptuous meal - you can say what you like about trade cities, but they have the best choice in food - I head back to camp to confer with my merchants. We discuss the trade so far: the money made, the goods purchased to take back home, the interest the gems garnered, estimates on what they may fetch at auction tomorrow, what we want to purchase still and how to go about it._

_After the meeting, I calculate - I'll have a likely absolute maximum of 40,000 to spend on the carpet. That gives me a very reasonable chance._

_I did think about putting Uzan out of the game - nothing serious, just a mild food poisoning, meaning he'd send one of his men, who'd bid more conservatively - but it's too crowded here to take the risk. I'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way - be richer than he is._

_With a confident smile, I slide between the cool silk sheets of my bed._

_I awake by a sound - soft and somehow familiar, like people you know whispering just beyond earshot. As I lie listening, trying to make out words, I realize - these aren't whispering voices. Not human voices, at least._

_I've heard them before, out in the desert, several times underway to Havik, actually - they're the azif, the whispers at night of the jinn who live in the desert._

_My mum never confirmed or denied that I was fathered by a jinni, but if I was, he certainly never has bothered to introduce himself - however, as a child, I was always fascinated by stories of the jinn and afareet, picturing myself one of them, playing with them. I felt closer to them than to human children, who were coarse and dumb._

_My mother said that they could talk to me in my sleep. I certainly often woke up with intriguing ideas..._

_I listen to the whispers, letting my mind drift, until it seems to me that I can almost hear words, calling me, whispering to me to join them._

_I slide out of bed, under the wall of my tent, into the desert, lit by the crescent moon. Small dust devils whirl around me as I walk, visible only from the corner of my eye, vanished when I try to look straight at them._

_I walk to the top of a dune, my feet sinking deep into the loose sands, unleashing yet more whispers. It seems I hear a name… Abd Ansooz, Abd Ansooz, carried on whispers around the dune, followed by softly breathed laughter, like a tiny breeze. Servant of Ansooz?_

_“Who’s Abd Ansooz?” I whisper, and a giggling makes me turn round –_

_I see a figure walking down the bottom of the dune, clad only in a loincloth, his hands and feet in shackles. Wait – it’s that Tiger – he’s escaped –_

_He won’t get far walking naked and chained through the desert._

_What should I do? Warn Tryphon? Call the guards?_

_I look back to my tent, but it’s too far away – they won’t hear me._

_As I look down again, the Tiger has stopped – he’s seen me._

_“Changed your mind, small man?” he calls out. “Come to ride the Tiger after all?”_

_He lopes up the dune with effortless strides, reaching me in no time. He looks at me, not even out of breath._

_“You were right,” he grins. “You’re not that small.” Oh - of course – when I left my bed, I didn’t put on clothes._

_“Undo these chains, and I’ll show you what I’m capable of,” he lifts his wrists._

_“If I undo those chains, you’ll kill me,” I counter reasonably._

_“Go on… you haven’t really lived until you’ve ridden the Tiger…” he smiles, and his eyes shine so blue despite the silvery light of the moon, and I reach out, and the chains fall from his wrists and ankles._

_But he doesn’t move, just keeps staring at me. I can feel a warmth inside me, a stirring in my groin – he really is magnificent up close –_

_I look at his body, and his scars are dark in the night, like the stripes of a Tiger – and his cock is rock hard. I realize I must kill him before he kills me, but I’m too intrigued by the beauty –_

_Then we are rolling in the sand, on top of each other, grasping, biting, kissing – he has tiger fangs and bites my neck, I scratch his back, we are slowly toppling down the dune, he tries to grab me but I punch his nose, he wrenches my arm behind my back, I kick the back of his knee and he falls, he grasps my ankle and pulls me towards him, but I manage to leap on top of him and oh *god*, I’m riding the Tiger, and he feels *magnificent*, and he roars, a marvellous sound of defiance and surrender, and I see the blood from his nose make little red craters in the sand, and I grasp his golden silken hair and pull him up as I *come* -_

_I wake up, shuddering._

_Oh. I say. That hasn’t happened in a while._

_I reach next to my bed for a cloth and some water, clean myself and my sheets, then lie back._

_Of course I can’t hear the azif here. We’re in the middle of a thousand tents, the nearest sand dune is miles away._

_So what is the giggling whispering I hear just before I fall asleep again?_

_Abd Ansooz…_

When the Day of Display is done, the people are treated to me reacting savagely to being manhandled by guards. Fools. They’re enjoying acting like big men in front of a crowd, and they forget - you don’t need your hands free to cause damage. After a nose spurts blood profusely, and a guard rolls on the ground after a vicious kneeing to the groin, I’m once again wrapped in heavy chains, and carried off to my cage, grinning.

The guards are grumbling furiously - they want nothing more than to kick the shit out of me like they have before... but Tryphon has read them the riot act. I’m to be in top form for the auction tomorrow. Anyone who tries _anything_ will leave his employ without being paid. They look back and forth between themselves uneasily, and shoot angry looks at me.

I make a kissing gesture at them, then settle into the straw of my cage.

I could fall asleep imagining ways to kill them as I have previous nights. But I have something far lovelier to think of tonight...

I think of the man's eyes, picturing them before me. I've never seen eyes like his before. I'm used to blue and green, and I've certainly seen plenty of brown by now, but his were more black - luminous black pools. Gleaming as they looked me over... whispering of mysteries I've never even imagined.

Whispering...

I hear whispering...

I peer into the darkness of the compound at the outskirts of the camp, where the slave traders have to stay - kept away from civilized folk, in case any pesky slaves escape.

Past the muffled sounds of snoring and mumbling, there is only the hush of the desert.

I must be hearing things...

_Ibn Jinni_

There it is again...

I hear a click and the padlock to my cage falls open.

Lips parting in surprise, I quickly open the cage door...

creep out, hidden in shadows...

how is this happening?

I hear a whisper, calling me forward.

It's another language, but somehow I understand _dream, Abd Ansooz_...

Ansuz? I think, and follow where the whispers lead...

after this, there are flashes of images -

sand dunes...

a blazing fire, of deepest red...

I have never seen a fire like this...

and beyond the fire... a man.

 _The man_...

Ansuz is behind me, I feel his mighty presence. He claps his hand on my shoulder and pushes me forward.

 _Go!_ , he breathes.

And I stride forward towards the Man...

There are muffled words I can't hear...

Kisses I can't feel...

Blows I can't block...

and then...

a whisper of _Tiger_...

And I wake up with a gasp in my cage. I stare out wildly into the darkness, panting. _Not a dream, not a dream_ , I find myself thinking in a panic. But of course, that's ridiculous...

I listen for whispers... hear nothing.. and fall back into the embrace of darkness.


	2. Seebrecht the Northman

_The next morning, I have trouble waking up. Where usually the moment I awake I am sharp and alert, now I feel I have to drag myself through dense fog, filled with sights and sensations from dreams that dart away as soon as I try to grasp them._

_But one image sends a shock through me, as I see it in front of me, vividly - the Tiger. Yes - that dream - was it a dream? Yes, of course it was - but -_

_my cock stirs at the memory._

_*Riding the Tiger*..._

_*Abd Ansooz*_

_Well. Yes, that was - unlike most dreams. I am not thirteen any more. Anyhow. It was a dream. Not surprising to dream about the most beautiful man you've ever seen, really._

_You didn't dream about the carpet._

_Well. No._

_So which is more beautiful?_

_That's hardly relevant. The carpet isn't going to go on a wild killing spree the moment it gets a chance._

_Since when do you object to wild killing sprees?_

_I tend to disapprove of them if they threaten to involve me or my people. The carpet I can just load on a train and be done with. Imagine having to take that Tiger home..._

_I shake my head. Ridiculous ideas, brought on by dream fog. I should get up._

_I call Minaz for my breakfast, have it inside the tent, as the wind outside is raising lots of sand. Little dust devils can be seen whirling out of the corner of my eye..._

_Stop it, Jim. You're still under the influence of that dream._

_I drink a second cup of tea, have another chat with my merchants regarding the price we expect for our gems, and what we expect to be bidding on._

_"The Lahjan carpet," I say. "And..."_

_Saeed looks at me surprised. "... and?" he asks, his quill hovering over the parchment._

_"... never mind," I shake my head._

_For the auction, one third of the maidan is covered with a canopy, with seats underneath for the bidders. I take my place in the front row, among the most important traders, nod to them, have a quick chat with the ones I didn't get to speak to yesterday._

_The morning is for the less exciting of the items. Our turquoise and opal fetch a good price - I may be able to get up to 41 or 42 if the sapphire fetches what I expect._

_When we break for lunch during the hottest part of the day, I find myself sharing a bench with Uzan, who as always is keen to hold court about the latest gossip in the capital. I nod, only partially interested._

_What if I *did* buy that Northman? The Tiger?_

_Don't be silly Jim._

_He would be impressive. Imagine him as my guard. People would be terrified._

_There's nothing wrong with Danar and Lind. They're skilful and muscular._

_I had been thinking of getting a tiger as a pet, to make an impression... but you have to keep them sedated and that's no fun. What about a human Tiger..._

_Jim. You've seen him. He's feral. You'd have to keep *him* sedated, as well._

_Oh, but with proper *discipline*..._

_He'd rip your head off before you were a mile outside town._

_... probably._

_Still, wisps of the dream keep coming back, when I least expect them - the blue eyes, the exotic accent, the feel of his body..._

_The riding the Tiger..._

_"... don’t you think, Abu Hamdan?"_

_"Hm?" I am stirred from my reverie by a question from Uzan. People look at me._

_My brain helpfully repeats the question from where it's stored it: 'The Lahjan carpet is definitely the prize piece this spring, it's the most exquisite work of art I've ever seen, don’t you think, Abu Hamdan?'_

_I'm a bit irked at him using my kunya - we're not that close, Abu Zaynab._

_"Yes, most certainly. The craftsmanship is stunning. The red-" *like blood* "and the gold-" *like his hair* "-dyes are of remarkable hue, and the size-" *bulk of his muscles* "is very impressive..." *very impressive indeed*..._

_Oh for *fuck's* sake Jim. Pull yourself together. You're about to make the deal of the century here._

_"Just off to the men's room..." I wave, and they make room to let me get past._

_When we get back the really good stuff is due on. Crowds have gathered in the square and the streets around, eager to see, or if that's impossible hear, what's happening._

_My sapphire fetches a whopping 15,000, which is on the high end of what we expected. I'm pleased. Quick calculation - 44,000 to spend on the carpet at an absolute stretch._

_I wonder how much the Tiger will fetch._

The day of the auction starts off much the same as the Day of Display.

A good meal, eaten with gusto...

Being bathed and covered with gleaming powder...

my hair styled and oiled...

my loins wrapped in a tiger skin.

Being shackled and transported out in a cage by cart to the auction square...

However, this time I don't damage any of the guards or say anything rude to Tryphon. He keeps looking at me suspiciously, and demands to know what I'm up to.

"Nothing, dear heart. After all this wonderful time together, I want you to remember me fondly..." I say with a wide, toothy smile. He glowers to cover his nervousness, and goes on to supervise the rest of his slaves waiting to be sold.

I realize I'm in a much better mood than I was yesterday... unexpected. But today is the day - the day my path is decided. And then it will be up to _me_ to make my way to my final destination - whether it be back home, to deal with that chieftain once and for all...

or to an afterlife of fighting and fucking...

And I will not be denied my freedom to meet my destiny.

Whether somebody buys me and I have to kill them and their staff to escape...

Or if everyone is too terrified to buy me, and I have to kill Tryphon and his staff to escape...

A flash of a dream comes back to me. Ansuz pushing me. Telling me _Go_.

A clear sign.

No more waiting.

I close my eyes and lift my face up to the sky. I feel the sunlight on my skin, and I breathe in the warm air. A moment of calm before the chaotic circus of the slave auction. Then a thread of fury winds through me.

 _I am no slave_ , I think, feeling the simmering rage in me. _I am a servant of Ansuz and I will meet my end sanctified in another's blood._

I open my eyes, and see the guards waiting to take me to the dais. I look piercingly at them and then at Tryphon, who looks pale and distressed.

“You do right to worry," I whisper to him. "Shall we meet the crowd, dearest?

_*There he is*._

_A ripple of excitement runs through the maidan as the Tiger is led onto the dais. Talk had been of little else at dinner yesterday... Several of the merchants who'd been up North said they'd seen Northmen like him before, Yann in his cups claiming he'd seen several proper giants; but everyone agrees he's intriguing, and would fetch good money at the pits. You can guarantee crowds would come to gawk just at him, and he looks like a prize fighter._

_Bidding begins. I notice my hand is in the air._

_Wait - what am I doing?_

_I stare at my hand like it's not my own._

_Don't be silly, Jim. What are you going to do with him?_

_"One thousand! Twelve hundred!"_

_My hand stays in the air as my eyes keep fixed on that magnificent body - remembering what it had felt like under mine..._

_Jim. Where are you going to keep him?_

_"Two thousand! Two thousand five hundred!"_

_Well, I'll tie him to a camel._

_"Three thousand!"_

_And when you're home? Put him in a harem with your girls, so they can all give birth to nice blue-eyed, golden-skinned babes?_

_"Four thousand!"_

_He's seen me. His eyes briefly lock with mine. It's like the noise of the square dies away and only he and I are here, united in a force field muffling the voice of the auctioneer._

_"Five thousand! Five thousand five hundred!"_

_This is a ridiculously high price for a slave. Especially an untrained one. Skilled artisans, maybe - but he is just -_

_exotic._

_Beautiful._

_"Six thousand!"_

_I look around to see who the other bidders are - there's only one other left. It's - a lady - oh! Pahradan's old slave girl - Heh - wonder what she wants him for..._

_"Seven thousand!"_

_The same thing as you want him for, Jim. And you know that this is ridiculous. This is an exorbitant amount to spend on anything - let alone personal indulgence -_

_"*Sold* for eight thousand to Sidi al-Moghyarti!"_

On the dais, I stare out at the crowd with challenge and simmering fury in my eyes.

You dare to think you can take me - you die.

No lengthy lead-up or speeches - suddenly there are hands in the air, numbers being shouted.

 _What_? So many? Are they _mad_?

Oh - the Man. He's back. And... _bidding on me_??

There's a flurry of hands and numbers, but all I can focus on is him - he's staring at me so intently. Again, that flushed feeling under his gaze...

the bidding grows slower, then grinds to a halt.

 _Sold_?

I knew it was a possibility, but still it stuns me.

It's all I can do to keep my mouth closed at the thought.

I've been _bought_ , like meat.

I've been bought by _him_.

And all I can think of the snatches of last night's dream - his hands on me... his mouth on me...

The man has _bewitched_ me.

It will be a shame when it's time to kill him...

_Oh dear, would you look at that, Jim. You appear to have purchased a handsome Northman._

_*Now* what are you going to do with him?_

_He's taken off the stage and my attention is required by the next item - it's the carpet. Rolled up, mostly, with only a few feet displayed to remind us of its lustre._

_Bidding begins at 10,000 and is going fast. At 20,000 it's only the four of us left bidding, as I suspected._

_24,000 - three._

_28,000 - only me and Uzan._

_30,000. Come on Uzan, give up._

_32,000._

_I can't keep bidding. I've spent 8,000 on that Tiger. I have only 36,000 at an absolute max._

_34,000. Uzan's hand doesn't show any sign of wavering._

_36,000._

_Damn you, Uzan._

_38,000._

_I can't -_

_40,000_

_My hand lowers._

_"*Sold* to Sidi al-Asimati for 40,000!!"_

_The crowd gasps. It is an astronomical amount._

_I can only stare as the gorgeous silk is rolled up again. Forever lost to me, unless I visit the capital, where I will doubtlessly be able to gawk at it in some palace._

_It's gone._

_I didn't get it._

_With this highlight, the auction is over, and the crowds disperse for revelry. The maidan will be cleared of seats and tonight there will be music, dancing, and fireworks._

_I don't think I'll be in the mood._

_As I make my way off the square, a beaming Tryphon walks over to me. "Sidi al-Moghyarti! Congratulations on your wise purchase! You won't regret it!"_

_"I'm *already* regretting it," I growl, wiping the smile off his face._

_"Oh don't worry, I'll take him off your hands..." I say. He looks relieved. What would he have done if I said he could keep him? The auction is binding. Though - the law says I must *pay* him. It doesn't specify I actually have to accept delivery of the goods. Heh - that would be funny. But no. That slave cost me my carpet, so I shall bloody well have him and enjoy him._

_But it looks like I got my work cut out for me..._

_"I have some preparations to make before I can take him. Meet me here in two hours," I say. Tryphon nods happily._

_I head to the fighting pit, have a chat with the owner. Fortunately (?) I have plenty of money to throw around._

_After two hours, I meet Tryphon near the maidan. He has the Tiger, covered in chains, and five guards. I have four guards of my own, one of whom takes the chain that's fastened to the neck from Tryphon's guard. Tryphon hands me the keys to the locks._

_"May he bring you good fortune!" he smiles._

_Well, he already has you... I think, but thank him. The Tiger grins widely at his previous owner. "I am so sad to say goodbye... but don't worry, you will see me again... sooner than you think."_

_Tryphon pales, pushes him in my direction. I chuckle, thank Tryphon, and head off._

_He won't do anything in town - his hands are shackled to his collar, the chain between his feet is too short to allow him to run, and the streets are filled with guards._

_Soon we get to the building where the pit fighters are kept, and the Tiger is put into a cell. I stand on the other side of the bars._

_"Now, Tiger... let's talk." I smile at him, friendly._

_"Do you have a name? Tryphon called you Sebastian, but that's a name from his lands..."_

_"My name is Seebrecht," the Tiger says._

_It sounds like a camel trying to cough up a hairball. "Shipwrecked?" I try._

_"See-brecht."_

_"Sea-braht."_

_"Seeeeebrrrrreccchhht."_

_"Say-brackt."_

_"You can call me Sebastian if you like..."_

_"I will learn," I say. I pride myself at being good at languages._

_"But for now, Sebastian will do._

_Right. Sebastian, you strike me as a reasonably intelligent man. Proud, fierce warrior, but no dumb brute. I have to say... I enjoyed the way you scare the shit out of that fool Tryphon," I grin._

_"So, I don't know much about you Northmen... but from your demeanour I'm guessing you may well be like the Bedouin of the Empty Quarter. Being a slave is abhorrent; you're a warrior, you'd rather die fighting than live in chains, bla bla bla."_

_He doesn't reply, but I can see I'm right._

_"I don't need to tell you, because you have spotted them, that there are four guards around this cell with crossbows at the ready. There are also guards outside the cell - and these are not like Tryphon's farm boys with axes, these are proper warriors, who guard the pit fighters. And then there are my own guards - they are the best. I pick them out myself. And I know a thing or two about fighting..._

_So. My suggestion. You swear by Ansooz that you won't kill me."_

_A guess, an insane guess... but it hit bull's eye. He's looking at me nervously._

_"Don't worry, I'm not unreasonable... just for tonight. We can reconsider tomorrow. Swear by Ansooz that you won't kill me tonight. You will only die yourself afterwards, and being slaughtered in a cage like a pig won't impress the gods much, let alone breaking an oath. Don't kill or hurt me tonight, and we can see what the morning brings..._

_what say you, Sebastian the Tiger?"_

After the auction, I'm in a daze - still stunned at the notion of being _bought_ by someone. With Tryphon it just felt like an unfortunate incident landed me in the grasp of a fool slave trader. The Man is under the impression that he _owns_ me.

And he appears to be no fool.

As I try to come to terms with this, Tryphon and his guards wait in the shade playing dice, and he whistles loudly which makes me gnash my teeth. He has sold all his slaves, and made a small fortune - understandable that he would feel smug, even though his days on this green earth are drawing to an end.

I noticed the other slaves were taken by their new masters immediately after the auction. Why not me? Did The Man change his mind??

(And no, I'm not _disappointed_ , I just need to know what's happening so I can prepare myself...)

But it's not too long before we head back to the square, where The Man waits with his own guards.

Fuck. I guess I'm heading somewhere else, and mayhem will have to wait.

I bid a not-so-fond-farewell to Tryphon, taking delight in making him grow pale. And then... we're off...

I spend the journey wondering about what this supposed 'owner' will be like. Yes, I find him strangely and unsettlingly intriguing - but that will be meaningless if he's the sort of man who beats slaves. And it's already settled that he must die for his impertinence to think he can master a warrior of Ansuz. It's unfortunate that he came back... I would have enjoyed thinking about him for many nights as I pleasured myself. As I did last night, when the guards had fallen to drinking and snoring, and I thought I'd never see him again...

Now he's not just a fantasy... he's very much an obstacle on my path that will have to be dealt with - no matter how heavenly he appears.

When we get to our destination and I'm transported to a cell, I look around assessing options. His guards are definitely men to be reckoned with - a significant factor for my escape.

But then The Man appears at the bars, and all thoughts of escape are pushed aside.

His attempts at calling me by name are amusing... but at least he made an effort unlike the fat fool.

I listen carefully as he speaks.

He knows about Ansuz.

He knows about his warriors.

And based on everything he's saying, it's as if he already knows _me_...

the way I think... my approach to life...

and he has a point. As much as I love the idea of wreaking havoc... it would not be wise to cause mayhem tonight.

And then - to ask an oath of me for tonight only - clever.

I tilt my head as I regard him.

"Very well, clever Man. I shall not harm one hair on your head tonight - I swear this by Ansuz..." I bow my head. When I raise my head again, I stare at him intently.

"And what do you I call you? I assume you like the sound of _Master_..." My smile is anything but deferent. I grasp the bars firmly and suddenly move closer to your face.

I see the tiny lines around your eyes. I see the endless black pools of your eyes. I see a faded white scar on your neck, and I wonder who gave it to you.

I wonder what it would be like to touch that scar... whether in violence or pleasure.

Then I realize what I'm thinking and snap back to reality.

"Is that correct - Master?" I purr softly.

_*Master*..._

_In that delicious purr... and that exotic accent..._

_I feel stirrings and a prickling down my neck._

_Yes. That’s it. I hadn’t thought about forms of address at all, but I want to hear that word from your lips over and over... whispered, cried, moaned..._

_Right. Calm down Jim. It’s not the time to get enchanted... you have to be the enchanter, or you’re dead. Never forget you’re playing with a Tiger..._

_“Yes,” I purr back. “That will do.”_

_A slave brings me a bowl and a steaming jug, and a guard opens the door to the cell, with four others around him in case you try anything. You don’t, just look at me as I walk in._

_I place the items on the floor, get up, take the ring of keys, and undo the shackles around your wrists, then the one around your neck. The skin underneath is red and chafed from the iron. I move calmly and relaxed - I trust your oath and common sense._

_I lower myself down to get the shackles around your ankles off, chuck them on the floor, then pour the steaming liquid from the jug into the bowl. The soothing herbs spread a dusty green smell through the cell._

_I dip a cloth into the warm liquid and gently start washing your face, which still carries the weird shiny powder._

It appears to be true what I've heard in my travels - you can indeed catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. (Although mighty shows of violence are certainly the most satisfying, in my experience.)

There was plenty of vinegar thrown Tryphon's way...

But you like this word on my lips, do you my honey...

There's an unmistakable spark of pleasure in your eye, then you purr back at me.

Oh. Who's the sweet Kitten when he gets what he wants?

Perfect. I will play the tame Tiger for now...

And what's this? You're entering my cage... already feeling safe and comfy in my presence...

I watch closely as you begin to undo my shackles. This I did _not_ expect...

I let out a sigh as I feel the iron fall away before clattering to the stone floor. Just a taste of the freedom I will win back...

The scent of the warm liquid interrupts my reverie - it is unlike anything I've ever smelled before - I breathe it in as I observe you pouring it into a bowl.

There are no words for what I feel about what you do next... what _is_ this? You're bathing me yourself??

Bewildered, I feel my muscles relaxing under your gentle strokes along my face with the beautifully scented wet cloth. The powder is being washed away, and with it, my time in captivity - for this moment at least, I am not a slave, but a warrior being bathed by a beautiful man.

I exhale slowly. Do _not_ become carried away like some naive, unbearded young man, I admonish myself. Do you want to grow hard and let the Man see his effect on you?

A part of me doesn't care however, as it's been denied its usual pursuits of the flesh, and is now sulking mightily about not doing whatever the fuck it wants...

 _All in good time_ , I promise little Seebrecht - when your freedom is won, you can celebrate by plunging into all the beautiful eager bodies you desire...

My eyes lift from the floor to your face, and for just a moment, I forget to breathe.

_You are affected by this. Good. That's why I'm doing it._

_With my foot, I hook a stool nearer, tell you to sit down on it, and wash your hair with the water. It grows darker - for a second I think I'm rinsing out dye, but no, the water is clear. It must just be something that happens when it's wet. Your skin stays golden, though less shiny when I wash off the powder._

_You tense when the warm water touches your chafed skin as I carefully wash your neck. The herbs are anti-inflammatory as well as soothing, and I make sure that no dirt is left in the scrapes. I wash your arms, admiring your muscles - you must be so strong… Your golden skin looks magical in the light of the torches. Your wrists get the same careful cleansing as your neck; then I wash your chest and your back._

_"Get up."_

_I remove your tiger skin and wash your manhood, which doesn't seem sure whether it is elated or nervous. I notice you are uncircumcised - huh. I'd heard that barbarian people didn't do that, but I've never seen a cock with the extra bit of skin. I pull it back to wash underneath, making you shiver slightly. Yes, if that part is commonly hidden, it must be even more sensitive than usual. Interesting..._

_Concentrate, Jim._

_I move around you, wash your backside, then move down your legs, kneel down to gently clean the grazed skin of your ankles, then your feet._

The feeling of your hands on me... it's all I can do to not make any noise...

Especially after the duress I've been under - physically in particular.

I _have_ been bathed a handful of times before, by a couple of beautiful woman from the tribe, and then during my travels... although not the shieldmaidens who I fought alongside. If I had been fool enough to suggest it, they likely would have laughed in my face and called me a few choice names. And they were fierce warriors, not anyone I cared to anger.

Being bathed by another felt so luxurious... so stimulating... it didn't take long for things to heat up between me and the other person, and one thing would inevitably lead to another...

But _this_... you are for all intents and purposes my 'owner', and you deign to bathe me?

I watch in fascination as the cloth swipes slowly over my arms and chest.

Then I close my eyes as I feel the cloth stroking rhythmically over my back.

Only to open them again when you tell me to stand. My tiger skin is removed with no hesitation. Oh, you really are washing... _everything_...

Seebrecht... stay calm... this is washing, _nothing more_...

just... relax...

Oh god... when you peel back the foreskin, I feel a shiver sweep over me like a warm wind over the sea. Then you're washing the head of my cock, and my breath catches in my throat and my muscles tremble, and oh god, I think that I have never felt anything so intimate and erotic _in my life_...

I shiver again. How can this _be_?

But then you're behind me, finishing my bathing, and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I'm sure it's from being touched this way after being held in captivity and harsh conditions - _of course_ that's it.

I haven't felt the touch of another since I've been captured, and my body wants release. _Needs_ release.

It has nothing to do with you, no matter how attractive you are...

you're my hated captor, and I reject everything about you, everything about this...

this _thing_ I'm feeling, which is obviously just a trick of my distressed mind...

And despite all this, I will carry myself as a true warrior of Ansuz.

I feel the cloth sweeping gently, gracefully over my feet, and I force myself to breathe.

_I can see this is unsettling you, which is part of my goal._

_I take a jar of ointment and start carefully rubbing it on your chafes. “It should soothe and help it heal quickly.” You look at me uncertainly._

_When I’m done, I call the slave boy, who hands me a cool jug and two cups through the bars._

_I gesture at you to sit, pull up a stool for myself, settle down on it, pour us both a cup of delicious cool Havik wine with spring water. A delight after a hot day._

_You look even more puzzled, then have a sip, a pleased look, and a larger sip._

_“So, tell me, Seb-the-Tiger...” I say. “Where do you come from, and how did you end up with that fool Tryphon?”_

And now you're applying ointment to me...

First a bather, now a healer?

What's next? Will you hand-feed me, and see to my _other_ needs, little Man?

_By Ansuz_ , Seebrecht... do _not_ think of that while you're sitting here naked...

which has never troubled me, but around this Man...

things feel _precarious_. I'm balanced on the edge of a knife, and I can't give away what I'm feeling, or what I'm planning... this will take remarkable skill, but Ansuz looks after his own, and I am no _pet_ to be tamed with a few soft words and touches...

Next I'm handed a cup, cool to the touch. Tryphon would _never_ have brought me anything in person to drink... nor sat down with me...

I sniff and taste it. Alcohol??

I have not had a _drop_ since being captured, which surely has contributed to my violent moods.

It's so different than the ale from my homelands... I've imbibed wine throughout my travels, but never like this... compared to much of the swill I've put away, this is delicious and... heady. After a few sips, I'm feeling almost pleasant.

Almost.

I'm still in a cage - a nicer one with better treatment, but still a cage.

More attractive, appealing company, true... and more clever by far. Plying me with sweet wine and touches...

All right, strange Man...

Let's play your little game. But you won't learn anything you can use against me...

"I come from the North... My tribe lives north of a great river in a mountainous region. I left to serve as a guard for merchants..." I pause and smile slyly. "And there was some unfortunate trouble along the way..."

My smile turns feral. "Which may have gone very badly for me but Tryphon - who was there dealing with a local magistrate, I have no idea for what - made arrangements to take me with the rest of his slaves. You know, I never really thanked him for 'saving' me from imprisonment and death. In the end, the foolish man decided to sell me instead of using me as a fighter. But I suppose he made a lot of money in the end..."

I look at you assessingly. "Quite a price for me..." I murmur. "And what will you do with me... Master?"

_'Trouble'. From the look on your face it was pleasant trouble - found yourself in the wrong bed?_

_Every time you call me Master I can feel the space between us heat up. You're looking into my eyes so intently... trying to gauge what I'm going to do next, what I'm playing at, but also - fascinated, intrigued, aroused._

_"What will I do with you?" I ask, taking a sip of my wine. "Hmmm... what are you good at, Tiger?"_

I laugh heartily. "A good _many_ things, I'm told...

I'm blessed by Ansuz when it comes to a battlefield. But I don't suppose you need a warrior skilled with a sword, or other weaponry..."

I don't mention my covert tactical skills. I'll need them to get out of this place...

"You would be hard-pressed to find my equal as a fighter... and I certainly have the belligerence and skills at violence to make you a lot of money..."

You nod, but you don't seem too interested in this application of my skills. Hmm...

With a lazy smile, I stretch my limbs. "I'd be a delightfully good killer for you. And an _excellent_ guardsman. No one could harm you while I was guarding your body..." my eyes flick over the shape of you underneath your robes, then I smile sadly. "But alas, you can't trust me this early on in this arrangement. Perhaps something to consider for the future, when I've proven myself..."

I shrug. "Of course you _could_ use me for manual labour, but it does seem like a waste of all that money, as well as my skills and natural gifts..."

I raise an eyebrow, smirk, and throw back the remaining wine in my cup. "So what else does that leave... Master?"

_Yes, you look like a skilled warrior. There's something in the way you move - deliberate and precise - like a tiger, indeed. Large, muscular, yet able to move in complete silence, graceful and deadly. You're not one of those who rely solely on their strength to win; you use your entire body and brain. I have no doubt that you'd be a great pit fighter... and I might well enter you in a fight or two; it would be marvellous to see your skills up close._

_You are not mentioning the bed slave aspect that Tryphon had raised, but your considered omission is taking on a form of its own, the space between us being shaped by it, the air dancing with charged particles, fired up further by the almost-purred 'Master' at the end of your question._

_"You know I'm going to fuck you, of course," I say, taking another sip of my cool drink._


	3. The Merchant's Night Adventure

I'm looking at the jug, idly wondering if I should ask for more, then thinking _fuck it_ , when my train of thought is interrupted by - _well_.

My eyes lock on yours and I look at you hard.

"You can try..." I say in a half-purr, half-growl.

A smile spreads across my face slowly, then I compose my face to look as close to contrite as I can get without laughing my arse off.

"Oh, forgive me... _Master_... I have not been a slave for very long, and sometimes I just forget... my... position..."

I trail off, and blink lazily at you like a cat.

"Might I have some more of that refreshing wine, Master? This heat has made me quite thirsty..." my tongue darts out over my lips, and I look at you, feigning innocence.

_Oh good._

_Your response is written on your face as clearly as day._

_Shock, first, of course. I'd aimed for that, to momentarily bat away the surface layer. But second - the important bit. The bit where the *true* reaction is visible, just before the veneer is pulled into place again._

_*Lust*._

_Perfect._

_Not that I'd be averse to taking you if you didn't want to be taken - you're my slave, after all - but it would mean constant resentment and animosity, keeping you under guard to stop you from killing me or escaping, hassle, tedium._

_But *lust* - lust I can work with. Lust I can shape, spin to a silken thread, weave into my spider's web. I had assumed that would be there, from the way you looked and the way you talked - but it's good to see it confirmed._

_A moment later, and your bravura is back in place, challenging me to try, luxuriating in what you believe is a temporary position of superiority; I've shown my hand and it's in your power to give or not -_

_you even ask for more wine in a brazenly impudent manner._

_Sure, Seb the Tiger... enjoy your temporary illusionary advantage..._

_I drain my cup, pour both of us a new one, lean back again._

_"I'm not going to try, my beautiful slave..." I take a sip, look into your eyes. "I'm only going to fuck you after you've begged me to."_

When you speak, I've just taken a large mouthful of wine - and it's all I can do not to spit it out, laughing uproariously.

I make a strained, amused sound in my throat as I struggle to contain myself long enough to swallow.

When I've managed to choke it down, I cover my mouth with my hand and cough heartily. Behind my hand, I'm grinning like a lunatic.

Who do you think you _are_ , little man?

"Is that right?" I clear my throat, and when I lower my hand, I'm making my best attempt at a curious expression.

"If you would be so kind as to help me understand this, Master... I am not very familiar with these lands yet. Do men often beg to be fucked?"

I take a measured sip of the wine. "In my homeland, it is not so. It seems a very strange thing to my ears..."

I pause before taking another sip. "But you strike me as a man of exceptional taste, Master. If you find yourself craving the unparalleled pleasure of being fucked by a Northman... I am of course at your service." A smile plays on my lips before I bury it in my cup, and throwing back my head, drink the rest of the wine with gusto.

_I'm enjoying this little game... You're gorgeous in your wildness. I want to keep that..._

_I want you wild and fierce to anyone else, yet obedient to me. Like a war hound._

_It's going to require a lot of skill... dancing on a razor's edge... delightful._

_You've finished your wine, I stand up, take your cup, place it on the floor. I take off my rings, put them in my pocket._

_Then I slap you across the face._

I watch with a barely contained smirk as you stand and take away my cup. I've had enough, have I?

Then I watch you closely as you remove your rings... what's next, intriguing little Man?

 _Oh_. My head turns slightly from the impact of the vicious slap, which resounds through my head like a drum.

My heart begins to thrum in my chest, and I feel a trickle of blood from my lip.

 _OH_...

Slowly I turn my head back to look at you, and wipe the blood from my split lip. Then with a fierce smile, I lick my fingers.

Pushed you too far, did I?

I stand slowly with my hands bunched into fists. You remain still, with not a trace of fear in those gleaming black eyes... the guards are in a flurry, shouting and clanking their weapons loudly. You just hold your hand up and wait impassively.

I hold my fist to the centre of my chest.

"If I caused offence, I beg forgiveness, Master." I say in a voice, soft and rough like torn silk. Then I bow to you, and gaze at you before I straighten up and return to my stool. Elbows on my thighs, arms hanging loosely.

My, what a fascinating fiery creature you are... you make me think of one of the dark elves, lurking in the blackest forests. What I wouldn't give to have a taste of you, mesmerizing little thing... I imagine you writhing underneath me, and unconsciously I tongue my wound.

_Oh... *good*, Tiger._

_I had expected violence, aggression, anger - but you are too smart for that. Your hands clench into fists, but the fists don't punch. And then you *beg forgiveness*. In the most sardonic way imaginable, but still._

_There's more to you than meets the eye, Sebastian the Tiger. And I plan to find out every little thing..._

_"You didn't cause offence, Tiger," I smile. "I merely wanted to slap your face."_

_I reach out, stroke the cheek that I slapped. Your eyes *burn* like the blue in the heart of a flame._

_I snap my fingers, and the slave boy appears with a bundle which he hands me through the bars. I lay it on my stool, and open it. Inside are a leather collar and cuffs and linen strips of cloth._

_I move to you, wrap the linen around your neck and wrists, then attach the cuffs, pick up the leather collar. "It will not chafe like the iron did, especially not if you don't pull too hard..." I put my hands around your neck, lock the collar, put the key in my pocket. The gesture feels strangely intimate, like I could lean down and kiss you..._

_Which is weird. I don't kiss people._

_"Stand up, Tiger," I gesture, and you do. I pull down a chain through a loop in the ceiling, attach your wrists to it, pull it up again, so your arms are stretched over your head._

_There you are, for me to do with as I like... standing proud, yet wary._

_I walk to the bars, where the boy hands me my horsewhip. I turn around, face you._

_"I like whipping people... I love to hear their moans and cries, seeing their bodies jerk, the stripes appearing on their skin."_

_I walk over to you, stroking your body with the leather._

_"I'm going to enjoy whipping you... but this is no punishment, Tiger. You have done nothing wrong. This is purely and simply for my pleasure."_

_I let my right hand trail along your back._

_"Nothing is expected of you. You don't need to do or say anything. Just stand there and experience the whipping."_

You seem pleased with my response. Well, if you believe me well-behaved, this is not a bad thing...

And then you smile, which is a dazzling thing... and touch me.

Gods... how did I not see it before? You are a _dangerous_ man...

As dangerous as me, if not _more_ so... because you do not need to use brute force to achieve your will.

If I were not in this precarious position, I would be swept up in your elfin beauty like a ship on the sea. But you are a storm, and I do not intend to capsize, or be broken to pieces.

So I must use the other weapons in my arsenal that you are not aware of yet - Strategy. Deception. Stealth tactics.

Tigers are Hunters, after all...

But I will allow myself to be leashed - for _now_...

I look down at the leather cuffs on my wrists, give an experimental stretch of my neck to feel the strain of the leather. It smells very fine. You clearly like to have the best things for your collection...

I do not intend to be one of these things.

But as I've decided - for now, I will give you what you wish for. Which is apparently being strung up naked in the cell.

Oh - it's to be whipping, is it? I experienced this many times at Tryphon's command - it never did him a lick of good.

No warrior of Ansuz would balk at pain - we are taught young how to how to take it within ourselves... then let it forge us anew into weapons of Ansuz, and offer our surrender solely to the god. To the point of death and beyond...

Based on how you're handling the whip and what you say about your pleasure, I have no doubt that you'll be able to make me feel more than the fools of Tryphon did.

I feel the leather against my skin... your hand on my back... and strangely I feel the beginning of a shiver, which I suppress.

Whipping for someone's _pleasure_ , now there's something I have yet to experience. Let's see what you can do, little Man...

"As the Master wishes..." I murmur, and straighten to my full height.

_Ohhh... it's so delicious to see the little signals in you. Defiance, determination to resist my whipping stoically, like a warrior._

_But - intrigue at the idea of whipping for pleasure. A tiny ripple of a shiver when I touch you._

_You're not immune to me, Tiger..._

_"Don't worry, my darling... I'm not trying to break you. You can stay the big, strong warrior you are. I want you to... Your surrender will be for me alone."_

_I stroke your hair, let my fingers trail down your back, and before I know it, I've kissed it._

_Then I step back, feel the weight of my trusted horsewhip in my hand, and let it fly across your shoulders. The shudder that travels through it to my hand when it makes contact is almost intimate; certainly erotic._

I steel myself against the hypnotic purr of your voice.

Surrender? Laughable...

But your touch is harder to resist... are you indeed elvenkind, that you have this effect on me? I want to rub against you, murmuring sweet nothings.

 _Fuck_. Seebrecht, don’t mistake your need to feel flesh against yours for _bewitchment_ , you utter fool...

Then - I feel your lips against my skin...

Oh, gods... Ansuz keep me strong in the face of these strange magics...

Suddenly pain breaks through my reverie...

I sag with relief. Thank the gods... Pain I understand...

Pain makes me _strong_.

I will _not_ fall under your spell, beautiful Man... I will _not_...

_There is the attraction... and there the rejection._

_Rejection *of* the attraction. Not of the pain... The pain is used to steel yourself._

_Ah yes, warriors..._

_but you are not at war with me, Sebastian-the-Tiger. Though you think you are._

_I lash your back and your buttocks, watching you use the pain to harden yourself, close yourself off. That's not what this is for, Tiger..._

_I step forward, put my hand on your shoulder._

_"Why are you resisting, Seb the Tiger?" I stroke my fingers down your back, feeling the sensual pattern of the stripes._

_"This isn't a test... it's not about how well you can withstand pain. Your scars bear ample testimony to that. You don't have to prove yourself as a warrior here... you have done that._

_This is about something else... this is about pleasure. About sensuous joy... the magic of losing yourself in another's will."_

_I move closer, our bodies touching, only the silk of my clothes between us, the thinnest veil. My hips press against your burning arse._

_"It's just the two of us here, no one else... the guards have been well paid for their absolute secrecy. You can stay here, hard as a rock, all night, undergoing the pain..." I flick my tongue across one of the welts, "or you can let go and travel into my enchanted realm... just let go into the pain, into my pleasure, into the night... if you decide it's not for you in the morning, at least you know you'll have tried."_

The fiery lashes are intense, but nothing I can't handle... I do not make a noise, just take in the pain and allow it to become my offering for Ansuz.

You stop. Is that it? So soon?

What do you mean, why am I resisting?

What else would I do with pain?

 _Pleasure_... Hmm. I suppose I have felt pleasure in pain before...

in the unbridled joy of a fight...

during the blood-soaked glory of a battle...

and then...

fucking like animals -

the biting, the clawing...

being taken...

in the blackness of night, amidst the trees, under the moon...

I feel your pelvis pressing against my bare arse...

your voice like velvet, your tongue on my skin...

your words, so mysterious...

I shiver.

"Let go into the pain, you say..." I echo, in a rough voice. "Show me."

_'Show me'? Ohhh, we have interest... much sooner than I expected. A sensual warrior, this Tiger..._

_"I will lash you further. Your buttocks, your thighs. As you feel the pain, do not resist. Do not try to be stoic. Let the pain flow through you and sense how it can be a caress. Feel what it does to your body, instead of forcing it into one place. Don't have preconceptions - just let it go. You are mine now, Sebastian, whether you want to be or not. You will be what I want you to be... and right now, I want you to relax, and just feel. Just feel..."_

_I stand back, let the whip land on your bottom with force._

I bristle at this. I am not yours, little Man. I will _never_ be yours.

But if I’m going to be whipped anyway, and there’s some way to enjoy it...

what can it hurt? Heh...

Besides, I have a strong connection with the entity called pain, and learning about another side of it is a curiosity to me, I must admit...

_Let the pain flow through you_...

 _Sense how it can be a caress_...

Hmm...

The next lash scalds my arse with pain... instead of siphoning it into a place of offering for Ansuz, I just let myself experience the stinging sensation.

Then I begin to worry... is it _wrong_ not to offer it? It’s not from fighting or battle, so surely He won’t mind...?

I feel the way it travels across my skin and through my flesh...

The feeling of aliveness inside my body...

The slight tingling of my cock...

Hmm.

I look back at you with a feral smile. “Intriguing...” I purr. “I would be happy to enter your enchanted realm anytime, Master...”

_Oh really? You have barely spotted the threshold, my Tiger..._

_but keep calling me Master. It makes me feel a slight thrill whenever you do._

_I keep lashing, harder than before, covering your arse and thighs with weals, closely watching your response. I can see your cock twitching - you are getting the point, it seems._

The pain is slowly moving through and over me like a mantle... a searing mantle of flame... I breathe deeply, feeling the stinging caress me... mmm...

I imagine you covering me with your body, and you fiery elvish pleasure...

 _oh_...

my cock isn’t just twitching anymore...

well. So much for holding back.

I look down at my semi-hard state, and back at you.

“I appear to be enchanted,” I breathe, and stare at you intently.

_"So you do," I nod._

_I move to your other side, start lashing your front. Your pecs, aiming for and striking both nipples, moving down slightly but stopping as I reach the stomach, then targeting the front of the thighs. This pain is direct and intense, harder to ignore than pain that happens to the back of your body, and you seem less intent to - I hear your breath come in gasps and pants._

Gods... what you do to the front of my body is so much more intense...

plus now I can see you...

your gleaming eyes...

looking at my body...

looking at my cock...

which grows harder under your gaze, under your fiery lashes...

I'm feeling more naked than I did before...

Fuck...

I didn't expect you to get to me like this, little Man...

I close my eyes, groaning as I feel your lashes caressing my thighs like cruel kisses...

_Finally. Groans. A vocal expression of pain and lust._

_Your eyes, when they open, betray your confusion. You have never enjoyed a whipping before - of course not, you didn't know it was an option. Now you *do* know... what else might I have in store for you?_

_Oh, many, *many* more surprises, my Tiger..._

_But first._

_I nod to the guards. Two of them enter the cell, with the slave boy carrying a small brazier. On top are two lengths of metal with wooden handles._

_"Some more pain, my dear. This will be a bit more excruciating, but it's standard practice. Can't have runaway slaves pretending they're not slaves."_

_I take the handle of the first brand. It's glowing bright red._

The lashing stops, but the pain continues...

I open my eyes to look at you.

Other than intrigue and curiosity, your face betrays nothing.

Fuck... it was cocky of me to think I’d sail through this unaffected...

I’ll know better next time.

 _Will_ there be a next time?

I’m not certain how I feel about that...

What if there is?

What if there’s _not_?

I’m distracted by my thoughts of which would be more challenging when guards bring in something that looks familiar...

Oh...

FUCK.

 _NO_.

My eyes swing back to you, and I glower. There’s nothing I can even do about it, chained up as I am. If I resist, I’m sure the guards will get involved...

And I will _not_ be a struggling animal in captivity for their amusement.

Or _yours_.

I take a deep breath and touch the core of white-hot rage that carries me through each and every battle, cutting a swathe through everything in my path.

Could I bring the chain down? I believe I _could_...

and then use the chain to cut through the guards in the cell.

But then I will still have to escape with my wrists chained, and the outside guards have their weapons trained on me.

My eyes narrow, and I stare at you in a fury.

“Worry not... _Master_ ,” I say in a low growl. “I remember my _oath_...”

_You are not happy about this, but you're not struggling or fighting - such control, such discipline... what would that be like when it would be fully in my service?_

_I will find out... or not; and then I'll probably die._

_"Don't be angry, Tiger... it's just pain. More pain. There will be lots of pain... of different kinds. This is a fiery kind, fierce, intense, concentrated. It marks you as my property. I know you have some issues with that still... let go of those. Accept the pain, because I want to give it to you. Accept the marks that indicate you are mine, be proud of them..."_

_The guards move to hold on to your leg, but I wave them away. I am pretty sure you won't move - it's another one of your 'prove yourself' things._

_I press the red-hot J to your left calf. The smell of burning hairs, burning flesh. The smothered groan from your throat. I pull the brand away, give it to the slave boy. You've held position beautifully. An angry red J stands out on your skin._

_I move to your front, look at you. You open your eyes. Damp, of course - but no tears. You look at me and I can see anger, betrayal - aw, did you think I wouldn't? -, pain, but also - I reach out my hand. Yes. That cock has not gone down._

_That beautiful cock..._

_I put my hand on it, sending a shock through your body, move a finger along it. Apparently the foreskin retracts when it's erect; so the head is standing strong and proud, no longer protected. I put my hand around your shaft, stroke it._

_"So many possibilities in my enchanted realm... such pain, such pleasure," I murmur. I lift one hand to a lashed nipple, keep the other stroking your cock as I pinch it._

I bear the branding - _excruciating_ as I imagine it will be.

But this time I do with the pain what I always did - direct it into the ball of pulsating white heat at my core, which fuels my battle frenzy.

I suck in my breath, as I feel that white rage throb with intensity.

Good. I’ll need it.

I look at you, seething. _Don’t be angry_? I would have given you a clean kill, little Man...

I prepare myself for more pain, as you’ve gone on about at length - yes yes, make a show of your ownership of me, whatever you think will work.

I am _not_ prepared for your hand on my cock. When you pinch my sore nipple, I wince inwardly as the blazing heat starts up again...

but I’m far more focused on you stroking me...

I can’t even _pretend_ this isn’t affecting me. The evidence is right there in your hand...

But why resist and why deny it? I _need_ this - whether it comes from you or another, no matter... the end result will still be your bloody corpse on the ground.

With a savage smile, I give over to the sensations of pleasure...

_A groan, and a - smile? Well - the smile a mouse sees on the cat's face before it is devoured. You still think you're the cat, my Tiger?_

_I move my hand on your cock, studying your face, your body, seeing what gets a particularly good response. You're a sensuous person, who's been deprived of touch, and you're not resisting this, so you're moving quickly towards your gratification - but that's not the game I'm playing._

_I get you as close as I dare, then take the second brand, brand the M into your right calf._

I’ve never felt anything like this, my body brimming over with pain and pleasure... you handle my cock expertly, and little Seebrecht responds with lascivious glee.

God, your touch is amazing - how many men have you done this to? Are they always slaves or have you had men in your life?

Why the fuck am I thinking about this? All I care about is my impending orgasm...

gods... so... good...

So... close...

And then - it stops, and I don’t even have time to be confused, as pain sears through my leg.

I roar my anger and confusion and glare at you, panting.

You look pleased. This proves nothing, little Man.

I let loose some curses in my language in a snarling, guttural voice and you look fascinated.

“What did you say?” you ask curiously.

“Oh. I asked the gods for _many_ blessings for you,” I say, my savage smile back. “I am sure they will start arriving any time now...”

_I burst out laughing at that. "I'm sure they will."_

_The M looks great - you were surprised and angry, but you *still* had the discipline to stand still and bear it. You really are something else._

_"Looks great. Now everyone will recognize you as mine. Congratulations, Sebastian the Tiger."_

_You don't look unequivocally enamoured with the thought. Don't worry - you will realize what an honour it is, eventually._

_So, there we are... a branded, whipped Tiger, furious and horny._

_“Are you ready to beg me yet?" I ask._

I throw back my head and laugh.

"You are confident, I will give you that..." I mutter.

“And have _you_ reconsidered my offer?"

_"I didn't think so," I smile. "Just checking. Let me know if you reconsider."_

_A guard opens the door, the two guards, the slave boy, and I walk out._

_I've given instructions to leave you chained up for two hours, then let you down, but have the wrists cuffed to the collar. Can't have you stroking yourself in your sleep, now, can we..._

_I head back to my tent, where I definitely *do* stroke myself. I'm not even tempted to ask someone else - it's going to be the Tiger or my left hand._

I sigh heavily, and a mix of feelings come pouring through me.

Anger at my captivity, and my captor.

Relief at being left alone.

Frustration.

Anger at _myself_ for getting into this ridiculous situation in the first place. For not being able to find my way out. A warrior of Ansuz should have managed by now - to either be on his way home or to the afterlife.

Instead I've been _sold_... _branded_ like an animal... and then - the things you did with your hands, and your voice...

 _Mostly_ what I feel is fury at myself for continuing to feel intrigued by this little fucker who's taking pleasure at tormenting me.

If it was just straight physical pain, it would be such a simple thing... but to mix it with pleasure and desire as you have... it's intoxicating, it’s confusing, and I want nothing more than to break through my chains, thrown you down, and fuck you senseless.

But there's a part of me that's also curious about what it would be like to just surrender and be taken by you, I realize with shock. What the _fuck_? Not for the first time, I'm left glaring at little Seebrecht for getting me into this mess, and being so easily mesmerized... and now bereft of his pleasure, he sulks and softens... all the while demanding of me why I'm making him _wait_ when all I have to do is -

Beg for it?? I don't think so...

I stand proudly and furiously in my chains. But deep down inside me, I'm aware of a sinking sensation. I ignore it and begin to sing a song of blood and glory.

By the time they come to unhook me from the ceiling, and attach my wrists to my collar, my throat is rough and hoarse. I lie on the floor exhausted, and tumble into unconsciousness.

_The next day is a normal trading day. It starts off slowly - most people spent the night drinking and revelling - still, I'm quite sure their time was not half as interesting as mine._

_I walk past the market stalls, looking for good deals, but I keep getting distracted. A merchant has a beautiful little wooden painted tiger whose legs and head can move. I buy it for Hamdan, and find myself playing with it idly at lunch. I wonder how you are doing..._

_I shake my head. You're my slave. What do I care how you are doing? You are to wait for me to come back, then undergo whatever I have planned. I don't care how you *feel* about it._

_Still, you intrigue me... when I close my eyes I see yours again, burning sapphires, over your golden skin and fierce grin -_

_My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice - oh great, Uzan. The last thing I want to hear is how much money he is going to raise for that carpet..._

_"Abu Hamdan! So good to see you here," he smiles, like this is not the only decent tavern in town. "Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for an answer, he sets himself down and orders a tea and a platter of sausages. "We both had some spectacular buys yesterday, didn't we? That Northman is a fascinating creature! I'd seen some before, in Asima, but never one that big."_

_Oh, we're talking about the Tiger, are we? Well, that's better than him gloating about his carpet... though he will later, doubtless._

_"Yes, he's a marvellous specimen," I nod. I look at Uzan's grin - oh. He is familiar with my proclivities, then. Well, what do you want to know, Uzan? Whether I fucked him? Whether he was any good? So you can spread the gossip around?_

_"I've put him in the pits for now - I reckon he's going to be a prize fighter."_

I wake with a start on straw strewn over a cold floor.

Still here. Not a dream...

There are shimmering cobwebs in my mind from sleep that I'm about to wipe away, but I pause when I remember something from a dream - a pair of eyes... like gleaming black pools, ones you would find in a magical wood...

ones that would either reveal your fate...

or pull you under into a darker realm...

I shift uncomfortably. I already know who the eyes belong to. And their owner will neither reveal my fate nor pull me under into his dark realm...

the cobwebs fall away as I realize with a thrill my oath ended _yesterday_.

I am free to kill him today, if I have the opportunity.

I sigh with pleasure at the thought.

I realize then my cock is pressed hard against the floor.

And no, it was _not_ from the dream, it is merely my morning greeting from Little Seebrecht. Reminding me of his incessant needs.

Well, short of rutting against the floor like a fool, I'm afraid it will just have to wait.

I roll over onto my back, and start doing breathing exercises - they're usually used to emerge victorious over pain, but in this case, I'll need something to help me curb my lust - I have no doubt there will be another battle of wills with the arrogant Man.

I do not intend to lose.

_"How's he doing in the heat?" Uzan asks._

_"Heat?" I ask. It's hot, but not that hot. What does he mean?_

_"They're bad with heat, these Northmen. Their lands are cold; they have ice and snow almost all year. Their skin burns in the sun and they faint in the heat."_

_I am startled at that - surely not my Tiger? He stood in the sun and stayed strong - but that was the late afternoon sun. How will he fare in the worst of the heat? At the moment he's safe in a cell - but what will happen when we travel to Moghyart?_

_"You'll have to keep him well-watered and covered," Uzan nods sagely. Hm. Yes. And possibly use oils - coconut and almond protect my skin and hair when it's too hot. I hope they also work for golden skin._

_Damn. Harder work than I thought, Tigers._

_It must be warm in his cell. He must be sweating... golden skin glowing hot..._

_I should go check how he's doing, shouldn't I. it's only responsible ownership._

_Uzan now goes on about the Lahjan carpet, how he thinks he may be able to sell it to the sultan; I nod, yes, very likely..._

_When I've finished my tea I excuse myself. Some others have joined our table, so it's not rude. I head to the pits._

_"He's fine," the pit master says. "He has plenty of water, and he ate his food with gusto. He's just lying around bored."_

_I go to see you, find you staring up at the ceiling. You're so incredibly beautiful in the light of day - the sun coming through the window making your skin and hair glean in their true golden colour. I don't know why Tryphon put powder on you - that made you look unreal, whereas your actual skin looks magnificent. A slight sheen of sweat makes it shine ever so delectably..._

_"Good day, Tiger," I smile._

I'm tempted to knock myself out from boredom when...

footsteps...

breathing...

 _The Man_.

"Oh, you're back..." I say lazily, still staring at the ceiling. "Just out of curiosity, what is your name?"

_"It's Master," I smile at you._

_"So - are you having a pleasant day?"_

“I only ask in case I need to call down more blessings upon your head.” I smile at the ceiling. “Oh, my day is _magnificent_ now that my sweet Master is here...”

_"I thought so. Can I get an oath for another day of not killing me, or shall I leave again?"_

I sigh heavily. “You strike me as a man who enjoys a little risk. These limitations are so _boring_ , are they not? I wonder how you would fare without _all_ the odds stacked in your favour...”

I roll onto my side, and get onto my knees. “Master,” I declare grandly. “You are safe from the mighty Northman for one more day. This I swear by Ansuz!”

Then I get back onto the floor, and begin to hum a battle song.

_"Oh Tiger..." I shake my head. "Yes, I enjoy a *little* risk. However, I am not one to climb into a cage with a Tiger without safeguards in place. You are too formidable a warrior for that..."_

_I enter the cell with a jug of cold water, fresh from the well, pour us both a cup, pour some in a bowl and hand you the cloth. "Do you need cooling off?"_

I sigh again. “I always need cooling off in this dreadful place...” I say with distaste. “Give me cold winds and dark forests any day...”

I grab the cloth that you hand me. “Can’t do much with this, chained up as I am...” I drawl, and gesture with my hands still attached to my collar.

_I look at you - you seem alright, if sweaty. Alert enough, nowhere near fainting._

_Well, you've sworn your oath, and the guards are in place. I take the key from my pocket, undo your wrist shackles. You put the cold water on your brow, then wring out the cloth over your head, sigh with pleasure. I take the cloth from you, put it in the bowl again, and move it down the back of your neck, making you shiver. I move it down your arms, wash your armpits and your chest, put the cloth back in the water, put it against your brands, making you hiss, then soak it in the water, put it in your neck, hand you the cup of cold water._

_"Tell me about your homeland," I suggest._


	4. The Pleasant History of the Cock and the Tiger

I raise my eyebrows. Part of me feels like I shouldn’t give you _anything_... but if I’m too stubborn, you’ll leave, and I’ve had it with being bored in a cage.

“My homeland...” I muse. “I live in an alpine region, but close enough to the sea that we could access it by the river. The area offers good defence with mountains behind us, and arable land for the temperate seasons. The forests... you could spend a lifetime exploring them... they are magical places, not for the faint of heart...”

I regard you as I gulp down the water, and hand you the empty cup. “You strike me as someone who would not be afraid... but there are beings in my homelands not to be trifled with...”

_"Like you?" I smile._

_"I've heard of forests, and seen paintings - hundreds and hundreds of trees all together, blocking out the sun, creating a permanent twilight underneath in which animals roam. Sounds magical indeed..._

_Is it true that you have snow and ice most of the year?"_

_I pour you another cup of water, which you drink. Gods, you're thirstier than a camel - I'll have to make sure to take plenty of water when we travel back. It makes sense - if you are from a country which is covered in plants which drink water, which has rivers and sea and snow and ice, and you can drink as much as you like, you're likely to get thirsty more quickly. We're used to heat and not drinking much, as are our plants and animals._

_I'd like to travel there sometime... it sounds like an enchanted paradise. But I don't think I'd be very welcome._

I sigh at the thought of the trees, and their dark green embrace...

"Not most of the year where I'm from, but it's significant enough - about four to five moons. When the snows melt, we take advantage of the time we have to plant and harvest food... along with raiding... fighting... fucking. Ceremonies to the gods that last for days..." I smile at the memory.

I didn't mean to tell you this much...

But talking about my homeland makes it feel that much closer...

and...

I really enjoy talking to you, I realize with a shock.

_"Sounds like paradise," I grin. "We grow food too, of course, but only around rivers and oases. I can't imagine everywhere being covered in trees... it must be hard to navigate."_

_What am I *doing*!? Having a nice chat with my new slave, so he’ll feel right at home??_

_Time to continue the game. You look fine despite the warmth of the mid-day - it's relatively cool here anyway; the building is made of stone and we are on the ground floor._

_"Finish your cup, then stand up," I say. You do so, put your cup on the floor and stand facing me. I put the stools together. "Kneel over those," I gesture, and you obey, warily, as I move to the bars and take the items that I'd asked the slave boy to get me, pull a third stool closer, sit on it. I pour some coconut oil on my hand, and start rubbing your back with it._

Hmm... well, _this_ is not what I was expecting...

Your hands rubbing my muscles are as magic as everything else you've done...

bathing me...

pleasuring my cock... although _that_ was more manipulation than pleasure in the end.

I suspect there will be more of that in my future, little Man...?

I sniff whatever you're pouring onto my skin. I've never smelled anything like it.

"What is _that_?" I ask, transfixed.

_"What? The oil? It's made from coconuts - have you seen them? They're large nuts, grow on palm trees. It does smell nice, doesn't it... and it's very good for your skin," I say, as I rub your muscles. It feels like this is not something that is done to you a lot - they're hard and knotty. I enjoy letting my hands slide over your back, the scars, the stripes I put there yesterday._

_I rub some onto your brands to help them heal, then move to your beautiful muscular arse. I don't think I've ever seen a finer specimen... and it looks even better with my welts on it._

_I slowly make my way in between your cheeks, gently massaging, just ever so slightly nipping the tip of my little finger inside..._

" _Cocha_ -nuts?" I try.

You tell me the correct pronunciation, and I close my eyes and ignore you happily - I am far too focused on your firm ministrations to care about learning more things about this land. I've enjoyed my travels very much, but right now all I can think about is how long until I can leave.

Actually... right now all I can think about is your hands on me...

 _Gods_... my muscles are _melting_. How have I not had this astounding experience before? And it's happening _now,_ in captivity?

I wince when you apply 'the oil from cocha-nuts' onto my burns. But then your hands are on my arse, and I forget the fierce stinging of my calves.

You're taking far more time here, aren't you little Man? I think smugly. Yes, feast your eyes on my magnificence...

I inhale sharply at the feeling of- _oho_ , is that what this is all about?

Little Seebrecht appears to agree... I roll my eyes.

"Your finger slipped," I say in a lazy purr.

_"Really, Tiger? Is that your experience with my fingers, that they slip where they are not intending to be?"_

_I pour more oil onto my hand, massage more, making you relax, move a finger in further, feeling - there._

_Slowly, and with plenty of oil, I start massaging your prostate, noticing the effect it has on your cock._

I feel your finger slide in further. Should I put a stop to this, I wonder languorously while my cock is practically jumping for attention.

But I have never in my life been able to say no to a pleasurable sensation on offer, _especially_ where my cock is concerned...

Then your finger moves as if seeking something, and then more purposefully stroking -

Oh... _fuck_...

My eyes widen in shock.

I've enjoyed a lovely hard cock up my arse many times, but _this_...

Another astounding experience in captivity...

I groan, and realize I'm panting.

_Ah, yes... that is new for you, is it... good. I want you to realize what pleasure I can bring, and I alone... So much more civilized than the barbarians you've fucked before._

_I keep massaging, having you moan and sweat, then stop. You don't *quite* whine, but your pants do have a desperate tinge to them._

_I get up, wipe my hands of oil, and pick up the other item - a thin rattan cane. Such a different sensation than the horsewhip..._

_I stand to your right, aim, and lash across your bottom._

I knew it was going to stop...

at least I'm prepared for your games this time.

But _god_ , how I would have liked you to continue...

You get up. You're not _leaving_ , are you??

I hear a sharp whiny sound, feel the air current before the contact against my arse.

_Crackk_

Oh, gods...

Oh _fuck_...

_Mmm. Such a lovely sound, such a delightful feeling on impact. It can hurt like hell in the right hands, but I'm not out to negate your pleasant entranced state, merely to enhance it, so I go for medium pain, just adding a sensation to your arse, the vibrations moving to your balls, your cock, still erect. You're such a marvellous toy to play with, Tiger..._

_Crack_

_Crack_

_I make sure the lines don't cross, just lashing six parallel cuts onto your buttocks._

I curse. The pain is unlike anything I've felt before...

sharp and fiery and vicious -

( _like you_ )

And am I _fucking enjoying this_?

Being naked and chained up, on display for your pleasure...

to whip and burn and torment my cock as you please...

In different circumstances, I imagine all this would be so unbelievably deliciously wrong, it would turn me into a grunting, rutting stallion in an instant.

But you think you own me. I will not give you the satisfaction of _begging_.

Once again, I'm left panting at your ministrations, and fuming about it...

_You're struggling between defiance and lust, and it's a delight to see. I have all the time in the world, Tiger..._

_Moving down, I lash across the soles of your feet. Yes, that's harder, I know... only three there, just enough to know that you'll remember me with every step you take._

_"Sit up on your knees, hold out your hands."_

Now you're onto my _feet_ , and _gods_ does that sting painfully... I'm inhaling sharply, struggling to apply my skills at handling pain in parts of my body that I do not expect...

Hands too, now?

I sigh before I sit up and extend my hands.

"Is this what you had in mind when you bought me? Pain and sexual torment?" I ask, staring at your usual inscrutable expression. You're still such a mystery. Other than some pleasure and admiration, you give very little away.

I find myself wanting to crack you like a shelled nut, and devouring what's inside.

"Do you do this to your other slaves, my dear Master?" I smile at you innocently.

_"Pretty much, yes..." I admit. I hadn't really *planned* on buying you, but any and all considerations that did flit through my head were very much in the sexual and pain category._

_You hold out your hands, and I lash those three times as well. Not too hard, but it's a sensitive place, and I enjoy seeing the looks on your face - pain, puzzlement, frustration, fascination... and desire, so much desire, being suppressed. That's not healthy, you know._

_I take off my shirt, sit on the stool in front of you. "Touch me."_

I hide my surprise... I had assumed you wanted me for some other purpose like fighting, and I was simply too beautiful to resist playing with as well...

But you wanted me solely for _this_?

Well. Not _just_ this, clearly...

and you're working very systematically and with great focus to break down my defences to get to the prize. Aren't you, clever Man.

I watch you as you lash my hands. It stings, but my focus is elsewhere now.

What happens if I don't break? Will you sell me off?

And what are you planning next?

When it comes, it is _not_ what I expect. I look at you suspiciously - not a trick?

I'm just allowed to touch you?

Well, I've certainly never taken issue with touching a beautiful man before...

I stretch out my hand, and let the backs of my fingers trail along your pecs -

oh. Warm, sweet skin...

covering muscles that are harder than expected...

I graze one of your nipples, watching in fascination as it hardens.

My other hand joins in my exploration, moving down your abdomen.

Then I move them around your back, and pull you towards me quickly. Your stool scrapes along the floor, and your eyes widen.

I stare at you and smile hungrily. My hands tighten around your back.

_Oh now, what is this?_

_In the corner of my eye I see a crossbow being aimed by a nervous guard - but he won't shoot, not until I tell him or am in clear and immediate danger. They have their instructions._

“So...” I say in a husky voice. “All this playing with my body... are you not the least bit curious about what a Tiger can do?”

I lean in towards your neck and breathe in your scent slowly and deeply.

You smell fucking _delicious_...

I pull back slightly. Gazing at you, my hands continue to move up your back, and then clasp around the back of your neck.

A low rumble of pleasure sounds in my throat.

_I look at you - what do you think you're doing? You're not going to kiss me, are you?_

_Your eyes are mesmerizing... like the most intricate jewels I've ever seen, changing colour all the time... now they're green-grey like agate, staring into mine so deeply... it would be so easy to get lost in them..._

_I am not sure how long we sit there, staring, your hands around my neck, breathing the same air._

_"I am very curious about what a Tiger can do... but all in good time, Sebastian."_

_I stroke your chest, your sides; we are nearly embracing, still looking into each other's eyes._

_"Two little words, to get to the next stage... it's so clear you want to," I smile, taking hold of your straining cock, making you gasp._

Fuck. Did _not_ mean to make that sound, but I didn’t expect that...

Pull yourself together, warrior of Ansuz...

“I did not think I was playing hard to get,” I smile back steadily, but my voice sounds a little breathy. I move my hand to the back of your head possessively, and caress your hair.

“And will any two words do? How about... _want you_ ,” I say low in my throat. “Or... _Let’s. Fuck_.”

_“I know you want me... and I’m all for fucking you...” I growl, grab your hair, pull your head back, bite your neck; because if I don’t I’m going to kiss you and that would be ridiculous –_

The look on your face before you bite me... there was a flash of something in your eye, quickly stifled - longing?

 _Intriguing_... But I can’t think clearly enough to turn this to my advantage, because you’re pulling my head back hard by the hair, and god, _no one_ has had the courage to do this to me before.

And I fucking _like_ it...

A small moan escapes my lips, and my hands grasp you and pull you towards me until we’ve tumbled off the stools, and you’re straddling my waist. I want to feel you everywhere, feel you doing more of... _this_...

_Wait, this was definitely not planned... but it's so good to feel your hot strong body underneath me, your back and shoulders slick and fragrant from the coconut oil, sleek, so *fucking hot* - it's warm in the cell, we're both slightly sweaty - I move down so my chest touches yours; your hands grasp at me, I bite your neck again, oh *fuck* I want you -_

_No - I said not until you beg -_

_but I *want* - it's not reasonable to expect me to resist -_

_"Beg me," I moan in your ear. It sounds like a plea._

I make a frustrated sound in my throat. If you were still being cool and remote, it would be so much easier... but seeing you getting carried away like this is fucking beautiful...

I find myself clutching your lower back, grinding up against you, overcome with desire for you.

I _know_ this is not what you intended to do...

_So. Fucking. Beautiful._

I have never felt heat like this in my _life_.

I utter a string of curses, my fingers digging into your skin.

“God. Just...” I pant and desperately stare up at you and your blazing eyes. “Fuck. Me.” I hear myself groan.

_..._

_Close enough._

_I scramble off you, grasp for the coconut oil, pour some on my hand - should I turn you around? Or - if I push your legs up - you've been oiled up already, just a bit more -_

_fuck I've never wanted someone so much in my *life* -_

_I open my trousers, lower them, rub oil on my cock - fuck I'm getting oil on my trousers, they're ruined - who cares - *silk trousers* - not *now*! -_

_Your eyes looking at me with desperate need, need that must be reflected in mine - I position myself - push - oh -_

_*gods* -_

You seem to consider for just a moment, and I panic -

if you _leave_...

This may not be how I had planned to handle this situation, but -

I _want_ you.

And in this moment, it feels like if I don’t have you, I’ll _die_.

You hesitate for a moment, and I stare at you desperately.

However you fucking want... _take me_.

And then you _do_...

Pushing up my legs, sliding into me, gods, fuckfuckfuck, I need this, I need you, _fuck me_ -

_I've never been so desperate for someone, and it looks like you are the same - what is going *on* here? Is this some weird northern magic? No - you are just as affected as I am -_

_but I am not *supposed* to be affected; I am *above* such things, I am a cool, collected schemer, a skilled manipulator - not a grunting rutting horny teenager -_

_all current evidence to the contrary..._

_I push further, you groan, but accommodate, your hands grasping at me; I slowly pull out a bit, move further in - gods - so fucking *good* - how can any man feel so incredibly good..._

_Gods_ , the feeling of your cock in my arse... I moan with the pleasure of it.

it’s been a while since I’ve been taken, and it hurts some, but oh, this pain feels so good, and you move in and out slowly, and then more deeply, allowing me to adjust, and I’m stretching for you and you’re filling me, and I’m groaning so loudly, let the guards hear, I don’t care, because I hear a groan from you too, and I’m fired up for you, wanting to be filled over and over-

I experiment with thrusting my pelvis towards you, which drives you deeper -

“Oh - fuck -“ I pant, grinding against you, my cock hard and pressed between us...

_You're such an enthusiastic participant - you're loving this as much as I am, and I don't care what my original plan was, I don't care who sees this, I don't care about my silk trousers on the cell floor, I don't care about anything except that gorgeous muscular body underneath me and that magnificent arse -_

_I make a sound that I've never heard myself make, a groan moan growl, and I fuck you, I fuck you so hard, I fuck you like I dreamed of fucking you, and it's nothing like the dream because it's so concrete, so intense, so physical, so - fucking - good –_

How is _this_ the best, hottest, most amazing fuck I’ve ever had?

 _How_??

On the floor of a cell...

being fucked by the man who _bought_ me...

His hard cock pounding my arse, like it’s never been pounded before, drawing out such primal sounds from me...

“ _Fuck - god - yes_ ,” I growl in time to your punishing pounding thrusts, god, no one has ever fucked me like this, god don’t _stop_ -

I grab your hand, and place it on my straining cock, desperate to be stroked by you -

_What - you're grabbing my hand - the insolence -_

_But your cock is beautiful and so hard and I *want* to touch it, so that's alright - and it makes you groan so beautifully when I do -_

_Just this once, just to get the pressure off, afterwards I'll be my own self again, in control, like always -_

_But now - I can just - I *need* to - just let *go* -_

_"FFFFuuuucckkkkkkk..."_

_I'm pounding into you on the cell floor, roughly manipulating your cock, and it's so good, it's so good it's so -_

_*fuckkkk*..._

Oh god - so hot, so _fucking hot_...

Your hand is magic, your cock is magic, and your _eyes_... endless black, and fiery with passion. I can’t take my eyes off you, as you slam into me, stroking my cock, and gasping for breath...

Such raw, intense passion, such elfin beauty...

My hands grip your arse, and I groan with pleasure...

_There is no mistaking that you are into this... as much as I am, it would seem. I guess *technically* you didn't beg, but we can argue semantics after this._

_It's raw, it's desperate, it's intense, and I'm hurtling towards the cliff's edge to throw myself into the salty seas of your deep eyes..._

_I can feel every particle of pleasure in my body concentrate in my balls, as all my muscles contract, as my back arches - and then I *explode*; pleasure more intense than I've ever felt, I swear to the gods, spurting out of me into you -_

_"*Gods*..."_

Your orgasm is a thing to behold...

Your face straining in ecstasy...

Your body writhing, shuddering against mine...

Your gasps of pleasure...

Pleasure from _me_.

 _My body_.

Gods...

suddenly my own orgasm is sweeping through me like wildfire, and I too am shivering against you, moaning...

_Best. Purchase. Ever._

_Fuck, I don't know what northern magics you apply, or if it's just the long buildup, or the fact that you're the hottest man I've ever seen, but –_

_this has to be the best orgasm that I've ever had, has to be, I feel it in my *toes*._

_I'm somehow still holding your cock, and I feel that you are not far behind me; as my shivers subside, yours intensify, and I feel you spilling over my hand as my other arm desperately is holding me up, until it gives up, and I slowly collapse on top of you, your legs moving down, sliding me out, and then I'm lying on your chest, your seed warm between us, both of us panting in exhaustion._

Shivering with aftershocks, I lie gasping on the floor. Your weight and warmth are pleasing - strangely I feel like I want to rest my arms around your back, but I stop myself just in time.

Seebrecht, your need for an orgasm has completely addled your brain...

My head falls back, and I look up at the ceiling, wide-eyed and panting.

“By all the gods,” I mutter in my own language. “You fuck like no one I have ever met,” I laugh hoarsely. “I suspect non-human origin, but your secret is safe with me...”

_“Gekkegekkegek,” I onomatopoeia._

_I’m lying with my head on your shoulder, completely undignified, and I don’t care... one more moment..._

_Fucking hell. That was - everything I had thought, and more._

_It was also completely wrong._

_I was going to tame you with my seduction and pain. Not get carried away and roger you like a horny dog._

_Oh well - it released some pressure..._

_A good thing the guards have been well-paid to keep their mouths shut. Imagine the word in the market..._

_I will have to get some clean trousers before leaving though._

_I move up slowly, reach for a cup, pour myself some water, then pour you some, too._

_Hm. What does one say now? With the guards, it’s a simple ‘back to work,’ but I can hardly send you away._

Everything is right with the world again...

What does it matter that I’m still a captive in a cell?

A temporary situation, soon to be rectified.

I just had the best orgasm of my _life_...

I stretch contentedly on the floor, trying not to jostle the beautiful Man lying on me.

“Had I known it was going to be _that_ good...” I say, smirking. “I would not have bothered resisting so long. My hat is off to you, Master. You know your way around a man’s body like no other I have ever met...”

_“You’ve hardly seen anything yet...” I grin._

_Damn. My plan of breaking the barbarian will have to be reworked._

_Back to the drawing board..._

_When we’re underway to Moghyart he won’t be able to run. So if I keep him in a cell till then..._

_But when we get to Moghyart, how do I keep him? Must I lock him up perpetually? Or will I be able to tame him enough? He seems very hell-bent on killing me and escaping..._

_So deliciously savage..._

“Neither have you,” I smile slyly. “But if that is true... _well_. _Master_. How the gods have favoured me to land in your capable hands...” I yawn contentedly and grin at the ceiling.

Some insanely hot fucking will be _very welcome_ after the irritating lack of pleasure I’ve suffered since being captured. I’ll look back on it with true appreciation once I’m free again...

I take the cup you’ve poured for me, and lift it up. “To... what’s left to discover...” I say in a husky voice.

_We are being most inappropriate. You’re a slave, I’m your master. I’m breaking you in. I’m not supposed to lie on you and relax with you._

_Oh well. Proper form will resume, I’m sure._

_“What do I do with you... my delicious savage,” I say, quietly, so the guards don’t hear. “I could use your violent nature, you know... I have enemies. They die, of course. But it would be good not to have to get too involved myself... to send a Tiger, a silent killer, stalking through the plains, disappearing after his strike...”_

_I stroke your arm. I wish I could put a sword in it..._

You appear contemplative. Relaxed. But also - unsure?

Interesting...

Your voice is silky soft, intimate...

 _Delicious savage_.

And already imagining me as your own personal weapon?

This submission was a very good move, not just for my own pleasure.

But how to proceed?

I’m distracted from strategy by you stroking my arm.

What is it about your touch? Watching your fingers caressing my skin, I just want more of this... whatever _this_ is...

Well. Obviously it comes from being denied the touch of another. The desire of another...

“Mmm-hmm...” I murmur. “Send me after your enemies... I will strike them down silently, and their blood will water the earth...” I smile and drink deep from my cup.

_"Hmmmm... and my blood straight after it, right?" I smile, stroking a vein that lies on top of your muscles in your lower arm._

_Then I stretch, get myself upright, move to the bars and tell the slave boy to get me some water and a washcloth, then go and buy me some trousers. I have a wash, then hand you the washcloth so you can wash yourself, set myself on a stool, have another cup of water._

_I feel deliciously relaxed and smug. I think I could purr._

I watch you as I bathe... lounging about like you’re in a sultan’s tent instead of a cell.

Well. Don’t _you_ look pleased with yourself... Claiming my arse must have felt like quite a triumph...

Feeling strangely delighted at _your_ pleasure, I smirk and toss the washcloth into the bowl with a splash. Droplets spray across your soiled trousers.

“Why should I want to spill your blood? When it has the most magnificent effect on a certain part of your body?” I drawl, and give you a lazy smile.

_“I know, it seems like the worst idea one could think of,” I smile._

_“However, you still have some odd thoughts about killing me and running away... it won’t work, you know. Anyone will know you for an escaped slave with your exotic looks and your brands, so you’ll be pursued by guards, and not be able to buy food or water; and you can’t forage for yourself around here. You may as well learn to adapt to your new position. Who knows... it might be even more enjoyable than you think...”_

“What do you know about my odd thoughts? I am feeling strangely enamoured of your cock since you had your way with me...” I arch my eyebrow, but I can’t help grinning.

_“Naturally,” I nod. “But you’re not the kind of man to let himself be swept away after one fuck, no matter how spectacular... it will take a few fucks more, I think.”_

“A few fucks more, you say...” I stretch like a contented cat. “Well. Master. As I appear to be in your possession...”

(For the moment.)

“I shall take your word for it...”

(You’re fucking amazing... But you can’t do the impossible, beautiful Man. Even if you do have the help of your elvenkind.)

_This is all immensely inappropriate. I’ll have to reinstall proper form._

_My plan had been to remain cool and manipulate you until you were desperate. *Not* to get carried away and end up rutting on the floor of a cell. Though it seems to have made you a bit more biddable._

_Still lethal. But slightly more amenable._

_The boy returns with a pair of trousers in a frankly alarming shade of yellow. Well. Fortunately just linen._

_I get dressed, grin at you, head back to the market._

_Whistling._

As I watch you leave jauntily in your ridiculous yellow trousers, my eyes narrow and the smile drops from my face.

Yes. You are beautiful and charming and you fuck like something from the elvish woods... but you are free and I am not and you are what stands in my way. You and everyone who recognizes me from the slave auction. It’s true what you say... I may have to make my escape while travelling.

But if that means more fucking until then... who am I to deny my _Master_?

Stretching out on the floor, the smile returns to my face. I begin to sing a bawdy drinking song, closing my eyes and remembering the thrust of your hips.

_I amble through the market, but I’m not really interested in buying anything. All I can think of is that fuck._

_That arse._

_Those muscles._

_Those eyes…_

_*Anyway*._

_That was an impulse buy if ever I made one. And now I’m stuck with it._

_Oh well._

_I check on my guys, who are doing well considering the quiet after the big market. People are always interested in gold._

_Like your hair. It was so shiny this afternoon in the sun._

_As was your skin... all oiled up..._

_I feel a stirring again._

_Good lord. I’m not normally this bad. At all._

_I really shouldn’t..._

_Or should I._

_Before I go for dinner, I visit the pits again, leaving instructions._

_I am silent at dinner, just listening to the other traders’ gossip. Nothing interesting. After dinner they order a narghile, but I plead tiredness and excuse myself._

_I really shouldn’t…_

_When I get to your cell, your hands are tied to your collar again, which is attached to a ring in the floor. Your face is near the floor, you’re on your knees, your arse oiled ready for me._

Another boring day... at least I have the use of my hands.

I practice swordplay - though I’m currently without sword, I need to be in top shape for the day, the _moment_ one strays close to my hand...

the beautiful day I cut through anyone standing in my way.

I think of you, lying lifeless on the floor in a pool of blood.

Strangely the image doesn’t give me the same thrilling bloodlust it did before.

After one fuck??

By all the gods, Seebrecht.

Do you want to go for romantic strolls through the marketplace - in chains and a tigerskin?

And then present your arse like some kind of - well, _slave_ for his pleasure. A slave to mount whenever he wishes, until he tires of the novelty and then -

 _what_? You’d miss being mounted??

No... But I’d be lying if I claimed to not want more...

And... it’s not even difficult to admit. That’s the worst thing...

No. The worst thing is you don’t even care, I accuse myself.

I think for a moment - Yes. That’s true. I _don’t fucking care_... I just want more.

I think of the frenzy of lust and desire that led us to be entangled on this very floor... and find my cock getting harder. And harder.

So I grab it and start pleasuring myself thinking of your body, your cock, your _eyes_ as you take me...

Fuck...

yes...

I come gasping, and lie limply on the floor, panting and shivering with aftershocks.

I wash myself with the cloth and water, and sit back against the wall with an inane smile. I’ve come twice in a few hours, and I’m starting to feel like my old self again...

Just as I’m ready to practice more swordplay (and maybe more playing with my own sword), guards enter the cell with weapons, and brusquely tell me they’re to prepare me for my master, and to get on my knees.

I roll my eyes at them, with the demeanour of one who could kill them all within seconds given the opportunity... and well they know it.

Then I sigh with exaggeration and get to my knees. I sing a boisterous battle song as they chain my hands to my collar...

I continue to sing as they push me forward onto my elbows, chain the collar to the floor...

When my hips are yanked up and fingers are prodding my arse crack, I laugh darkly and sing louder... knowing you are coming to me...

And this is how you will show me I am your possession, your plaything...

But I know what I saw in your eyes when you fell upon me in lust. I’ve got into your head, haven’t I.

I continue to sing as the fingers are slicking up my opening with oil... outside and in, so thoroughly...

And I continue to sing as I’m positioned to be presented like a delectable gift for my master.

Looks like I’m going to get my wish of more fucking after all...

Of course I didn’t expect _this_... How strange that I’m not angry. Not _yet_. But I feel my body thrumming powerfully with anticipation... violence... _lust_.

The guards leave quickly, seemingly nervous as my song grows ever more guttural and primal. I hear footsteps echoing down the hall, moving towards me...

_The sight as I approach the cell - you on your knees, your arse in the air, chained down for my pleasure - *fuck*._

_You're singing some weird song in what I assume is your native tongue, half making me wonder whether it sounds like that because of the phonetics or because of your neck being chained to the floor._

_Your eyes light up as I come in - defiance, presumably related to the song, which sounds plenty warlike; lust, interest - I have not asked you not to kill me tonight. Let's see what happens when I don't - you don't strike me as stupid. If you'd be able to kill me without the use of your hands, which is a big if, you'd be slaughtered straight after. Hardly a warrior's death._

_I walk in, put a small carpet on the floor of the cell, liberate my cock, stroke it a few times looking down at your perfect body, bent over, ready for me. Then I move in -_

_Oh._

_Oh *God*._

_I can barely suppress a moan._

Oh. Fuck.

The anticipation as you approach...

As you gaze at me with hungry, gleaming eyes, and I stare back so intensely, like a wild animal in chains...

that’s what I am - feral, savage and ready to tear open your throat.

You would be dead already were it not for my chains...

I know it.

You know it.

And somehow...

 _somehow_...

That makes your approach deeply, _unsettlingly_ erotic like nothing I’ve ever known.

As though I’m a kind of sacrifice... as I’ve seen being prepared for the gods...

Only you’re not interested in blood spilling onto the earth...

And it’s not a knife that’s preparing to plunge into me...

It’s your cock - majestic, powerful, and demanding submission...

When it makes itself known at my entrance, it’s clear it expects surrender...

And because it’s so bold, so arrogant, so _audacious_ to approach a warrior of my stature in this demanding, possessive manner...

I can’t help but feel...

Stimulated...

excited...

 _Acquiescent_...

I don’t know if you were expecting any kind of resistance, or overt expressions of anger...

But I would no more dream of it than of taking back an offering to a god.

It Just. Wouldn’t. Happen.

Which makes me the sacrifice.

Which makes you the god.

Which makes no sense, but in this moment as your cock boldly, arrogantly, audaciously demands entrance... and my body shivers and surrenders to your invasion with a sharp intake of breath...

it could not be more true.

Just for this moment -

Oh god-

Just for this -

Oh -

 _Fuck_ -

You moan softly as you surge into me. I respond with a deep groan, vibrating with mounting desire and seething fury as you slowly begin to move.

_Such a delightful mixture of emotions. Lust, still - even though you've been touching yourself this afternoon. Heh - did I affect you so? Defiance, because you are supposed to feel it, rather than because you are genuinely displeased by the proceedings. And - that's a new one, but I knew it was there, I *knew* I could bring it out -_

_surrender._

_Triumphantly I move inside you. Such potential -_

_I tend to get obsessed with my projects. When I was young, it was a necessity - my focus, ruthlessness, and determination was what got me off the streets. Then later it got my trade empire off the ground and into the blossoming organization it is now._

_I can see myself getting focussed on this new project... but this is pure self-indulgence. Though - why shouldn't I? I've worked hard all my life - surely I can spoil myself a little... and if I can properly train this warrior, he'll be a fearsome guard._

_It'll be an intricate project... subjecting him without breaking him... but I have never shied from challenges._

_It's all in the arch of the back, the groans at my thrusts, the shudders across the shoulders... I'm getting to you; I can feel it._

Chained as I am, I can’t turn and snarl at you or give you a vicious ‘enjoy yourself because soon you’ll be dead’ smile... instead I mutter in my own language under my breath what I will do to you and your home, with the blessings of my gods...

Which would likely be _far_ more disconcerting to you if I didn’t keep cutting _myself_ off with breathy gasps and heated groaning...

Seebrecht, you are a _panting harlot_ , I growl at myself, and find myself grinning like a lunatic at the thought of how much I’m _fucking enjoying this_... and then laughing wildly at the absurdity of this situation.

“Fucking - enjoying - yourself - beautiful - little Man?” I purr, with a rough laugh. Almost instantly, you thrust into me hard, just as my head is yanked back by the chain, and I’m struggling momentarily for air.

“ _Master_ ,” I gasp, as my cock grows harder, and I’m overcome by a wave of dizzying desire. “God - fuck - Master...”

By all the gods... I did _not mean to say that_... desperately I try to regain control of myself, as the madcap ride of lust and fury and frustration increases in intensity and speed...

Oh... gods...

_'beautiful little man'. It must be punished, of course, but it's a good sign - you find me beautiful._

_And then 'Master, god, fuck, Master..." Me, four times me. I'm your Master, your god, your fuck…_

_And those groans and gasps, those words - riding the Tiger was everything I dreamed it would be, and more._

_I pull at the collar, making your breath rasp, your muscles contract -_

_"You've got my permission to come, Tiger, but only if you come just from me fucking you... I think you're close..."_

_Permission_? I think desperately. Oh god, you did deny me an orgasm... and it was _horrendous_.

the thought of experiencing _this_ and not being able to come...

Fuck _no_...

I will come, and I will come hard... just - like - this -

“Fuck...” I groan, feeling myself shivering under your powerful thrusts. “I am so - fucking - close -“

_Good, because so am I, and I am not going to restrain myself to accommodate you..._

_I pull harder on your collar, pound inside you, hear your strangled groans, feel you shudder, your muscles tighten -_

_*Fuck* - yes - oh gods - fuck -_

_I feel myself buckle, my back arch, hear a strangled roar, am not sure whose it is - oh *gods* -_

_*black stars*_

_*soaring pleasure*_

_*so intense – almost too much*_

_What *is* this?! What *are* you? How can you feel so. unbelievably. *good* - as well as looking so hot - you must be an enchanter - but you are enchanted yourself..._

My orgasm tears through me like a storm... all mad shaking, and howling, and feeling like I’m going to be broken apart - I try to stand up against the roaring winds in my mind, and close my eyes, gasping.

 _Is this you?_ I think wildly. Are you the storm that’s going to break me apart?

Oh - fuck - oh - fuck -

Finally I give over to it, moaning, losing myself to the storm, losing myself to the unfathomable pleasure, the madness, the ecstasy...

Losing myself -

Tumbling through blackness and branches for an eternity -

Have I reached the roots of the tree of life?

I see a hooded woman through the mists, and my mouth drops open -

A flash of light, and I’ve landed in my body again, slick with sweat, and still shaking.

What-? How did you do that??

“Elbenkönig?” I hear myself murmur, stunned. And then, in your tongue, I add in a hoarse voice, “You - are no mere human...”

But you are collapsed on top of me, and I feel your muscles trembling against mine. Would an elf, even a dark elf, be so weakened afterwards?

_No mere human... son of a jinni after all..._

_But I could say the same about you, Tigerman. No one has ever affected me like you..._

_but I can’t let you know that. I must keep the upper hand..._

_Any moment now, I’m going to get up and be all masterful._

_I don’t know what you said but it sounded venerable. That’s good. But also... why are we both so affected by one another? Even after the first time I saw you, when I had that dream... bewitched._

_I don’t believe in things like that of course. It’s just fascination with an exotic handsome man. It’ll pass._

_I slide out of you, onto the carpet. One of the guards walks in with a tray on which are two bowls of water, a jug, two cups, and a small jar. I use the washcloth in one of the bowls to clean myself, then pull up my trousers, pour myself a cup of watered wine._

_I look down at you, then unlock your hands and neck._

_If you’re going to try to kill me, you’ll do it now. But I don’t think you will._


	5. The Righteous Warrior Wrongfully Gaoled

I hear something being delivered, and then the sounds of washing and pouring liquid.

Oh, you’re staying...? And here I thought you would just leave to show me my place.

Instead you move to free me from my bonds.

I stretch out, watching you closely. Then I help myself to a washcloth and begin to clean myself. I have about a thousand questions for you. Where to begin...?

“Master... I should very much like to know your name...” I say pleasantly. “If you would grant me this knowledge...”

You raise an eyebrow and sip your drink.

“I can swear an oath not to curse you, if you like...” I grin. Then I gesture to the second cup. “May I? Your visits make me very thirsty...”

_I say. Quite presumptuous, aren’t you? Taking the washcloth unbidden, asking my name, and a cup of wine -_

_“You can have some wine, one moment,” I smile; then take the key and undo the cuffs and collar, take off the linen. Your skin looks much better underneath. I’ll have to have a word with Tryphon next time I see him - he’s damaging his goods with those heavy chains._

_I gesture to the cup. “Help yourself.”_

After I pour the diluted wine, I sit back against the wall and raise my cup.

“To the nameless beautiful Man who fucks like a god...” I drawl. “And to a warrior’s good fortune to have fallen into his clutches...” I drink heartily, and wipe my mouth.

“It’s no ale or mead, but... delicious. Your land does yield enticing spirits, Master...” I say pensively.

Memories begin to trickle through my mind of the strange experiences I’ve had since meeting you... the dream... the feeling of my spirit journeying from my body when you fucked me... _your effect on me_...

My eyes meet yours, and suddenly I have the impression of the air after lightning has seared through the sky... my breath catches in my throat.

_You are quite affected by this - good. This is not a style of manipulation I am familiar with... I'm more one for theft, fraud, murder, blackmail; though I have skilled myself in this as well._

_And it’s proving useful - you're looking at me like I single-handedly cured all your ailments._

_I'll assume then that you'll not kill me when I approach you. I take the washbowl and clean your wounds with the herbal water, then put more ointment on them, as well as on your brands._

I close my eyes and sigh as you bathe my wounds.

When the ointment is applied to my burns, I inhale sharply. But when my eyes open, I’m so transfixed at your nearness, that the pain is nearly forgotten.

How did I ever see you as a mere human before? Your delicate bone structure, your elfin features... but above all your eyes, and your very presence. Everything transforms in your presence.

I come alive...

Well, this changes things. Somewhat. I would not dream of striking down elvenkind, unless I was under direct attack. Being imprisoned by one of the elves is still prison, however... and there’s nothing in the old laws about not escaping from them.

“If you are not going to divulge your name... will you share the names of the spirits of your land?” I ask curiously, as you wring out the washcloth.

_"Why do you want to know the names of the spirits?" I ask, as I close the jar of ointment again. "Are you a wizard, looking to bind them in your service?"_

I laugh heartily. “I am no wizard... nor do I have dealings with them. I simply like to learn about the lands that I travel... should I not be interested in the land of the Master who has claimed the greatest warrior of the North?”

_"The greatest warrior of the North, are you?" I grin. "How come you got captured then?"_

I roll my eyes. “Even great warriors can have a bad day. One _fucking bad day_... being caught in a dead sleep in the wrong bed... very drunk and up against many men with weapons... I of course was fighting my way out, and doing _very_ well, like a true warrior of Ansuz - I killed two men, but one man got a lucky shot and knocked me out.”

I curse, and shake my head. “I’m sure the gods were terribly amused...”

_"Ah - your best feature got you into trouble, did it?" I grin, nodding at your cock, now sheepishly hanging there like the paragon of innocence._

_"So - have you had dealings yet with the spirits of our lands? They have many names - there are the jinn, who can appear in any form, including human. You may hear their voices in the night as the azif, whispering in the desert. There are the afareet, beings of smoke and fire whose realm is the underworld. You should be especially careful of the ghoula, who lures men into her house to devour them - she likes pretty men... the qatarib dance in the desert in the night and will lead the unwary traveller away from the camp until he is irrevocably lost, or wanders into the realm of a sila, who will appear as the prettiest girl you've ever seen, engage you with her wit and seduction, and leave you as a desiccated corpse the next morning... oh, the desert is full of dangers, even if we discount the sun and scorpions."_

I listen in utter fascination as you speak. These spirits do sound dangerous, and I find myself shivering with delight.

“They sound as potent as the spirits you may find in the forests and lakes of my land...” I say slowly. “And the oceans... such different worlds, but at heart, the spirit of the land takes many forms...”

An uneasy feeling has been winding its way through me. “Voices in the night...?” I echo, a cold chill creeping over me as I suddenly remember my dream.

_Interesting. Our spirits are beings of air and fire, yours of earth and water..._

_"Yes, voices in the night... it's the sand whispering as it settles as the dunes cool, but it does sound very much like voices sometimes..."_

_*Abd Ansooz*... they had been right - you said your god is Ansuz._

_I don't believe in old wives' tales - but how did my dream know the name of your god?_

It can’t be a coincidence... can it?

Was it not just a dream?

“I had a dream of voices in the desert...” I hear myself saying, sounding haunted.

_Piss off._

_I am *not* going to tell you that I had as well. You must be- pulling my leg - playing me -_

_No - I look at your face; that's not the face of someone playing around. You did dream._

_Well - that's why the azif are talked about; because they are so audible in the desert. I heard them many times before, so it makes sense I dream of them. You must have heard them in Tryphon's camp way out on the outskirts and they were in your dreams. All perfectly sensible._

_Except that the azif told me the name of your god..._

_"What did they tell you?"_

I think back and shiver, remembering the feeling.

“They didn’t - tell me anything. I heard words I didn’t understand...” I say, my eyes growing unfocused, then closing. “ _Ibn Djinn_?”

I take a shaky breath. “Oh. They did tell me something...” I say quietly.

“What?” Your voice is smooth as spider-silk, but there’s a note of urgency.

“They said... _Dream, Abd Ansuz..._ and I found myself in the desert. The only other thing I heard was... _Tiger_ ,” I whisper.

I open my eyes to see you staring at me intently. Your face is calm but your eyes belie your shock.

“What do the words mean?” I ask, trying to shake the strange feeling of being watched.

_*Ibn Jinni*_

_No._

_You must have heard it from someone on the market - maybe even Tryphon -_

_Tryphon doesn't know that name_

_He might have heard it._

_He called himself Tiger. And of course he dreams of the desert. He's been in the desert for days to travel here._

_how does he know the word Abd - it's servant in the old tongue -_

_He must have heard it somewhere._

_Like Ibn Jinni. That's an awful lot to hear somewhere._

_And look at his face. He's a player and a schemer - but I can tell when someone's trying to play me. I can *always* tell._

_He looks completely sincere. And slightly troubled._

_What are the gods playing at?? I never paid much attention to gods, jinn, whatever - I enjoyed the talk that I had magic powers that I inherited from my jinn heritage, that's as far as it went. I go to the temple on high holidays, as a prominent citizen is expected to do, that's it - I don't believe in magic, divination, whatnot -_

_But - it seems like *something* is going on. And the fact that I can't explain it doesn't mean it's magic. It just means that I don't have a rationale just yet. I will find it, in time._

_"Ibn Jinni means Son of a Jinni... Jinn can appear in human form, and they can make babies with human women... or have babies from human men." I don't tell you it's a common nickname for men who don't know their father, and as such not a respectful term._

_"Abd Ansuz means Servant of Ansuz. It's the old tongue."_

I stare at you, stunned.

“It felt so real... But I just assumed I was only dreaming...” I trail off.

I remember waking up, telling myself it was _not a dream_... then convincing myself by morning I had just been confused.

“Why - would spirits of this land call to me? Just to lure me into the desert?”

Another memory comes crashing back. Ansuz was there (!!) - he pushed me towards... a Man.

No. Why would Ansuz do such a thing?

It must be the spirits trying to deceive me...

“Do the azif try to trick people as well? Pretend to be other beings?” I ask, trying to still the urgency in my voice.

_"The jinn do, yes. They can appear as humans, animals, plants, even a whiff of smoke. One could be right here with us and we would not know unless they wanted to make themselves known. There are many tales of people being tricked by them._

_They can also possess human or animal bodies for a time, requiring priests or witches to drive them out._

_It is said that my father is a jinni... Ibn Jinni is one of my names, though not one many people know or use..." I look at you._

“ _Ibn Jinni_ ,” I repeat, letting the name caress my tongue like fiery mead. Mm.

By the gods, Seebrecht... stop being obsessive about the beautiful Man who _thinks he owns you_ , and focus on these deceptive creatures who were trying to lure your spirit into the desert.

“Well. It was a man in the dream, so I do not think they were trying to make a baby with me,” I say wryly, trying to make light. “Why they would want me, I do not know. Or perhaps I only sensed their presence from afar, and dreamed them. Who knows.”

Doesn’t explain hearing another language, Seebrecht...

I feel a prickle of fear under my skin. Which is ridiculous. I do not feel fear. Ever.

“Where is your home? Will we be travelling through the desert? How do I protect myself from these Jinn?” I ask urgently.

I know elvenkind. I have traversed forests, lakes and seas, and got through unharmed. With the right charms and incantations, one can protect oneself. But these beings of smoke and fire are something unknown, and I need to know how to defeat any that come near me...

_"What man did you dream of?" I ask, illogically piqued._

My brow furrows. It’s like there’s a thick enchantment clouding over my mind - I can practically feel smoke wafting through me as I try to pierce it.

“It was strange - I could not see him clearly. We fought. And then -“ I trail off.

_"Then what?" I ask, my throat tight. This is impossible._

My heart, which has been getting increasingly faster, begins to pound.

“We started to-“ My voice is hoarse.

You no longer appear calm. You’re looked alarmed and pale. Almost like you - already know?

What _the fuck_? What are these spirits playing at??

Quickly I pour myself some more wine, splashing over the edge of the cup. I take a large mouthful, ignoring the trembling in my hand.

“It was a dream,” I growl. “It is difficult to remember clearly.”

_You might as well have told me._

_What the hell is going on. Who's playing with me. Who paid you to -_

_No one. No one knew I was going to buy you._

_What the hell is happening here. Are the jinn toying with me? With - us? But - why?_

_I don't believe in magic. Never have. It's superstitious nonsense, exploited by so-called witches and wizards to get money from gullible idiots._

_Still. Jinn are not necessarily magic. I've never seen one, but I've never seen the wind either, and I know that is real._

_What if they are playing a game with me? Or with you? Or both of us?_

_What do they want, if so?_

_Would I have bought you if I hadn't had that dream? Is this - my father trying to protect me by getting me a great warrior?_

_If so, he's probably rolling his eyes and sighing at what I'm using him for..._

_I snigger._

You know, don’t you...

You _know_...

I can see you thinking, trying to keep panic at bay - much the same as me.

Your eyes are staring off, your forehead is creased...

then the lines straighten themselves out... and you _laugh_.

Now it’s my turn to furrow my brow. Desert spirits are playing with us, and you think this is _amusing_?

“Really. Something’s funny?” I say wryly, raising an eyebrow. You just laugh louder.

By the gods. We’re both mad.

_"So - *if* I am the son of a jinni - do you reckon this is my father trying to get you to me? Because you yourself claimed you're the North's greatest warrior - so he'll have thought you'd be perfect as my bodyguard - and now he's in the corner looking on appalled at what I'm using you for..."_

_I can't help it, I'm in fits of giggles._

I try to consider your theory, but your laughter is very distracting, and... charming.

You look far younger when you laugh, and _gods_ , even more elfin.

I watch you in fascination, despite my sense of growing dread about the jinn I keep trying to push back.

“I did tell you I would be a magnificent bodyguard...” I say loftily. “ _You_ are the one who insisted on playing your games, and riding a tiger every chance you get...” I can’t even try to keep a straight face, and laugh helplessly behind my hand.

_Now we're both giggling and this is most unbecoming and not at all what I had in mind - again. You are a force of chaos, Tiger..._

_"I don't hear the Tiger complaining," I say loftily. "In fact, he seems most taken with my riding."_

_I take another sip from the cool wine. "As to the trip home - yes, we will be travelling through the desert, but I don't think you need to protect yourself from the jinn. You can buy charms and stuff on the market, but that's all superstition - just don't bother them and they won't bother you. They don't interact with humans much, from what I've heard. They have their own world. It's like trying to protect yourself from desert spiders - you can be paranoid about them, but mostly you won't encounter them; and if you do, just don't provoke them. Like you wouldn't pick up a poisonous spider, if you see a naked beautiful woman in the desert, don't go to her - seems simple enough. Also, I've never seen a naked woman in the desert, beautiful or no._

_The azif are different - you hear them almost every night, but like I say, it's just the whispers of the sand cooling down. It's our own mind that imagines it hears words in it."_

I shift uncomfortably. You’re being rather flippant, considering what we’ve experienced.

“Don’t bother them and they won’t bother you?” I widen my eyes pointedly, and drink my wine. “I was not _bothering_ them at all. I was locked securely in a cage. Like a criminal. Or an animal. _They_ are the ones who drew me out to the desert. And... I do _not_ know that they are finished with me yet... But! If you say everything is fine, then... surely everything _must_ be fine.” I raise my eyebrows at you comically, and then shrug. “Besides, what use have I for a beautiful naked woman in the desert?” I say innocently. “As you say - the riding has been... very pleasurable.”

I eye you appreciatively and lasciviously. It would be ridiculous to deny your effect on me, beautiful Man... you have eyes and ears, after all.

_"Well, they didn't bother you, did they? They did a bit of innocent fortune-telling. Telling you you would meet a man who would ride the Tiger, and he'd be the son of a jinni. Nice of them to give you a heads-up, no?"_

_I put down my cup._

_"Now. Do you think you can give me your word not to escape yet, or do I need to work you over a bit more for that?"_

“Not to escape ‘yet’?” I laugh uproariously at this.

Are you actually giving me a choice of being whipped or not? Well. That changes my perspective on things, doesn’t it...

“Ohh, do not worry, Master...” I say with a sly smile and hooded eyes. “I am quite enjoying the food and drink and conversations and being taken for pleasant rides.” (For now... loading up on these things would be a good idea before escaping and having to go without for a while.)

“Of course, as I understand it I am here for _your_ pleasure. Yes? So as soon as you wish to work me over, I shall have to endure it.”

_That's not what I meant, but valuable information nevertheless. You *have* started to see the enjoyable side of being whipped and fucked._

_See? You just needed the right person to do it..._

_I could see that spark in you. Some people shout so loudly, 'I am a proud mighty warrior!', roaring their challenge to the world... and the world is too stupid to see that they want their challenge to be met. Want someone to say 'alright then, proud warrior you are, mighty and fierce... and you have finally met your match.'_

_Not in a one-on-one fight, oh no... I am not a bad fighter; I've had my education on the streets and have kept my training up with my guards. One should be able to defend oneself in an emergency. But you - you are a professional, well-trained by the looks of it, probably raised to be a warrior from childhood onwards, and both revelled and excelled in it. I wouldn't stand a chance._

_But I have something else... I fascinate you. I tell you things about yourself you don't believe, and then they turn out true. I do the opposite of what you expect and intrigue you. You want to know what happens next more than you want to kill me... for now._

_It may be a good idea to remind you of what you miss._

_I get up, stand in front of you, stroke that golden hair._

_"Oh, I will work you over again... many, many times. And you will endure it..._

_But not now."_

_Before I know what I'm doing, I bend over and press a short kiss to your lips._

_I stand back up, shocked at that. A kiss is for equals - you don't kiss your slave any more than you kiss your camel. I don't know what came over me._

_I turn, a guard opens the door, and closes it behind me._

_I give him instructions to put your collar and cuffs back on you, with a chain long enough to let you eat and drink, but too short to touch yourself. He will have to take care of your hygiene._

_Then I leave._

You regard me curiously, and with a flash of surprise and then satisfaction.

I've done the right thing giving you what you desire - and given how beautiful you are, and how much I needed physical satisfaction, it was no hardship.

Fuck. If anything, it's disconcerting _how much_ it's affected me.

But given your possible origin from the spirits of this land, this makes sense... I shall have to be on guard against the intoxicating effect of your presence...

and your fucking...

 _Gods_... it was almost worth all this frustration and aggravation just to experience such a wild, intoxicating frenzy...

Which I recognize as something only someone mad would think, but -

No matter. Now I know to be extra cautious around you. Next time I'll be better prepared.

I realize we're both staring at each other, deep in our own thoughts. You shake yourself out of it, and stroke my hair.

Why does this make me want to rub against you??

Then your sultry promise of future violence makes my skin tingle and my cock stir...

 _Seebrecht_ , I chide. You _must not_ fall under his spell... enjoy the physical sensations, and stand strong against his elvish trickery-

My mind stills as you come closer and closer...and then your lips brush against mine.

Your eyes widen, and you step back. I look back at you, absolutely stunned. What did you just-

_What??_

I barely notice as you leave without a word. You _kissed_ me...

I have not been kissed by a man before. Only - that's not entirely true. When I was an adolescent, the summer before taking the warrior oath, there was someone - but that was a lifetime ago, best forgotten. It is not unknown for warriors to take pleasure with each other - what happens in the night or in the woods remains a secret between them - but they don't generally kiss each other...

I realize my fingers are on my lips, and I pull them away regretfully. My cock is tingling urgently, and for once in my life, I desperately try to ignore it.

Did you sense something in me?? A memory? A longing? You're trickier than I thought... I must remain vigilant against your charms at all times...

When the guard comes into the cell to lock up my hands, I feel nearly dizzy with relief.

_That night, I toss and turn. I keep hearing the azif, which is impossible; we are miles from the wild desert - they must be genuine whispers from people in surrounding tents. But I know they're not._

_I keep thinking of my captive Tiger. Your golden hair, the sight of you chained down as I entered, the sounds you made as you came just from me fucking you... the look on your face after I kissed you..._

_I turn over again, face the wall of my tent, where I hear the whispers, just out of earshot. Some sound like giggles._

_Fucking hell, jinn - if you want to play games with me, just tell me to my face, will you?_

_Eventually I fall asleep._

_I don't remember my dreams as I wake, except for feelings, fleeting images... the desert sands, the orange fur of a tiger, the sun shining on golden skin and hair, the feel of warm lips on mine..._

_I have breakfast and busy myself with business. We need to feel out the market now to know what to bring next time, need to work out what we can get for good prices now trade is slowing down that we will be able to sell in Moghyart, millions of things to do, strands to pull, connections to maintain, situations to monitor._

_I almost succeed in distracting myself from you._

In the night, I feel haunted... _hunted_.

I am pulled into places in my dreams I do not want to go... walking through woods at night, but without my protection charms. There are eyes glowing from behind trees and rocks. I walk purposefully, but without rushing - human speed doesn't matter. If a spirit being wants to get at me, running will _not_ help. It would only serve to excite them, make them see me as prey.

And I am _not prey_ , I remind myself. But it is the closest I've come to feeling fear in a very long time...

You are a _warrior of Ansuz_ , I remind myself tersely - channel your fear like you do pain, Seebrecht... let it be a sacrifice to the mighty god, let it temper you like a fierce blade...

I exhale slowly, feeling my mantle of power and protection settle over me.

And then my foot lands in a hole, and the earth is crumbling, and I'm falling _through the earth_ into endless darkness.

I hear otherworldly laughter and breathy sighing, and a female voice whispering, "But where did the Tree come from, Seebrecht?"

The Tree... of Life?

Is that where I am?

No - I have landed hard on the ground - but not the kind of ground you would find in the forests or the mountains of home. This ground is sandy... shifting in desert wind...

 _Fuck_...

There are glowing eyes behind a sand dune, and these eyes are like burning flames…

I glare at them, and stand. I'm in full battle garb now, holding a sword and a shield.

"Afraid to show yourself? What do you want with me?" I growl.

But the eyes merely watch me - if flames can show amusement, then whoever or whatever is watching me is _entertained_ by my show of defiance.

Angered, I begin to thump my sword against my shield rhythmically... ferociously...

I may be mortal, but I am the warrior of a mighty god, and I will not cower before _any_ spirit.

My ears fill with whispers, and a shiver moves over my skin.

No - not a shiver. There are hands on me that I can't see, caressing me under my leather armour -

I growl again, try to block out the whispers, the touches...

and then - there is a feeling of rushing wind, warm and whispering -

then lips press against mine, warm and fiery and fierce -

kissing me so possessively -

The rhythmic thumping grows louder and louder... my hands are no longer holding a sword and shield, but touching the shape that now presses against me as it kisses my lips, and as a tongue flickers against mine, I moan loudly -

my eyes fly open. I'm in the cell, lying on the straw. My skin is damp with sweat. My cock is hard. My heart is pounding hard in my chest like a drum.

"Fuck..." I gasp, rolling on to my back. "Oh... fuck..."

I stare up the ceiling, stunned.

_I decided to leave you alone for three days, to make you properly yearn for me._

_It's the hardest thing I've ever done, I think. I keep thinking up excuses for myself on why I really need to go see you, but I have made up my mind and am resolute._

_The days last forever. And ever._

_Did they use to be this long? Surely they can't have been. They've added extra hours, somehow, somewhere. And business didn't use to be this hard to concentrate on either. Saeed has to repeat himself several times, and asks me if I'm alright at some point, when I snap at him to mind his own business, which is a bit of an odd thing to say since his job is to mind my business._

_Ugh._

_The nights are not much better. Hot and stifling in the tent, the azif whispering and giggling around it - at one point I get so tired of it I get dressed and go look outside the tent, where of course I see and hear nothing but the normal sounds of the camp, but the moment I'm inside it starts again._

_When we're back in Moghyart I'm going to have a chat with a witch. If the jinn, related or no, want to play with me, they have another thing coming. Jim al-Moghyarti is nobody's toy._

Time ceases to have meaning...

I can’t exercise or practice swordplay, because of your stupid games and controlling ways.

I just sit like a lump or pace back and forth, seething. My arms get stiff from how they’re locked, but I move them as much as I can.

I’m feeling more than ready to strangle you whenever you show your arrogant face again.

But then... maybe you’ve tired of me...

Maybe you’re going to _sell_ me. Fine. Shame I won’t get to kill you after all, you half-jinn beautiful bastard.

Or... maybe you’ve found _another_ slave to chain and whip and fuck.

 _Fine_.

Fury spills forth and I grab the clay plate from my last meal. Roaring, I slam it against the wall. Hearing the shattering sound and watching the explosion of clay shards is so satisfying. I look around for more things to break, and let out a growl of frustration.

A guard comes rushing to the cell, looking angry and panicky, yelling at me in a thick accent, too fast to follow.

“I _can’t understand you_ , you fucker...” I shout back in my own language, then switch back to the common tongue. “Make yourself useful and bring me something else to smash,” I snap.

“Oh, so you can have something sharp to kill someone... or yourself? Your master would have my hide...” He stares at the pottery shards on the floor, then his eyes widen. “Get against the wall,” he barks, then yells for another guard.

“After all that sexy bathing and wiping you do for me? Anything you want, handsome...” I grin ferally, and back towards the wall slowly, innocently pushing one of the shards back with my heel.

The guard is looking nervously between the hallway and the cell. By the time the second guard has arrived to keep an eye on me while the first guard picks up the broken plate, my shard has been kicked under the straw as I moved further away from the guards.

By the time they’ve left, I’m sitting down in the straw, smiling faintly at the floor. Well. What an interesting turn of events... not sure if I’ll have use for the jagged little thing, but I _very much_ like knowing it’s there.

_It's the eve of the third day and I am *not* going to go rushing to you in the morning. I'll wait at least until the afternoon... when the sun shines into your cell and makes your skin and hair all golden..._

_I will not touch myself before bed either._

_I will sleep like a civilized person in a silk sheet._

_Even silk is too hot, but if I don't cover myself, I'm fair game for the insects that find their way inside the tent despite the incense._

_Again, I toss and turn and listen to the whispers and giggles. What. is. so.fucking. *funny*._

_Eventually I lose my patience and once again dress myself to go and look outside the tent. Unsurprisingly, we're in the middle of the desert, with no camp or city in sight. Another dream then? Or magic? Or what?_

_"Go on then!" I shout into the moonless night. "If you want to play with me, show yourself! Talk to me! Face me, you cowardly lot!"_

_I hear a sound behind me, turn around. A veiled lady stands on a dune, covered from head to toe in dark cloths, which stir in the wind, but never reveal her face or anything else._

_"Who are you?" I ask. She doesn't speak, just comes closer. When she's half an arm's length away, I hear what I think is her breath - it sounds like she is struggling, choking almost - laborious and rasping. She comes closer, I hear her breath, it sounds louder and louder, until it's all I can hear. Through her veil I think I can see her eyes shine, but no matter how I try to focus, I can't make out her features - then she stirs, lifts up her left arm. A hand pokes out of the sleeve, old and bony, a long gnarled nail pointing across the dunes. I follow her gesture - and there's a tree._

_A tree in the middle of the desert? And - not a tree like any I've ever seen. It's huge, thick, dark, and covered in leaves. It's creaking in time with the woman's breath._

_Between them, I feel like they are saying something… but it’s a language I don’t understand._

_I walk closer to the tree – it looks like there’s a man hanging from it. I can see him as I approach – he’s bleeding. When I reach him, he opens one eye – and it’s blue – the blue of the heavens, with all the stars reflected in it, and I’m sucked into it, it’s blinding, I try to cover my eyes, but it shines straight through my hands, I curl up to hide, but I fall and fall and fall in between the roots of the tree, into darkness, endless darkness, and I still hear the laboured breathing and creaking, and a single word._

_‘Do.’_


	6. Generous Dealing of Jim Son of a Jinni with a Man Who Shouts at Him

_Where the fuck are you??_

_WHY_ are you making me wait??

I get up, and glare at the wall. And then - I punch it. Hard.

I can’t punch like I normally would, chained up as I am...

It’s infuriating. So I punch it again.

Imagining your face. Grinning at me. _Laughing_ at me for wanting you, after all my defiance.

You. _fucker_.

Panting, I look down at my bleeding knuckles.

Then with a strangled yell, I punch and punch and punch, watching the dust rise from the stones, cracking under my violent onslaught.

Then I throw my head back and roar.

_I wake up with the dream still so vivid in my mind... damn it. I have no idea who's playing with me, or if it's the air here in Havik, or something they put in the narghiles..._

_At least I can go see you again today. You weren't in the dream, but I know it had something to do with you, it just all smelled of you..._

_And you've been having weird dreams too. Great. We're going to be characters in some story the hakawatis will tell in years to come, the brave merchant prince and his exotic soldier slave, facing their destiny! Except they have no clue what their destiny is and spend the time in the interim fucking and plotting to kill each other. Adds a bit of spice to the story._

_I spend the morning tying up the last threads of business, sending the guys out to get supplies for the trip home._

_What am I going to do with you? You probably can't walk in the sun all day with skin so light. I'll buy you large covering clothes - or maybe - I brought plenty of camels, expecting to have to carry a massive carpet home. I could put a howdah on one..._

_It's ridiculous, *I* ride in a howdah, no one else... but then none of my men were as expensive as you. It would save you from the sun..._

_You could even ride in *my* howdah; these camels are big and strong and can easily carry the weight of two men. It would alleviate the boredom if I could talk with you. Somehow your conversation entertains me where others' just bores._

_I wait impatiently for lunch, have a quick bite and cup of tea, then hurry to the pit, where a relieved pit master tells me you've been aggressive in my absence and have started abusing the crockery, so they're giving you wooden plates and cups now._

_Oh really Tiger? If I enter the cell, will there be a convenient shard of crockery somewhere? Surely you don't need that to kill me..._

Footsteps echo through the hallway, waking me from my restless sleep. Still leaning against the wall, I open my eyes and listen closely.

Confident, light, unhurried... it's you.

My heart starts to race.

Calm down, Seebrecht...

You are no pet for his amusement, despite what he may think...

I block out any thoughts of the last thing that happened between us (that I'm certainly _not_ thinking about)...

staring at the ceiling, I wait for your arrival.

_My Tiger is lying on the straw, looking pissed off and excited to see me._

_"Can I have another oath that you won't kill me today? Then you can keep that shard of crockery, though I don't know what you're going to do with it."_

My mouth almost drops open, but I manage to stop it. Gods... how did you-?

"Greetings, clever Master..."

I resist looking at you, but it's so much harder than I imagined.

"I was not going to do anything at all with it," I say in a bored voice. "I just liked knowing I could take it. And I was not planning to harm you... but _of course_ , if it will make you feel better... you have my word," I say with an exaggerated sigh.

_You sigh all you like, Sebastian-the-Tiger. I haven't stayed alive so long by trusting pretty eyes, blue or not._

_The guard lets me in._

_I look at you._

_You look at me._

_The atmosphere becomes so charged that I'm surprised the straw doesn't catch fire._

_I have the greatest urge to walk up to you and grab you and kiss you and that will *not* do, Jim al-Moghyarti._

_I approach you, breathing shallowly, your eyes boring into mine. I take out the key from my pocket, unlock the chain from your wrists, drop it to the floor._

_We are so close. I can feel the warmth of your body, smell your fresh sweat._

“So... my wandering Master has returned,” I say easily, but with narrowed eyes. “I thought perhaps you had grown tired of your plaything. Were you aware of how many days have passed, Master?” I say very pleasantly as I clench my fists.

_”I was indeed... why, did you miss me?" I smile._

“Oh, I was just dreadfully bored and _fucking uncomfortable_...” I say smiling through gritted teeth. “But clearly you did not miss _me_...”

_"Uncomfortable? Oh no! Did they not take care of you? I will have them flogged!"_

I stare at you in disbelief. “ _Take care of me_? Oh, they took care of me alright... there’s nothing I love more than being chained up naked in a cell and being bathed by grouchy unattractive guards... while being _ignored_ by the only person I actually want to have a fucking conversation with!” I shout. “What was the point of buying me if you’re going to grow tired of me after two fucks? Leaving me to my fucking dreams of desert jinni while _you_ disappear without a word for _three fucking days_!!”

I stare at you, panting and furious. Well. I definitely didn’t mean to say all that...

_Ohhh, *good*. I was hoping to get under your skin by this, but this is better than expected. Being bored is a weak spot - and *I* am a weak spot._

_Good work, Ibn Jinni._

_"It is not my job to entertain my slaves," I say, my eyes narrowing. "And unfortunately, while you are planning to kill me and escape, I can't just let you roam free without risking a significant loss of assets. So..." I raise my hands in a shrug._

Angrily I kick the chain lying on the floor, and hits the wall with a clank.

“And _this_?” I snap. “Is it just to keep me from escaping, or... something else? If I cannot _move_ , I will lose my _strength and conditioning_. What use will I be then? Flabby and weak, and fucking _useless_ with a sword... is that what you want??”

I glare at you. How do you not see this is torment to me? The boredom... the lack of movement... how you _disappeared_... what are you playing at??

_"That is a problem..." I muse, stroking my chin._

_"If only you could be trusted to not escape or kill me; then you could walk outside with a sword, in nice clothes, catching the eye of all who see you; sleep in my tent, perhaps engaging in interesting bedtime activities..."_

I stare at you. Are you still playing with my head?

Must be...

But I can’t _not ask_...

“Oh, that _would_ be enjoyable. And... how would you know you could trust me?”

_"Because I fascinate you, Sebastian-the-Tiger," I say, looking you in the eye, reading your responses to what I say._

_"Because the jinn keep talking to you about me. Because I fuck you better than anyone ever has. Because you are mine regardless of whether I gave Tryphon money for you or not._

_Because you are a predator, a killer, and you long to see how I hunt and kill, to run beside me._

_If you escape, you'll likely end up captured again. And if the guards don't kill you, the desert will. She's harsh on lone travellers, especially on Northern ones who need lots of water._

_But if you stay... you get to see what happens tonight, and tomorrow night, and the night after. You'll get to be with me. You'll get to fight and fuck with me._

_I will take your oath - your oath by Ansuz. And I am the son of a jinni... I can see if you lie._

_What's it going to be, Sebastian-the-Tiger? A life of adventure by my side? Or a life in chains to be only visited when I fancy it?"_

I listen to you, stunned by your words.

_how I hunt and kill_

_to run beside me_

_be with me_

_fight and fuck with me_

_a life of adventure by my side_

I feel an urge to grab you and kiss you, but I shake myself out of it immediately.

What the fuck are you thinking, Seebrecht??

“Do you even realize what you are asking of me?” I ask hoarsely. “To make _an oath_ giving you my freedom... giving you my very self... for a lifetime??”

My own words are echoing through my mind, and underneath I hear the whispers licking at me like flames.

_Giving you my freedom..._

_giving you my self..._

_For a lifetime._

Why does that sound like an oath?? An image springs unbidden into my mind... of _us_... together... killing people in the night, and then retiring to your tent... laughing and drinking...

You crawling over me on a plush carpet...

kissing me...

My eyes widen.

That’s not... how it would be, _surely_?

I think back to all the women and men I fucked in my lifetime... their touches so easily forgotten... and then I think of your lips on mine and find myself filled with deep longing.

 _What is happening_?

_“Oh, no, Sebastian the Tiger... I’m not asking you.”_

_I look into your eyes, longing, dark... if I can get it right..._

_“All your life, you have been fighting. Been the hardest, fiercest, fastest. Killing, for your tribe, for your god, for the highest bidder. Fucking whoever you could get your hands on, then moving on, hastily, to the next thrill._

_But haven’t you been...”_

_I walk around you, nearly touching,_

_“dreadfully...”_

_I’m in front of you again, looking you in the eyes, whisper,_

_“... bored?”_

_I keep looking. I’m like a man approaching a snake, getting closer, closer to catching him... one wrong move and I’m dead._

_“I’m not asking you to give your life to me._

_I’m *offering*.”_

You’re so close -

So - _close_ -

Your presence enflaming my skin as much as your whip did before...

Your words _awakening_ something inside me...

Something that I had felt stirring when I first saw your eyes in the auction square...

I remember burying the feeling of disappointment when you left...

The feeling of relief when you returned the next day...

And now as you circle me, I see two paths opening up before me -

One, in chains where I wait desperately for you to visit me.

Plotting my escape... but even if I found others to give me safe passage through the desert - what would my life be like? I still can’t go back - not with that chieftain there who despises me... who besmirched my honour... I wouldn’t last long before he had me killed or I had to overthrow his rule.

Would I join another tribe? But then like you said, my life would be fighting and fucking, fighting and fucking, until one day I died in the service of Ansuz...

_I thought that was all I wanted..._

But I would be half-living and dying - so - far - from - you.

I see the second path lighting up - flames in the desert, flames in your eyes...

_No one has ever offered me a life together._

Not a life I wanted...

I swallow hard as I stare into your eyes, those gleaming black obsidian pools...

I have only seen such deep, endless black in the Tree of Life...

In your eyes I see the endless black of the Well of mysteries, at the roots of the Tree, where Ansuz received his wisdom...

trembling, I peer into their depths.

_I came alive when I met you._

My breath catches in my throat.

Seebrecht, what are you-

“I have been bored...” I say hoarsely. “And I want - more-“

_I can see your mind working... see the life path that has always been there be pierced with the dagger of what-if..._

_The moment of truth is here and I realize I am holding my breath..._

_*Yes.*_

_Got you. You are in my web, Sebastian... and you’re the tastiest morsel to ever land in there._

_“More, you say?” I breathe, my face close to yours._

_“What do you want, Sebastian the Tiger...”_

What do I _want_??

My heart is racing... my skin is tingling; I am hungering for your touch...

“I want-“

I falter, looking at you desperately, as though waiting for you to answer for me.

You just stare back at me steadily.

This can’t be the right answer...

I can’t-

Want-

“ _You_ ,” I utter.

My eyes widen.

“I _want_ you...” I murmur with such longing, it nearly takes my breath away.

_You do, don't you..._

_And I want you - *fuck* I want you -_

_"Then swear..." I whisper barely audibly, looking into your eyes, the distance between us decreased to a mere thumb-length._

_"Swear you're mine..."_

I can’t do this, I can’t...

Can I?

Swear myself to someone who thinks he owns me as property??

Never...

But I find myself weakening with every moment in your presence...

I feel _physically_ weak, like I’m going to fall to my knees before you...

Like I want to...

But I’m resisting the urge -

I am _no one’s slave_ , I think desperately.

So why the fuck do I want to??

Because...

 _Because_...

It has nothing to do with slavery, and everything to do with _you_...

This beautiful man before me who sees into my very soul.

Like nobody else ever has.

And this is what I’ve longed for all the days of my life.

So I no longer want to hurt you... I want to annihilate anyone who dares to try.

I no longer want to resist you...

I want to feel your hands on me, I want to purr as you stroke me and call me your Tiger...

moan as you fuck me...

talk with you late into the night...

Into _every night_.

I _want to be yours_...

My eyes widen.

My lips part.

“I was yours - before I ever set eyes on you...” I murmur.

_And as you say those words I know they are true._

_I also know that it's impossible - you being here is a coincidence; streams crossing in the river of life. But - I had to have you, and you had to be had, and logic and reason never had anything to do with it; or I'd be heading out of here with a silk carpet instead of an unruly Tiger._

_I stare up into those blue eyes, shining with determination overcoming confusion._

_"Kneel.”_

I hesitate for only the briefest moment before I get down to one knee.

“You have nothing to fear from me. From this moment forth, I am your weapon and your protector. I swear this by Ansuz.”

I get down to the other knee.

“And from this moment, I am yours in truth. Not by this land’s laws which are not mine and can be broken easily... and with pleasure.” A sly smile escapes me. “But by my word which is my bond. This I swear by Ansuz.”

I’m looking up at you from the floor, gazing up at you in awe like an elf made of fire and smoke has appeared in my cell.

I don’t trust my eyes anymore, or anything I perceive that has happened since my capture.

The only thing I know beyond a shadow of a doubt is that my words are true - that I am yours, and there is nothing in this world that I have wanted more... in my entire life.

My breathing is shallow. My muscles are trembling. I feel dizzy and weak.

_What happens now?_

_It worked._

_My heart beats loudly in my chest as you slowly sink down, onto one knee, then the other, swear yourself to me with the most sincere and beautiful words... yet with still that delightful mischief._

_‘your weapon and your protector’_

_A heavenly choir is singing in my head._

_I did it._

_I tamed the Tiger; not, as I had expected I would, with liberal use of my whip, but with my words... my charm... my will._

_I may or may not be the son of a jinni; fact is that I am *spectacularly brilliant*. And now have my own Tiger. The most exotic bodyguard anyone's ever seen. You're going to draw so much attention... like having a real tame tiger following one around, ready to pounce on anyone I point at. You're going to be *almost* as impressive as that carpet. And a much better shag._

_I look at the bright eyes, now green and looking up at me. What does it mean when they change colour?_

_It's clear that you mean every word you have said, which makes my heart sing; I feel like I could float out of this cell - but you need me now, need confirmation, acceptance, reward -_

_"You are mine," I nod. "I will provide what you need when you need it. I will give you a place in my household, food, water, clothing, weapons, medicine... but most of all, a reason for living. A life unlike you've experienced before - it's going to be hard at times, painful, frustrating... but I can promise you exhilarating thrills... and *great* rewards."_

_I stroke your hair. "Hold up your hands, Tiger..."_

_You raise them and I undo the cuffs, then walk around you and unlock the collar around your neck._

_"We won't need this." I put my hands loosely around your neck, sweaty where the leather was. "I may put it on you again, when I want to tie you down for my pleasure... but I trust your oath, Abd Ansuz._

_And when you walk out there, in the world, you can hold your head high, because you are a proud and strong warrior, and never will have to bow your head again for anyone unworthy."_

You look exultant for a moment before your features shift... and then still pleased beyond measure with yourself, and with me on my knees in front of you.

Yours now...

I have declared it, and you have accepted.

The cuffs from my wrist hit the floor hard, and the one from my neck quickly follows.

 _Tied down for your pleasure_...

By all the gods, it’s all I can do to control my cock and not plead to be taken to your tent... and taken in your tent.

Fuck... if I thought sex with you was mind-blowingly hot while imprisoned in a cell...

How much hotter will it be now that you’ve made me yours?

Gods, Seebrecht... stop thinking with your cock and listen to what the beautiful Man is telling you...

Oh. Yes.

You understand so well what I need...

“I have always been a proud and strong warrior... and there are _many_ of those. But now I am _your_ proud and strong warrior. And to my mind that is infinitely more...” I say in a low voice - caressing the words as I speak them, as I don’t think I can caress you. But it is enough... I have more than I could ever have imagined. Someone to share my days and nights with who I admire... and desire... and respect... and...

It is enough...

_"I am not going to take you in this filthy cell._

_We go out, go to a tailor, to have suitable clothes made for you, that protect you from the sun and show off your physique. While they make them, we'll go to the bathhouse, get properly clean, have dinner there, and then get back to my tent - and then I shall take you, not tied down, kneeling on the silk carpet instead of straw, smelling of scented oils..."_

_I stroke your jaw._

_"Rise up, Sebastian the Tiger... Sebastian, *my* Tiger."_

_Your_ Tiger... _Yes_...

Gods, the difference a few days can make - to _everything_.

I want you so much, I'm actually a little disappointed at not being _taken_ in this filthy cell. Down and dirty never troubled me... but I'm sure you're used to far more luxurious surroundings. And anyway.. the memories of the two times you fucked me here are seared into my mind for eternity.

Your description of what lies before me is almost dizzying to imagine... fresh clothes, bathing, eating, drinking, all in your company...

and then...

 _your tent_...

I look up at you in a daze as you stroke my face, imagining those hands sliding all over my skin...

Fuck...

At your words, I rise without thinking. Now I'm looking down at you hungrily. You pick up the tiger skin, slowly wrapping it around my pelvis. Your fingers crest my hips and my skin tingles at your touch. When you tie the fur in place with precision, and drape it to your liking, I shiver and you look up at me with a knowing smile.

Gods... the way you touch me like every inch of me is yours...

every tingling inch...

When the guards unlock the door, it feels like a dream to walk through it... To walk down the dark, dank hall with you, and then to step out into the light…

"I almost forgot what clothing felt like..." I murmur to you, seduction rising up in me like a serpent. "It feels strange to be wearing it again in your presence..."

If I'm going to be tingling and yearning for hours until I'm touched by you again...

maybe I can give you a little taste of it, too. I stifle a smile, and raise myself up to my full height as I saunter beside you.

_"By rights you should wear as few clothes as possible," I agree, "but your skin is too light; it will burn in the sun. At night though... in my tent..."_

_I need to stop talking now, because the image is threatening to get too much and to throw you to the floor and savage you in the hallway of the pits would be quite unseemly. Damn._

_Keep it together, Jim. Tonight shall be all the sweeter for it._

_I take you to a tailor and order some shirts, wide trousers, slit up the back to show your brands, as is customary for slaves; and headdresses. He takes your measurements and promises to have the first set delivered to the bathhouse._

_The shoemaker is next. He has a pair of lovely leather shoes that fit you well, so we take them, and you wear them as we walk to Mennez._

_"Do you have bathhouses where you're from?" I ask. I have heard stories that Northmen are filthy, not washing because it is too cold and their water turns to ice._

“Bathhouses?” I scoff. “Well. The chieftains have something like it, but nothing so fancy as here. The rest of us bathe in natural sources of water, like lakes or streams. It can be rather cold, but so invigorating... but I am guessing you would not find it so...” I grin. I can’t imagine you would find it anything but upsetting.

“You may be surprised to hear it, but we in the North bathe frequently, even in such cold weather. I will tell you a little secret, Master - if it will remain between us -" I say in a playful, hushed tone, and lean in closer. "The secret is that we can be rather vain creatures... especially about our hair and beards! And we do not have such strict laws about sex and pleasure as you do here - since we never know when someone will wish to have an intimate moment, we find it best to be ready and beautiful." I wink at you. "Battle conditions are naturally different, but in general - when it gets too cold to bathe outside, we bring water into our homes, heat it over the hearth, and then bathe, as I did in the cell... like on the first day, when you bathed me...”

A shiver moves through me, as I remember how it felt when you first grasped my cock, so possessively even then.

“Of course then, I had every intention of killing you...” I smile slyly at you. “It added spice to everything that followed...”

_Running cold water - sounds refreshing on a hot day, but from what I've heard you don't have hot days. I don't think that would be for me..._

_Though it's good to hear you are hygienic._

_But -_

_"What have you heard about our laws on sex and pleasure?" I ask curiously._

“You mean other than ‘if you sleep with the wife of a powerful magistrate, do not get caught’?” I roll my eyes. “Just that it is expected that sex is supposed to happen within a marriage only. And pleasure certainly takes place outside of marriage, but in secret. For fear of punishment.” I’m quiet for a moment as we walk.

“Did you often engage in... pleasure?”

_“You sleep with other men’s wives?” I ask - suppressing the anger at you sleeping with anyone - calm down Jim - he didn’t know he was yours yet... “Then what about babies? Would the magistrate be expected to raise your child? Have your blood inherit his fortune? He wouldn’t be happy about that, would he?”_

_I shrug._

_“It’s all economics. People make a big deal of love and passion and chastity being a virtue; but what it boils down to is that men don’t want to spend money on other people’s children, and the only way to make sure, is to restrict sex. Mostly female sex, as they have the babies. They’re far less scrupulous about where they spill their seed - they’re big on not raising another’s child, not so keen on ensuring they raise all of their own.”_

_Not that I’m bitter or anything._

_Funny - I’d never talk about things like this with a peer._

_“As to my pleasure... well, that doesn’t make babies, so it’s less restricted.”_

I note carefully the flash of anger in your eyes and the shadow that crosses your face when I talk about my past proclivities. I stifle a grin. Are you _jealous_? Already?

Aww.

Unexpected.

But strangely _delightful_...

I shrug, grinning. "I suppose I did not have to think about these things before... the women of our tribes knew how to prevent pregnancy if they wished, through herbs.

And if a child was born outside of marriage, it was not problematic. He or she would be raised by the tribe as any other valued member who would bring strength and skills to their people. There would even be an element of mystery around that child - for all we know they could have been fathered by a god in disguise as a human. It was considered very auspicious to become a healer or priestess. Or a mighty warrior capable of feats that most humans could not perform...

Some men do become angry when they suspect that a child is not theirs. But the priestesses have kept them in check..." I trail off, suddenly troubled. I wonder what is happening back home since I had to leave... what idiocy is the chieftain up to now?

_"You have herbs to prevent babies?" I look at you astonished. That would sell like - more than gold. You wouldn't be able to offer them openly - too many guys would get upset at the thought that their women could control when they had babies. But the women... they'd pay a *fortune*. I've heard some of the horrible things they try to get rid of unwanted pregnancies - not having to do that any more - I'd be richer than the sultan._

_I must find out more about those - if they can be dried and preserved and transported - but best not talk about them in public._

_It grates to hear how children from unknown fathers are treated._

_It sounds much more agreeable than here in the 'civilized' world. Ibn Jinni was a term of mockery rather than awe - at least until my enemies started dying and stories of my parentage started to be whispered in fear rather than derision…_

_We arrive at Mennez, where we undress in the cloakroom. I look at the tiger skin - it's a bit dirty, but it's a beautiful item, not mangy or bald anywhere. I remember how striking it looked against the blue tiles of the slave wall, its golden wearer looking strong, beautiful, defiant, mysterious... I will want to keep it._

_I ask the attendant if they can wash it, and he takes it away. Naked we both walk into the steam room. Conversations halt as we walk in._

You look stunned when I mention the herbs to prevent pregnancy. Then your mind appears to be very active. I could guess at names of herbs, but I don't want to interrupt when you look so engrossed in thought. It's fascinating. It's... fucking _beautiful_.

The men I'm used to aren't exactly thinkers...

well, except for the ruthless, evil ones...

my hands bunch into fists, and both of us are silent as we walk.

Inside the bathhouse, you handle the tiger skin carefully, like someone who's very familiar with furs and materials of all kinds.

There are male voices in a room full of hot steam, but they seem to dry up when we arrive.

I smile at you slyly, and murmur, "Does this always happen when you enter a room? I would not be surprised... or should I take grave offence and start killing everyone?"

_I can't say I don't enjoy everyone turning to stare at us. I love making an entrance, and it's hard when you're not very tall and not very striking and in general not very impressive. I like to wear stunning clothes, but in the steam room it's the naked body that counts... and yours is not only very handsome, but also extremely exotic. The golden hairs on your body nearly invisible, the ones on your head shining in the light of the torches, your skin so pale –_

_as if on cue, murmurs and whispers start up in different corners of the room. Most people will have been there when I bought you, but not have seen you afterwards - maybe wondered where I'd stowed you away - and here you are. The chafes from the chains healing, but your stripes and brands clear to see. You seem comfortable enough with all the eyes on you, give a sarcastic grin to the room, and sit down with me on some clean cloths on a stone slab. A boy comes and brings us both mint tea._

I give a snarky smile to our audience. I had no idea how much I would like being out in public with you... no... how much I would _love_ it.

Had I known what a heady thrill it would provide, I would have offered you my fealty, my oath, and my arse _right away_.

But then, no one from my tribe would be surprised at my defiance and hostility towards authority.

I had to come to this conclusion in my own time... this conclusion that you are the most alluring, fascinating, powerful man I have ever met. And every moment that I spend with you, I want a hundred _more_...

And - _oh._ Your naked body... I never got to fully appreciate it before during our fucking frenzies.

 _God_... don’t think of this now, Seebrecht. Not while I’m naked and you’re naked, and... I close my eyes and breathe in deeply.

_I keep an eye on you to check if the steam is not too hot for you, but you seem fine, sip your tea, and sit there looking as relaxed as could be. Good._

_No one comes up to chat with me - I don't normally encourage fraternization anyway, but people often want to discuss business. There are plenty of looks our way, but no attempts at joining us._

_I wish I knew your language - then we could converse without all these curious eavesdroppers hanging on our every word._

_Hmmm... I should be able to learn it easily. I never understood why people seem to struggle with the really most simple mental tasks. Quite early on in life I learnt that other people's brainpower is hopelessly slow compared to mine, and to use that to my advantage - it allowed me to become one of the most powerful merchant princes in the land, despite coming from an extremely poor and disreputable background. Well - that and my ruthlessness._

_Anyway, if you tell me a word, I'll remember it. This appears to be something that other people struggle with - tell them something today and it's completely gone tomorrow, which must be extremely frustrating. And furthermore, if there's a way to deduce the meaning of a word, I will. It's not that hard._

_No time like the present - "Tiger?"_

_"Yes, Master?"_

_"Ask me if I want to learn your language."_

_"Do you want to learn my language?"_

_"... in your language, halfwit."_

_You raise an eyebrow, say "Willst du meine Sprache lernen?"_

_Right. Mein sounds like mine so must be my. Sprache is a cognate of speak so must be language, lernen is of course learn, so willst du must be do you want. Doesn't sound too difficult._

_"I will yeine Spracke lernen."_

_"Ich will deine Sprache lernen."_

_"Ick will deine Spracke lernen."_

_I still can't get those weird rasping sounds, but other than that I sound quite convincing._

_"In your time with the caravan, did you hear any of our stories?" You must have done - any caravan will sit around the fire and share stories at night._

_"Yes, quite a few," you reply, in the common tongue again._

_"Which ones do you recall?"_

_"Well, there is the one with the Tiger and the Princess..."_

_"Great! Could you tell it to me, but in your tongue? Try to talk clearly, and not use too flowery language."_

_You look at me, but then start telling the story - Tiger is tiger and Prinzessin is princess, und is and - this is really quite simple. I listen carefully, start getting the feel for which sounds change into which, how the syntax works - verbs sometimes appear at the end of a sentence, but otherwise it's much like ours - there appears to be some case and gender system, but nothing too complex._

_When you finish, I reply "Ick verstand die Hälfte von der Hälfte."_

_You look at me with huge eyes. What? Those were all words you used in the story. I don't know 'quarter' yet._

Watching you grasp my mother tongue so quickly is shocking... I picked up your tongue fairly easily, which came in handy. But not like _this_...

Your mind feels like a shimmering mystery... a jewel gleaming in potent darkness.

I can't wait to learn more about you... see the world through your eyes...

" _Very_ impressive..." I murmur. "I will be happy to show you my special skills whenever you wish, Master..."

This could imply skills of the battlefield or the boudoir, depending on where your interest lies... I know from the look in your eye you know exactly what I mean.

_I grin at you. I'll be delighted to find out more about your special skills... later in my tent, at first, and then maybe tomorrow we can try a friendly duel... I'm keen to see those famous warrior skills in action._

_With a wooden sword, of course. I don't want to risk you getting too carried away... though I do trust your oath. You're one of those people who value honour above everything._

_Well... looking at that lascivious grin... maybe not everything._

_Two boys come to rub black soap in our skin, and I ask you, "Nock eine Geschickte?"_

_You raise your eyebrows, smile, and get into the story of the man who built a ladder to the moon._

By the time I've finished the story, you have carved out an even larger swathe of my language.

I shake my head in amazement. "Astounding... I will have to truly shine in order to impress you nearly as much."

You eye me with pleasure, and it's difficult not to reach for you. But that is not a part of our dynamic, and there are people stealing looks at us, and - we're getting closer and closer to being alone in your tent.

I lean in and whisper, "We can compose an even better bedtime story this evening... the Tiger and the Prince. And it will be a tale not suitable for children..."

_I lean back on my hands._

_“I might consider it...” I grin._

_We stand up to let the soap be washed off, then the attendant asks if we want to share a hot room._

_I look at you concerned -_

_“Will you be alright in a room that is hotter than this, filled with steam? I don’t want you to faint or feel sick...”_

I look around. There are rooms hotter than this? Why on earth??

"How hot does it get?" I ask dubiously. "I suppose I can leave if I feel sick..."

I don't relish the thought, but neither do I want to be separated from you so soon...

and if it's something you enjoy...

and... what if someone were to attack you in the hot room??

_"Hot enough to make you sweat the dirt out, and diseases too - it's very healthy. I will tell them to bring a jug of water, so you can drink. But if you feel faint, you can go outside - the evening air will be remarkably cool after a visit to the hot steam room."_

_You shrug, follow the attendant and me to one of the small rooms, where he gestures at us to sit side by side on a slab. He and his colleague fill bowls with warm water and get ready to wash our feet. I lean back against the wall, keeping an eye on you. I have no idea how this kind of heat may affect a Northman. Maybe it's better because it's wet? But that only makes it hotter._

I sit in the hot steam room with you, as our feet are washed...

This is a far cry from my time in the cell...

And my time as Tryphon’s captive already feels like a lifetime ago.

It’s strange to breathe in the air, so hot and filled with thick steam. I keep trying to find a pocket of regular air to breathe, but there is none to be found. I have to breathe deeply to feel like I’m getting the air I need into my lungs.

As I’m breathing so deeply, my muscles are relaxing...

And as I’m sweating profusely, I feel like I’m letting something go...

I lean my head back against the wall, closing my eyes.

You touch my shoulder and ask in an urgent voice if I’m alright.

No one ever asks me if I’m alright...

I smile without opening my eyes. And I picture your face.

“Beautiful,” I murmur.

_Your voice and words say you're alright, but you're not opening your eyes - you're not sinking away, are you?_

_"Tiger? Are you fainting?"_

_You open your eyes, grin at me. "No, I'm absolutely fine. But this is an environment that encourages relaxation, doesn't it?"_

_"Yes, true," I acknowledge, and lean back against the wall as the attendant cuts my nails and massages my feet._

_Your guy seems to have a bit more trouble - your feet are very calloused and you pull them away as he tries to take a pumice stone to them. "Stop that! What are you doing??"_

_"It makes your feet nice and soft," I explain, and you scowl at me. "Why would you want nice and soft feet for walking on hot desert sand? I'm fine with the nail cutting and washing, but please stop trying to sand off my skin," you ask the attendant, who shrugs and continues to clean your feet with his hands._

So strange... I try to imagine the men of my tribe having this done to their feet, and it’s the most ridiculous scene. The image keeps falling apart and I give up.

I then imagine Ansgar, of the warriors I used to go into battle with, laughing at me.

 _Seebrecht... you vain cocksucker..._ he chuckles and crosses his arms. _Where the fuck has your journey taken you, my mad friend?_

I smirk at him. _Somewhere I never expected to go... A place of strange customs and many pleasures..._

He regards me steadily. _You sure you know what you’re doing?_

I call up your beautiful face again. _Where he goes, I follow..._ I whisper, then my eyes flutter open.

You’re staring at me. I keep going in and out of a trance-like state in this heat and steam...

“I could get used to this...” I say dreamily.

_"Good. I like hygiene in a man," I reply._

_The attendants scrape off our sweat, then wash us again, rub us with oil, and massage us. You look rosy and almost sleepy afterwards, though still with that alert gleam in your eye._

_"Dinner?" I suggest. "Starving," you grin._

_We walk out into the courtyard and you breathe deeply. "Good to be able to get air in my lungs again... though I do feel very clean, and this oil smells divine - what is it? Flowers?"_

_"Jasmine," I reply, taking a seat at an empty table. "A deliciously fragrant flower, its oils are highly prized. The scent lasts on the skin for days."_

_You grin, "Not great for an assassin then. You don't want people to smell you coming."_

_I chuckle - that has indeed been a concern in the past, when I still did my own dirty work. Good to see that you're aware of such things. I have no trouble picturing you as an assassin, despite your size and light skin. The way you walk, with a soft and subtle tread like a cat, your precise movements - I can see you don black clothes and disappear into the night, a dagger flashing out of nowhere._

_We are served delicious meze and cold Havik wine straight out of the deep cellars. You moan as you sip it._

Gods... I have never tasted food and wine like this...

The taverns that the caravan visited on our journey were hardly like this. And as a captive I ate terribly until you purchased me... I ate better after that but even then, it didn’t compare to _this_.

I sample every platter, and then start making the rounds again. Grilled meats... vegetables I don’t recognize... Unfamiliar grains with delicious seasonings...

“Gods... so good...” I groan, as I drain my glass.

_It's a delight to see you eat - you take such unguarded pleasure in everything. I explain to you what the dishes are and how they are made with spices, herbs, minerals, and oils, to enrich the taste. You appear to be particularly taken with cumin and cinnamon, especially the spicy cumin sausages, and of course the wine - I have to ration you or you will be drunk before we have got up from our meal._

_I have to admit I do seem to be enjoying myself, though - this is new. I don't usually like human company; tend to avoid it. I thought it was because everyone's mind is slower than mine, but yours is as well - I mean, you are smart enough, but not like me - and your conversation is so much more enjoyable. Is it because you are exotic? Because you don't seem to find the need to make inane small talk, but are happy to just sit and eat for a bit? Or just because you are so incredibly hot, and not shy about looking at me with smouldering eyes and making suggestive comments?_

_I decide to order a narghile. You look sceptical._

As I lean back against the wall, full and happy and not nearly drunk enough, a strange contraption is brought out. Ah yes... I remember seeing people using these... breathing smoke in and out...

And getting very quiet and sleepy.

What’s the point, exactly...? I watch you inhale from a tube, and exhale smoke languorously. I have to admit, you look so hot doing this...

You gesture at me to try, and I shrug.

I breathe in - it reminds me of some of the incenses the priestesses burn in ceremony.

But different herbs... more pungent, and they make me have a coughing fit.

You pat my back and smile, then you have some more.

I’m not sure I see the appeal...

but then you’re smiling at me lazily, blinking like a cat.

It’s very... alluring...

and I find myself opening my mouth when you press the tube to my lips...

_Hmmm... the perfect conclusion of a meal... and a good preparation for the night ahead._

_You don't seem to think it's all that great - they must not have these where you're from. But there is something there - you do look intrigued, and open your mouth for a second toke._

_"Breathe the smoke into your mouth, not straight into your lungs," I explain, "then slowly let it glide into your lungs... that's it..."_

_We are sitting so close together, you resting against the cushions and my arm and shoulder just leaning against you as I hold the mouthpiece, and you breathe in, looking at me, looking a bit anxious, but you don't cough._

_"Now let it flow out..." You open your mouth and the sweet smoke curls from your lips, smelling even better from having been inside you..._

I feel like I’m made of smoke... like the smoke I inhaled replaced my body... was it the smoke I exhaled or was it _everything else_?

If I floated up to the ceiling I wouldn’t be surprised.

But I’m not at all concerned...

and I can’t stop smiling...

Your shoulder is gently pressed against mine.

Nothing exists for me but your shoulder...

Your smile...

your eyes...

“You’re so beautiful...” I murmur, utterly transfixed.

_I want to breathe the smoke from your lips... want to let the wine pour from mine into your mouth..._

_It might be best to head to the tent, before we start a scene that will be gossiped about for years to come. The aphrodisiac qualities of the ganja are well known, but one is not expected to start fondling one’s tablemates whilst enjoying the smoke._

_I smile at you saying I am beautiful. I would scoff, but the way you say it, so sincerely, not as a compliment, but simply as an observation, makes that I just nod and smile._

_We smoke a bit more, letting ourselves be wrapped in the warm fuzziness, but the thought of having you in my tent is too seductive to resist any longer._

_“Let’s get moving...” I suggest, and help you get up - you seem a bit disoriented._

_“Don’t worry, the walk will do you good,” I say as we head to the cloakroom, where I don my freshened clothes, and new garb has been delivered for you, along with a cleaned tiger skin._

I dress, feeling your eyes on me. The fabrics feel soft and luxurious. I’ve never worn anything like this in my life. I’m not sure how I feel about it - like I’m some kind of cosseted pet. Hmm. I should - I have no idea what I should-

The smoke has melted my brain...

“What was that we smoked? Ginja?” I ask, walking as through water. You steer me so I don’t wander in the wrong direction, and I can’t help but laugh.

“Thank you, Master...” I grin at you dreamily.

_Oh, that smile..._

_No, Ibn Jinni, you're not going to paw at your slave on the streets of Havik. The walls have eyes. It's a short walk back to camp._

_I do enjoy touching you, though; the smooth silk allowing my hands to glide over your muscular arms, your back, your buttocks... fuck, why aren't we in the tent yet..._

_We head out the city gates and walk along the main route through the camps, then make our way through the maze of tents to my one. Everywhere are fires burning, people talking, drinking, and laughing, camels looking up as we walk by, hoping we bring food._

_Finally my campsite comes into view. Saeed rises when he sees me approach. "Sidi! Glad to see you back safely - I wish you'd taken Danar or Lind - even with the town quieter now, there are still robbers and cutpurses -" he halts when he sees you approach behind me, walking carefully to avoid the guy lines._

_"... Sidi?" is all he can ask._

_"It's alright, Saeed, I have my bodyguard..." I smile. He looks from me to you, then back._

_"He... swore his oath, did he?" he asks, looking prepared to throw his tiny frame between you and me if you look in any way threatening._

_"He did. It's fine, Saeed," I say reassuringly. He looks slightly uncertain, but nods - he knows I have good insight in people and wouldn't just take you here if I wasn't sure._

_"Do you want me to... ask Danar to get him a bedroll with the guards?"_

_"Not yet," I say, breezily. "Tonight he will sleep in my tent. Have Minaz bring a mat and bedroll, coconut oil, a sack of wine, and a jug of water."_

_It's dark, but I swear I can see his face go red. Aw, sweet Saeed. Never quite got to feel at ease when discussing my pleasures._

_Best put some wax in your ears tonight..._

When I see you talking to one of your men, I push aside the feelings of floaty bliss and lust, so I can assess the situation. My muscles tighten, and I stare at him hard.

He’s expressing concern. Seems genuine - to be determined further.

He knows about the oath - you must trust him, at least enough to share such things with him.

Doner and Lind - act as security. I’ll ask to meet them later. As well as Mina and all your men.

Saeed doesn’t approve of what he suspects will happen in your tent...

I can hardly wait to see what will happen in your tent...

I wink at him, and he scurries away.


	7. The Lovers of Havik

_I lead you into the tent, where a lantern is burning. It's large and luxurious - soft carpets, cushions around a low table, chests, scroll holders, lanterns, all in beautiful colours and patterns. Red is my favourite and it recurs in nearly every item._

_I gesture at you to sit on one of the cushions. They're heavy camel hair, but lighter silk cushions and soft woollen throws rest on top - I don't like sitting on the coarse thread; it irritates my skin. I settle down and lean back against the bolster, as Minaz comes rushing in with a sack of wine and a jug of water, nearly tripping over as he suddenly comes to a halt upon seeing you. If his eyes went any wider, they'd fall out of his head._

_"Thank you, Minaz. Please pour us some cups and light the lanterns," I say. He approaches carefully, almost reluctantly, like his feet are moving without his permission, reaches the side of the table furthest from you, hesitates._

My eyes widen as I enter. I've never seen such a luxurious living space... and this isn't even your permanent home!

You gesture where to sit, and I sit on a cushion like it's going to bite me. Gods... you must be rich and powerful indeed to have such accommodations...

My chest grows tight as I look around. What am I doing here??

I think back to my tribe, and the family I came from, considered 'nobility' - the chieftain emphasized bloodlines more than any leaders of the past, and my father had been one of his oldest friends.

The older way of doing things measured worth by contributions to the tribe - of course the warriors were greatly honoured, but in recent years the upper echelons seemed content to have men and women do their fighting for them... and orchestrated invasions and raiding parties to increase their own riches. Which is not at all the same as fighting to protect one's territory and people...

But my impression is that your money and power comes from your own cunning and hard work.

I relax slightly and exhale. Then a man comes hurrying in, and I tense again.

It's just a servant - Min _az_ seems very nervous around me. I give him a big, toothy grin, and he looks like he's going to faint.

I give you a playful look as if to say 'what did I do?' Then I stretch out my legs luxuriously.

_"Tiger," I chide. "Don't frighten the staff."_

_I smile at Minaz, who is still staring. He must have heard about me buying you from the others, but the real thing is apparently more awe-inducing than the stories. He places the jugs and cups on the table and pours us both a cup of wine and a cup of water, not taking his eyes off you, looking ready to bolt if you so much as sneeze._

_"Minaz, this is Sebastian, my new bodyguard and bed slave. He is from the northlands, which is why he looks so strange, but he speaks our tongue and is reasonably civil. He will be spending time in my tent - please take care of him like you take care of me when he does._

_For now, please do the lights, and then fetch him a bedroll."_

_He nods, squeaks "Yes, Sidi," and rushes off to light the lanterns, bathing the tent in more and more of a pleasant, golden light._

_"So what is Sidi?" you ask. "It's not your name, is it?"_

_"It's not," I smile - you don't get it that easily, Tiger. "It's an honorific that's common where I'm from, and people here also usually use it when addressing people from my area."_

_I raise my cup at you._

_"To a great fuck on a silk carpet instead of on filthy straw..."_

Whatever I was going to say is eclipsed by your toast. I swallow hard at the thought of what’s to come, and raise my cup in response.

“A silk carpet never looked so good,” I say lightly. I drink from my cup, my eyes on you.

“So _Ibn Jini_ is not your name, but... another honour-if-ic?” I muse. “You know I will get your actual name out of you, of course...” I wink, echoing when you informed me you were going to fuck me. Gods... was that only a few days ago??

And gods, how right you were...

I drink more wine, suddenly very thirsty. My body is feeling so hot under your stare...

_An honorific? Hardly..._

_I’m feeling a bit languorous after the smoke and feel like cuddling up to you... but I’m also really horny and want to dominate you._

_Why not both?_

_“Why would you need to know any name other than Master?” I ask, as I shuffle over and lean against your muscular shoulder._

Your proximity is very... _distracting_...

and so stimulating...

"Why would I-?" I ask in a daze. "Oh... Well, _Master_... how will I know what to shout, if the mood overtakes me...?" I say in a rough, purring rumble.

My eyes half-close, and I stare at you hungrily.

_"What about... 'Master, oh gods, you're so good, take me, Master...'" I suggest. "Sounds perfectly alright to me..."_

_Your body feels so smooth through the silk. I unwind your headdress and stroke my hand through your golden hair, shining and fragrant with oil._

_I lean back. "Get up," I say. You move away from the table, stand up._

_"Take off your clothes."_

_Your eyes blaze as you pull up your shirt, drop it onto the ground. "Not like that - it will crease," I point at a clothes rack, "Hang it over that."_

_You pick up the shirt, hang it over the rack, turn back to me. Your golden skin gleams in the light of the lanterns - gods, it's even more beautiful now. Your hand goes to your trousers, undoes the belt, lets them fall, then you bend over again and pick those up, hang them up too, giving me a good view of that gorgeous body, then stand before me, naked and shining like a golden statue in the light of the flames. I don't think I've ever seen a sight more magnificent; you were astonishing before, but with Tryphon's gaudy glitter on you, and in the dank environment of the cell, your beauty didn't have the chance to properly shine._

_I rise up to walk to you when Minaz walks in carrying a bedroll and flask of oil. He stops dead in his tracks. An exotic foreigner in my tent is one thing, but an exotic naked foreigner may just be too much for his poor innocent heart._

_To get to the bed, he'll have to walk in between us, or right behind you. He chooses instead to walk the long way around the back of the tent, not looking at you, roll out the bedroll next to my bed, put the oil on the bedside table, and leave the same way._

_I grin as I approach you, stroke your smooth satiny sweet-scented shoulder._

_"I think you have an admirer," I purr._

Every time you touch me, I'm _overcome_ by the sensual pleasure of it...

I have never had this experience with a man. And even with women, it does not compare...

Like I will burst into flames just by your stare alone...

so your _touch_ nearly undoes me...

I don't even think to make a snarky comment about the clothes when you tell me to pick them up. Or even bother with a game of Frighten the Servant, which I suspect will provide me with much entertainment in the days to come... but at this moment, I'm barely aware of his presence...

Then he's gone, and you're next to me, your fingers on my skin making me shiver.

"The only admirer I am interested in is standing before me..." I say gruffly. Then in a low, seductive voice I add, "Do I please you... Master?"

_You *want* to please me, don't you, my beautiful slave... so glorious in your service, your submission... it's where you truly shine, my darling. You may be a marvel on the battlefield, I am sure you are, but this is what you were born to be. Mine._

_"Your body pleases me, yes..." I whisper, as I move myself against you, stroking my hands down your back. "Smooth and hard in all the right places... sweet-smelling, sweet-tasting," I lick down your clavicle, "and so ready for my pleasure..." I move my pelvis against yours, feel your attention rising._

_"Undress me," I say. "Touch me..."_

You look so satisfied with my question. I can't help feeling a surge of pleasure at having pleased _you_.

This is strange...

So very strange...

But now is not the time to consider this, not when you're _pressing against me_... your hands on me, your _tongue on me_...

I shiver again.

And then you tell me to _undress you, touch you_...

Gods... yes... please...

I run my hands over the silky material of your shirt... then slowly pull it up. First I see your abdomen come into view, then your chest. When I pull it over your head, I stare at you, not speaking. Then I hang it up on the clothing rack.

I run my hands over your loose trousers and hesitate - you stare at me steadily, and I exhale slowly and pull them over your hips and down over your legs.

Feeling a tremble in my muscles, I hang up the trousers and turn to face you.

Naked... and so beautiful, my breath catches in my throat.

I'm allowed to touch you?

Not only allowed, it would be disobedient not to, not that I ever imagined caring about such a thing _ever_ , oh gods _stop thinking Seebrecht_ and do as you're told...

touch the fiery demigod before you as he wants to be touched...

I reach out and carefully slide my hands down your silky chest...

and gods, it almost hurts to breathe.

My hands move down to your abdomen, and my eyes rise to meet yours to see if I should continue.

When our gazes lock, it's like a shock moves through me.

_Your hands feel so warm... yet it’s like they’re leaving a tingle in their wake; like the skin is kissed alive by their touch._

_They move lower, and I want - everything, I want you to pull me close; I want you to touch my cock, I want to feel you everywhere; and then you look up at me and I don’t know *what* you see, but you are shocked by it; you suppress a shudder, but it’s blatantly visible._

_Am I doing the look? I sometimes do the look when I’m talking to people, which makes them scared of me, makes them do what I want, makes them realize that they should not mess with me - and it definitely makes people shudder. I didn’t accidentally do that, did I?_

_No... so it must be something else..._

_You’re looking at me with large dark blue eyes, frozen in your movements._

_I still want to touch all over..._

_I lean in, towards those eyes, and my lips touch yours, your bristle against my clean-shaven face; my hand moves to your neck, and I open my mouth, my tongue moving against your lips, almost requesting entrance rather than demanding it._

What is it about your eyes...? I am lost in them, trapped in them...

I have never felt this way before. Like nothing exists beyond you...

Like all I want is you... Like I would sooner die than be denied you...

Which sounds like _utter madness_ , and it does cross my mind that I may have fallen under the bewitchment of a djinn - (Am I still in a cage, dreaming? Am I in the desert, being sucked dry?)

I also can't help not caring. In this moment, there is nothing to be done but surrender.

And I realize I've been frozen, and you want to be touched, but I still - can't - move -

Then you move closer, and your lips are on me... and oh gods, this is what I've wanted ever since you brushed your lips against mine...

and now your tongue is languorously entering my mouth, and we're kissing, and I moan and find myself sagging against you. I also find myself with my hands on your arse, fondling and squeezing, which makes my cock _so hard_. It presses against yours, and I groan.

"You have the most magnificent arse..." I breathe. "The most beautiful body..."

My hands move to your hips, and then I slowly grasp your cock.

Oh...

 _gods_...

"Fuck... so beautiful..." I mutter thickly. Then I move my free hand to your jaw, and pull you into a fierce kiss.

_Hold on, Sebastian the Tiger... the fact that I kissed you doesn't mean you can take liberties..._

_But it does feel good, this frenzied kiss, this lust, this desire - I have never felt anyone *desire* me like this. Not someone I also desired, anyway... it's dizzying, making my heart soar and race, my cock hard - like yours -_

_but we're not going to rut like animals like that first time. I want to make this last._

_"In your lands, did you learn how to pleasure a man with your mouth?"_

Why aren't we kissing anymore? You look just as hungry to continue as I feel.

I stare at your lips hungrily as they move.

 _Oh_...

Stunned, I stare at you. I've had this done to me by women, and reciprocated, of course.

With men - it was more frenzied groping and stroking - or very occasionally fucking, if the mood struck...

(that night in the woods, under the full moon... my first time being _taken_...)

But now - to take that beautiful cock in my mouth and bring you to ecstasy... there's nothing I can imagine wanting more in this moment.

"I did not... would this please you?" I breathe, transfixed at the thought.

_Oh. I will have to teach you, will I? No hardship... and it kind of feels good to be the first._

_The thought seems to intrigue you; you are looking at me hungrily. As you wish, darling..._

_I look into your eyes, seeing you almost-shiver again._

_"Kneel," I whisper._

_And that is a proper shiver going through you. And then you sink to your knees in front of me, looking up with dark eyes._

_"Worship me."_

Gods... I already do, my beautiful creature of fire and smoke...

and now I need to show you...

my hands reverently move up your legs to your thighs...

fuck... how can anyone be so stunning?

It makes me ache to look at you.

I press my lips to the head of your beautiful, proudly erect cock.

Oh... more. I need _more_...

My lips part and move over your silky-warm skin.

I make a rumbling sound of pleasure in my throat, and slowly move my lips back, then forward again.

_You do, you really do - it's one thing to order it but another to actually see it happen._

_Most of my people have a healthy respect for me, most fear me, a few admire me. Minaz does - he's even tried to suggest that he wouldn't mind warming my bed once or twice, but I could never - he's not ugly, but he's simple and weak._

_But you - you are magnificent, strong, big, graceful, lethal, proud - yet you really worship me. I don't know what happened, what game is being played with us, and I *do* resent being a pawn in the gods' game, but fuck, how incredible is it to see the handsomest man I've ever laid eyes on on his knees looking at my cock like he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life._

_You kiss it, move your lips over it, sending a thrill through me and making gooseflesh appear on my arms and back._

_"Now use your tongue..." I murmur._

You're staring down at me possessively and with such arrogant pleasure, I think I could almost come just from this...

How are you doing this to me??

I receive your next instruction and slide my tongue over your shaft, and swirl it over the head when I move back.

Gods, _even better_... I let out a small moan.

_It appears this really gives you pleasure. Not physically as such, but the whole setting - you worshipping me - seems to genuinely delight you. I wonder what your Ansuz thinks of this - I hope he's not the jealous type. But then, I doubt that you worshipped him in this particular way..._

_You are picking it up well; you're careful with your teeth and alert for signs - when I moan with appreciation, when my fingers tighten in your hair. You're a natural, Sebastian-the-Tiger... you are going to spend so much time on your knees..._

I’m loving doing this, every bit of it... the taste of you, the scent of you...

when you pull my hair... when you make sounds... because of _me_...

All of it makes so unbelievably horny.

I can’t believe I’ve never done this before, but then... I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that it would not have had the same effect. Nobody else has your hypnotic, commanding eyes... Nobody else has your bewitching elfin features. Nobody else has your _perfect beautiful cock_...

This cock in my mouth, that I want to lick and suck endlessly...

This moment is a revelation... I find myself longing to serve you, service you, worship you... even though I’m already on knees submitting to you!

 _No one_ would have believed this of me.

I scarcely believe it _myself_... it must have been in me all along. I only had glimpses of it - a flash of desire, a flare of longing, burning brightly for a moment, then disappearing again...

But it's you that drew it out... teased it out... built that smouldering spark up into a burning flame. A flame that has my skin feeling so hot, like an inferno is about to burst free from me and set this tent ablaze.

I stare up you, you beautiful mesmerizing man from the land of creatures born of smoke and fire...

My tongue flicks over your hard cock. I moan and suck harder.

_"This is good... you please me, Tiger..." I purr, then pull you off. You look up at me with this perfect mix of disappointment, surrender, and desire and gods I just want to eat you up, freeze this moment in time, call in an artist to make a painting of this to remember forever..._

_I would love to enjoy your mouth further, but this is your first night here, and I want more, so much more..._

_"Further down, Tiger... kiss my feet."_

I hesitate for just a moment. I didn't expect this, but then I think of how you bathed me in the cell, so gently and... thoroughly...

how my skin feels when you caress me...

the feeling of your mouth on mine...

how my chest feels like it will crack open when you gaze at me...

I lower my head, and press my lips to your beautiful feet - one then the other, in reverence.

I feel dizzy with the thoughts swirling around in my head.

Yes, I'm turned on by you, and desire you like no one else...

yes I'm utterly in awe of you, and gave a sacred oath to serve you...

but what are these _feelings_ I'm experiencing? Where are they coming from??

I lift my head from your feet to await your next order, but I find myself afraid to look into those endless pools of your eyes...

_The tiniest moment of hesitation, and then you go down, and your lips touch my feet, reverently. My heart is glowing, my cock twitching at the sight of you submissively bent down before me._

_"Lie down, my beautiful Tiger... lie down on the silk carpet. Feel its soft smoothness against your skin."_

I stretch out onto the carpet and gaze up at you, enjoying your eyes feasting on my body.

Then I move my arms slowly and sensually over the silky fibres of the carpet, and place my hands underneath my head. It could be seen as an arrogant move, and it could be seen as submissive...

Hopefully you see it's intended as both. I give you a lazy, languorous smile.

"Divine..." I purr. "Although it feels like coarse sand compared to your beautiful skin... Master..."

_I love how sassy you are even in your submission._

_"Flattery will get you a long way... but I meant lie on your front, Tiger. I am going to whip you."_

"Oh? With pleasure..." I reply with half-closed eyes. Then I move my arms and roll over onto my front.

What will this be like? When you whipped me before I was still resisting you... I had not yet given you my oath.

Will it be different now?

Am _I_ different now?

The thought of you taking me again while my body is throbbing with your pain...

I shiver and look over my shoulder at you.

"I... am... all... yours..." I whisper.

_Your eyes look at me with such anticipation, desire, submission..._

_Where did you come from, Abd Ansuz? Are *you* in fact a jinni, here to enchant me, seduce me into taking you into my home, and... what? steal all my riches? drink my blood? have a good laugh at me?_

_You seem just too perfect... so otherworldly beautiful, so hot, so strong, so happy to indulge in all my pleasures... surely such a man can not be real?_

_You look real enough though, and sound real enough, and will *feel* real enough, if I can stop my reverie and get down to business._

_I take one of my belts, made from supple leather._

_"This will feel different from the horsewhip, Tiger... and it will also feel different because you are lying on the ground instead of standing up."_

_I trail the end of the belt over your body. "I am going to whip you in so many different ways, so many different positions... some you will love, and some you will hate... we will have such a magnificent journey together..."_

_I step back, let the leather fly, like a dancing serpent... it sends a shudder through me as it connects with your skin._

I listen to what you tell me, noting how your eyes shine as you look at me. I hold your gaze for a moment longer, then lay my cheek on the carpet.

I hear the sound and feel the air before the belt slashes against my back.

Oh gods... the fiery pain at your hand...

It _is_ different...

and I am different. I am not the same man I was when I first entered that cell... I changed into something _other_ when you whipped me, penetrated me, made me long for your cock, your company, your _eyes_...

I was simply a warrior of Ansuz before, one of many...

Now... _Now_ , I am Yours.

_It’s like a crack of power shoots through us whenever my lash makes contact. The lights seem dimmer, the world outside this tent non-existent, all there is is you and me, you for me, lying prone on the ground, taking my lashes, not resisting, not moving away, just the occasional shudder and groan._

_I lash._

_You moan softly._

_I lash._

_Your fingers clench slightly._

_A bubble has formed around us. I can even see the blurry edges, but they are irrelevant. All that exists is here._

_I lash._

_I feel the charge travel up my arm._

_I lash._

_The energy in the bubble is building, growing to such intensity; my entire body feels sizzling with power, you seem to be glowing, you and me, me and you, building this together..._

_Whatever this is..._

_It’s magnificent._

Each lash against my body feels like it's waking me from a deep slumber.

Like I've been sleeping through my entire life...

and it feels like I hear your voice, calling out 'wake up... wake _up_ , Tiger...'

and god I want to, _I want to_...

what happens then?

There are moments when the pain makes me feel like I'm battling through a melee, and I'm not sure what's happening -

other moments I'm accepting the pain, welcoming it...

enjoying it...

loving it...

My cock is so hard, it's so difficult not to rut against the carpet like an animal...

fuck... _Ibn Jinni_...

what have you done to me?

I realize I've silently called you by the closest thing I have to a name for you, and I smile with pleasure.

_I've lashed the entire backside of your body, and the energy between us is almost visible, shining from an unspecific source - I think if I touch you we may explode - but I *need* to -_

_I drop the lash, kneel down next to you, feel the heat radiating from your body. When I touch your skin -_

\- a flurry of black birds in a forest, cawing, their talons dripping with blood, a howl under the moon, a roar -

_\- a shock does go through me, and I wonder again what you are, but now seriously - where are we, what enchantment have we woven - or has been woven around us - is it you? Is it me? Is it others? But there are no others; there is only you and me..._

_I lean down to lick one of the stripes I have just given you, the raw hot flesh salty under my tongue. I stretch out, move, and lower myself onto you, body to body, both throbbing with desire. My cock rests between your glowing cheeks._

The lashes are all blending, like a mantle covering me.

I have ceased to be able to think, and I’m all moans and gasps under your leather belt.

Then it hits the floor with a thump, and _oh_ , you’re touching me at last...

I breathe out slowly, in a daze from the whipping.

Pain is so different when I don’t offer it to Ansuz, when I fully feel it...

Every lash makes me further _yours_...

I shiver when I unexpectedly feel your tongue on my skin...

Then again when you slide over me... the length of your body covering me, your cock pressed against my arse.

God... yes... please...

_"My Tiger..." I whisper, "*my* Tiger... finally fully mine. I didn't know I needed a Tiger... but gods, I do..."_

_I move my pelvis slightly, let my cock rub your arse._

_"Spread your legs, Tiger... now lie very still..."_

_I take the oil, carefully prepare you, ensuring that I don't spill on the carpet._

_Rub oil on my cock, push against you._

_Mine._

Your words feel like mead pouring through me... I feel warm and fiery and intoxicated. There’s a part of me that wants to flip you over and _take you_...

But I can sense we’re not quite there yet.

And besides... I haven’t been taken by you _nearly enough_... I want to do this every day and night for the next moon.

No. What was that story I heard about on my journey? 1001 Nights...

I could do this for 1001 nights, and still want more...

so when you tell me to spread my legs, a thrill moves through me. My muscles tremble with anticipation as you apply oil to me... inside me...

oh gods...

your touch is everything...

and then your cock is pressing into my opening, and I suck in my breath.

“Oh... gods...” I groan as I feel you penetrating me, firmly and possessively.

_Oh gods indeed._

_I shudder as I enter you - I have been *so* longing for this, for you; it feels like *forever*... whereas normally I don't much care for sex, it's just something that needs to happen now and again to get rid of the urges; since I first saw you I seem to have changed into a camel in heat. I recall that first night after I'd seen you at the Slave Wall... waking up to find I'd spilled my seed in a dream... then the first time I took you, despite firmly having decided to wait... how hard it was to wait these three days..._

_And, now, paradise underneath me, worth every second of waiting, my Tiger secured with a bond stronger than chains, writhing on a silk carpet..._

_"Tiger... if you spill on my carpet, I am going to whip your front like I did your back, and you'll sleep with your arms tied around a tent pole..._

_But if you manage to hold on, I will make it worth your while."_

Oh gods, you’re inside me at last...

I’ve been waiting for this since I swore my oath.

Every moment has felt like an eternity.

I move underneath you, groaning.

When you issue your warning, I grin. I turn to look at you, panting.

“Do not fear for your carpet, Master...” I purr. “I understand discipline... very well...”

Although I have no doubt you will push the limits of even the famed discipline of a warrior of Ansuz... I’ll have to dig even deeper to find the wellspring of willpower I’ll need. Because my cock is already swollen and hard and longing for you to stroke it until I-

Oh gods, Seebrecht... _stop thinking about it_...

_All the buildup is concentrated in our bodies, yours and mine, yours around mine, underneath mine._

_It feels as I am fucking you that I am partaking in a ritual older than time, forging... something, using our bodies as the tools, the energy we raised as the raw material._

_I shake my head. I really must stop getting carried away by these ridiculous thoughts - I'm having a great fuck, and the reason it feels so special is because you're the hottest guy I've ever seen, that's *it*, fuck's sake, Ibn Jinni, you've been at the narghile too long._

_And not been fucking the Tiger too long... after all this, the pressure is so high, so keen for release... once the forging is finished..._

_*what forging!?*_

_Stop hallucinating and concentrate on the fuck - it is amazing -_

_Fuck-_

_*Yes*-_

_I screw my eyes shut as I feel the pleasure literally being pulled from my *toes*, all concentrating in my balls, and then *surge* into you -_

\- a golden band carried by a swan over a shimmering lake -

_\- I open my eyes again - what the fuck am I picturing wildfowl for when I'm fucking *coming* -_

_and then all thought ceases as I'm shuddering through the most intense orgasm of my life, uncertain if I'll ever come out on the other side._

The sounds you make as you’re fucking me...

The powerful thrusts...

The feeling of your damp skin on mine...

 _Gods_... our two times in the cell can’t be compared to this...

in your tent, lit by lamplight... with the scent of incense - and jinja?

No, that wasn’t it -

Fuck’s sake, _shut up_ and enjoy it...

the tempo build-up leading up to a relentless pounding...

Oh -

Gods -

Hold on, Seebrecht...

Don’t come yet...

My eyes shut tight, and then I feel you shivering... and shaking...

as you release into me, you unleash the most beautiful noises I’ve ever heard...

_Fireworks explode behind my eyelids, more beautiful than ever seen in the maidan. My entire body spasms as pleasure too intense for man to bear pushes itself from me into you. My heart races and feels - such - affection for you - you are the one making me feel like this, you are a god among men -_

_\- when I think I can't take any more, that my heart will give out, my head explode, the shivers subside slightly and I can breathe again, in hard gasping gulps, my body relaxing a bit, my arms shuddering as I lower myself slowly down onto your warm back, breathing in the oils which scented your golden hair, the strands tickling my nose, but I'm too spent to lift a hand to move them off._

_I can hear my heart pounding against your back; gradually, so slowly, calming down from its galloping high._

Oh gods... your orgasm nearly pushes me over the edge, but I told you I wouldn't come on your precious carpet, and I won't. I don't relish the thought of sleeping with my arms around a tent pole, when I just got my arms freed today.

Also... I can't help wondering where I'll sleep if I behave...

Also... the thought of _disappointing_ you is a terrible thought...

Me, who never cared one whit for people in positions of supposed authority...

I lie on the carpet, enjoying the sensation and weight of your warm body on my back, and wait for your breathing to return to normal.

_Wow._

_Just -_

_wow._

_I never - that was almost -_

_..._

_I can't even do words any more._

_Very gradually the world starts falling into place again - tent, yes, this is my tent, and I am lying on the Tiger with the impossible name, who is mine now... mine..._

_My cock in his arse, slowly shrinking. I let myself slide out of you, off you, onto the carpet, lie on my back, looking at the tent cloth._

_"Wow."_

_I turn my head to look at you, and you grin, your delightful mischievous saucy grin._

_"I'm glad I pleased you, Master..."_

_I don't know how you manage to make 'Master' sound so sassy, but it's alright - you are fully obedient; you just have a mind of your own, and don't feel that deference is required in a master-slave relationship. Fine with me - as long as you do as I say, I prefer not to be surrounded by mindless servility._

_I wonder how I should reward you... I said I'd make it worth your while, and you have just given me the best orgasm ever, not to mention given me your entire life in your oath earlier. I don't think you would break an oath - but it's important that I keep you intrigued, ensure that you don't ever regret pledging yourself to me._

_I guess I could..._

_And why not? It's not something one does with one's slave, but when have I ever cared about what is the done thing, except where required to keep my status? There is no one in this tent who will see what happens, or would talk if they did._

_And it's educational._

_Yeah, that's it. I'll be training you._

_I push you onto your side, liberating your poor hard cock from being caught between your body and the carpet. A droplet gleaming on the tip, but you can't help that - you've kept your word._

_"Obedience gets rewards, Tiger..." I purr, taking hold of your cock, moving closer._

_"Pay close attention... this is how I like it..." I say, before moving down and licking a long stripe up your shaft and taking you in my mouth._

I watch you over my shoulder, feeling somehow sated - even though I haven’t finished, my cock is still hard, and gods, do I want release...

I’ve always enjoyed giving satisfaction and pleasure - but yours is ten times hotter than any I have ever experienced.

Then you roll me over, and oh... what’s this?

Rewards? Mmm... your hand on my cock is a reward in itself...

but oh...

 _oh_...

My eyes widen. My head falls back.

“Oh gods... _Master_...” I groan.

There’s nothing irreverent about how I’m saying it now...

_The sounds you are making are delicious…_

_Poor Saeed must be rolling his eyes in his tent, whilst I can picture Minaz's wide and shocked._

_A personal slave would normally sleep in my tent, but I don't like having people around me when I'm sleeping._

_Wait._

_I ordered him to deliver a bedroll for you - had planned to have you sleep next to me -_

_Do I still want that, now my lust has been sated?_

_I think - yes. I will probably tire of your company soon, but for now, I like the idea of having you close, in case I wake up with an urge..._

_Good gods Ibn Jinni, you're insatiable! What enchantment has this Tiger woven over you? Are there male silas, who come into towns and seduce innocent merchants? Will Minaz come in tomorrow morning to find me sucked dry?_

_Speaking of sucked dry... focus on what you're doing. You're teaching your Tiger and he sounds like he’s genuinely appreciating the lesson._

_Your hands are grasping into the carpet and your shocked groans may well wake the entire campsite. I better finish this before dear Saeed decides to hand in his notice..._

_I take you deep, move my mouth up and down quickly. Your howls are getting really otherworldly._

Fuck... I really need to wrest your name from you, one way or another... even if you don’t want me to shout it, I want to murmur it to myself, over and over...

Your lips... your tongue... like _magic_... gods, were you schooled by djinn in the desert on how to undo a man? Or does it come from your fiery blood?

All I know is... your mouth on my cock is the most glorious thing I have ever experienced... since having your cock in my arse.

I’m sensing a theme...

But then these thoughts are driven out of my head by you quickening your pace, taking me deeper...

I’ve been getting louder and louder, but you haven’t admonished me. You must _like_ it...?

I’ll give you more then, Master... much more...

_Tiger! We'll be the talk of the camp!_

_"Ssssssh..." I giggle, trying not to break my pace. I guess you Northerners all live in caves or houses with very thick walls... but sound carries easily through tents and most people are still awake, chatting around the fires - and being treated to a Tiger shouting out his pleasure to high heaven. Gods know what they think I'm doing to you..._

_You put one hand in your mouth and your sounds come out more muffled, and then I feel your balls contracting, keep going, and am rewarded by your hips spasming, your free hand grasping desperately for something to hold onto, your shouts clearly audible even through your hand, hot sweet liquid spurting into my mouth, shivers, jerks, smothered whines and moans, sounding desperate._

_It seems to last a long time, you shuddering and convulsing, me keeping my mouth on you, knowing this is when you're at your most sensitive, and finally, your hand moves, and you beg..._

_"Please - Master -"_

_With a satisfied smile, I give a final kiss on your shrunk manhood, and move up again to look at your face._

_You look like you've died and come back, and en route have seen all seven heavens and levels of hell._

God, I thought I knew what sex was, and it was something fun and hot and amazing, and I pretty much wanted to do it all the time...

But it felt almost recreational... like playing games, drinking mead, singing songs with my brothers in arms... and then enjoying whoever was warming my bed.

There is nothing _recreational_ about this...

As my orgasm approaches, my hand is clamped over my mouth but my noises are still brazenly loud and I _don’t care_... Ibn Jinni sucking me is the hottest thing on earth, and now I know how you like it, I’ll do this for you every day... the thought is so stimulating, that it pushes me over the edge, and I come spectacularly, shuddering violently and howling towards the ceiling of the tent.

It seems to last an eternity...

gods...

oh...

gods...

Please...

Gods, you _kissed_ my cock... you beautiful man... _Ibn Jinni_...

Panting, I look at you. “Thank you for schooling me, master... I hope to perform to your liking, but I may need a lot of practice...” I give you a lazy grin, and close my eyes.

_I feel giddy and light - just lying here on the carpet, next to you, still in our little cocoon, but it's no longer supercharged, just comfortable and private. I know half of the camp must have heard us, but they are far away, and you and I are here._

_You do look like a cat - contented and sated, ready to purr and fall asleep. I can't help but smile. I idly wonder how my cats will like you - you seem like the kind of person that would be good friends with animals._

_Your eyes open, lazily, shining green in the golden light._

_And suddenly, without meaning to, I whisper "Jim."_

_Your eyes open wider._

_"My name. It is Jim. Because you seemed to - want to know. Don't use it though - it would not be appropriate."_


	8. The Sleeper and the Walker

I'm lying in indolent pleasure, stretched out on the silk carpet next to the hottest, most mesmerizing man I've ever met...

I can't imagine wanting more in this moment.

And then it's dropped into my lap like a glowing gem. Seemingly small but of _unimaginable_ value.

One syllable... I don't even know what you're saying at first, until you explain.

You _gave_ it to me... I know your name...

_Jim_

I want to see how your name feels on my tongue, how it _tastes_...

but it would not be appropriate.

I want to touch your face to show you how much this means to me...

but it would not be appropriate.

I want to pull you against me, curl up and sleep...

but...

My breath catches in my throat, and I try to speak with a steady voice. "I understand, Master... and _thank you_..."

My voice is low and rough.

My heart thuds in my chest.

_Jim_

...

_Jim_

...

_JIM_

_You look at me like I've just given you the most wonderful gift - which I *have*, but that was *before* I told you my name._

_I almost get a bit nervous - this isn't some Northern magic, is it? Now you know my name you're going to make off with my soul?_

_Come off it, Jim... you don't believe in that shite, remember?_

_You're still looking at me with huge eyes. I stretch, head to the washing stand, pour some water over a cloth and wash myself, you leaning on an elbow, looking at me. I beckon you over and hand you the cloth to get clean, then I light another incense cone to keep out the insects - I don't want to get dressed just yet, and definitely don't want you to. Then I sit back on the cushions, pour us some more wine._

_You lean against the cushion next to me, and I move closer, lean against you. You are warm and strong and feel comfortable..._

_I lift your arm, and move into the space between your arm and your chest, let it fall around me._

_Much better..._

As I bathe, I watch you surreptitiously and when my eyes are off you, I repeat your name to myself - like rubbing a touchstone. I almost panic a couple of times when too much time passes, like I could forget - like you could take it away on a whim.

Will there ever be a time I can speak your name to you, I wonder...

without it being inappropriate?

Or at least... being _deliciously_ inappropriate.

I follow your lead, and rest against the cushions comfortably.

And then - you lean against me. Your skin against mine in a non-sexual way.

 _Gods_... I had no idea I would _want_ such a thing.

And then you lift my arm, and you rest in a perfect spot that could have been designed for you... and my arm falls gently over your shoulder. And it’s all I can do to not curl it around you... but I leave it to rest comfortably instead.

“What are the plans for tomorrow?” I ask curiously. I’m used to my days being determined for me, having been a warrior and mercenary... but I have no idea what your life is like. Outside of whipping and fucking a smug, snarling slave into... not subservience, exactly. _Submission_ , though... _Devotion_ , even...

How _did_ you manage that, exactly? At this moment, I’m too pleasantly relaxed to care...

_"Mmm?" Tomorrow? Who cares..._

_"We're getting ready to leave; probably the day after tomorrow." Now I have you where I want you... I might have delayed longer if I would have needed more time. "You'll travel with me in my howdah."_

_You look at me. "How-da?"_

_"It's - a sort of small tent on top of a camel. It protects you from the sun. I don't think you can walk a full day in the desert sun without burning your skin, and there's no need. Moghyart camels are large and strong, they can carry big chests of gold; they can easily carry two men. Or we can each have our own howdah, see what's most convenient._

_So tomorrow will be the last trades, getting supplies, making sure everything is packed, distributed among the camels. I have brought plenty of camels as I thought I'd be taking... more home._

_I can go into town, see if there's anything going cheap I may want to take with me, but mostly my traders are on the ball. I will definitely want to have some good food, some decent Havik wine, and a bath, before three weeks on a camel. I'm sorry, I'm afraid it gets *extremely* boring... though I hope that it will be less so now I've got some interesting company," I grin._

_"Usually we move before dawn, then pitch our tents when the sun is getting high for lunch and a qaylula - a midday sleep. Then when it gets lower, we travel on until after nightfall, then have dinner, and the night sleep._

_We won't be having all this," I gesture around me. "My travel tent is smaller; doesn't have the sitting area and the scroll stands and everything."_

_I notice I said 'we' - I seem to be assuming you'll be with me all the time. Is that realistic? Won't I get tired of you?_

_Well, if I do, I'll find out._

“ _Three weeks_...” I repeat. “So you were right. It would have been foolish to escape. I thought perhaps you might be exaggerating...”

You shake your head, smiling wryly.

“Good thing I listened,” I grin. “And - I will sleep in your tent? For your protection, of course...”

_“We’ll see...” I say. “There are precious few things I need protection from in the middle of nowhere, unless you have a magical treatment against boredom... wait, I think you just might,” I grin._

_“For now, you’ll sleep in my tent unless instructed otherwise, when you’ll sleep with the guards. Danar and Lind are my other bodyguards; I’ll introduce you tomorrow. Danar will probably want to know some stuff about you, and see you fight - I want to as well. He is the senior and takes my safety very seriously. I bet you he’s outside the tent with one hand on his sword ready to come rushing in if I sound in any way uncomfortable... so he’ll now know exactly what a Tiger’s orgasm sounds like,” I grin._

_“Minaz takes care of my person and will do so for you as well, so you better start playing nice with him. He gives great massages. He sleeps in the front section of the tent so I can summon him when I need him, unless you’ve scared him away..._

_Minaz!”_

_A short rustle, then the flap lifts. “Yes, Sidi?”_

_“Could you get us a narghile, please?”_

_“Yes, Sidi,” and he’s off._

I wonder if these two bodyguards will be indignant about my appearance, now that I'll be guarding you too. After all in their minds, they are professionals and I'm a mere possession and plaything. They want to see what I'm capable of? I'll be happy to put on a show for them... and for you.

Besides, I've seen some fascinating fighting styles in my travels, and I'm always looking to add new moves to my repertoire. I've been observing the eastern style so I can slowly incorporate it into my northern one - it won't be one or the other, but something new entirely. Something no one will have seen before... After all, when you're fighting for your life, there _is_ no east or west - there is only dying or surviving to see another day. A true warrior of Ansuz knows this - there is no shame in dying by the sword, but we all strive to push it back by another day - and leave as many bodies behind as we can in sacrifice.

Training with your guards will hopefully help me to hone my fighting skills to a whole new level - if they're worth their salt. But then, _you_ have hired them so they must be good. So I can't get too cocky, although for me that is a challenge... the chieftain of the tribe always had a hard time with it, although I prefer to think of it as my strength as a fighter...

And _fuck_ him, anyway...

I'd like to see his face if I showed up with a fighting style he couldn't even have imagined...

I shake myself out of my reverie. Well, unless I can convince you to take me back home for a vengeful reunion, I don't see how that will happen. I feel a twinge of anger and regret. I can't just let him go unpunished can I?? But it's out of my hands at the moment...

You're watching me curiously.

"What are you thinking about, Sebastian the Tiger?" you inquire.

"Home. But mainly fighting." I smile at you. "It will be good to have a sword in my hand again..." I sigh longingly.

_"That's a good point - we should get you some weapons tomorrow. There are some great weaponsmiths in Havik; they're bound to have something you like. What are your favoured weapons?"_

Mmm. Wonderful topic.

"I do enjoy a good battle-axe..." I say, brightening. "But it's always good to have a longsword with you - you never know when that will come in handy. As well as a variety of daggers and throwing weapons to choose from... A shield can be helpful... And I was considered especially skilled with a spear, from great distances. And - " I hesitate. Should I tell you? Will you understand?

You look intrigued. "Yes?"

"I don't suppose you would have heard of it, but there are warriors who go into ritual frenzy... the ones associated with Ansuz are the _Berserkers_ , who fight like bears - and the _Úlfhéðnar_ , who are like wolves. I am _Úlfhéðinn_. Some did not trust us, and called us mad dogs..." I bite off the rest of the sentence and curse in my mother tongue.

"Apologies, Master. It is a source of frustration to me..." I say in a low growling voice.

I shake myself, and have a sip of wine. "if we had Tigers up north... perhaps I would have been called a mad Tiger instead..." I say wryly

_A wolf warrior? That sounds intriguing. Weird, though, and dangerous - for all involved._

_“I have indeed never heard of it, or anything like it. When you say ritual frenzy... do you call it upon yourself on purpose? And do you then fight like a wolf? But that would mean losing the use of your weapons..._

_it sounds fascinating, tell me more? What is it like? How do they teach you? What are the benefits? Does your Ansuz get involved?”_

I'm taken aback by the lightning-quick questions, but then - I can tell by your eyes how sharp and keen your mind is. Of course you would want to know... although it feels strange to talk to an outsider about it... is it being disloyal to my people? To my fellow Úlfhéðnar? To Ansuz??My brow furrows, as I consider what has been troubling me since I was taken captive. Surely Ansuz would not have allowed one of his greatest warriors to be taken, if he didn't have some kind of plan...?

"It is something that a few of the warriors of Ansuz can do, but certainly not all. Once it becomes clear as an adolescent is growing that they have this tendency, they are trained to fight in this style. You could call us his greatest weapons - because in this state we have no fear, and fight like savage beasts. This type of warriors tends to terrify people, even seasoned warriors.

We do call it upon ourselves, through movement and sound and invoking Ansuz... although for some it can come upon them when threatened or in a state of heightened emotion. If you have enough discipline, as I do, you can maintain just enough control that you can fight with your weapons but - you move in a way that is somehow more than human. And with others, the aspect of the animal takes over completely and they become downright bestial, and go for men's throats."

I hesitate. "I - have not wanted to lose my ability to control it, so I keep myself from going so far... mostly." I shiver. You're staring at me in fascination, as if a wolf has appeared in your tent. "Don't worry," I say wryly. "I've never attacked anyone who didn't have it coming..." I take another sip of wine. "I wonder... if such a warrior was to study another animal... if they could they learn a different style of fighting... Imagine if your Tiger could move like a tiger! Are there any tigers where you live that I can spend time with?" I grin and wink at you.

_"Not nearby - though there are some in the mountains further north, near the sea. I've seen some in Moghyart - but they were kept in cages, and drugged to keep them calm. You wouldn't want to spend time with them. We could go to the mountains, but from what I've heard the tigers either avoid humans or kill them. I don't think they'd be too keen to take you on as an apprentice," I grin._

_"So you get into a kind of battle frenzy, but it's an animal state? I have experienced some kind of trance when fighting - a fearlessness, a feeling of invincibility, euphoria; like the battle is a complex dance and you know all the paces, and you just move, and kill, and everything *fits* - is it like that?"_

My eyes widen and I blink. You _know_?

"It is... exactly like this. Like your body already knows what to do and does it so smoothly and gracefully, it's like a dance. There is no thought, no decision-making, just _knowing_. And afterwards you're amazed at the feats you've accomplished, and it doesn't seem _possible_. It seems far more likely that you would have died for attempting such things.

When have you fought, Master?"

_I chuckle. "You look at me, think I'm some pampered prince who doesn't know which way to hold a sword?"_

_I close my eyes, lean back. "I have done a lot of fighting when I was younger... never as a warrior, true. I also never had any training - had to learn on the job, as it were. I only experienced it once or twice, but I remember it as a profound experience. I can see how it would be even more so if you knew how to call it up, and got your god and the wolf spirit to help you..."_

_Minaz walks in with a lit narghile, forces himself to walk to the table, carefully *just* not looking at you. "Here you go, Sidi... anything else?"_

_"Thanks Minaz - that's it for now," I say, and he scurries off._

_"He seems to think you are a tiger already," I smile. "He'll be alright; he's just not used to strangers."_

Hmph. It's not _just_ fear, is it? I'm sensing a hint of 'oh, if only that were me...'

Not exactly 'what does he have that I don't' because... well. _Look_ at me.

But still... it gets my hackles up.

I find myself wondering if you have any other bed slaves at home? Or any other... _partners_? I don't know anything about your life back home... what if I'm just a shiny toy because I'm new, but then I'm cast aside??

I ignore the tightness in my chest. You're waiting for a response from me.

"Well, it sounds like you have the right instincts. If you ever want to spar... or learn more about fighting, I would happy to assist you."

You nod, considering this as you inhale the pungent smoke. You offer it to me, and I inhale deeply before having yet another coughing fit, laughing at myself in between coughs.

_I smile, move aside to let you cough._

_"You're too greedy, Tiger... it's not prey to be devoured. It's a caress to be enjoyed..._

_Here, look."_

_I suck the smoke into my mouth, open it, letting the shapes dance from my tongue, then breathing in air to mix with the smoke still in my mouth, suck it in deep, and release._

_You're looking quite fascinated, though not necessarily with the smoking technique. I smile, hand you the tube, put my arm behind you and my hand on yours._

_"Gently... the smoke isn't going anywhere; you don't have to seize it. Just suck a bit, just with your mouth, not your lungs... that's it. Now you have a mouth full of concentrated smoke - you don't want that, it's too harsh on you, so just open your lips a little bit and let some smoke out..."_

_You do, a wisp dancing up in front of your face._

_"Now carefully open your throat and let a bit glide into your lungs - not too fast, don't breathe in or you'll cough again - yes, now breathe out..."_

_You look at me and let the smoke roll out of your mouth; I breathe it in, even better than straight from the pipe._

_You're looking at me with an uncertain expression, your eyes going funny - I start to giggle as I take the hose back from you._

Mmm... I could get used to this, I think as I watch the smoke curl around me.

Especially seeing its effect on you. You look all relaxed, and you're... giggling??

Aww, you're so... _AWW_.

As you take in some smoke and let it out, you gesture at me to breathe it in. I do, and oh... so... good...

"I made the right decision..." I murmur, gazing at you. "This is so much better than that wretched cell... you must have great influence to have broken through my resistance as you did... after all, it was only a few days ago I wanted to kill you. Now..." I reach for the hose you offer me, and breathe in the delicious smoke. "Now... what was I saying?" I burst out laughing, then stroke your arm. "Ah, yes. I will destroy anything that threatens you." I casually make a cutting gesture across my throat, then feign tearing someone to pieces with a lopsided grin. I throw the invisible body parts aside, and offer you the hose.

_You’re so *funny*... you should be an actor. I giggle at your antics, which makes you giggle, which looks *ever* so cute..._

_You seem to prefer the smoke second hand, so I breathe it in and breathe it out for you; your mouth coming closer and closer, and soon you are taking the smoke straight from my lips, and then we’re kissing again..._

_How odd. The sexual desire is dormant for the moment, why do I feel like kissing? You’re just so... beautiful, and comfortable..._

_We sit like this for a bit, smoking and kissing and drinking wine, comfortably resting in each other’s presence._

_I call in Minaz to extinguish the lanterns and take out the narghile and the cups, and tell him he can go to bed._

_Then I look at my bed._

_It’s a narrow cot, covered with woollen blankets and silk cushions and sheets._

_My tent._

_My decision._

_“Here, give me a hand...” I get up, but end up giving you a hand - you’re a bit unsteady on your feet._

_“Okay, never mind...” I chuckle, and let you sit down again; then move your bedroll and pull the bedding off my bed, making a large area covered in blankets, cushions, and silk sheets._

_“Come here,” I say, and sit down on it._

Gods, I can't get over how relaxed you are, how innocent and young you look when you laugh...

and how close we're getting...

with every outbreath of smoke from your lips that I breathe in...

closer...

and closer...

and then - your lips are on mine again.

 _Fuck_... I have never experienced anything like this -

so -

beautiful -

I can't imagine experiencing anything more beautiful than kissing these lips.

Soft, warm, sweet...

(Searching for something? And finding _me_...)

There is no glorious kill, no great forest, no majestic sunrise, that could compare...

everything I have in this moment is everything I could ever want - the enchanting smoke, the intoxicating wine, and the most bewitching of all - _Jim_...

who is now helping me up, and laughing at my attempts to stand like I'm not going to pitch forward onto the ground in a fit of giggles.

Feeling hazy, I watch you move my bedding.

I'm trying to form the words to protest that surely your slave should be doing that -

but I'm too transfixed at the thought that I'll be sleeping next to you... our bodies warm and nestled in silk.

and then... I hear your invitation/command/most beautiful words...

I don't trust myself to stand again. Instead I crawl towards you slowly, feeling suffused with simmering, smoky fascination... and I sit down next to you, smiling uncertainly.

"Here I am..." I hear myself murmur.

_Aw you're all wobbly from the smoke..._

_"Some bodyguard you are..." I grin. "Any assassin comes in, what are you going to do, slap his toes?"_

“Ah, you forget... back home I was a wolf in human form... and in this land, a Tiger! So being on all fours will not impede my attack!” I make a snapping motion, and give you a feral grin.

“Besides... I had the impression you liked me on my hands and knees, Master... " I say, all innocence.

_"Oh, I do... though it loses some of its appeal if it is because you are incapable of walking, rather than because you are showing your submission," I smile._

_"I want to sleep close to you... I don't ever do that, and I don't think it's going to be a habit, but I want to tonight."_

_I lift the silk sheet, get underneath it, hold it up for you. You slide inside, your body smooth and warm against mine. I take the night lantern from the bedside table and blow it out, then stretch out in the dark, move towards you, lift up your arm again and slide into that slot that appears to have been made for me._

_"Have you done this often? Slept with people?"_

_I don't know why I ask - like I want to hear it..._

_But I want to know._

_I want to know everything there is to know about you, Sebastian the Northman..._

You don't ever do this with others?? My heart is glowing like a candle.

Even if it's just for tonight - it will be something I treasure.

The sight of you holding the sheet up for me to join you is an image that has seared itself into my mind for all time. Then I slip under the sheet against you, and I want to groan out loud.

Fuuuck, this feels so right...

Oh - you want to know of my past?? A tingle of worry moves through me. Surely it won't bother you if it was before I met you?

“Sleeping together? With some women, yes. Although, to be honest... it's not that I wanted to, it was more just to avoid any reactions to my leaving... it felt important to end on a positive note. Men seemed to understand that it was just a fleeting encounter, as did the shieldmaidens. Well. Mostly."

Gods. It sounds like a lot, doesn't it... I never stopped to consider it, not in a meaningful way. The tribespeople did raise their eyebrows somewhat, and the warriors always laughed about my endless romantic escapades... it would come as a surprise to _no one_ that it was my cock that got me into such serious trouble on my travels...

_Oh._

_"You don't like sleeping with others then?"_

_Why do I care? You're my slave._

_But - having your slave sleep with you when he doesn't want to - seems - unpleasantly immature and needy. I am not needy; I just - it seemed - I thought –_

Panic surges through my indolent haze, and I move up onto my elbow and stare at you.

“Oh! But I don't feel that way now-" _(Jim)_ " _Master_ ," I say in a rush. "You - are the only one I've wanted to spend time with - after."

I blink at you. Am I saying too much? The smoke doesn't seem to care...

"Does that make me utterly mad? Or bewitched by jinn? I genuinely have no idea... but I _very much_ want to sleep with you..." I murmur.

_Hm. I bet you say that to all the boys._

_It does sound genuine though. Is it from the smoke?_

_No, I do really fascinate you... you want to be close to me._

_Speaking of jinn... I wonder if they’ll start up their games again tonight. Will you keep them at bay? Or attract them? Either seems possible..._

_I feel utterly calm and relaxed with my head on your shoulder. Even with his head full of smoke, a Tiger in your bed is a pleasant and reassuring thing to have._

_“I’m glad, Tiger... sleep well... have pleasant dreams...”_

_As we fall asleep there are camp sounds all around us - talking and laughing around the fires, an argument too far away to hear the details._

_When I wake up, the world is under a pre-dawn silence - or a preternatural one? I lie still, and there it is, almost expected - a high fleeting giggle, directly outside the tent._

_I open my eyes. You’re awake, looking at me._

I'm staring at you sleeping and listening to you breathing for some time before I realize I'm awake - or dreaming? There's familiar giggling and breathy sighs just outside the tent.

Oh, these tricky jinn... now what??

You open your eyes, blinking sleepily.

"Do not fear, it is just a dream," I say reassuringly. "I'll protect you..."

And since it's a dream, I brush a lock of hair from your forehead, and stroke your cheek.

You stare up at me in surprise, and I pause.

It really feels like you're here... physically. Are we... sharing a dream? Or...

_You stroke me - well, that’s a bit - unexpected - but then, this is a dream, or must be. Good that you’re here though._

_Whispers outside the tent, just too low to understand; another giggle._

_Alright then._

_“Want to come check out what that is?”_

Do you honestly think I would wait here while you go out into the night by yourself?

I rise, alert. Is this actually a dream?

I follow you to the tent's opening, then lift the flap cautiously and peer out. I shrug.

"I see nothing yet..."

I slip outside and breathe in the night air, sensing you trailing after me.

"Stay behind me," I murmur, and follow the echoing sound.

_“Tiger. I’m pleased you’re taking your defensive duty seriously, but you might have noticed that we are in the middle of the desert; the camp has disappeared; ergo, this is a dream and there isn’t a lot you can protect me from. In fact, I’m not sure if you’re actually here with me or if you’re just being dreamed up by me...” I ponder._

_“Let’s walk out into the desert; usually when I do that weird things show up sooner or later.”_

_Sometimes even you._

"If I'm just a dream, you could have dreamed up weapons for me," I grumble as we walk through the sand. "Surely there must be some way to guard against supernatural threats here..."

You don't respond, and we continue our walk. After a few moments, I see a glowing light in the distance.

I jerk my chin towards it. "Friend of yours?" I inquire.

_“Let’s have a look,” I nod._

_As we get nearer, I see it’s a fire. Three robed figures sit around it, one in blue, one in green, one in red robes._

_I sigh. “This is starting to look an awful lot like a bloody fairy tale. I don’t approve of appearing in fairy tales, even in dreams.”_

_As we approach the fire, the blue-robed figure raises their head - it’s hard to see if it’s a man or a woman._

_“Welcome, Jim Ibn Junoon... Seebrecht warrior of Ansuz,” they say, the voice sounding like waves of a sea - wait - I’ve never been near a sea, how would I know? And what did they call me? Ibn Junoon? Son of insanity?_

_“Join us, Abu Laahadd, Sebastian the Tiger,” the woman in the red robe joins in. Father of no one._

_“Have a seat near the fire, Südmann, Saber Addhi’b...”, says the man in green._

_Saber the Wolf. Südmann - south man?_

_They certainly seem to know us well. Better than you know me, but not better than I know you, so this is still probably my dream._

_I look at you, nod, then walk to the fire. They’re clearly magical, so running away wouldn’t be any use. And they don’t seem hostile, so far._

What. The Fuck. Is. Happening.

This is far bigger than what I experienced before...

This wipes Before out completely.

Three figures in robes, whose faces we can’t make out?

Oh gods... something supernatural is afoot, even if this is a dream. After all, I’m not in the habit of sharing dreams, and you don’t just seem like a dream-version of you, you seem like _you_.

These names they’re calling us... what is the significance?

I don’t know the meaning of what they call you...

I follow your lead, and walk to the fire.

Suddenly I’m away from the fire, alone with the woman in red. But I can still see myself sitting with you and the three - they are speaking and we are listening with rapt attention.

“What - is happening?” I ask her in a daze.

“I thought we could get to know each other better... Sebastian the Tiger...” she says in a seductive voice, and trails her hand over my bicep.

Seriously??

“If you mean what I think you mean... I must respectfully decline, my Lady...” I say firmly. “I am in no position to do such things without my master’s leave...”

“Shall we ask him?” She asks with a tinkling laugh.

I shudder. I don’t want to think of what the response would be, and anyway - I don’t trust this woman. “I think not...”

“My. What a loyal, obedient Tiger you are in such a short time...” she whispers, and her hand trails down my chest. I look down and see I am naked, and little Seebrecht is curious about what’s happening.

( _Fuck_. Go back to sleep!)

“Respectfully, my Lady... I do not think it a good idea to have a dalliance with what I believe is a supernatural being...”

She places her hand on her chest and feigns surprise. “Me? You think I am a threat?”

I stare at her steadily. “All otherworldly beings are _potentially_ threats, in my experience. Certainly when you don’t know them...”

She gives her tinkling laugh again, and lowers her hood. She is beautiful, with tanned skin and lustrous black hair that seems to move on its own. Her eyes flash with fire for a moment, then gleam like black pools. “So you need to _know_ me, to determine that I am not a threat...? I have important information for you, Seebrecht...”

God, my name on her lips is so seductive...

She smiles as I think this, and my eyes widen.

 _You have nothing to fear from me_ , she says, and her voice is in my head.

 _Who are you?_ I ask, falling into silent communication without thinking.

 _Let us say that I am a distant relation to the Lady of The Tree..._ she says in a whisper and it’s like smoke pouring through me.

 _The Lady in the Tree? The Tree of my land?_ I demand. How is this possible?

 _There are many Trees, and one Tree._ she says with a shrug. _I will say no more at this time..._

 _But- wait-_ I protest, as she turns to walk back to the fire.

 _Oh, now you want to spend time with me?_ she chides, then returns and places her palms on my chest. _For you to remember me by..._ she murmurs, and kisses me.

The kiss is unlike any I’ve ever felt, and impossible to resist.

It feels simultaneously quick and eternal. I smell desert roses and smoke. I feel wind against my skin. I hear the crackle of fire, and underneath that, chanting and whispers... I have no idea what is being said, but it feels like it’s somehow been... imparted.

When it stops, I’m alone at a distance, and she looks back from the fire with a wink.

Then I’m back in my body, sitting next to you. Gods, what was that and what has happened in my absence??

_As we sit down, I find myself suddenly split in two - I'm still sitting at the fire, talking with you and the robed figures, but I'm also standing in the desert, some distance from the group, with the man in the green robes._

_Oh great._

_"What's going on? What are you lot playing at?" I demand._

_"Us lot?" he laughs. "What makes you think we are playing, Ibn Junoon?"_

_"Why do you call me that? Son of Insanity? What kind of a name is that?"_

_He chuckles. "Oh, I know a bit more about your parentage than your mother ever told you. Let's say it was a wild night..." I look at his eyes under his hood, they shine mischievously._

_I recognize that glint from my face in the glass -_

_What –_

_is this my father?_

_"Oh no, not me," he laughs. "I wasn't there - have just heard the stories. But those are stories for another time..."_

_He is moving very close, his breath sweet on my face, his dark eyes boring into mine, his mouth moving into a –_

_kiss? One moment we are talking, the next his hands are on my back, his lips on mine, and I don't know how long we have been standing here like that..._

_my hands are on his robe, and I move one up, pull his hood back. He breaks off the kiss and looks at me –_

_how -_

_"You - are me?" I reach out a hand, touch his face - it's real - he looks just like me -_

_"I have many faces, Ibn Janan," he smiles. Janan - my mother. "Now, let us get back with the Tiger."_

_I look at the fire - we are getting up, saying goodbye to the robed figures._

_"What is this? What do you want? Why did you bring us here?"_

_"I told you, Ibn Junayna." Son of the Garden. How many of those can you make up? Because it's not funny. "I told you in a dream..."_

_"This is a dream -"_

_"Dreams can have dreams in them, as wishes can have wishes, and questions questions. Your mind has a question. You can ask, in return."_

_"In return for what??"_

_"You will find out in due time."_

_I don't know what he's talking about - though I feel that I *do* know, somewhere, like information half remembered. I made a deal - though I don't know with whom or for what. I will apparently find out 'in due time'._

_And in return I can ask the question he sees in my mind._

_"Who was my father?" I blurt out._

_The desert disappears to a vision of a beautiful night garden, the scent of jasmine heavy in the air, coloured lights everywhere, energetic, frenzied music, people dancing, whirling, everywhere. They are wearing masks and veils, looking like otherworldly creatures, swerving around each other in coloured throngs._

_My eyes are drawn to a gate opening, a man and a woman walking in - I recognize the woman, despite the transparent veil half obscuring her face. My mother. She looks so young, so innocent, so beautiful..._

_her eyes go wide as she looks at the scene before her. The man has a green mask, but the lower half of his face is visible, and his smile is dazzling as he turns to her and says something that makes her laugh. Her face lights up, and they walk into the garden, share a cup of wine, then dance, dance, dance..._

_I can see them dancing all night, and though there is a party going on, they dance alone, in their own world, so fast it looks like there are flames around their feet, and eventually the party disappears; it's just them, lying underneath a tree... a huge tree, so large I can't see it entirely, with multicoloured lights in it, and flowers which give off an intoxicating smell._

_I don't want to look, but I can't tear my eyes away either - I want to know –_

_Eventually they lie next to each other, and she lifts her hand and takes off his mask. He smiles at her, his eyes burning like flames, illuminating her face, brighter and brighter, until she closes her eyes and covers them with her hand, and as she pulls it away and sits up, blinking, he is gone, as is the tree, and the garden._

_She is in her bed, in her simple small room, alone._

_No -_

_I am there._

_That is where I started._

_She disappears, and I am walking next to you back to the tent._

_Was that -_

_A dream, of course._

_As this is a dream._

Soon after I return to the fire, things become hazy and more dream-like.

I'm barely aware of the figures speaking to us, and then suddenly we're walking back to the tent. I look at you in a daze.

You seem... troubled? We walk in silence for a few moments.

I don't want to interrupt your thoughts, but when we arrive at the tent, I can't contain myself any more. I flop into the bedding, and stretch out.

"What-?" I shake my head. "What _was_ that?"

_I sigh._

_"A dream. Have you not been having them? I thought you had?"_

_You look at me. "I have, but not like - that -"_

_"Let's go to sleep," I answer curtly. I don't want a discussion with my dream-Tiger. I want to think about what I saw. Burn every detail into my memory, so it doesn't get lost._

_It was a dream, of course it was, but it’s the closest thing I've ever had to an answer._

_You lie down, I lay my head on your shoulder again, now on the other side. You seem to fall asleep quickly as I replay the vision I saw over and over in my mind._

_Ibn Junoon, Ibn Janan, Ibn Junayna - Ibn Jinni._


	9. The Blacksmith Who Could Handle a Tiger Without Hurt

You seem terse and tense and non-communicative. Fine.

I settle into a comfortable position, and I'm thrilled when your head returns to my shoulder. Blackness envelops me.

When I wake, I'm aware first of a weight on my shoulder, then warmth of someone's skin. Where am I and who is- I search my memory in a panic, and then I remember - Ibn Jinni.

 _Jim_.

I open my eyes sleepily and find my arm is around your shoulder, and yours is around my waist.

I have never been so happy to wake up with someone...

_It's light and my head is on a - shoulder? I blink -_

_Wait - yes - the Tiger._

_And -_

_Oh. The dream._

_Not again, Ibn Jinni._

_It was a dream. Nothing more._

_Oh yes?_

_Yes. Shut up. Call Minaz. Have breakfast with the Tiger._

_If it was a dream, why have you changed places in the night? Did you climb over him in your sleep?_

_... possibly..._

_"Tiger? Did you - dream anything?"_

I think for a moment. “No. Yes. I dreamt we woke up... went for a walk - because we heard laughter. And - “ I stop to think. “There were mysterious figures in red, green and blue. The red one took me away and tried to seduce me. She was able to talk with me inside my head and she said she had information for me... but - I didn’t actually hear what was being said.”

I frown. “Then she brought me back to the fire and we returned here.”

You’re looking troubled again. “Why - did you dream something?”

_I groan._

_“Why? I never wanted to be a character in a fairy tale. If my dad was a jinni, I could have used his help growing up - but noooo, he - or at least his buddies - show up when I’m all grown up and doing alright._

_Is this because of you?”_

_I look at you accusingly; you look back wide-eyed and perplexed. If it is to do with you, you’re as ignorant about it as I am._

_“Yeah, I also dreamed about us walking out and meeting those three,” I sigh. “Except I didn’t see you head off with some woman; you were at the fire, and so was I, but I was talking with one of them in the desert as well... he showed me who my father was. And - yeah, I think he planted information in my head as well without speaking - he said I’d find out in due time.”_

_I hang my head, shake it._

_“This does sound really uncomfortably like a story... are you an enchanted animal, by any chance? The lost heir to a great realm? Any strange birthmarks?”_

I chuckle. “No, no, and no.”

You seem so disturbed... I place a hand on your arm. “Is there anyone knowledgeable about spirit beings that you can go to and ask questions? Who can divine on your behalf, do magical workings, or connect with the spirit realm for guidance?” I have no idea what they would be called here... “A... cunning woman? Wise woman?”

_“Yeah, but - I don’t believe in this shit! I’ve always thought magic is a load of superstition that clever people use to exploit and manipulate others. And I still believe that. So can you see how frustrating it is to find myself being manipulated? And I don’t even know into what! Or by whom! And it’s *fucking* annoying!”_

_I throw the first thing I can get my hands on, which is unfortunately a cushion, across the tent._

I watch as you throw the cushion, and stifle a smile.

"I'm not much for magic, but I've seen otherworldly beings... and the priestesses of my land do some amazing things..." I say in a hushed voice. "It's disturbing to think about, I'll grant you... which is why I don't, as a rule. But... if the spirit world is coming out of the woodwork towards you... it might be a good idea to get some outside help, from someone who knows more?" I shrug. "Or we'll ignore it and maybe they'll go away..."

_"I wish," I sigh. "But they've been doing this for days now. I think there's *something* they want. You'd think they could just send a message, couldn't they? 'Dear Jim, we would like you and your new Tiger to go on a quest to free the imprisoned princess of Sandarkan; bring an ivory button, a dried fish, and a camel called Wader.' But no, prophetic shared dreams it is._

_Well, we'll be travelling for the coming three weeks; during which they can tell us all about what they want, and then when we're in Moghyart we can go see a witch, who can give us hallucinatory interpretations that make things even less clear... but I guess it can't hurt."_

_I hear Minaz stirring in the front, uncertain if he should come in._

_"Minaz, can you get us breakfast?" I call out._

Even though this strange experience unsettles me greatly when I actually stop to think about it...

I can't help feeling tickled that we're sharing in it together. I feel closer to you now that we've actually shared a dream... more _connected_.

I hope you will come to see this side of it as a good thing, too... _Jim_...

"Three weeks is quite a long time to be followed by jinn with a mysterious agenda..." I muse. "But if you wish to distract yourself at any point, I will of course be at the ready..."

I wonder if you'll wish for me to you show you my talent at fucking any time soon... I've already offered a couple of times, so I don't want to annoy by mentioning it too soon.

By the Gods, do I want to...

at any point in our relationship, will I be able to make a move... kiss you... or even just touch you?

It's strange to have to always be waiting for someone else's lead... but then... at the same time, you're so _commanding_... so _majestic_... that it only makes sense that you would make the rules.

Also technically you own me by law...

But as I expressed to you before... the legality of it means _nothing_ to me. Had you not claimed me in body and mind, you would have been dead by my hand before too long - if not here, then back at your home.

Speaking of which...

"Master... I have a question for you. I made a promise to a certain slave trader..." I say slowly. "What are your thoughts on my delivering on this promise before our departure?"

_I have no idea if these jinn are location-bound. The nonsense only started after I got here. Though *technically* when I first saw you..._

_Again I look at you suspiciously. But if this has anything to do with you, you are unaware as well - you're not feigning; I could tell._

_And then the conversation takes an *entirely* different turn._

_"What - are you asking for time off to go and kill Tryphon?" I chuckle quietly - no need to feed the gossipmongers._

_Actually -_

_"This might not be a bad idea... you claim you have assassin skills. Let me see them," I grin. "Tell me your plan."_

I grin back. "I have not planned anything - yet. But Tryphon is predictable - he'll still be flying high on the money he made from the sales, especially from _you_. So he'll be drinking and gambling and bragging every night... his guards will be irritated by him, which will make them lax. They already hate him, but he'll be especially obnoxious.

Now that his slaves are sold, he will have rented a room for a few days before he journeys back. I overheard him mentioning a tavern that he usually stays at - I could lie in wait for him, and when he retires for the night, follow him back to his room. The guards will stay outside his room, but they'll be drinking from boredom. I'll knock them out and dump wine on their clothing - it will look like they passed out. Tryphon will be dealt with, but without finesse - either a stabbing or blunt trauma to the head. If I take his money, it will appear to be a robbery. God knows, enough people will have heard him bragging by now that _anyone_ could have planned this. Certainly it won't be traced back to me, because I'm in custody as your slave. And obviously _you_ don't need the money..." I consider this for a moment. "Is this acceptable, Master?"

_“Hmmm,” I nod. “However, you stand out like a sore thumb. How are you going to get to the tavern unnoticed?”_

_You grin, like you anticipated this question._

_“I’m very good at not being noticed... if you have some black clothes and soot I could borrow?_

_Now, from what I’ve seen and heard about the city, I suspect this tavern will be in the tavern quarter - clue’s in the name, really - where the drinking, eating, and sleeping establishments are. There must be a gate right next to it so any rowdy customers returning to the campsites don’t have to traverse any more of the town than required after their drinking. The gates are barely manned around this time, since people are going into and out of the city all the time - mostly what the guards seem to look out for are camels._

_So if I wear a hood and walk in, no one is going to take any notice. Then it’s just a matter of finding the Nimbala tavern, look for Tryphon, slip upstairs after him, possibly pretending to be a stumbling drunk, knocking out the guards, killing him, taking his money, disappear out the window, and calmly amble back to where I’ve been with you all night.”_

_I nod - sounds sensible enough._

_“Alright. But I’m coming with you. I want to see how you work.”_

_You look like you’re about to protest but are unsure how to phrase it._

_“I can run over roofs and melt through gates, Tiger. I bet more effectively than a big lump like you.”_

_Big lump?_

I grin. "Alright... well, obviously it's _alright_ \- you make the rules, don't you, Master..." I say in a seductive voice.

I'm still shocked that I'm enjoying this so much... I have never handled authority well in my _life_.

"And I'll enjoy seeing you in action, too..."

Running over roofs and melting through gates? My cunning dark elf-jinni Jim...

Suddenly night feels like an eternity away.

"It is ages until then..." I say mournfully. "But I look forward to melting into the night with you... and rising from the shadows to deliver sweet vengeance." I give you a feral smile.

_"Well we won't have to get bored until then," I say, as Minaz enters with breakfast. I see that he's made an effort - good. I don't usually eat a lot, but you look like you might need a bit of fuel, and since he doesn't know what you like yet (nor do you, probably) he's gathered a bit of everything - flatbread, falafel, salads, hummus, rice, sausages, boiled eggs, fish, fruit, oil, beans, cheese... your eyes grow large at the selection before you. A small pot of coffee and a large one of tea accompany it._

_Minaz pours me a cup of coffee, and you look at the black goop curiously. "What is that, Master?"_

_I offer you a sip, and you pull a face. "Uff. What *is* it?"_

_"Coffee," I smile. "It's bitter, but I add honey and let it sit for a bit so the grounds sink to the bottom, and then it's much nicer. It wakes you up."_

_You look like you're quite awake enough without bitter black stimulants, thank you very much, and accept a cup of tea, then let your eyes roam over the foods, pick up a flatbread and tear off bits, which you use to sample the different dishes. Unsurprisingly, you love the sausages most, with a bit of salad and oil. My carnivorous predator..._

_"After breakfast, we will go into town to get you some weapons. We can have lunch there, and then I'd like to see you fight - we can have a go with wooden swords. I assume Danar will want to try you out as well."_

_I take some bread, still warm, and dip it in oil._

"Oh, and he's welcome to try his _best_ ," I hear myself drawl as I snatch up a sausage and then cheerfully cram it into my mouth. Then I look up at you, remembering where I am and who I am with. Perhaps a little less arrogance and a touch more refinement, Seebrecht?

You take a small fastidious bite and watch me in amusement. I smile sheepishly but my mouth is still full, and I cover it with my hand as I chew until I swallow hard. "But of course I would be _happy_ to show Danar what it's like to dance with a savage -" I say in a rough purr. You chuckle and I burst out laughing. Even when I start out being deferential and polite, it still comes out sarcastic by the end.

"Apologies, Master. You must think me an arrogant beast..." I grin. "And you wouldn't be wrong..."

_I will need to teach you some table manners. I saw the people in Mennez stare - and not just at your exotic looks. No good for everyone to think you're some barbarian._

_"You are an arrogant beast, Tiger. But there's nothing wrong with arrogance, if it's justified."_

_I have some fruit and some more coffee. I don't usually have a heavy breakfast._

_Minaz comes to clear away the dishes as we have a wash and get dressed, then comes in to do my hair and eyes. You look intrigued by the proceedings._

_"Do Sebastian's hair as well, Minaz - no need to have you look like a lion when you're a tiger," I say. Minaz looks at me with panic in his eyes, but he knows better than to protest - and he should get used to you some time._

_I gesture at you to sit on a low stool, and Minaz approaches you from the back, starts untangling your hair, putting oil in it to make it sleek and shiny._

_"Eyes too," I decide. Kohl is good for the eyes, and I can't help but wonder how it will look on you - silly because your eyelashes are gold, or sexy?_

I'm feeling a little silly as my hair is primped, and my eyes are rimmed with black. Perhaps because it reminds me of being tarted up for that Day of Display and the slave auction with that ghastly golden powder all over my skin...

My eyes follow Minaz as he works, and he looks like he wants to run from the tent and never return.

But as you watch admiringly, I relax. You have exquisite taste, and you would not want me to look ridiculous. Or like a painted whore. Although painted whores are well above bed slaves in this society - at least they have their independence and can even become wealthy, from what I've seen on my travels.

It's strange indeed that the mere thought of being a bed slave makes me feel immediately _murderous_... but being _yours_? I feel something very different... and I have to stop feeling it right away, or I'll end up with an erection and make Minaz faint. I laugh softly to myself and he grows pale.

_“Minaz, pull yourself together,” I sigh. “He’s here to protect us, you have nothing to fear. He may look exotic but he’s not going to harm you.”_

_Minaz just looks more terrified now, of both you and me. I roll my eyes; go to see what you look like –_

_Oh._

_Oh. Wow._

_..._

_Wow._

_Minaz, you’re a master artist._

_You look absolutely *stunning*. Your hair shining a dark gold, and your blue eyes just *piercing* out highlighted by the dark rims._

_“That looks great, Minaz, well done,” I reassure him. He holds up a looking glass for you to see._

Gods, the look on your face when you see me... you look positively awe-struck.

I could get used to this...

you staring at me like I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

Gods, _yes_...

Then Minaz is holding a looking glass for me, and - all thoughts flee from my head.

Back in my land, we did use reflective surfaces, although they were not as clear as this - and as I told you, we are rather vain about our hair and appearances. But I've never seen my hair gleam like this... and while I've applied war paint to my face many times, that was for ferocity, not beauty. These fine curving lines around the eyes are for a different kind of warfare - Conquering through bewitchment. Vanquishing through seduction. Overthrowing heart, body and soul through devastating enchantment...

These seem like they would be your weapons... would they also work on you?

If so, you can paint me all you like, _Ibn Jinni_...

I want to conquer you... vanquish you... overthrow your heart…

I shake myself out of my reverie. My blue eyes stare back at me, looking mysterious and hypnotic...

Is that what you see when you look at me?

And what was all this business about capturing your _heart_ and your _soul_?? Is this more trickery from the jinn? I thought their influence was only felt at night...

I look at you, and your gleaming stare hits me like a blow to the chest.

My heart begins to race, and my chest grows tight. It's just the effect of blasted jinn, I tell myself... _Calm down_ , Seebrecht...

You seem to be shaking yourself out of a reverie, also. "Well? What do you think, Sebastian?" You look at me expectantly.

"Your arrogant beast is a pretty thing," I grin playfully. "I'll try not to let it get to my head, Master..."

I lower my head at the servant, whose hands are trembling. " _Thank_ you, Minaz..." I say with a wink.

_Minaz nearly drops the glass but manages to put it away safely, give a very hesitant smile, and scuttle out of the tent._

_I want to jump you, but we've *just* got dressed and it would ruin the kohl. I will leave this for... mmm... maybe after the sword practice... when we're both hot and sweaty..._

_"A pretty thing indeed," I smile, walking up to you, looking at you close up... wow. You look somehow even more exotic; the black lines accentuating your blue eyes and golden skin just right. "I may need to put chains around you once more, Tiger... lest you be stolen away when you're walking through town," I murmur and before I know it I've put my hand around the back of your neck, pulled you close, and pressed a kiss to your mouth._

_Is this what we do now? We just kiss our slaves?_

_Ah fuck it, this is my tent. We're in private. I can do with you what I like, even kissing._

_"Right, let's head into the world of men and take a break from the jinn," I smile, and walk to the tent flap. Minaz opens it for us, and we walk out into the bright sun. I see Danar as expected three feet from the entrance, ready for anything. I might as well introduce you now._

_"Danar, Lind, this is my new bodyguard, Sebastian. He is from the North and comes highly commended, but I haven't seen him fight yet, so we will put him through his paces this afternoon, when we get back from town."_

Danar, a tall glowering man, looks at me piercingly. He does _not_ look happy to see me.

Gods, I can just imagine what he’s thinking... hot, beautiful slave spends the night in his Master’s tent. Fancies himself a good fighter, convinces his Master he would make an excellent bodyguard...

Danar, look at this man... do you think anyone can sway him with beauty, charm, and a sweet arse? How good would I have to be in bed to fool him??

And yes, I _am_ that good. Not that you’ll ever know... But Jim is no fool...

so stop staring at me like I’m a scorpion emerging from the tent that you want to crush, my honey. We’ll work this out in the ring...

I pour all this into my gaze, and I smile at him steadily.

“Danar,” I say in a pleasant voice. “Lind. I look forward to sparring with you...”

_Danar looks expectedly suspicious. He’s a loyal bodyguard, who has served me well - he’s getting old, but he’s forgotten more about fighting than many soldiers will ever learn, and can still give men half his age a run for their money. He’s ugly as sin, but those sunken eyes see everything._

_Lind is younger and less experienced, but perceptive, strong, and fierce._

_I know how to choose my men. Which is why I know you are a good fighter; you have the moves, the muscles, the reflexes, the scars. I’d be very surprised if you disappointed, but of course the proof is in the pudding. You look like you can’t wait to try Danar on for size, and he looks very keen to have a go at the Master’s pretty bed slave._

_Shopping first, though._

_“We are going into town to purchase weapons for Sebastian. When we get back, you can try him out as a fighter; get some practice gear ready, we’ll be back after lunch. I will want to take part as well.”_

_Danar nods and grunts; and we set off towards town._

As we walk, I think about my introductions to your staff. I’m going to have to make a concerted effort to get along with them... If you value them, that’s good enough for me.

I just don’t have the best track record of making an effort if I sense even the slightest bit of attitude towards me - if anything, it eggs me on.

And Minaz, well - it’s hard not to have _some_ fun. I may be a domestic Tiger, but felines do enjoy playing, after all...

But I’ll keep it playful and polite, out of respect for you. I’ll just have to save my predatory tendencies for when it’s appropriate. When will that be exactly?

Well, sparring this afternoon, at the very least!

And then being unleashed tonight with Tryphon... I can hardly wait.

“Do you have many servants back home, Master?” I inquire.

_“Quite a few, yes... my household encompasses 67 people in all. 68 now, with you.”_

My mouth drops open. "68??"

I had no idea you were so rich, so important...

what are you even doing spending all your time with me...?? Surely you must have many men to choose from, even in secret?

What if I never see you when we return to your home... will you grace me with your presence once every moon?

_“Well, yes... I have three wives, and they need so many people... one for their hair and one for their nails and one for their skin, and then the kids need a nurse and a governess and a teacher, and the animals need grooms; and so I need a big house and then I need things to fill it and then they all need to be dusted and polished and swept and scrubbed and washed, and then we need guards to make sure the things don’t get stolen and no one murders us, and all those people need to *eat*...”_

" _Three_ -"

my voice trails off and I stare at you, aghast.

You should have guessed this, Seebrecht...

"You're married..." I say hoarsely, my stomach clenching. "...to three women??"

_What -_

_Oh! Ha._

_Yes, you said your people have different norms for sexuality and children, so probably about marriage as well, then._

_“Don’t look so shocked, Tiger. In our society a prominent citizen *must* be married - with women - and make babies with them to inherit his wealth. You can prefer men all you like, but not building a household is as inconceivable as living in a hovel._

_A lot in our land is about face, and honour, and tradition - and to break with tradition is societal suicide._

_I come from a humble background, which makes it hard to become prominent in the first place - the existing families are a tight bunch. So I had to ensure I was a model citizen to get ahead; have a perfect family, beautiful items, a lovely house, good horses, etcetera._

_I don’t know about your lands, but here men can’t build a family with men - quite apart from the issue of how you’d get babies, it’s just not done. You can lie with men all you like, but marriage and family building you do with women.”_

“Yes... in my lands men don't build families with other men, either..." I say slowly. "We only marry one person at a time, though... and either can choose to divorce. There is no sense of dishonour about this..."

I want to urge you to divorce them, which I recognize is utter insanity... what has come over me??

"So you... have children?"

 _Gods_... do you sleep with these women... _wives_?

Will I be alone night after night while you're servicing three women?? _Gods_... what have I done...?

My stomach is twisting into knots, and I stare at the ground as we walk, not trusting myself to keep a neutral face.

_One person at a time? And either can choose to divorce? Huh. That would create a huge mess here - what do you do with the children? Your people seem to be less family-minded, more tribal._

_You ask if I have children, but your voice sounds so dejected... and you’re looking at the ground..._

_What’s wrong?_

_“Yes, I have two; a boy and a girl. Both healthy, smart, and beautiful. I don’t have a lot to do with them; they’re fine, but I don’t much care for children. Or people, really.”_

I perk up slightly at that. Gods, I really am unlike the members of my tribe, who adore children...

"Me neither... I never cared to settle down and have children, which was considered unusual indeed... but everyone thought I would grow out of it, or... die in battle. But I was too tough to die..."

I shrug. "Or... I was god-blessed, or it just wasn't my time. I didn't think too much upon it..."

I give you a sidelong glance. "So you don't have much to do with your children... But you... feel something for your wives?"

I practically have to force the word from my lips, and I can practically taste bitterness on my tongue afterwards.

So the man has wives... as he explained, it's _expected_... I try to argue with myself.

(But... what about... _me_?)

_“*Feel* something for?”_

_What kind of question is that??_

_“Is that - why your people marry? You have feelings and want to be together?”_

_No wonder you get divorced then – don’t feelings change all the time?_

_“I like them well enough; they’re sweet and talented, but - they’re like, I don’t know, the head groom or the cook. They have a role to play in the household and they play it._

_We don’t marry for feelings. Not usually, anyway. Marriage is a way to tie yourself to another noble family, for the aristocracy, or a way to get prestige and heirs. If feelings get involved, that only complicates things - if one of your wives loves you, they get jealous of the others, and you have a drama in your house. Comedy plays often deal with this, and there are many tragedy stories as well, but in general it’s considered wise not to let feelings guide you in questions of marriage.”_

I frown. What a strange concept... but if it means these marriages are a practical arrangement only and you don't give a shit about these women...

No. It still _bothers_ me...

But. It's better than I thought.

"We have marriages for alliances and improving one's position as well. But I do not give a shit about these things. People seem to marry because it's expected, but it wasn't always this way, the priestesses say. But couples who wed do have either feelings or an attraction for each other, unless it was purely a political alliance." I shrug.

"There were women my father and the chieftain pressed me to marry - to forge alliances with neighbouring tribes. All in order to unite against settlements we'd had conflicts with. I told them what they could do with their political alliances - in front of a tribal council. They were furious..." I smile at the memory.

"Why did you refuse?" you ask curiously.

My eyes narrow as I stare at the horizon. "Because of their disrespectful approach. Nobody talks to me that way without repercussions. And I don't like people telling me what to do..." I look at you with a sly smile. "Mostly..."

_"So - did you ever get married and divorced?" I wonder._

I start at this unexpected question. “Me?? _No_...”

_"Don't look so shocked - you say your tribe marry and divorce when you have feelings for someone - did you never have feelings for anyone? Or - was it a man?"_

“I-“ I stumble in the sand, feeling like I’ve been punched in the stomach. I didn’t expect you to hone in on... that.

“Just- it was a long time ago,” I mumble.

_Oh. Sore point. Lover lost - in a painful way._

_I'll not push it then._

_Talk of something else, Jim -_

_"What did you think of Danar?"_

Relieved, I exhale.

“Seems suspicious and annoyed...” I smile waveringly. “Strikes me as the deeply loyal type. And god, so serious. I’m sure he’ll be happy to go hard when he tests me... and I welcome it...”

God, do I... working out all the frustrations of the last moon... Some violence will be just the thing...

And then tonight... vengeance and murder.

What a perfect day.

_Good, you seem to be looking forward to having your skills tested - the sign of someone who knows they're good - or of someone too arrogant, but you don't strike me as the type. We will see._

_I lead the way to the weaponsmiths' quarter, head to Hadran's shop. He's great for swords and daggers - I'm not an expert on war axes; so I'll let you judge those._

_We accept Hadran's cups of tea while he shows us his latest creations._

When my hands close around the handle of an axe, I feel the strangest sensation of wanting to cry.

Gods, it's been too long since I held a weapon...

I begin to spin one, testing the weight. The metal of the blade flashes, and a smile spreads across my face. I begin to go through my routine of spinning and twirling the axe, throwing it in the air and catching it, passing it from hand to hand... faster and faster... it's a different design than what I'm used to, but _very_ well made.

I throw it up in the air where it twirls lightning-fast, and I catch it out of the air.

Oh... _so good_...

"Another," I breathe, transfixed. "I want to try another..."

_You get your hands on an axe and you - transform into someone else. Your eyes gleam like you're touching a long-lost lover, and you - *dance* with it, I can't describe it otherwise. It's a dance that could turn so easily into a dance of death; I can see how these gestures would eviscerate an enemy, decapitate him, disarm him - wow._

_It's not a weapon I've ever used, but I want to now. You make it look enchanting._

_Hadran looks on appreciatively, hands you another, with a longer, thinner blade, strongly curved._

I heft the new axe in my hand - this one is lighter. I toss it in the air, catch it and wink at you. Then I once again go through my routine, the sound of the blade cutting through the air reverberating through the shop... the sound is so intoxicating to me, this time I end the routine by throwing it at the wall.

We all watch as the handle shivers from where the axe is buried in the wood.

I laugh with delight, then wince. "Apologies..." I say quickly. "I got carried away..."

_Hadran is looking at you open-mouthed._

_"I'm sorry," I apologize quickly. "He's a barbarian... of course we will buy that axe, and pay for the repairs to your walls..."_

_I scowl at you. "Please refrain from destroying good Hadran's shop, or being careless with his merchandise."_

_You have the decency to look sheepish, take the axe out of the wall, and inspect it for damage. You seem happy with what you see._

"Beautiful..." I croon as I stroke the blade lovingly. Barely a scratch...

"Your work is magnificent..." I say admiringly to Hadran. His mouth opens and closes, and he murmurs something incoherent.

But when you hand over far more money than the axe and repairs are strictly worth, his eyes light up and he thanks you profusely.

"I will ask for a blessing for you from your gods before I bury it in somebody's head," I say cheerfully. His eyes widen and he freezes for a moment.

I smile, making sure it's a _friendly_ smile and won't be construed as terrifying. He takes in a breath, and cautiously bows his head.

"Thank you..." he manages to say.

I smile at you carefully, trying to read your face. Are you angry with me? My brothers in arms would have laughed uproariously at such a thing - are the characteristics of my hearty, irreverent warrior culture being seen in a negative light? I generally don't care how people see me, but _you_... gods. Suddenly it's all I care about...

_"Do you think you can have a look at the swords and daggers without destroying anything?" I ask wryly. I see you look uncertainly and wink at you - I'm not mad, you boisterous barbarian._

_I'll punish you for it, of course. I look forward to it..._

_Hadran's premium daggers and swords are legendary. They take ages of careful highly-skilled crafting to make, and fetch a fortune. Well - I have some money to spare... I ask him to get his best works out, and smile when I see your eyes light up._

I run my hands over a beautiful curving sword, my breath catching in my throat. The craftsmanship is astounding - leagues better than back home, I must admit. What will I be capable of with such stunning weaponry?

Just don't stab anything in the shop, Seebrecht...

Carefully I lift it, and once again begin one of my routines - the blade is lighter, more refined, than I am used to. Hmm.

"May I see a heavier one?" I ask, lowering my head respectfully. He looks through his wares, and hands me a thicker blade.

The weight in my hands is glorious. Once again, I begin my sword routine and this time the blade and I move as one. I dance through the shop purposefully, avoiding cutting through anything. But when I draw to a close, I can't help but give it a quick spin before catching it again with a snap.

Again I lower my head respectfully. "Stunningly made. It's perfection..."

_Wow._

_That was -_

_*wow*._

_You'll have to teach me that. It looks absolutely *stunning* and is bound to strike fear into the heart of anyone who sees it._

_I can't wait to see you kill someone - too bad we can't get into a full-blown fight tonight..._

_Also, I wonder if you could dance like that to music... the blade flickering in the torchlight... it would look quite entrancing, I’m sure._

_Hadran seems to have forgotten your surgery of his walls and proudly shows you a dagger he made, the steel stronger than any other, due to folding during forging. He holds the blade to the light so you can see the pattern created by the special smithing technique. You try out several until you find a hilt that's comfortable in your hand, and get some cheaper daggers for throwing._

_I hand over a small fortune to a well-placated Hadran and head back into the sunshine with a very pleased and well-armed Tiger._

I’m too focused on weaponry for the next little while to pay much attention to you. It seems all is forgiven by Hadran who delights in showing me his best work. The daggers are things of beauty - I can just picture the steel flashing as I stick someone with it. Tryphon, your time draws near...

Once I’m finished selecting the weapons as well as a lovely new shield, you hand over payment.

I strap the weapons to my body and fasten the shield over my back, and we’re off.

Gods, all this weight on me, the smell of the leather straps, the heat of the metal... I feel like _myself_ again. I let out a sigh of relief as we walk and feel my heart positively glowing.

You give me a sidelong glance - I see admiration... attraction... affection?

Gods, I hope so...

I puff out my chest and straighten my shoulders. “Now do I look like a proper arrogant savage?” I ask with a smirk.

_“You look stunning,” I say before I realize that’s what I was going to say. You were made to bear arms - it’s like you were incomplete before, but now you look like yourself._

_The black around your eyes only accentuates your exoticism, makes them look so light and piercing blue in the daylight, they’re otherworldly. I feel a strange sense of pride walking here with you - everyone staring, seeing you, probably recognizing you from the auction, seeing how I tamed you, having the dangerous fierce beast carrying weapons next to me, smiling and chatting..._

_Oh yes, Ibn Jinni’s magic..._

Ohh... _stunning_ , am I... I want to purr and rub against you...

Knock you into the sand and pounce on you.

But I hold myself back like a well-behaved Tiger.

Gods... your dark gleaming eyes on me... I _can’t get enough_. Somehow I need to make sure that the next three weeks ensures that I’ll be in your presence regularly when we return to your home. And I have to not just impress you and your current bodyguards with the demonstration of my skills... but _awe_ them.

I don’t doubt that I can... Any warrior of Ansuz could do it. But I don’t know what I’m up against and I can’t let smugness and arrogance detract from my focus. Getting hurt or injured doesn’t trouble me much, but... it’s better if I can avoid it.

My eyes flicker over you again, and you look back at me. A charge goes through me every time our eyes meet. I’m doing fairly well at behaving (axe in the wall aside), but how long can I sustain this? Gods, I would give anything to touch you...

 _Seebrecht_ , I tell myself firmly. This is foolishness. Be happy with what you have...

But the feeling of longing when I look at you does not go away.

_You are looking at me with hunger in your eyes... Not yet, my Tiger. We are in polite society. I don't know about your tribal ways, but we don't copulate in the streets._

_Time to engage in some other hedonist indulgences..._

_"We'll be eating travel fare for three weeks from tomorrow. Let's have a last proper lunch here," I gesture to a tavern that does good food and blissfully cold Havik wine._

I grin at you, and follow you to the tavern. We’re shown to a private comfortable seating area with many silk cushions, and water is poured for us which I drink happily.

“Thank you for the weapons, Master...” I say reverently. “I was devastated when my weapons were taken from me... but these ones are more beautiful than any I have ever seen. I am very fortunate to have been found by you...” I say in a low voice, and bow my head.

I mean it... and there’s more that I could say, but... this is hardly the place, and more importantly, it’s probably not appropriate. So I likely never will. Instead I tuck this feeling down deep into my heart, and drink more water thirstily.


	10. The Tale of the Merchant and His Guards

_You seem thirsty - of course, you need more water than I do. We only had that little cup of tea at Hadran's._

_"Have some more, Tiger," I gesture to the jug, and you pour another cup which you drink with gusto. "I'll have to get you a water skin so you can carry water around with you and drink when you need it. And please do ask when you need something. I am not yet familiar with all the requirements of a pet Tiger, and I don't want you to get sick, or feel uncomfortable. I know it's proper warrior-like to be strong and ignore your wants, but there's no reason to deprive your body of what it needs just for the sake of it. I want my bodyguard at full strength."_

“Of course, I will do everything that’s needed to be a true warrior and fierce, unbeatable bodyguard for you...” I stare at you intently.

“And... _pet Tiger_...?” I grin. “Is that what I am, Master?”

_“Hmmm,” I grin back, leaning into the cushions. “I’ve always wanted a pet tiger... one who growls and snarls at people, but offers me his tummy to stroke when we’re alone... one who draws looks of awe when I walk down the street, who attacks when I point, and sleeps at the foot of my bed._

_Didn’t realize that I’d actually get my wish some day...”_

I blink in surprise. "I'll be sleeping at the foot of your bed?"

I'm so relieved to hear I'll be sleeping in your tent, I actually feel dizzy for a moment.

I enjoyed lying next to you last night more than I could possibly express... if being your pet tiger and sleeping at the foot of the bed is what it takes to be close to you, then - I'm happy with my lot. But maybe, just maybe... your pet will be permitted to curl around you once in a while...

and you'll say _Bad Tiger_ with a laugh, and then pet me and stroke me until we fall asleep...

I lower my glass. "If that is what you desire... then I will growl and snarl and be awe-inspiring and attack who you want and sleep where you want..." I smile at you flirtatiously. "And... I'm rather partial to the stroking, myself..."

_I'm relieved you don't object to the notion of being a pet._

_Why am I *relieved*!? What does it matter to me how you feel about what I say?_

_Well - we're quite close. And - I enjoy your company._

_Huh. I want you to feel comfortable with me. Because - I don't think I've ever enjoyed anyone's company like this. Tezra is nice, and we can have a good laugh, but - I don't know, I just really enjoy being with you, every aspect of it - the sex, the chat, the companionship._

_And - I can read most people easily; they're broadcasting their lives and their thoughts so openly, but I struggle with you. Possibly because you are so exotic - your habits are different, your features look different, you sometimes make gestures or pull faces that I can't parse - which makes you only more fascinating._

_And I love the flirtatious banter - I could never do that with anyone else. I have never met a peer that I was interested in, though a few have tried; and my servants and slaves are just doing as they're told. I've certainly never felt the urge to have pillow talk with the guardsmen I fucked... Tezra and I flirt, but we both know it's play._

_You are a whole new category of person, Tiger, and I enjoy it..._

_The waiter brings a meze of mixed dishes and two marvellously cold cups of wine._

_"Cheers, Pet Tiger," I grin, raising my cup. "May I never rub you the wrong way..."_

"Oh, I think any way you rub me will be welcome… Cheers, Master." I raise my cup with a lopsided grin.

And I realize with a start that's true. Even if you were being exasperating or difficult, I _don't care_ \- I just want to be near you. And I know a slave is not allowed to demand anything, but god, your attention is _all_ I want.

Three weeks of travel with you sounds _blissful_ , boring or not.

It's arriving at our destination that still unsettles me, although... hearing your plan to install me at the foot of your bed does fill me with hope for my new life with you.

I pop different meze into my mouth with gusto. "The food in your land is to die for..." I groan with pleasure.

_"Many lambs did, yes," I nod at the sausages. "I have to admit I have an expensive taste, and I've taken you to the best establishments. When we're travelling it will be more basic, I'm afraid, even for me - though there are a few oases on the way where we can get fresh food, most of it will be bread and dried fruits and nuts, with milk from camels and coconuts. But, we will have coffee, tea, ganja, and wine. And I will make sure to bring extra water for you. How much do you need to drink in a day, do you know?"_

"Water...? I don't know, when I was Tryphon's captive I was always thirsty..." A flash of anger moves through me - and suddenly I sense the fury I had buried when I was captured and then while biding my time until I could escape.

Good - just hold onto that for tonight, Seebrecht...

And have it on reserve for the sparring today, if you need it.

I regard my cup of water. "I have seen these water skins you speak of; I imagine I could drink two a day... but I could get by on one."

_I nod. That's about twice as much as a normal man, so should be doable. We have the camel capacity, and the option to refill underway - it's not an arduous route. You won't go thirsty with me._

_Anger at Tryphon fills me. How dare he let you go *thirsty*. And *whip* you. You're worth twenty of him. I look forward to seeing you take your revenge tonight..._

_We finish our lunch, you teaching me some more of your language. I figure it will come in handy if we need to speak privately. I still can't get the retching-camel sound though._

_We head back to camp when the worst of the heat is gone. I am keeping a careful eye on you, but your skin doesn't seem to be burning, which probably means that short-term exposure to the sun is alright. You are wearing your headdress and we naturally keep to the shady side of the streets._

_When we get back to camp, Danar and Lind have rigged up a canopied area with practice weapons and padding underneath._

I'm amazed at how quickly you pick up my language - although your attempts at the more guttural sounds are not entirely successful... or anywhere close, to tell the truth...

Actually, they're _adorable_ \- but I'm not about to tell you that, so I keep my amusement under wraps.

You seem _so mindful_ of my wellbeing, with the questions about water, and frequently looking at my skin with a concerned, assessing eye. I know, I know - you invested greatly in me, and of course it's in your best interest to ensure your bodyguard is in good health. As well as your bed slave, given how much you clearly enjoy my body. But practical considerations aside, your regard for my welfare makes me feel warm inside, and every time I see you looking at me, my heart _glows_. And I know I need to get these reactions under control, but for the time being, I'm feeling downright giddy.

Especially when I see the sparring site waiting for me. Oh gods, _yes_...

I look over at you in excitement. "Now?"

_You seem dying to have a go. Excellent._

_I nod. "But not with your new weapons. I'd like to keep the camp in one piece. We've got practice swords and shields, and padding. You'll go with Danar first - I'll observe."_

I cast a glance at my beautiful new weapons. I'm dying to test them out - but I suppose getting overly excited and slicing off your bodyguard's head won't impress you. And I want very much to stay in your high regard.

I grin, and lope off to the sparring area. Watching Danar, I let my weapons and shield down carefully, but with a bit of a thump for effect. Then I select a practice sword and shield and test out their weight.

I advance towards him, and raise an eyebrow. "Shall we dance?"

_Danar looks unimpressed._

_“Not like that you’re not,” he shakes his head at the unwitting barbarian._

_“Get those pretty clothes off. The Master paid good money for those; you’ll not have them torn or dirtied. There are some old tunics with the padding you can use._

_And for fuck’s sake put on padding. The Master is not going to be happy if I damage his new toy.”_

_I hide my grin. He loves you, really, Tiger..._

_Your face flushes, but you head over to the pile of padding, take off your clothes and hang them over a rack - well done - and put on a tunic and padding. Lind helps you tie the straps so the leather doesn’t shift when you move. You give it a shake, jump a few times, and nod, pick up your weapons again._

My eyes narrow as I scan Danar’s stance, how he holds his sword...

The man knows what he’s doing, I’ll give him that. But he should be careful how he talks to a warrior of Ansuz...

Because however skilled, however powerful a fighter he may be, he will not have seen the likes of me.

He nods at me, and I stalk forward.

Thrust.

Defend.

Thump.

We regard each other, swords crossed, the impact reverberating through my arm. A smile breaks out across my face.

Gods. Yes.

With a scrape of wood, I pull my sword away from his and begin my attack - carefully, methodically monitoring his style. It is very different than mine, but I have fought this style before in my travels, so I’m able to anticipate - I can’t say the same about him.

Which is why I’m able to get in several hits, grinning as I do.

“Oh by the way, Danar...” I say lazily, as I pace in front of him. “I may be a pretty toy for my Master. But to you, and in the ring...” My voice darkens, and I unleash a series of brutal strikes that leave him sprawling on the ground. “I am a blood-sworn warrior of Ansuz. I’ll thank you to remember that.”

He stares at me, his face betraying nothing. But his eyes flash with recognition of someone not to be trifled with. I spin my sword, smile, and offer him a hand.

_I was not wrong. I know a good fighter when I see one._

_But you are more than that. You’re testing Danar, checking his fighting style, his reflexes, his strengths. And you’re *loving* it. You have a fierce smile on your face, your eyes burning with delight as well as concentration._

_And then you release your moves. Ones Danar isn’t expecting; going straight when you should have curved, slashing when you should have poked - I’m watching with bated breath._

_And then you unleash and work him to the ground. I have trouble staying seated - I want to run in and ask how on Earth you did that, but I’ll leave you two to it. Danar is looking at you with more respect now._

_*See??* I *told* you he was good!_

_You’re circling each other again, you trying a move you hit with before, but Danar is expecting it and evades. He learns fast, Tiger._

_You are no longer smiling, your face a mask of concentration, but your eyes betray how much you are in your element. Danar feints, then lunges at you, and gets a decent hit in. Good you’re wearing padding - if you get hurt, it’s by me and no one else. It’s still going to leave a bruise, though._

I wince as Danar’s hit lands with impact, more so than is really strictly necessary for a sparring match. But then - I did knock his arse onto the ground within the first few minutes without breaking a sweat. And I’m a lot prettier.

I bow slightly. “Nice hit...” I say with a grin, assuming a high guard with flourish. Then I launch into a series of overhand hits, which has him moving back from me and parrying quickly and reflexively. Then he rallies and goes on the offensive, driving me back with a grunt.

“You’re good,” I say, impressed.

He hits me hard in the neck. I slap his blade aside with mine.

“You’re right. Enough play,” I growl.

I throw a decoy hit towards his face - his eyes widen, and he quickly moves to block. I seize this opportunity, butting my sword hilt hard against his, sending it flying from his hands. He goes diving for it, but not before I streak towards it and put my foot down on the hilt. I move my foot around the hilt and kick it towards him - he grabs at it, and manages not to drop it - and looks at me in surprise.

“If you’re concerned about me taking caring of the Master...” I drawl. “No one will hurt a hair on his head while I’m around.”

“Yet somehow you could not keep yourself from being captured...” he says pointedly.

“That never made much sense to me either,” I say cheerfully. “I chalked it up to one bad day... but maybe... just maybe... the gods had other plans than I had for myself. More important plans...”

I glance at you, and then back to Danar.

He looks at me long and hard, and nods. I look back at you, and give a sweeping bow.

_I am *not* jumping up and hugging you. I am a strong and powerful merchant prince who is trying out his new purchase. Instead, I nod._

_"Looks good. Danar, I want you and Lind to train with him, to keep you all fighting fit, and to learn from each other. It looks like Sebastian has learnt some of the techniques from our fighters in his time with the caravan, but Danar has *many* years of experience, and he’ll be able to teach you a lot," I say, looking at you. Yes, you are *very* impressive, but I don't want you to get too cocky and think that you have nothing to learn. You nod, look at Danar, and say "It would be an honour to learn from you."_

_Good._

_"Similarly, you've got some moves that I've never seen, that I am sure Danar is dying to know more about - right, Danar?" He nods._

_"Now, I'd like to have a go, if that's alright?" I get up. "I'm nowhere near the fighter Danar is, so don't go full-out, or I won't be much fun for you tonight," I grin devilishly, "but I like to keep myself fighting fit - you never know when it's needed." Unlike most of my peers, who are fat and slow and happy to let others do their fighting for them._

_I get into a tunic, let Lind help me into my padding, and pick up a wooden sword. "I don't use shields when practising - it's very unlikely I'll ever be in a battle; if I'm in a fight it's probably going to be an unexpected situation where I suddenly have to defend myself. I do often carry a sword around, or at least a knife, but no shield."_

God, the look on your face... like you want to devour me whole...

I could get used to this...

Danar looks less scathing and suspicious, but I think I’m far from being his friend. Fine with me. You having strong bodyguards is all I care about. And anything I can learn from another good fighter is a bonus... especially someone I can spar with who knows what he’s doing, who I don’t need to be careful with...

you on the other hand... I will need to walk a fine line, to challenge you and not damage you, but I used to spar with the newer warriors of the tribe as they trained, and I didn’t maim or kill any of my charges.

I drop my shield to the ground.

“So what’s it to be, Master? Sword or knife?”

_I hold up my sword. "Let's start with these. It's difficult to fight with wooden knives." You nod, wait for me to get comfortably into the ring, let me start circling you._

_I can read you, Tiger..._

_He's the boss, I have to be careful with him._

_He's a merchant, not a fighter._

_He's small, not very strong._

_I'll see what he can do, then help him focus on his strengths._

_It's my major forte when fighting. Yes, I'm weaker than you, yes, I don't have the reflexes or the moves - but I can read people. Most people broadcast their intentions moments before actually performing them, and I can use those moments to get my own move in._

_And - my #1 advantage, which will only help me with you once, but I intend to take it - people underestimate me. Like you are doing, Tiger; I can see it in your relaxed face, your stance. With Danar, you were on your toes. You'll learn *pretty fast* that you'll have to be with me as well._

_I perform a few moves that you will expect of me - standard thrusts and attacks that you parry leisurely. I'm waiting for you to come for me -_

_*there*. You move towards me, and thrust to get my abdomen, expecting me to dive out of the way - but I move the opposite way, narrowly avoiding the tip of your sword, and thrust mine into your side._

I feel your eyes on me, assessing... but far differently than Danar did. Or any other fighter I’ve faced.

Usually fighters assess an opponent’s entire move, categorize it, commit it to memory - and then when they see it happening again, they can respond to it accordingly.

You don’t need to see the entire move.

You barely see an inch of it, and you already know where to thrust. Or deflect.

You’re like me, but different -

 _Somehow_ you know where my sword is going to move to - and for an untrained fighter, _god_ , you’re fast...

I don’t always know what fighters are going to do next, but my body knows what moves to make to avoid real danger. So I don’t know where your hit is going to land, but - since I’m in no real danger, I don’t move to counter it.

But that does mean you’ve scored a hit _already_.

Shit.

I grin at you, shaking my head. “Well, fuck...” I breathe.

Alright. Change of strategy.

Less careful movements, more entering my warrior mode, so I’m operating on instinct and even _I_ don’t know what moves are coming - will you still see them then?

I pace, and then feint left before quickly swinging my sword against your right-

_I'm pleased to see your shock followed by your smile, followed by a more cautious stance. Yes, Tiger - don't underestimate me._

_You make a move for me and I can *see* it's a feint but I don't know what you're going to do afterwards, and then you hit me._

_Alright Tiger. One all._

_We spar a bit more and I can see that you are indeed what I thought you were - a natural fighter, one of those people who have a special talent, which has been honed since you were young, making you a nearly superhuman warrior. I don't see the wolf thing, of course - we are sparring, not in battle - but I can kind of see how it would come out, from your movements, your jumps, your steps. I would love to see you do a deadly wolf dance..._

_When we're both covered in sweat and dust, and our kohl has smudged down to our jaws, I call a halt. Danar has been observing closely, and I can see that he wants to ask you questions, but I have need of you first._

_"Into the tent, Tiger..." I nod._

Oh? What's going to happen in the tent, I wonder...

I grin at you, give a jaunty wave to Danar, and follow you towards the tent.

"I hate to admit, I underestimated you," I say quietly as we walk. "But you use that to your advantage, don't you..."

You give me a sidelong glance, and once again I'm swept up in a wave of desire for you.

Fuck, you're beautiful...

"You have good instincts, Master - and a vicious streak," I smile wryly, rubbing my side. "And that can be even more important than fancy swordsmanship, to be honest. But if you wish for more skill with a sword, I am happy to be of service..."

"Oh, you will," you say airily.

When we reach the tent, I poke my head in to check for safety. Then I hold open the tent flap for you.

You brush past me. I inhale your scent, and feel my cock hardening.

Oh gods... I'm done for...

_Aw, look at you, checking my tent for danger. I guess in theory someone could have got past the guards, but it's not likely - we have a lot of precious goods; our camp is well-guarded. If anyone *would* have managed to get in, it's more likely that they'd go for the saffron than for me. Much more profitable - I don't *think* anyone is particularly eager to have me dead at the moment._

_Now... a slightly sweaty Tiger at my disposal... what could I do with one of those, one wonders..._

_"Take off that tunic," I wave, as I pour both of us a cup of water. Sweaty Tigers must be rehydrated, first of all. I carry the cups over to a now-naked Northman - delightful... your face stained with dust and your kohl smeared, your hair messy, you still look utterly tasty._

_I hand you your cup, put mine on a shelf, walk to the washstand, wet a cloth, wash my face, then walk over to you and wash yours, so the worst of the dust and the kohl smudging is gone. The remnants of the black around your eyes look very appealing - I'll have you wear kohl every day, I decide. It's good against the bright sun as well._

_"Don't you want my tunic off as well?" I ask innocently._

I stand before you naked as you wash the dust and kohl and sweat from my face. You keep doing this - cleaning me up, making sure I have enough water... it's unexpected every time. It does something to me, deep within me, that I can't look at too closely. I fear I would crash against rocks, have my ship break apart, and be drowned in a cold, fathomless sea.

And I must be happy with my lot.

I _am_ happy with my lot. I have grown more attached to you than anyone else from my past. I want to adventure with you, protect you, be fucked by you, spend every waking and sleeping minute with you...

I gaze at you as you finish cleaning my face.

Then you ask about your tunic.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"I do, Master..." I murmur, low in my throat. "That is - I would not want you to be uncomfortable... Shall I - ?"

You spread your arms out, and stare at me.

Oh _gods_. The whole tent is going to go up in flames...

I slide my hands over the fabric and slowly lift the tunic. You raise your arms, and I pull it over your head, leaving you naked in front of me.

Gods, I ache to touch you. But I await your instructions, breathing deeply as my eyes drop lower and lower.

_You are staring at me like no one ever stared at me - like I’m the sexiest being in the world, the most beautiful and desirable person to ever grace your presence. It’s intoxicating. I never thought about things like this - sex with people was a way to relieve an urge, that was all; and *they* needed to be reasonably attractive to *me* to achieve that. Seeing the naked lust in your eyes is surprisingly arousing._

_I want to explore this new territory._

_“Do you find me desirable, Tiger?” I ask._

_“Gods... yes...” you whisper, your eyes sweeping over my body back to my face, pupils large and dark._

_“Show me...” I whisper. “Show me what you want to do with me. Don’t be afraid, I’ll tell you if I don’t enjoy something, or I want you to stop; until then... show me how a warrior of the North loves a man.”_

Oh. Gods.

I can... do what I like...?

How does a warrior of the North love a man?

 _Love_ echoes in my head, a forbidden word looking for a safe haven.

To hide.

(To dream...)

I hesitate, then move towards you like a wave flowing to the shore.

Flowing over you...

My hands moving over your shoulders, down your arms...

And then I take your face in my hands and gaze at you, marvelling that I can touch your beauty.

Can I really do this?

My lips part. I breathe in.

I swoop down and capture your lips with mine. Then I pull you against me, feeling my hard cock rub against yours. I groan into your mouth, and my hands move down your back to your arse.

Jim, I murmur silently.

Gods... _Jim_...

_Your lips, moving on mine... it almost feels like they form my name, in awe..._

_I've never kissed like this. Kisses are with wives and peers, quick ones on the lips or cheeks, nothing to linger at, nothing to savour. But this, this full-body contact, pressing our chests together because we just can't be close enough, arms pulling on backs to get even closer, cocks rubbing together - and our mouths; my lips alive with the hunger for touch, every movement of your lips a sensation, and then your tongue gently licks a lip, giving me gooseflesh, and my tongue responds, touches, explores..._

_how did I never know this existed? Thought kissing was a thing some people did before they got down to proper sex, an unnecessary formality to be dispensed with, but it is a magnificent journey of its own..._

_Though I can't imagine enjoying this with anyone else - a guardsman? Some simpering bed slave? No - this is an enchantment solely yours, Tiger..._

_My hands are on your back and I feel a welt, dig my nails in it, pull down, making you groan into my mouth, which reverberates all through my body, culminating in my cock, which stirs against yours._

_You start moving sideways, gently pulling me along, still kissing and touching, because it would be unthinkable to break this spell, move to the bedding that has been made but not put away, still our big nest on the ground, and we move down, onto the silk, and you gently lay me on top of the sheets, and only then break the kiss, to lean over me, your eyes deep green in the shade of the tent, dark with promise, large with wonder._

You're lying underneath me, and my skin is on fire as I touch you, kiss you... am I dreaming?

Am I lying in a desert somewhere, dying? Being fed these beautiful visions by a fiery djinn, so my life force can be consumed?

The truth is, even if that were the case, I _wouldn't care_. Nothing would stop me from being here, touching you.

 _Nothing_.

Because nothing in my entire life has made me feel this way. As much as I love fighting and battle...

nothing has made me feel so _alive_ as your eyes.

I'm not a mere tool or weapon here... I am _yours_.

And now, to be able to touch you like this...

I thank the gods that I have lived long enough to have this experience.

And I'm going to take full advantage of my freedom, for as long as you'll allow it.

I run my hands over your chest, and look down at you hungrily.

I'm not going to show you how a warrior of the north loves a man, I think fiercely... I'm going to show you how Seebrecht of the north loves _Jim_.

I hear this echoing in my head, and dimly it registers as an unacceptable thought, too secret and terrible to voice. To impossible to be true.

I push this aside, and press my burning lips into your neck, letting my tongue taste your skin. _Like cinnamon_ , I think dreamily as I move down to your chest. I kiss and nip it. My tongue circles your nipples, then I suck them hard, making you inhale sharply, and then a low, rumbling purr reverberates through your chest. Gods... to be the one who inspires such noises in you...

I continue my journey down, kissing your abdomen, belly, pelvis... my hand grasps your cock, and I gaze at its beauty before lowering my mouth over it. Then your noises become more heated, urgent... they could send me into a state of ecstasy all on their own.

I take it from your responses that I've learned well what you like. I smile around your cock and continue making you moan.

_Your mouth is on a journey along my body, and all these are new sensations, and sensational they are..._

_My neck - god - who knew the neck was so sensitive? So erotic?_

_Down my chest, touching my nipples - oh - a sharp suck - *fuck* that feels... wait, am I purring??_

_A forage down my belly, and then you touch my cock, and your mouth - oh, you're eager to practice, are you? I would be the last to complain..._

_You are picking this up *very* well... you're a natural, Seb-with-the-difficult-name._

_I'm lying on soft silk, in the twilight of my tent, while a beautiful and talented mouth entrances my cock... I guide you with my sounds, letting you know what I particularly enjoy... and soon there is no more conscious guidance, just a puddle of Ibn Jinni melting on the sheets under the most exquisite treatment his cock has ever enjoyed._

_Sure, some professionals had smoother skills... but the sight of your muscular body kneeling over me, the sound of your breaths, the smell of your fresh sweat and the oil in your hair... the *dedication* and obvious *pleasure* you bring to the task at hand... all combine to make this so much better than whatever high-paid whore._

I get you to the point of gasping and moaning, and then I look up - your face is even more beautiful when it's overcome by pleasure...

Before I know it, I've stopped and I'm moving up along your body, and kissing you again.

You kiss me back fiercely, press your body up against mine.

I pull back with a seductive smile, making you growl with frustration. Mmm...

I gaze down at you with hunger, pull your thigh up, press your knee against me... then I slowly rub my cock against your arse, watching you for signs of disapproval. You watch me, blinking lazily like a cat.

I turn and see the jar of oil, and pick it up.

"You still wish to see, Master?... How a warrior of the north loves a man?" I ask in a low, rough voice. My fingers trail over your thigh.

_Kissing again, let this heavenly cycle never end..._

_I didn't know sex could be so... interactive. It was always something someone did to me or I did to someone; not something we did together..._

_Your beautiful cock, rubbing against my cheeks..._

_... oh._

_Wait._

_You're going - there. You want to -_

_I look at you - your face so sweet and gentle under your blatant desire..._

_You'd be so careful... Maybe I could... -_

_*NO.*_

_My body retracts._

_*I swore. Never again.*_

_I shake my head, smiling to soften the rejection._

_"Not happening, Tiger. I enjoy your caresses... but I am the one who fucks, not the one who gets fucked."_

_I worked *very* hard to ensure that._

Aww... I'm disappointed, but I had to try. You're smiling and you don't seem at all upset by my attempt.

Does that mean I can never...? I long to take you, but - it looks like it's not meant to be...

 _Or_...

I can leave you curious... wondering _what if_...

I smile back slyly and lower your thigh. "Whatever the Master wishes..." I murmur, caressing your thigh suggestively. "But if you're ever curious to try... pleasure awaits you like you've never experienced before."

I dip my head down and kiss your hard cock. Your eyes gleam at me, and I'm overcome with lust.

"I would very much like to ride your cock, Master..." I say, my voice hoarse with desire.

_What do you mean pleasure like I've never experienced before?_

_My curiosity is piqued._

_It's *not* pleasant. At *all*._

_Yet you seem to like it._

_Yes well - some people may like it. I don't._

_But I thought I didn't like kissing either and look what happened there._

_That's different. Kissing isn't - painful. Invasive. You *like* pain and being invaded._

_Or... is it just because it wasn't done right?_

_Maybe some day. Not now. But maybe..._

_... if there's something wonderful I'm missing *out* on -_

_We'll see, Tiger._

_For now - that sounds like an excellent offer._

_"I would very much like that, Tiger..." I think. That's yet another thing I've never done. When I penetrate people, they're underneath me. But it sounds *deliciously decadent* - just lying here and having my cock serviced..._

I smile at you hungrily, and open the jar of oil. Carefully I rub it on your cock, stroking it languorously, making you moan softly. Then I apply it to my entrance - you watch with fascination.

 _Oh_. Like that, do you? I take my time to make it a pleasing show, sliding my fingers in and out of myself.

I never was much for modesty... and your eyes fixated on me are _such_ a turn-on, my breath is quicker by the time I'm done. I pour water over my hand, and clean off the oil with a discarded cloth.

Then I pour water on myself, and rub my hands over my chest and pelvis. Your eyes widen.

"I get so hot around you, Master," I murmur with a playful grin.

Then I lean over you, watching water drop onto your skin.

"It goes without saying... but if you want me to stop, I will..." I whisper. Then I grasp your cock, and position myself over it.

Slowly I lower myself onto you. I let out a muffled groan as I slide down over the head and feel the first stretch.

_Mmmm..._

_Lying on a silk sheet, my head resting on cushions, treated to a sensual show - now *that* is what I became rich and powerful for._

_Oh, my wives and slaves perform for me - mesmerizing dances, full of sensuality - but while I love watching the beauty and talent, it's not a par on the raw sexuality that you're exhibiting. You're fingering yourself, and you seem to enjoy it - interesting. And your blue eyes keep looking at mine, as the pupils grow larger, your mouth opens, your breaths get shallower -_

_*gods* you are hot._

_Quite literally, it seems, as you pour water over yourself, and the shimmering of the wetness on your chest, making it gleam and glitter - *fuck* -_

_I am this close to grasping you, but you are first, take hold of me, and slowly slide down - my eyes close, my head pushes back into the pillow as my fingers grasp the silk._

_*Fuck* -_

_How can *anyone* feel so. fucking. good._

_I open my eyes, to see you looking down at me, your eyes large and damp and full of lust._

Mmm... that look on your face... burned into my mind for eternity...

I'm distracted from your pleasure by the feeling of a deeper stretch as I slide down farther and farther...

pause, adjust...

slide...

oh... gods...

I've had you pounding into me, but what is it about going slowly and purposefully that makes me comes apart at the seams?

Your eyes open and I'm undone.

I sigh shakily as my hands splay against your chest.

"Gods... you feel-" I gasp as you move up into me. "Oh... fuck... Master..." I groan, eyes closed.

Your hands grip my hips. When I open my eyes, we stare at each other so intently.

You thrust into me, and then I slide up your cock, and down again, hard.

_You seem *very* into this. You're looking at me like I'm giving you immense pleasure, as you shiver and touch me. I push up and you groan - *Master*... never has that sounded better. It's normal when the guards say it, or Minaz, just - a job title. But when you say it... it opens up an entire pleasure garden of associations and possibilities, the fact that I *own* you - I own plenty of people, but none of them are so fucking hot and - well - desirable? Is that why it sends a frisson down to my cock every time you say it, in your sexy accent - 'Master'..._

_Your eyes open, and I could get lost in them, their endlessly changing colour, the way your emotions are so clearly displayed in them..._

_I move my hips, and you move up and down on me - such a different sensation. I can guide you with my hands; I can thrust, but ultimately it's you who determines the rhythm... and I decide to allow you. My hands are grasping your hips, but I'm letting you set the pace._

Gods... this feels so... _intimate_...

Each time you've fucked me, you were asserting your dominance over me...

your dazzling power and majesty...

your otherworldly beauty and sexuality...

and I relished it, craved it, strained to meet each - feral - thrust -

and now for the first time I'm in control of the fuck.

I recognize this is entirely based on your permission - but it's a heady thing, seeing you underneath me - gods, how I've longed for this...

I move my hands over you, sliding one under your neck and one under your arse - I cup its firmness, marvelling in the silkiness of your skin. I'm groaning with the sensual pleasure of being able to move unfettered.

Grasping you for leverage, I move against you powerfully and rhythmically, like I'm entering an intoxicating trance.

FuckFuckFuck you feel so good...

"Gods... _Master_..." I moan... "You are like no one... under the sun..."

_I am, aren't I..._

_You really are intoxicated by me, and it feels magnificent to be so desired and admired by another. Especially one so fierce, wild, untameable... except for me; Jim Ibn Jinni, tamer of Tigers._

_Your moves are so smooth, your muscles under perfect control as with everything you do. You do look like a big cat, or a dancer, every movement looking so effortless and graceful, but the strong musculature betraying the strength and precision required._

_The sensations in my cock, meanwhile, are magnificent - soon you have me a shivering and panting mess –_

Gods, I never expected you to get swept away like this...

Afterwards I'll be bursting with pride. But right now I'm danger of bursting with something else, even without my cock being touched.

But I would really, _really_ like to be touched...

Should I grab your hand and just-? I wouldn't have hesitated in the past... now I'm questioning every little thing I do...

Should I just grab my cock and start stroking?

I stare at you searchingly. "Master," I pant. "I'm so close - would you - or can I-" I'm cut off by a groan as you thrust into me.

_What? What do you want? Oh - you want your cock touched? What - now? I'm kind of in the middle of something -_

_Yeah, you do it. That should be a sight._

_"Stroke yourself for me, Tiger... but don't you dare come before me... that would be *incredibly* rude..."_

I grab my cock and smile through a haze of pleasure and desire.

“Would not... dream of it... Master...” I say breathily, as I begin to stroke.

Your eyes lock on me. Looks like I’ll get to perform for you some more...

I groan as I stroke rhythmically... pant as I slide up and down your cock... and breathe in sharply whenever you thrust into my deeper.

My hand grasps your arse harder, and I lean down over you to kiss you hungrily.

_Oh..._

_you appear quite capable of pleasuring yourself without any adverse effect on your pleasuring of me. One hand on your cock, one grasping me, your leg muscles moving under your skin, and then my magnificent view is blocked by your face, moving in, kissing me..._

_I can’t believe I am allowing all this..._

_But it feels *so* good..._

_I grab your hips, thrust into you._

_I need this, need you, need my release - *now* - oh *gods* -_

_I groan loudly as I feel you pulling my delight out from every cell of my body, *fuck*, this is too much, I can’t -_

_was that a *mewl*?! No - no one heard that - if they know what’s good for them -_

_Oh *fuck*..._

_“Tiger - *fuck*...”_

Gods, watching you as you fall apart... listening to the noises you make...

Oh sweet kitten, ohh, do _not_ call him that, Seebrecht...

I pant and moan as you thrust into me relentlessly.

Oh gods... oh fuck...

don’t - come -

But then, you’re overcome by your orgasm, shuddering underneath me, your face so open and unguarded, and it’s not even within my control anymore, I just screw my eyes shut and suddenly my body is beset upon by violent spasms...

Jim - gods, _Jim_...

_My eyes are screwed shut as I feel my orgasm coming from my *toes*, wave after wave surging through my cock as if I hadn't come in *years*, my fist in my mouth, my other hand grasping your hip hard enough to bruise._

_*Fuck*, this can't be healthy. My heart will give out one of these days._

_I can feel you leaning over me, your arm shivering, your other hand leaking warm liquid onto my belly._

_I open my eyes, see your face, your turquoise eyes opening, looking at me._

_Such tenderness..._

_I raise my hand, stroke your hair behind your ear, pull you close, kiss your lips._

_"I like how a man from the North loves a man..." I chuckle softly._

I give you a dazed smile. “Oh good...” I pant. “Your pleasure is of paramount importance to me...”

Gingerly I lift off your softening cock, and it falls against your pelvis, looking satisfied and exhausted. _I_ did that, I think with smugness.

I grab the cloth, and dampen it with water - I clean you up and wipe off the remnants of my pleasure from your belly, with a glow in my heart. Then I clean myself off. You watch all this with lazy enjoyment. I pour us some water, and we drink slowly.

Finally I lie down next to you with a sigh.

“I meant it... you’re _incredible_...” I say in awe.

_Mmm, lazily being cleaned off... I wish I were a cat so I could purr..._

_I lean on my elbow as I drink some water, watch you drink, put your cup away, and tell me how *incredible* I am._

_Aw. *Aw*. *AWWWWWWWWW*._

_I am too lazy to jump on top of you and cover you with kisses, but it's tempting. You are *so sweet*..._

_"Not bad for a man you wanted to kill two days ago?" I grin._

I laugh at this. “In my defence, Master... I would have wanted to kill anyone who _dared think_ they could own me. I didn’t realize you were the exception to the rule. The _only_ exception...”

I chuckle. “But it was very enjoyable sizing each other up and sniping back and forth... and then being tamed by you so remarkably quickly. I will remember that fondly.”

I smile at you with pleasure. “Tell me... did you think it would take longer?”

_I snuggle up to you, move your arm up, lay my head on your shoulder. That's better. That arm was made for holding me._

_"I did think it would take longer, yes..." I muse. "You seemed *very* stubborn and headstrong. I could see it in you, the urge, the desire, to find someone who could truly tame you, but I wasn't sure if you'd be honest enough to yourself to let it happen."_

“Mmm...” I stretch contentedly and stare up at the ceiling of the tent. “I was fully prepared to dig my heels in and not give you the satisfaction, no matter how much I wanted you...”

“But...” you prompt, sounding intrigued.

“But...” I look over at you and narrow my eyes at you. “You didn’t play fair. The choice of being _with_ you or not seeing you very often... is hardly much of a choice at all. I was already transfixed by you by then - I enjoyed our verbal sparring - I enjoyed being taken by you - the thought of that not continuing...” I shudder.

It is a thought that still strikes fear into my heart, but I don’t want to say it. I can’t.

“You played me like an instrument...” I say with a good-natured smile. “Can’t say I minded all that much...”

_I smile at your openness and honesty._

_"I thought that would work... I could whip you all I liked, but that wouldn't do it. You can stand pain, and enjoy it, if it's done right. I had to find a way to make you desperate without damaging you or your trust in me. I wasn't sure if three days would do it, and if you were already so invested in me - but fortunately you were."_

_I realize that *I* am being open and honest here as well - revealing my way of working - I *never* do that. Don't get *too*comfortable, Ibn Jinni..._

_"Let's have a wash, and I certainly want a massage after that exercise - you try it too, you'll love it. Minaz has dexterous hands. It will keep your muscles nice and supple. Then we should have a nap - if we want to go into town late at night, we won't have much time to sleep before the caravan has to leave."_


	11. The Assassin and the Merchant

Massage... mmm. I found the notion so perplexing when you first arranged one for me. I was under the impression it would be something sexual, and I was so relieved when it wasn’t. I haven’t had eyes for anyone since I met you, I realize. Which is truly bizarre for me.

But how could anyone compare to you??

Massage, nap, murder. I guess dinner will come before my bloody vengeance.

“What a lovely day, Master...” I say lazily. “Sounds perfect.”

You call in Minaz to bring in fresh water and cloths for bathing. When he leaves, I take the cloth from you.

“May I?” I ask, gazing at your beautiful body.

_Oh - why, yes -_

_"By all means," I smile._

_You dip the cloth in the water and start washing me, so gently and deferentially... so unexpected from a warrior with big calloused hands._

Every swipe of the cloth over your body is like a dream... I feel myself growing dreamy and reverent... farther and farther away from my life in the north. I loved my role as a warrior, I loved the land... Life did feel harsh and difficult, but I never minded.

But here... with you... there are things in my life that I never used to have.

Devastating beauty, sensual pleasures...

feeling emotional attachment in sex...

a sense of a connection with someone that builds like a bonfire between us.

And an even stronger purpose than ever before. There is no one like you under the sun. No one who makes me feel like you do. You must be protected with everything I have.

By the time I’ve finished bathing you, your body is glistening and clean. And I need to shake the cobwebs from my mind in order to be able to speak and not just grunt at you.

“All done,” I say softly, and towel you off. Then I quickly bathe myself as you dress, enjoying feeling your gaze on me.

_The way you look when you wash me... so full of worship, almost entranced._

_I call in Minaz for a massage, tell him to use the unscented oil. His skilled fingers loosen every muscle in my shoulders and back._

_He looks at you, but I tell him to go make us a quick light dinner._

_"I'll do him."_

_You look at me with big eyes as I tell you to lay down on a cushion and rub the oil between my hands to warm it, then move across your shoulders._

When I see Minaz steeling himself to approach me, I stifle a chuckle. I told you I would play nice, so I’d better try. And he’s a very good servant to you, so I suppose I should find other ways to amuse myself.

I grin at him, and then - you tell him you’ll be giving me the massage.

I turn to stare at you. What?

But - why? Why have you done things like bathe me and massage me when there are servants to take care of everything for you?

I cease asking these questions when I’m lying down and your hands are on me…

Oh god...

The hall of Ansuz couldn’t be nearly as beautiful as this...

It strikes me that this is not a proper thought for a warrior of Ansuz to have, but then... when I’m in your hands, I don’t much care about anything else...

so I give over to the blissful sensations, and moan with pleasure.

_I like that moan... that’s a different moan than the sex moan, which is a different moan from the pain moan, which can be subcategorized in good-pain moan and bad-pain moan..._

_I make a category ‘Tiger, moans of’ in my mind map, where I lovingly arrange all the moans I have been privy to so far. I hope this will become a large and beautiful collection..._

_I have dexterous hands, and I like kneading your strong muscles, feeling them go from stiff to supple under my ministrations. You’re turning into a molten puddle of gold, muttering things like “Oh yes there yes oh gods” and “Oh Master...”._

_When I’m done, you’re looking at me with lazy eyes full of bliss._

_“Get moving, Tiger,” I grin. “Tryphon won’t kill himself.”_

_Slowly you stretch out and get upright._

_Minaz serves us a simple but lovely meal of meat, tomatoes, and bread, deliciously spiced._

_When I say we will retire for the night and do not want to be disturbed, no one looks puzzled, though I can see a knowing glance between Danar and Lind._

_No, darlings, it’s not what you think..._

_Falling asleep is easy after all the exercise we had earlier, the massage, and the meal. I tell myself to wake up an hour after midnight._

After the massage, I feel the strangest sensation that your hands are still on me... palms gliding over my oiled skin... fingers pushing into hard knots in my muscles, demanding that they _release_...

I still feel it as we eat... and as we settle into our nest for the pre-murder nap.

Gods... I'm getting more and more wrapped up in you. What can I do about this? You brought a warrior to bed - probably not to swoon over you and make moon eyes.

I'll get this under control... I have three weeks to enjoy your undivided attention, and then - well, it will just have to be out of my system. I will remain your loyal, devoted man because of the oath I took - nothing more.

Still feeling your touch lingering on my skin, I drift off into dreams of a fire in the desert, and a man in black silk dancing around it with flames in his eyes...

_The jinn are kind enough to let us sleep undisturbed. I think I hear giggles at some point, but fall straight back to sleep._

_I wake at an hour past midnight. All is still around us._

_I nudge you awake. You yawn and rise, gracefully and silent. In the darkness of the tent I get us some black clothes and a burnt bit of wood, that I wrap in some cloth and stick in my pouch. We both take a dagger and don a cloak with a hood._

_You nod. We slide out of the tent through the back, so as not to wake Minaz, sneak past the guards, which isn't too hard as they are not looking for people getting *out* of the camp - getting back will be harder._

_We walk through the city of tents, which is less dense now, after the equinox, towards the town, where we enter the gates with our hoods up. The guards hardly glance at us._

As planned, we seek out the Nimbala tavern. It's just a matter of asking for directions while acting a little tipsy to blend right in. You do the asking, since your accent won't be memorable.

We slip into the common room to verify that Tryphon is still there - and indeed he is. We observe him from the shadows for a moment, watching as he boasts drunkenly to a table of other drunkards about his successful slave-trade ventures. Oh, Tryphon... you make this so easy, don't you.

You order us two cups of wine which we drink at the bar. I resist the temptation to glance back at him, but I can hear his abrasive voice. When our drinks are empty, I give you a meaningful look, and we slip back into the night.

"I know that look - he is deep into his cups," I murmur. "We won't have too long to wait..."

_"Right - so how do you want to do this?" It's your venture. I am not going to give you any suggestions - I want to see how you work._

"His accommodations will be in the sleeping quarters of the tavern... I'll wait outside and follow him to his room. If we're spotted, we're just drunkards making our way to our own rooms, after all..."

I find a shadowy alcove to wait and crouch against the wall, grinning at you. "I can't wait to blood my new knife - a gift from my beautiful, generous Master - which I'll repay with a lovely show for you, should the opportunity arise..." I pat the sheath strapped to my boot, smirking.

_"I can't wait to see how you kill," I purr at you. We haven't blackened our faces yet but it looks like we won't want to, not if we want to give the impression of being drunks staying in the tavern. You've kept your hood up and your face in the shade, so I doubt anyone has recognized you for the barbarian._

_We wait for about half an hour until we see Tryphon come outside, half carried by one of his guards, protesting that he is perfectly capable of walking himself._

I roll my eyes and grin at you.

Then I stare intently at Tryphon’s form stumbling into the darkness. When there is some distance between us, I follow with a tired, tipsy gait. You sidle up next to me, and I throw an arm around your shoulder loosely as one would with a good friend.

Casually, I turn and murmur to you, “Well my drinking buddy, it’s been a full night... shall we head in to sleep, Jim?”

You give me a sidelong glance then chuckle drunkenly, continuing the playacting.

Ooh. A thrill moves through me. That might have been pushing it, calling you by your name. But it was too wonderful an opportunity to pass up. Better behave after this, though.

Grinning drunkenly, we follow Tryphon, whose guards seem too focused on keeping him upright, and muttering to each other in irritation, to pay much attention to us.

When they reach the sleeping quarters, Tryphon is shouting at them to bring him wine and a whore, and people are yelling from their rooms to be quiet. The guards practically drag Tryphon down the hall, which just makes him shout and curse more. A couple of guests have exited their rooms to complain loudly, but they’re far too focussed on Tryphon to pay any attention to us hovering in the entryway. It likely looks like we’re amused by the display. Glancing at the room that Tryphon is chucked into, I nudge you towards another hallway and into a dark alcove.

“The guards seem more disgusted than usual. They’ll likely go outside to play dice and drink and complain for a bit, before they take up their posts,” I murmur. “I might not even have to knock them out...”

I hear doors slamming, and the guards muttering angrily as they head outside.

I nod at you. “Let’s go. I want to end this fucker before he passes out...” I growl.

_Well, this is easy so far. Fortunately I have guards who are actually worth the price I paid for them. But then, these ones probably are too... Knowing Tryphon, he'll pay them a pittance, feed them poorly, and get rid of them when they give him trouble, to get some new cheap ones. Well my dear, you're about to find out why it's not good economy to scrimp on security..._

_You check there's no one about, then we walk to the door and open it. Tryphon is lying on his bed, struggling with a sandal strap._

_"What the...-"_

“You called for a whore and wine?” I ask cheerfully. “I don’t have any wine on me, I’m afraid... and technically, *technically* I was sold as a bed slave. Do you remember that, Tryphon?”

He stares at me, sandal strap forgotten. “You! How did you - you escaped??”

“Not exactly...” I grin and you enter the room, quietly shutting the door.

His mouth drops open when he sees you. “What the devil - what are you doing here??”

_"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just a spectator," I grin, waving my hand dismissively._

_"My Tiger here had a specific wish, and I didn't see any reason not to grant it to him..."_

“Your - Tiger?” Understanding dawns in Tryphon’s bleary eyes... the tiger skin... my promise to him that he would die at my hand...

“But a respected man such as you - wouldn’t allow-“ he falters.

“ _Oh_... Wouldn’t I?” you ask curiously with a small smile. “Tell me more about _me_ , Tryphon...”

You’re enjoying this - playing with the victim first. Such a feline nature you have...

But then... so do I.

“But I _sold_ him to you!” he protests loudly.

“Tryphon, Tryphon...” I sigh. “You sold him a wild, _savage_ beast... remember? One who promised to kill his captor in front of his new Master. Do you really think such a man would balk at a polite, respectful request for vengeance?” I grin at you, and take a step towards Tryphon.

He inches towards the window. “I’ll scream!” he sputters.

“Well that was a foolish thing to say,” I chide, and before he can even react, I’ve reached him, knocked him onto the bed, and I’m holding a hand over his mouth.

“Now. I made you a promise and I don’t want to renege. I did warn you, Tryphon...” I purr dangerously. “One does not trifle with a warrior of Ansuz and live to tell about it. You were living on borrowed time.” My smile grows wider, and his eyes widen.

“Now... I was going to hit you with a blunt object to make it look like a robbery. After all, you did a lot of bragging the last couple of days, didn’t you. Everyone knows how well you did at the slave auction by now.” I slide the knife out of my boot.

“But I’d like to show my Master my skills with a knife... and this beautiful new blade he bought me needs to be blooded. Seems significant to use it on the man who brought us together... I should suppose I should thank you before I kill you...”

You chuckle from behind me. Tryphon makes muffled high-pitched noises, and I pretend to listen, nodding.

“I did think of that, Tryphon. But it will still look like a robbery if we take your money. It will just appear that you surprised the thief... or that the thief snuck in while you were sleeping and you woke up. But thank you for your concern. And Tryphon-“

His eyes grow wide with fear.

“Thank you for being the vessel that brought my Master and me together. I can’t put into words what it means to me. But I can give a blood sacrifice to the gods for this gift.” I tap his chest and he winces.

“Now. To make this believable, I need you to try to get away but without screaming.” I tear a piece of fabric from his cloak that’s been discarded on the floor.

I stuff it into his mouth, and wrap it around his head, knotting it into place. He struggles ineffectively and I let him go. With a feral smile, I whisper “Run.”

_Aw, playing with our prey, are we, Tiger?_

_I lean back against the wall, enjoying the performance. It's wonderful to see you in action - you're as precise and confident as you were during practice, graceful and calm. Yet it's unmistakable that you're relishing this - your eyes are gleaming as you look at the terrified Tryphon, who tries to make a dash for the window. Not a smart choice, I have to say; the boards are closed so that the sun wouldn't wake him in the morning. Not that he needs to worry about that now._

I shove Tryphon so he hits the window and bounces back against me. I lightly flick my knife across his back, and he flails and goes stumbling towards the wall.

“I would have enjoyed taking my time, Tryphon... but if you’re just going to be making an ungodly noise while people are trying to sleep...” I tut, and step closer.

“Now bear in mind... “ I call back to you. “I can’t make it look too much like an expert stabbing... it has to be a bit more clumsy...”

I start to stab his chest and shoulders haphazardly with sharp downward movements. He again flails and falls against a table.

“By the gods... You’re determined to be as obnoxious in death as you were in life, aren’t you,” I growl. “Fine. We’re done here, Tryphon - off you go to your pathetic excuse for an afterlife.”

I stab him in the neck, and step back as blood begins to pour from the entry wound. I pull out the knife, take the fabric from his mouth, and wipe the knife on it before throwing it onto his convulsing body.

I slide the blade back into my boot, then scan the room. “Didn’t even try to hide it, the fool...” I sigh, and from under the bedding I pull out a canvas bag full of gold coins.

_Beautiful. I love seeing a good kill - and you are making such a lovely show of it, warning me that you're not going to be your usual elegant self, stabbing like some uncouth thief would, making sure none of the blood gets on you, cleaning your knife before you put it back - all signs of an experienced killer._

_You're not torturing Tryphon unduly, so though you're vengeful, you're not cruel._

_And you're clever, as is evidenced by your carefully thought-out story and the steps you take to make it look realistic._

_I'm satisfied - no, I'm more than satisfied. I would send you to do an assassination._

_You pull out the money, take off your shirt, rope the bag over your shoulder and tie it tightly across your back, so the coins don't jingle as you move, then put your shirt and cloak over it again. You listen at the window, then open the shutters a bit, glance around, open them fully, gesture at me. I smile and climb out, onto the stable roof, silently run to the alley down the back, jump down, followed by you._

_"Well done, Tiger," I grin, as we amble back towards the gates, stumbling a bit, like drunks returning back to their camp after a night on the town._

_I pick up a sharp rock and throw it at one of the sleeping camels as we near the camp, making him startle and make a noise, try to run away, bleating when he finds out he's tied down. We use the confusion to slide past the guards and back into my tent._

_That shouldn't have been that easy - I must have a word._

After a retreat back to the tent that feels like a blur, we enter sniggering.

Then we fall into the nest of bedding, laughing breathlessly. It’s been so long since I’ve had this much _fun_ with anyone... strange to think of the journey I had to make to find you.

I smirk. “I hope that lived up to your expectation... Shame the first kill you saw had to be so amateur. I’ll be sure to do a more impressive one for you...” My smile widens. “Thank you, Master... that kill was important.”

_"I know," I nod. "I do appreciate that you are the kind of man who doesn't let an oath go unfulfilled - even if he has to ask his new Master if he can go and kill his old one. You're lucky I'm a ruthless bloodthirsty bastard..." I grin._

_"I would say that you can show your gratitude, but we have an hour maximum before we leave, so let's get ourselves out of these clothes, get rid of the blackening stick, and pretend we've been sleeping the sleep of the innocent all night..."_

_You get undressed and we put the dark clothes back where they came from, then snuggle up in the nest._

_I'm sure it's only five minutes later that I'm woken by the sounds of people breaking camp._

_I look beside me, and see your eyes blinking open._

_I grin at you. "Morning, Tiger mine. No quickie before breakfast I'm afraid - they'll need time to break down the tent. Let's grab some food, then it's probably a good idea if you help. Everyone joins in the packing and loading, including the guards, and if you want them to not feel like you're just the master's pet, it'll be good if they see you muck in. I assume you've done stuff like this before when you were a caravan guard?"_

Aww... no quickie? I pout for just a moment before grinning back at you. “Of course, Master - and I’ll do whatever is needed. I would get bored just sitting around waiting, anyway...”

I want to pull you against me for a moment longer... maybe convince you there is _always_ time for a quickie... but I don’t want to overstep my bounds.

I yawn and sit up. “I’m a little sorry to leave,” I admit, looking ruefully at our nest.

But the excitement of last night is still running through my veins. I stand up, stretching.

“But I’m always ready for the next adventure, Master...” I grin, and hold out a hand.

_"Yes, this spot of desert is particularly comfortable," I roll my eyes. What have you got -_

_Oh._

_*Oh.*_

_You mean you are attached to this spot because of - me?_

_I look at you. Did I make you a bit *too* addicted to me? Is this kind of attachment - appropriate?_

_Yes - yes, of course it is. It's good if a slave is particularly attached to his master. It will make you an even better guard, for one thing._

_You adore me. It's -_

_nice._

_I call Minaz, who quickly does my hair and eyes and leads us outside, where he's prepared breakfast, then goes back to the tent to pack my most precious and personal belongings himself, while others get started on the bulky things._

_The night is full of stars, no light yet on the horizon. It's chilly; I huddle in my cloak and clasp my fingers around my warm coffee. You don't seem to feel it, sitting comfortably in just your shirt, eating heartily from the last fresh fare for a while, knocking back a cup of tea, then getting up as Danar passes. "Danar! Please tell me how I can help?"_

_And you're off._

_Good that you're participating; it will get you respect. Most of the guards know you can fight, after yesterday, but it's important that everyone sees that you're not just some pampered concubine who has a few good moves, but are one of them, and not afraid to get your hands dirty._

_I drink another cup of coffee, and go to discuss the overall economics of our visit with Saeed._

The preparations to break camp go quickly. I slip into a natural rhythm with the other men easily enough - camaraderie is not quite there yet, but I’m not concerned. They’ll like and accept me or they won’t. I have your respect, and that’s all I care about. They eye me a bit warily, with a mix of curiosity and concern. Some fear. But there’s no open hostility or disrespect, so that’s something. Easy enough to knock someone flat on their arse if they give me any trouble or any lip. I don’t think you’d mind... you might even sit back and enjoy the entertainment.

When we're all packed up and the camels are waiting, I wander over to where you stand, watching the proceedings. I love that I have this relationship with you - none of your other men just walk up to you to... reconnect, I guess. Does that make me like a dog? No - a pet Tiger? Well. So be it...

I grin at you. "Well, Master... with a word from you, the journey begins..."

_"Indeed," I say, looking over the herd of camels gathered where our small tent city was a few hours ago. It always feels weird to call a place home for a while and then just see it - disappear, like it never was. Houses just rolled-up and put on a camel, never to be seen again, or at least not in that exact spot._

_I can see why you said you were sorry to leave - I do feel an odd twinge looking at the nondescript piece of hard sand where our tent was -_

_*our* tent?!_

_What the fuck, Ibn Jinni._

_*My* tent._

_Don't get silly._

_I shake my head._

_The last sweep of the site has been done, everything's on the camels - right._

_I get into my howdah, look at you._

_"Danar said I could run regular guard duties, before sunrise and after sundown, so my skin doesn't burn, if it was alright with you," you say._

_Danar wouldn't have suggested that - you must have asked. A good move, Tiger. You will gain the respect from the guys if you do your share of the drudge work. It'd look bad on you if I kept you in here for the entire trip. And it's probably a good idea for me to take this time alone to do some mental calculations._

_"Sounds good. See you after sunrise then," I say; the camel driver clicks his tongue, and my camel rises, lifting me high into the air. I close the curtain and lean back._

_On to three weeks of wobbling..._

It feels good to have some time to myself... to reflect on all that has happened. When I’m with you... all I can think about is youyouyou. My entire world is Ibn Jinni, my entire life is _Jim_...

It makes it difficult to gain any perspective... and there’s been a quiet murmur inside me, gnawing away at me...

As I walk silently with the caravan in the darkness, I can finally hear what this murmur is saying, and it’s been asking over and over _What. The Fuck. Did. You. Do._

Ah. Yes. Makes sense that there would be a secret doubt worming its way through my thoughts. After all, I did just chuck my _entire way of life_ and... _any_ chance of returning to my tribe...

although my tribe is closed off to me now anyway.

The chieftain threw _me_ out... and no one tried to stop him.

After a lifetime of protecting them.

So between wandering around the world feeling empty, feeling nothing...

And choosing something that actually makes me feel something...

I choose the something that makes me feel - _alive_.

Pleasure.

Excitement.

Belonging...

Belonging _to_.

 _Yes, but you made that choice awfully quickly, didn’t you?_ the quiet murmur accuses.

I suppose I did, I think with a grin.

 _and you think that’s wise?_ the murmur presses.

Wise? No one’s ever associated me with _that_ word...

_Still... you swore a sacred oath. For life. On a whim! What were you thinking??_

Honestly? I was thinking... he was really fucking hot.

Like the _hottest thing ever_.

He fucked like no one else I’d ever met.

I needed _more_ of this fascinating, mysterious man.

And I did what I had to do to make that happen.

Satisfied?

There is silence for a moment. Then the feeling of a sigh and a shrug.

_Yeah. Sounds about right..._

Bloody right, I think. I snigger as I walk. One of the guards glances over at me, but says nothing.

Yep. Seebrecht, the mightiest warrior of Ansuz, made the biggest decision of his life based on feeling mesmerized by the hottest man he’d ever met...

I think of you, sitting in that howdah...

so high above us all.

And sometimes I get to touch you, and be touched by you.

 _No fucking regrets,_ I think to myself.

As I walk in the sand I think of you leaning over me with those dark, gleaming eyes... and I dream.

_It feels odd to be apart from you already. How very weird. I'm not one for company at the best of times, let alone *constant* company. But as I'm settling into the wobble my mind keeps drifting off to the past days... the weird dreams seem quite close, as it's still night, but mostly I think of the hot hot times we spent together. And of you killing Tryphon... so expertly, so gracefully._

_It's like I can feel your presence, walking through the sand, watching for raiders, snakes, and jinn. Protecting me..._

_Halfway through the morning trek, when the sun starts getting fierce, the guard changes and you join me in my howdah. It was set up so we could sit opposite each other, but we soon find it's more comfortable if you sit down and I sit between your legs, my head against your chest, so I can hear it rumble as you speak. Wobbling is much better in a Tiger's arms..._

_"Let me know if your legs go to sleep, then we can move," I say, before I drift into a half-doze._

In the howdah, I’m delightfully surprised when you try out leaning against my chest.

Gods, yes... please...

You declare it to be comfortable, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Does this mean... we’ll spend three weeks nestled together like this?

“My legs are fine,” I reply to you softly.

You respond with a drowsy murmur “Hush... Sleep now, Tiger...”

I chuckle, tighten my arms around you, and close my eyes.

_Tiger in a howdah is much more pleasant than tigerless howdah. Your arms and legs prevent my body from moving around too much, and a strategically-placed cushion supports my head. I keep drifting in and out, as the wobbling prevents me from truly nodding off, but I think if I were tired enough I could actually sleep like this._

_Half conscious, my mind floats, going from calculating our total profit, to how next to take my Tiger, to what the strange dreams mean, to realizing I'm thirsty and I haven't seen you drink at all._

_"Tiger," I startle, getting a drowsy "mmm?" from you._

_"Have you drunk? Why aren't you drinking?" I reach for your water skin, which I'm glad to see is half empty._

_"I was drinking earlier, but I didn't want to need to piss while I was up here," you reply. Which is very sensible, actually. I drift back into my dozy half-sleep._

_When the sun is getting high, the caravan halts for our qaylula. You jump out of the howdah, ignoring my protests. "I'm alright with a bit of sun, Master, as long as I don't stay in it too long. Just going to help getting the tents set up."_

_I guess you've been a caravan guard before and survived... though that was further north, where it is cooler and the sun is less harsh. Well, at least I see you drinking, and doing the insides of the tents while others pull on the outsides._

_Lunch is a thick stew of goat and apricot with bread and tea, and then everyone retreats into the tents to rest during the worst of the heat. A few guards remain awake, but sit in the shade._

_The desert heat at midday is oppressive. I can already feel it's worse than when we went towards Havik, before the equinox. Before I started trading, I'd only ever lived in the city - I had no idea how brutal heat gets when there are no thick stone walls to hide the sun. These tents are really good though - thick cloth woven from black goat hair lets the air through but keeps the sun out._

_Full from lunch, dozy from the heat, and tired from the short night, we both fall asleep quickly._


	12. The Tiger and the Three Ladies of Shajar

I’ve been climbing for so long... finally I reach my destination...

I look up at the branches of this tree that’s surely taller than any tree anyone’s ever seen with human eyes... how else could I explain how high I am over the earth?

If I stopped to think of it, I might be afraid.

So I won’t think about it.

Instead I gaze at the branches waving gently in the wind, leaves rustling.

 _Seebrecht_... I hear - a feminine whisper like ice crystallizing.

“Who’s there?” I demand, shivering.

 _You keep climbing up... why not come down?_ another voice giggles, like crackling flames.

“Who are you?” I snap. I’m high above the earth, hanging from a _tree_... I’m _not_ in the mood for games.

 _But we know such wonderful games..._ a third voice is heard, feminine but deeper... echoing as though coming from a cave. _We can teach you..._

“Are you elves?” I ask suspiciously.

_No._

_Yes._

_Maybe._

The voices speak at once, and sound terribly pleased with themselves.

“Fuck this,” I mutter, and keep climbing up.

 _Seebrecht..._ the third voice, the most authoritative one, intones. _Sooner or later or now you have to face it..._

“What?? What do I have to face?” I shout, as the wind picks up.

_It is the roots that come first..._

My eyes narrow to slits as wind whips across my face and through my hair. “What does that mean??”

_Seek the message in the roots..._

“What message?” I ask, dumbfounded.

 _Seebrecht! Remember this!_ the voice shouts, suddenly at my ear. I gasp, and turn to see a woman with long white hair and dark gleaming eyes, black pools with shining stars...

My eyes widen, as I feel myself leaning back and my grip loosens on the trunk. The woman’s hand snaps over my wrist and keeps me from falling backwards.

I awake in a flurry in a dark space, shouting “Remember what?”

_You're up and shouting and I am immediately wide awake. What have you spotted? Are we under attack by bandits?_

_My hand is on my dagger, but when I look at you, I see you looking into the distance like you've seen a ghost._

_A dream then. Apparently this time the jinn decided not to involve me. So - probably just a dream._

_But you do look shaken._

_I can *feel* Lind on edge outside the tent. Little sounds of him shifting, hardly noticeable, but he's tense; he didn't understand what you shouted, why you shouted, if he should ask if everything is alright, or if I'm doing something to you and he should not interrupt._

_Meanwhile, you are still staring into space like a statue._

_I sigh._

_"It's alright Lind, Sebastian had a dream," I say to the tent cloth. I can hear him relax._

_Then I look at you._

_"What happened?"_

I blink at you in confusion, and then cover my eyes with my hand.

“Gods... was I shouting?”

“Rather loudly,” you say wryly. “You said - I believe - _Remember what?_ “

“ _Remember what?_ ” I echo, looking at you. “No fucking clue what means...” I pause. “There was a woman’s voice... she told me... something. What was I supposed to remember?” I close my eyes, breathing deeply. “Roots. Of a tree. The roots have a message for me.” I sigh. “Not very helpful... wait. I was climbing the tree... The World Tree...” I shiver. I am a warrior, not a priest or mage. What business have I with the World Tree?? Who was the woman?

No... three of them...

Oh...

“The Three... I dreamt of The Three...” I said in surprise.

_"What Three? The three we saw in the desert?"_

I think back. It feels so long ago, already...

“No - those beings felt like they were of your land. The Three are of my land. They-“ I hesitate. “They are - sisters. Goddesses but also... older than the goddesses. They’re found at the roots of the World Tree...”

“And-?” you prompt me.

“And... they know everyone’s fate... what people will do in their lives, when they will die...” My brow furrows. “Am I supposed to learn of my fate? I have no idea how, without a priestess to consult...”

_"I have heard of ones like those - Tryphon's lands have them. One spins the thread of life, one measures it, one cuts it - and they determine the fates of gods and men._

_We have a goddess of fate and destiny, though she's one, not three. She does have two sisters, but they deal with other aspects of life. But - if you want, we can go see one of her priestesses when we're in Moghyart. I wanted to talk with someone about these dreams we've been having, and a priestess of Fate seems as good a source as any."_

I nod slowly. I wouldn't have thought of consulting with a priestess outside of my own lands... but I suppose Fate is Fate.

Right?

Oh, what do I know... all we can do is try to find out.

"What types of things do these priestesses do?" I ask.

_"I don't know... I'm not much of a temple-goer to be honest. I mean, I go on the high holidays, as one is supposed to, and I pay them money for sacrifices for my good luck and whatever, but I never had much to do with priestesses, or priests, except, you know, witnessing when they did their big ceremonies. But some people go and talk with them about - life stuff, and they give advice. Some priestesses will go into a trance and oracle for you, but they're always vague things like 'the dragon from the east comes bearing dangerous gifts when the moon is red', so it's probably best to talk with one when they're sober._

_We also have witches, they're wise women who know magic. Some of them will also tell your future, and people do go to talk with them as well, especially women. And they're the ones to contact if you have trouble with jinn; they can speak with them, or try to banish them._

_Tezra goes to see this witch every moon; she also goes to the temple of Qadar - that's the goddess I talked about - regularly, we can ask her what she thinks."_

I nod as I listen to you. “Sounds fine. I’m not much for gatherings, so I tended to be on guard duty when ceremonies were happening. I wasn’t interested in oracles either, except...” I pause. “My grandmother was one. And after my mother died, she raised me. Sometimes she told me things...” I trail off, staring at the tent wall.

“She... was very accurate...” I say quietly.

_This looks significant._

_"What kind of things did she tell you?" I ask, peering at you in the twilight._

I pause uneasily. It’s so personal... and I’m still so unclear about our relationship - how personal it is, at all - or how much it’s a practical arrangement for you.

And if it’s not personal, then - it would be completely inappropriate to ask, wouldn’t it...

Fuck...

“Most recently - she said I would be a lone wolf, separated from the pack by the alpha who was not a true wolf. That I would be unable to return, and I would wander alone in the world... until-“

I stop short. I forgot about this part; it seemed so outlandish. I thought she had seen what she wanted to see for me...

My heart begins to race.

“- until the lone wolf finds his place in the chains he desires.”

I don’t add the remaining part.

Finds his place in the chains he desires... And only after this will he find love.

But if I found _love_ , that would mean... I would be with someone else, no longer belonging to you? I _don’t want that_. I would never leave you, which could only mean that you’d set me free or... died.

Gods. Fuck, no.

She must have read the signs wrong.

I will never leave you, Jim. And I don’t want to be set free.

I’ll be the one to protect you from your enemies, and any danger you may face... all the days of your life.

This I swear to Ansuz.

_The tent is dim and very hot. Light comes in through the cracks under the cloth. You are sweaty and your face looks odd in the twilight, like you're surprised at your own memories._

_Separation from your pack - yes, that sounds like it happened. Alpha is not a true wolf - so that would be your tribe's chief. Unable to return, wandering alone - until you find your place in the chains you desire?!_

_That's -_

_Well._

_Your grandma knows her stuff, it seems._

_You're staring at me like you're nearly panicking._

_"Well, that sounds about right to me - quite amazing oracling, really. Very clear."_

_I touch your wrist, where your chains were. The skin has nearly healed, but the memory is clear._

_You in chains..._

I shiver as you stare at me...

I feel naked under your eyes. My desire _exposed_...

When your hand touches my skin, I feel like I could faint. My breath catches in my throat.

“It was such a long time ago she told me,” I murmur. “I had forgotten, to be honest. Because however accurate she was, none of it sounded like something I would ever want. Being alone, apart from the tribe? Being in... chains...” I shiver again, then lick my lips.

“Even though they’re not on... I feel them,” I whisper. “Your chains...”

_"Me too," I whisper. "I can't wait to get you home... chain you to a pillar, a post, my bed... chain you and whip you and fuck you..."_

_Your eyes close as you breathe in, then stare at me, dark and large in the faint light. My hand still touches your wrist. I lift it, kiss the inside, then move it backwards, my other hand nudging your chest, pushing you all the way down. I sit on top of you, take your other wrist, kiss it, then push both down next to your head, lean over you._

_"My Tiger... always in chains, visible or no..."_

I feel like I’m going to ignite under your gaze, and you’re barely touching me.

Then you kiss my wrist, and I have to suppress a whimper.

Fuck I want you...

You’re pushing me down down down, god yes, kissing my other wrist, leaning over me. I am helpless under you, like an insect in amber. Only I’m revelling in it, I _want_ to be here under you... drowning in your eyes.

“Yours...” I say in a hoarse voice, barely able to breathe. “My Master...”

_The tent was hot before. Now it's at risk of catching fire._

_Here is the most beautiful man I've ever seen, surrendering to me, declaring himself mine..._

_Jinn, grandmother, whoever, if you got us together, thank you very much - though I don't know *what* you want from us, with your weird oracling and your insane dreams._

_But this - fuck, this is something I've never had, never knew I wanted, and now I've got it, I can't imagine ever doing without again._

_*Without -*_

_My breath halts in my throat._

_*Lose you.*_

_I hadn't thought about it at all, but -_

_if something happens - we get attacked by bandits and -_

_I see an image of you lying bleeding on the desert sand._

_*No.*_

_Damn it, Ibn Jinni. What the hell is wrong with you? Since when have you ever got *attached* to anyone?_

_I'm *not* attached. Attachment is a weakness._

_It's just - all new and exciting. That's all._

_I bend down, bite your neck, lick it, blow on it, giving you goosebumps. Our cocks are rubbing together._

_"Show me your devotion, Tiger..."_

I stare up at you intently. For a moment you seem at war with yourself, your eyes so troubled...

a flash of something. Fear? Surely not...

Whatever it was, it’s replaced quickly by desire.

And then you’re biting me, licking me, telling me to-

 _Oh_. This I can certainly do, and with pleasure...

I push back against your wrists, and rise slowly.

Gods... it’s _so hot_ knowing I could overpower you in an instant, and you seem very aware of this. But you also know that I would not, unless it was to protect you, or... if you wanted me to...

I firmly push you back, so now you’re staring up at me.

Now your wrists are pressed over your head...

And now my lips are devouring your neck... before I push up your tunic and move down your chest with burning kisses, with a tongue swiping over your nipples.

Now I’m burying my face in your abdomen, kissing the soft flesh over lean muscles, breathing in your scent, so masculine and cinnamon-sweet...

Now I’m pulling down your silk trousers, freeing your beautiful cock - staring at it hungrily before I drag my tongue over it with a low moan.

_Mmmm, eager Tiger..._

_It’s so easy to think about you as a tiger. What started as a silly nickname has taken on a life of its own... and it’s certainly easier than your impossible name. But you are so feline and predatory; elegant and precise in your movements, lethal and voracious. And right now I’m your prey... because I want to be, of course._

_And no prey was ever happier to be devoured. Your mouth on my cock is sending shivers up and down my body. You are really really talented, and eager to improve... trying out little things and checking my response. I’m the happiest test subject imaginable... oh god yes your tongue there like that - oh gods - oh gods keep doing that –_

Oh gods, how had I not done this before...

I know why. It wouldn’t have been the same with anyone else.

With all the bravado back in my tribe, everyone wanting to be seen as the fiercest, the best warrior... anything sexual that happened was hot but perfunctory.

With you... we already know I’m the most powerful physically, and in terms of battle, killing, covert strategies.. but you’re on top in all other ways.

And there’s no other way I’d want it.

So I can just enjoy doing whatever you desire, and pleasuring you endlessly...

I can only hope this is something you’ll want regularly, because now that I have a taste for it, I can’t get enough. I just want your cock all the time...

in my mouth...

In my arse...

Gods... I moan as I suck you, looking up at you to see your face.

Mmm. You seem to be enjoying yourself very much.

I smile and suck harder.

_This is really, *really* enjoyable... makes qaylulas much better, if this is what I get to wake up to._

_"Stop," I order._

_You look up at me, startled._

_"You're doing great, Tiger..." I smile, then nod at your crotch. You'd stripped off the moment we were in the tent, in an attempt to cool down._

_"Kneel up, and stroke that beautiful cock for me first... let me see how hot I make you._

_Just this once, you get to come first..."_

_I love seeing your cock. It's a work of art._

_Oh_. I smile slowly and kneel. Obediently I grab my cock, and stare at you as I begin to stroke it slowly.

“For your pleasure, Master...” I say in a low, rough purr.

Gods, your eyes on me... watching you watch me...

My cock grows very hard, and my pace quickens.

_"Of course. All for my pleasure..." I lean back, watching your face. You look so beautiful when you are enjoying yourself... literally, now._

_Your eyes narrow, your head leans back slightly, your breathing comes faster..._

_I pull off my tunic. "I want to feel your pleasure on my chest, Tiger..."_

My eyes widen...

“How did I please the gods to cross paths with you, Master...” I murmur, panting.

My eyes close, my head falls back. “Or maybe this has nothing to do with the gods at all... you strike me... as someone... who always -“ I let out a low moan. “ _always_ gets - what you want...” I say in a husky voice. My eyes open and I stare down at you with blazing desire. “Fuck... you are so... beautiful... so... hot...” I groan, my hand moving faster.

_"I do get what I want... even when I think I want a carpet, and really wanted a Tiger all along..." I whisper. I stroke your thighs, dig in my nails, and that sends you over the edge. Your head arches back, your hand moves even faster, and I feel a liquid warmth on my chest._

Gods, the _sight_ of you, the sheer unadulterated desire I feel for you...

lying underneath me, waiting for my seed...

Fuck...

Then you’re whispering to me...

Touching me...

suddenly your nails dig into my thighs, and I’m overcome with sensation...

Gasping, shuddering, I release with a moan.

I look down at the pearly liquid on your chest. I imagine reaching down and tracing a rune over your heart...

By all the gods, do _not_ under any circumstances do this...

Fuck, Seebrecht... control yourself.

I reach for a cloth. Pausing, I’m struck by how _intimate_ this feels... the physical remnants of my orgasm on your skin. It feels like each time we come, our bodies are attuning more deeply to each other... I wipe up the sticky fluid from your skin, slowly, gazing at you.

“May I continue pleasuring you, Master?” I ask in a low voice.

_Wow. That was - majestic. You are so beautiful in your orgasm. Everything physical you do is so wonderful to see... you are so at ease in your body._

_And *fucking* hot._

_You clean me up sweetly and then ask to be allowed to continue pleasuring me... I nearly groan at that._

_"Please do..."_

I dive back onto your cock with a grin.

Gods, I’ve never felt like this before... to think that I’m as excited about your orgasm as mine. If not _more_ so...

It’s so easy for me to come...

but every time _you_ come I feel like I’ve learned something so important, achieved something so magnificent, had the honour of witnessing of something so beautiful...

I return to sucking your cock with gusto, and soon you’re gasping and moaning under my ministrations.

Fuck... yes...

_I’m making noises and I don’t care who hears it... poor Lind must be shifting uncomfortably but he’ll live._

_You are a great student Tiger... I am delighted that I’ve taken you on._

_You’re so enthusiastic... like sucking my cock is the sweetest treat you’ve ever been given and you could do it for days..._

_But not much longer like this - it’s so fucking good - gods your *tongue* Tiger - oh gods keep going keep going don’t stop -_

_\- oh -_

_I moan quite loudly I’m afraid. But *fuck* that’s divine..._

_I buckle under your mouth as it is drawing out my pleasure, relentless ecstasy almost overwhelming me, I’ve never ever met anyone who’s so - fucking - hot -_

_Oh gods -_

_I’m seeing stars, my extremities are numb as all my sensation is in my cock, and you are swallowing and keep licking and moving and I groan and a *whine* escapes - poor Lind must be thinking you’re trying to kill me –_

By your response, I would say you’re very pleased with my progress...

Mmm... and I am _very_ pleased to be your student...

I grin as you whine when I keep tending to your cock after your orgasm. Then I stop the sweet torment, and flop down next to you.

“Gods, what your poor guard has been subjected to...” I murmur, chuckling. “Did I do well, Master?”

_I blink, struggling to get back to earth after my sojourn into paradise._

_"You're getting there," I pant. "Need a lot more practice, though..."_

_That gets me a guffaw._

_"Aren't you afraid your poor heart will give in?"_

_"My poor heart is perfectly fine, thank you..." I grin. "But of course it needs a lot of practice as well..."_

_I look at the pinpricks of light shining through the roof of the tent. We have a bit of time yet before we will start moving again._

_I lie back, close my eyes. It's too hot to cuddle up._

_And I don't do cuddling up. What a weird thought._

_My hand moves until it touches you. My little finger curls around yours._

After the amazing sex and the banter, I’m smiling up at the ceiling of the tent, thinking. It’s so strange that I can’t recall ever having been so... _happy_. It’s not a feeling I can remember feeling much of before - enjoyment, pleasure, excitement, yes.

 _Happiness_ was not for warriors.

I probably have no business feeling happy. Especially given that I’m yours, legally and in all ways, and my emotions aren’t really the priority here.

I manage to smother my smile, and attempt to make my feeling state neutral again. I probably need to do this regularly. Less distracting. I need to stay focused on my purpose, which is you and _your_ wellbeing.

I’m feeling calm and centred now.

Good. No feelings to distract me.

You brush your hand against mine. But instead of moving it away, your finger takes possession of mine.

My mind goes blank. My heart rate quickens.

My traitorous smile breaks free of my control.

Whatever has possessed you to do this, it changes _nothing_ , I think desperately.

My finger squeezes yours.

_The days go by slowly. We wobble, we eat boring fare, we sleep. No raids, fortunately. Just endless sand and rocks, in between oases._

_It's getting very hot. Even the hardened camel drivers say it's extraordinary for this time of year; blazing heat by day, the desert shimmering all around us, and not much cooler by night. I am uncomfortable, but it is hitting you really hard. You do your best to do your bit, run your guard shift before dawn, but Danar has told you not to help setting up the tents. "You're not like us, Northman. The sun is draining you. You need to stay strong to protect the Master."_

_I find myself worrying. I've never worried about anyone, and I don't like it._

_I make sure you take in your water, raising you from the stupor you get in on our camel to make sure you drink, but there's not much else I can do. You are so listless you don't even try to instigate sex during our qaylula, and I don't want to exert you, so I don't either._

_It's during one of the long morning wobbles, when the sun is up and strong already while we still have long to go before the afternoon break, that I come out of a half-doze to notice that it's gone eerily quiet. The camel is still hobbling along, but I haven't heard anyone speak or shout for quite a long time now. And I can't hear the footsteps of the other camels._

_I peer out through the curtain._

_Nothing._

_What?_

_I poke my head out, look around._

_No camels, no people. Just blinding sun and desert dunes as far as the eye can see._

_I look behind us. Tracks from a single camel._

_I dive to the other curtain, open it. The same view._

_"Tiger!" I shake you. "We've got lost from the others! We have to find them! Wake up!"_

_How can we have got lost!? The drivers walk with the camels, the guards surround the caravan - how could they not notice an entire camel walking off?? Holding the caravan master, no less._

_You're not waking up. You're in that stupor you get in these days._

_"Tiger! Wake up!!" I shake you vigorously, then slap your face. Again, harder._

_No response._

_I scream in frustration, pull open your eyelid. Your pupils are small, gazing out unseeing from your pale irises._

_"Tiger! Sebastian! For *fuck's* sake!!!" I shout and shake you, but you are like a limp puppet under my hands._

_My finger presses into your throat. You still have a pulse, though slow and weak. Your skin feels clammy. I reach for your water skin, try to pour some between your lips, but it falls down your chest powerlessly._

_Right Ibn Jinni. Get it together. Somehow you got lost, and your Tiger is in a bad way. You need to get back to the caravan._

_I jump out of the howdah. The rope that should be held by a camel driver is trailing in the sand, constantly just avoiding being stepped on. I grab it, halt the camel, look around. I don't see any landmarks, just dunes. How can we have walked off without anyone noticing? Where has the camel driver gone!?_

_Unless -_

_I look around at the empty desert. Just sand, no rocks, not a single speck of shadow. I've seen desert like this before - but lit by moonlight._

_Are the jinn back? We've had such quiet nights, I thought we'd left them behind in Havik - and it's not even night -_

_Am I dreaming? Hallucinating in the heat? The hot sand feels real enough, burning through the soles of my shoes._

_"Jinn! Is this one of your tricks? Stop it, the Tiger is ill!"_

_I hear nothing. Not even a giggle._

_Whatever is going on, I have to get us out of this. I need to get you to a tent, put wet cloths on your forehead, get more water. I look behind us. It would make most sense to follow the camel trail back until I find where we left the caravan._

_I pull the camel's rope and lead it back up the dune it's walked down._

_When we get to the top, I see nothing._

_Sand dunes all the way around. No marks, no vegetation._

_And worst of all - no tracks. They just stop at the top of the dune._

_I hang my head. At least now I know it's jinn. The sensations are all too real for a dream - my feet are hurting from the hot sand - and only they could have led us away from the caravan unnoticed and hidden our tracks._

_So - now what? Where are they then? I see no trees, no fires, no people in robes..._

_I look at the camel. "Do you have any ideas?" His brown eyes stare back, uncaring, uncomprehending._

_I climb back into the howdah, try to revive you, but you're in the same state. Your skin is much too hot - I think you have a fever. Heatstroke. I *have* to get you out of here..._

_I jump back down and start to pull the camel's rope towards the highest dune around. Perhaps from the top I will be able to see something, some indication of where I'm supposed to go..._

_It's hard going. The burning sand is loose and it feels like I slide back as much as I walk. The sun is searing hot, nearly overhead. I'm sweating profusely, but I don't dare touch the water. I don't know how long we have, and if you come to, you'll need to drink it._

_When we finally reach the summit, I see nothing. Nothing. Just more sand, sand, sand, shimmering in the heat, the mirages looking so deceptively like water. I stamp my foot into the loose sand._

_"What do you want me to do?" I shout into the desert heat. "Tiger is dying! I need to help him! Surely you want him for *something*, you've been playing with us both! What do you want!?!"_

_I hear nothing. Seething with frustration, I get back up into the howdah, but you are the same. I pour some water onto your head to cool you down somewhat, and take a few sips myself; try to get you to drink some, to no avail._

_What can I do?? I’m getting overheated myself; there is *no* indication of where I should go, and the *bloody* jinn are hiding._

_What is the point of playing with us only to let us die in the desert?_

_But that’s the thing… the jinn don’t need a point. Stories abound of them leading people into the desert to die._

_I look at your face, having become so dear to me over the past weeks._

_“I’m so sorry, Tiger… I didn’t know I was cursed. And I certainly didn’t mean to drag you into my cursed world… I should have let you go to Pahradan’s slave girl…”_

_I stroke your cheek, hot and damp._

_Back into the sand. I have no choice but to keep moving and hope the jinn take pity. If we stay put we’re certainly dead._

_The camel and I head down, in the direction of another high dune. I don’t know what else I can do but hope that I will see something from there._

_It seems to take at least an hour to get to the crest. I’m holding on to the camel’s harness as it has a better grip on the sand. My feet and the exposed skin are burning, and I’m overheating. I’ll have a drink when I get to the top, I promise myself._

_As we reach the brow, I hardly dare look. I am not sure how much longer I can go. And you seem hotter every time I check on you._

_Haze. Mirages. A blinding sky. And sand. Only sand. No rocks, no trees, no markings, no people._

_I fall to my knees, tears dripping from my face, making little dips into the sand. We’re going to die here. The camel might make it. If I get into the howdah, at least they’ll have our bodies._

_As I look up, I see black cloth in front of me. Startled, I raise my head._

_It’s the dark lady that I saw that night. I struggle to my feet. There is no breeze, but the cloths are moving, as if they have a life of their own._

_“What is happening? Where are we?”_

_She doesn’t respond. Where last time I heard her breath wheeze, now there is only silence. I try to peer under the veil, to see the contours of a face, or eyes, but it’s just black._

_“Please – please, help me, tell me what you want me to do – my Tiger is dying –“_

_A chuckle, so faint that I’m not sure if I heard it._

_“He’s not dying. He is drinking.”_

_“Is he?!” I look back at the howdah, but see no movement._

_“Not there. He is drinking from the Source.”_


	13. Of Destiny or That Which Is Written on the Forehead

I’ve been travelling for such a long time... it takes ages to get from the branches to the roots.

I am alone. But sometimes there are whispers to keep me company as I sleep in the branches. It’s physically laborious moving down the tree... I have to move carefully, looking for knots in the wood to support my weight. Holding myself up by the arms. Being lashed repeatedly by branches whipping in the wind... by the rough bark against my cheek and arms. I have to stop frequently to rest on branches as my muscles scream for release. But I am used to physical hardship and exhaustion so this doesn’t trouble me. I just have to not look down...

But when the branches stop, there is only the trunk to travel down.

And that’s when the thoughts begin...

what if I fall?

If I die, will it mean I don’t end up in the hall of Ansuz?

But wait - Jim wouldn’t even know what’s happened to me!

If I die... _will I see Jim in the afterlife?_

His afterlife will surely be different than mine...

And it’s this thought that fills me with panic and cold dread...

And then fury... and fiery resolve...

I keep moving, down the trunk.

Moving with precision and grim determination... one step at a time.

_Left._

_Right_.

Carefully testing each knot before I step fully down... prepared to hold onto the trunk if I slip.

_Left._

I will reach the roots, where the answer lies...

_Right_.

I will return to Jim...

_Left_.

Don’t give up, Jim...

_Right_.

I will return to you...

_Left_.

Because I am yours...

_Right_.

And you will never have to go without me...

_Left_.

Whatever I have to do to be with you again... I will do it.

_Thump_.

I look down in surprise. I’m standing at the roots, great giant gnarled roots... each one bigger than me.

But I wasn’t at the bottom yet. How did I reach-

“Oh, that was me...” a female voice says at my ear.

I wheel around in shock. “Who-“

A beautiful woman in silver stands before me - there are braids of white, red, and black in her hair - the left side of her hair is black like endless night sky. The right side is white like gleaming stars. “Surely you jest, Seebrecht. Do you not know me?”

“I’m sorry. I do not...”

She smiles slightly. “You always were forthcoming, even when it didn’t serve you well. Look closely...”

I look at her intently. She is pregnant - a few months along, it looks like...

And in her eyes swirls the cosmos...

galaxies dying and being born...

flowers decaying and blossoming...

A great bear retreating into the earth in winter...

appearing in the spring with small cubs, as though emerging from a womb...

The cubs frolic and roll behind her, and the bear notices me...

rising on her hind legs, she grows huge and mighty, and roars into the sky...

I freeze. A shiver moves through me, and she smiles wider. “Do you know me now...?” She murmurs.

“Perthu,” I hear myself whisper in awe.

She closes her eyes and smiles, swaying as though to a rhythm only she can hear.

I don’t know much about this ancient goddess, but it is said that when Ansuz and his kin arrived, she left behind the realms of the gods to dwell in the stars above the Great Tree. But as one who governs Fate, and whose symbol is the womb, and whose realm is the mysteries of the womb... she is a deity for priestesses, seers and midwives, not warriors.

“What do you want with _me_?” I ask, stupefied.

“Warrior of Ansuz... you were mine before you were ever his. As are all children of Earth and the stars...”

“I don’t understand...” I say, shaking my head.

“I don’t expect you do,” she says slyly. “And yet I have already told you everything...”

As cryptic as a seer, I think in exasperation.

 _Only to those too stubborn to see_ , I hear in my mind. She winks, and turns to walk away.

“Where are you going?” I call after her.

“To take you to the Three, of course!” she calls back. “Do you have something better to do at the roots of the world tree?” She laughs - it’s a laugh like a river with white water rapids - in the slower-moving sections, I can sense darkness at the bottom, teeming with life.

I stare up at the tree, and can barely even make out the branches, they’re so high. I follow with a sigh.

We climb over the great roots, and I struggle to keep up with her. When I stumble and fall with a thump into rich black soil, I hear her throaty laugh above me.

“Now what?” I call up, annoyed.

“You don’t expect me to roll down to meet you, do you?” She roars with laughter. ”You’ll have to find the Three on your own, Seebrecht, warrior of Ansuz!”

“I thought I was _your child first!”_ I shout back.

“You are,” she calls back fondly, sounding very far away. “And my children can be such sweet little fools...”

I look around - there is darkness all around me, and it’s almost like it’s creeping into me. I curse and my head falls into my hands.

How do I get back to Jim??

I’m feeling so weakened by my journey... my skin is raw and bloody from scratches and lacerations... and my hope and determination that helped me down the tree now plummet to the ground, and shatter into tiny pieces.

I let out a whimper. A cold hand alights on my shoulder and I jump.

“Hello, pretty one...” A woman in a red hooded robe says with a sharp smile.

“Who are _you_?” I ask, holding back a shudder.

“Right to business?” she chuckles, and it’s the sound of an icy lake creaking and moaning.

“You may know me as Isaz...”

“You’re one of the Three,” I say in disbelief. Was it this easy? Heart racing, I haul myself to my feet - and back away when I see frost in her teeth.

She looks at me with wide ice-blue eyes, and feigns shock. “So I am! And what are _you_ doing here in our realm, pretty wolf?”

“You know me?” I say, stunned.

She laughs shortly. “I know your type. You live, you fight, you die... You warriors! It’s all, glory, glory, feed the tree. Juicy lives for my sisters and me.”

She cocks her head, then raises her pale, beautiful face and sniffs the air. “Wait. Not _just_ a wolf are you... Mmm...”

I think of the tiger skin, and take another step back.

She looks at me curiously. “If I were going to eat you, pretty one... where do you think you could run to? Tell me this and I’ll decide what to do with you... Now that you’ve lost everything... even hope... is there anything left?” She watches me closely.

I give a shuddering sigh. I think there is not... Which means I’m truly done for...

She smiles widely.

Except... _Jim_ I hear myself shout in my mind, hearing the sound echo all around us like a protective charm.

“Ah yes...” she whispers, licking her lips greedily. “You _both_ have a different scent than all the little boys playing with sharp sticks, and burying gold. And before I get a taste of you... you need to come _together_ into one... and _then_ what a delicious dish you’ll make!” she gasps with delight.

“Into one?” I whisper. “One what?”

She licks her lips again. “Don’t try my patience. What’s your _purpose_ ,” she shouts, and it’s the sound of ice cracking so loudly, it fills the sky.

I wince and close my eyes, then I cry out as I find myself falling through ice into frozen water.

I scream into the frigid water, and feel it pouring into my throat and lungs. It burns, it _burns_... I thrash for a moment in a panic, and then realize if I don’t find a way out, I’m going to die and never see Jim again. I look up and see a hand beckoning.

With a powerful thrust of my legs, I swim up towards the hand and ignore the torment in my lungs.

The hand closes down over my hair, and pulls me up into the air. I try to take in a breath, then thrash and choke until I hit solid ground.

I lay retching into cold dirt - when I take great heaving breaths of frigid air, my lungs spasm in protest. I open and close my mouth like a fish, trembling.

I hear a breathy sigh, and look up. An old woman in a black hooded robe is sitting on a log, white hail falling all around her.

“Waste of good water,” she says scathingly. “Sucking it into your lungs like that! And then tossing it back without a word of thanks...?”

Oh gods. _Another one_ , I think as I gasp for air desperately. Am I going to survive her ‘help’?

 _Take care how you speak to me,_ child she snarls, and the hail begins to rain down on me - pelting my scratched face and bleeding arms. I wince at the stinging pain.

“I’m sorry,” I groan. “I’m... a fool, great lady...”

“That you are...” she chuckles, standing.

“And why on earth did my sister send me such a beautiful fool? As a tasty little snack?”

“No! Because-“ I think desperately. “She said I have a purpose to find!”

“Oh what does _she_ know,” she grumbles. “ _Bored_ , that’s what she is. Anything unusual and she gets too excited to think straight. But I have sucked the marrow from the bones of many a god who rose and fell... my memory is greater than hers, and I am _not_ so easily impressed!”

“Haglaz! You are Haglaz,” I say urgently.

She rolls her eyes as she walks towards me, hail surrounding her like a great cloak.

“So you know how to listen around a tribal fire. Good for you...” she sniffs.

“I was brought here by Perthu!” I shout, and I hear the name echoing through the darkness.

Haglaz listens to the echo for a moment. Then she narrows her eyes.

“You’re one of hers?”

She steps towards me.

“As are all children of the earth and the stars...” I utter, my heart pounding in my chest.

Her eyes gleam for a moment, star fire against obsidian sky. Then she shrugs.

“She always did like a pretty face... Fine. You may go.”

“But-“ I stammer. “Why did she send me here? Is there something I’m supposed to...?”

Her mouth is a hard line. “Yes, she sent you here for a boon. And _you spit it back_ , boy...”

I stare at her in disbelief.

Then a single note cuts through the darkness, as though being chanted... low and guttural, a sound like I’ve heard women make in childbirth.

 _Peorrrrrrrrrth_...

Haglaz sighs heavily and I stare at her wide-eyed.

“It’s your lucky day,” she gestures impatiently at the gleaming black pool. “Drink...”

I know now not to question, and I move forward on my hands and knees - I cup my hands and drink deep of the frigid water. As I do I feel a sharp pain in my head, and clap a frozen hand to my forehead, cursing.

Haglaz growls out a laugh. “Not very _grateful_ are you, child of Perthu?”

“Well considering I almost drowned in it, and I’m fucking freezing... I’m a little sensitive to the cold at the moment... but thank you very much,” I growl back.

 _Shit_. Am I going to be torn to pieces now for _rudeness_? After all that?? I’m so sorry, Jim... I tried...

Instead she laughs uproariously. “Idiot. Child. How else will you survive the heat?”

“What heat?” I ask, flabbergasted.

She just laughs harder, and claps her hands against her thighs.

With the clapping sound, I suddenly find myself sitting on a log in front of a roaring fire. I blink rapidly and jump back at the woman next to me who turns her head to look at me. She is wearing a white robe. And a veil - I can only see misty darkness underneath, with pinpricks of white and violet light.

 _Fuck_. I exhale heavily.

“Naudiz,” I say, bowing my head.

She turns back to the crackling fire, and holds her hands out as if to warm them - the flames leap higher and higher. Soon the fire is roaring under the night sky.

I wince as the heat hits my frozen skin like a wall.

 _Fuck...so hot_...

I gasp, falling towards the ground as fire and ice battle for me, and Naudiz watches through her veil...

And I feel myself falling through a veil of mist...

and through endless darkness, my body slick with blood and cold sweat...

Jim, I think desperately. How will I find you??

 _Left him all alone... even now the jinn draw closer_ , a female voice purrs, unfurling in my mind like luminescent mist.

My jaw sets, and I focus on your beautiful face, your fiery will, your cool, calculating mind...

 _Jim_... I’m coming for you, I growl softly.

_"What Source?" I ask. I don't have time for games, please..._

_*Ooooh, not very smart, is he...* I hear a whisper behind me. I whip round, but see no one. A giggle sounds. Again I turn round, but all I see is the lady in black._

_"Please - you have to help me..." I ask her, only to hear a flurry of giggles around me._

_*Not very clever AND demanding...*_

_*Can't even keep his own pet alive...*_

_Little gusts of wind blow around me, tiny dust devils rise up in the sand and disappear again._

_"He is doing fine," the dark lady intones._

_"He's *not*! He's dying!" I cry in desperation._

_*Ooooooh, argumentative as well!*_

_*Rude.*_

_*Thinks he knows better than the Lady...*_

_*Hubris.*_

_"No - please - I don't mean to be rude, but -"_

_*Doesn't mean to be but is.*_

_*Humans. So contradictory.*_

_*Wasting the Lady's time and attention.*_

_Will you all *shut up* so I can hear myself think?! I don't *dare* say it out loud, but judging from the giggling and the 'oooooh!'s my thoughts are clear enough._

_The Lady appears to be growing smaller - or possibly further away, though she is still right in front of me._

_"You have to help me! I have to save Sebastian! Tell me what to do!"_

_*Ordering the Lady now!*_

_*Conceited!*_

_*Foolish human.*_

_*Insolent.*_

_"No - no, please..." I cry out in desperation. "Lady... if there's anything you want from me, anything I can do to save Sebastian... and myself, and the camel... please tell me what I can do..."_

_Tears roll down my cheeks. A little dust devil jumps up, I feel the sand on my face, and what feels like a small sharp tongue - I recoil -_

_I lose my balance and fall backwards, off the dune. The incline is too steep, I can't stop myself from rolling and rolling, until I am at the bottom, dazed. I look back up to the top, but don't see anything - not the Lady, not the dust devils, not the camel with you in its howdah._

_I try to shout, but my mouth is full of sand, and I cough and cough, but it seems to only get worse. I can't breathe, my lungs are full of sand - no -_

_"Sebastian -"_

I hear my name being called, faintly - not Seebrecht.

 _Sebastian_.

Which means it’s not anyone from the World Tree calling me...

It’s _you_.

And you _need_ me...

I fight through the mist with a roar, which scrapes my throat and comes out a raspy cry for the only thing that matters.

“Jim!”

My eyes fly open. I try to sit up, fall back... into darkness. The... howdah.

I’m alone.

_Where are you?_

My skin is damp, and shivering. I open the curtain, and jump out, landing in the hot sand.

With a groan, I get to my feet.

I hear noises, and I turn to the camel.

“You - _stay here_.” I growl softly. “Or I will haunt your miserable arse until you’re a pile of bleached bones.”

Then I stumble towards the noises.

When I see you, there are dark shapes around you. Your hands are around your neck and you’re choking and coughing.

“What the fuck-“ I mutter, stunned - then tear across the sand towards you.

“Get _the fuck_ away from him... or you’ll have _me_ to deal with...” I snarl.

I hear crackling voices - I don’t fully understand it, but enough to know that they’re mocking me... and they are not scared. Wind and sand blow towards my face in gusts, hit my scraped skin. I close my eyes against the stinging onslaught.

“Oh? I have drunk deep of the Well at the roots of the World Tree... and I know things you do not,” I hear myself shout. Stunned, I open my eyes and begin to inch towards your limp body in the sand. You’ve stopped choking, but you’re still coughing and breathing unevenly.

The shadows seem to huddle together, whispering - and then move slowly towards me. I see what looks like several sets of flaming eyes.

*What things?*

*Yes, mortal... tell us.*

*We want to know...everything...*

“I can’t just give away the secrets of The Three. Or _Perthu_. But they took me back from the brink of death to find my purpose... and who are you to stand in my way, when _they_ have decreed it?”

They huddle even closer, mumbling.

Then one of them seems to shrug. *Go on, then. You’re free to leave.*

The others giggle.

*Good one.*

*Oh, clever.*

*He’ll never make it out alive.*

I stare at you lying in the sand, and I’m filled with the fiery determination that got me down the tree in the first place.

“No. I’ll make it out alive and bring him with me. Because you’re going to bloody help us find our way back. Now _step aside_...” I snarl, and rush to you. The shadowy creatures mutter to themselves.

*Who does he think he is...*

*Flinging the names of goddesses about...*

I gather you up in my arms. You seem weak and shaken. Your voice is scratchy when you gasp out my name.

“Jim,” I murmur, staring at your beautiful face. The face of my purpose.

“We need water,” I call back to the shadows. “And we need safe passage back to our caravan...”

Scornful laughter echoes across the sand.

*Why would we help you?*

*Not too bright, is he...*

*So beautiful, though... couldn’t we have a taste?*

“I’ll tell you why you’ll help me. Because I will tell your stories everywhere I go. Including to the people of the North, who have never heard of you.”

*People of the north?*

*What will you say?*

The voices are curious now... fascinated.

“There’s a realm in the World Tree made of fire... I will tell people of the North I have met the creatures of this fiery realm, and what they were like... majestic... powerful... mysterious... beautiful...” I chant rhythmically, even as I cradle you against me.

The sound of a crackling fire fills the sky. There’s a singed quality to the air now, making my nose twitch and my air passages sting. My eyes widen as the shadows grow before me, and begin to glow red.

_I'm not sure what you're talking about, but you're here... you're alive... you're strong... and you're challenging the jinn. Not sure if that's a smart idea, Tiger._

_But you are intriguing them with your talk of your lands. Playing on their vanity? It seems to work..._

_The dust devils settle into semi-permanent shapes, looking humanoid, their bodies dark brown, licking flames where their hair would be, their eyes little flames on a black background. The tallest one steps forward._

_"To answer her call you need one of ours. In return, you offer us stories. Stories of our own, in lands we have not reached. Is that so, Warrior of Ansooz?"_

I stare at them in fascination as they morph. It won't be difficult to conjure up this feeling of awe when it comes to telling their tales...

You nudge me, and I nod. "It is so."

_There is chatter, too quick to follow. Now they're not concentrating on their shapes, they shift and change, mirages and shimmers._

_Suddenly they fall silent. The lady in black is standing among them. They give her a respectful distance, yet seem eager to hear what she has to say._

_She speaks, in a language that I can't understand. It's not yours; I don't think it's any human tongue. Our mouths are too crude to shape those sounds. Some part of me resonates, feels like it can almost understand it, if only I had a small handhold - I see fleeting images of sand burning, trees sprouting, growing, withering, stars being born and dying - and my brain slams shut on it, because it is too vast, and if I saw it for what it is my mind would fry._

_From spinning shapes one manifests again, a tall man with flaming hair. He turns to us, the others dancing and flickering around him._

_"It is so. You have him, as he has you._

_Travel safely, son of the son. Travel safely, son."_

_For a moment, a memory flares up, of flames in eyes, of dancing lights in the small room, of my mother's giggles -_

_and then all is a red twilight, and the world is wobbling._

_I'm in the howdah, in your arms. I hear the sounds of the caravan around us._

_I shoot round to look at you._

_"Tiger! Are you alright?"_

The things I see and hear are surreal... but no more surreal than finding ourselves suddenly in the howdah again.

I sit up in a panic and look around the dark structure.

“What-? How did-?” I start, then sigh heavily and fall back.

“Otherworldly beings...” I mutter. “So _dramatic_...”

Then I stare at you with wide eyes.

“Jim,” I say in a daze. I almost draw you closer to kiss you, but something stops me - oh yes. Slaves don’t manhandle their masters...

Also they don’t call them by their _names_.

“My apologies... I wasn’t quite myself... _Master_ ,” I murmur, holding my breath and drinking you in with my eyes.

_I look at you. I don't need to ask, do I..._

_Still -_

_"Did you - did you have the same dream as I?"_

I stare at you, searching your face.

“I had a dream on my own... and then joined you in another dream...” I say slowly. “One where I made a promise to jinn... is that what you dreamed?”

_I rub my forehead. "I had the same - I was alone - well, not alone, you were there, but you were completely unresponsive, feverish... we were away from the caravan, it was so very hot, we'd got lost in the desert, and I was trying to find a landmark, a way back, anything... and I couldn't... and then there was the lady in black, and the jinn... and then you were there, and got me out, by promising them to tell their stories... and in return, they promised you… me?"_

I blink at you. “Yes? And I must confess, I have no idea what that means...Master...”

My breath is shallow. I know what I _wish_ it meant... but I can hardly voice that, can I?

_"Did you dream the same? About being lost in the desert? Before you - joined me?"_

“No... it felt like a fever dream at first - I can’t recall where I was then. But then I found myself climbing down the World Tree. I met a very old Goddess... she brought me down to the roots where I met the Three - they that govern Fate. And they told me they would let me return to my world for my purpose. And - then they told me to drink water from the well, and I found myself back in the howdah - alone...” I whisper. At the thought of not knowing where you were... and then seeing you helpless with all those jinn... I shudder at the memory.

“I was so worried... I would never see you again...” I say softly.

_Aw - that's so sweet? You're meeting goddesses of your people, and you're worried about me? My Tiger..._

_But this is getting *silly*._

_"You mentioned those Three before, when you dreamed about them last week," I frown. "And now they seem to... what, take you away, while I'm taken by jinn? And - who's the lady in black? I've seen her before, and she showed me that World Tree of yours then, so she knows of your world, and the jinn knew the names of your goddesses, so - what? They're all in league with each other, playing with us? Could they just fucking *tell* us what they want from us instead of this fucking around; I'm getting well and truly tired of it..."_

_I reach for the water skin. "Here. Drink."_

Listening to your summary, I feel ill at ease. You hand me the water skin, and I drink deep. Fuck - water has never tasted so good. I have to force myself to stop so I don’t drink too much.

I hand it back to you, then rub my eyes.

Sighing, I look back at you. “I’ve never been troubled by the gods or by the otherworldly beings... Ansuz never asked anything of me, other than being the best fighter I could be, and following the warrior code. Now suddenly I’m feeling like - a plaything...” I say, brooding. “And there’s only one way I’ve ever wanted to be a plaything...” I add with a wink, because I want to lighten the mood, and because... well, it’s the absolute truth.

_"So... Ansuz... did you, like meet him? Talk to him, like you talked to the Three earlier? Because I never had any contact with gods or jinn or whatever until - well, until I met you, really."_

_I look at you. Just my luck to buy a slave who's haunted? But then - the dreams began before I'd bought you; the night after I'd first met you. If I hadn't bought you, would they have left me alone, or would they have harangued me more?_

I consider your question. “Yes... when he first chose me. But it was different... I felt his presence, yes - but he wasn’t there talking with me in the same way as the Goddesses were...” I struggle for a moment to put my experience into words. “Like - he was there to call me forward to join his warriors in training. Not to have a conversation. And then when we swore the sacred oath - he was invoked, and I felt his presence within me.” I shake my head.

“It was - unlike anything I’ve experienced. Since then it’s like he’s just been - a part of me. I’ve felt his presence a few times, in the height of battle. But I don’t generally feel the need to talk with him... except -“

I take a deep breath. “When I was deciding what to do about our chieftain. I disobeyed his decree-“ I feel myself fill with fury, and my hands curl into fists. “He cared about himself and his glory. And his riches. And the nobles who supported him. Not the warriors. Not the people he was supposed to be governing. I went into the woods and spoke with Ansuz. He didn’t appear to me, but - I had a dream that night.”

Intrigue sparks in your eyes. “Go on...”

“I heard his words... even though I didn’t see him... he spoke of sacrifice for a greater purpose. I thought that meant I would die - whether while I was undertaking my mission... or afterwards at the order of the chieftain. But whatever happened, and whatever the chieftain had planned for me, I had no intention of being taken prisoner. I would have died fighting... I would have upheld my warrior code, and been received in the hall of Ansuz.”

_"So what happened?"_

_I'm intrigued by this window into your previous life. I knew there were warriors who were in service to gods, of course, but hearing about your experience with him - I would say it's hard to imagine, but then that was a moon ago, before I was a regular visitor to the realm of the jinn._

I sigh heavily. It’s not something I like to remember... and anyone else I would tell to piss off. But you - I can’t imagine there’s much I wouldn’t do for you if you asked.

“We were involved in ongoing battles with a tribe from a nearby region. The chieftain had declared that he had been disrespected by their chieftain - but he would not divulge the reason. He said it had to do with the honour of his daughter, but - she did not care for him, and I suspect it had to do with her feelings for their chieftain’s daughter. This was not common for women but not unheard of, either. But I imagine the chieftain wanted her to marry a powerful man to forge an alliance between powerful families or another tribe - we do not force anyone to marry against their will, but certainly some unions are encouraged. Especially in the higher echelons.”

I take a sip of water. “So he took it upon himself to engage in skirmishes over neighbouring lands. And always the ‘honour of the tribe’ was in question. Two of our warriors were taken - terrible things could happen to prisoners. Any warrior would rather die in battle than be at the mercy of another tribe. I spoke out about this over a war council, as the representative of the berserkers. The chieftain said he would instead engage in talks to come to an agreement - but I believe this was all part of his plan to declare all-out war so he could take their lands. He suspected that our warriors would be tortured and killed, or sacrificed in a religious ritual. Then everyone from our tribe would be out for blood, and it would be easy to whip them into a frenzy. I’m all for battle, but - not for the greed of a power-hungry man with no honour. Not at the cost of our warriors not being able to fulfil their oaths.”

I take another sip. “He refused to listen. So I and two of my brothers took it upon ourselves to rescue the prisoners. In the dead of night, we ambushed the guards... someone sounded an alarm, so it ended up being a bigger battle than anticipated. One of the prisoners couldn’t fight well because he was weak from blood loss - but he went down fighting. As did one of my brothers. But we killed several of their men.

I made it back with one prisoner and one warrior. The chieftain flew into a rage. He said I had traded one great warrior for a weaker one who didn’t deserve to be rescued. But I knew the truth - he had lost his excuse for war. I said so, and he was furious. He said I had clearly lost my judgment and as I could not follow orders - I was of no use to the tribe as a warrior. Of course he knew that I would never stay without being a warrior - and that I wouldn’t be able to keep my mouth shut, which would put my life in danger. I know he’s had men killed before in secret.

Rather than risk my life for no good reason, I left. There was a settlement nearby that had regular market days with merchants selling their wares. So I left to see if anyone needed a mercenary guard for their travels. One was preparing for a long journey and snapped me up. Along the way, I had my little escapade that landed me in jail and then in Tryphon’s clutches. And then...” I look at you as I sip my water.

“I planned to kill anyone who purchased me, even if it meant dying fighting off soldiers. Even it meant killing the most beautiful creature I had ever seen - a fascinating, black-eyed, black-haired, black-hearted man... who said I should beg to be fucked by him...” I chuckle low in my throat. “I was so angry, so consumed with thoughts of violence... and so turned on by you, I was at my wit’s end. I resisted as much as I could but...” I shrug, smirking. “Your charms and manipulations are as devastating as your beauty, Master...”

_I listen, fascinated by this glimpse into your past. Your chieftain sounds like corrupt rulers anywhere, manipulating politics to achieve their own ends. I do hope you don't have a thing against manipulative bastards, darling - because then you're in the wrong hands._

_But you finish by saying just the sweetest little words... fascinating, charms, manipulations - ah, there we have them - and beauty... I practically preen._

_"You looked so feral and angry - beautiful... I just needed to channel that ferocity and aggression away from me, and I'd have the perfect weapon. And I do... I enjoy your weapon very much," I grin. "I just wonder why it has to come with regular visits to the mad lands of jinn and goddesses. I was perfectly normal until I met you, Tiger."_

_But was I? Those memories that came up of when I was little and my dad came to visit - were they memories or fantasies or mad thoughts placed in my mind by the jinn? Who knows?_

I gaze at you with admiration and lust. “You are the farthest thing from ‘normal’ I have ever met. And thank the gods for it - for granting me an audience with you, despite the infuriating circumstances... Well. Infuriating at the time... And exasperating along the way with all these gods and supernatural beings popping up all over the place. But if it means belonging to _you_ , every bit of it is worth it...” I say in a low purr.

_... wow. What happened during your goddess trip? You seem to be even more enamoured of me than before... even loving belonging to me._

_Hmmm... maybe this afternoon's qaylula could become interesting... you seem more lively than you have for a while. This drinking from the Source has done you good._

_The sun is getting high and the caravan halts for the afternoon. It's good to get out of the howdah and into the relative cool of our tent. I do pray that this earlier journey means that we won't have any visits from jinn._

_You are looking quite perky, as does little Seb - as usual, you've taken your trousers, which are the only thing you wear in the howdah, off as soon as you entered the tent, and we've given the most sweaty bits a quick wipe. Where the past few days he was only partially interested, mostly wilting in the heat, and you drifted off into an uneasy sleep as soon as we got in the tent, it appears that now you're up for some fun time._

When Minaz enters with a tray of wine and snacks, I have to stop myself from snarling at him and knocking the tray from his hands. After my ordeal of heat sickness, and then my journey through the World Tree, and rescuing you from jinn, all I want is to be alone with you. It feels like I’ve been away for a year – and even more disturbing is the thought of how close both of us may have come to dying... I don’t know what the jinn would have done if I hadn’t shown up - but I don’t trust them and it disturbs me greatly.

When Minaz slips out of the tent, you settle yourself gracefully and pop pieces of dried fruit into your mouth. I pour us cups of watered-down wine, and watch you like the predatory cat you have named me after.

I know what I want... I need to breathe in your spicy-sweet scented skin, your strong arms encircling me, your hard cock rubbing against mine. But I know it is not up to me to make the first move. You are the Master - I will do as you desire.

I can only hope you want me even a fraction of how much I long for you...

I sip my wine and stare at you hungrily.

_I suppress a grin. You're such a well-behaved slave... you're stopping *just shy* of jumping me._

_I muse that I never considered instigating sex when you were weak from the heat. Why did I care? It's not like you needed to do much; just bend over and take it. But - I actually care about your pleasure. That's odd - I mean, I've never forced anyone, but I never cared if they enjoyed it or not - I didn't imagine men *could* enjoy being fucked. Just – some didn’t mind too much, others did. But you - you are so passionate about it... you love every finger I lay on you, even if it is to apply pain. And it is so *hot* to see your face twisted in ecstasy... like in agony._

_I take a languorous sip of wine, pick up a date, lick it, put my lips around it, slowly pop it inside, looking into your eyes._

Fuck, you look good sliding things in your mouth... I can feel my eyes glaze over as you sip your wine, more seductive than I imagine even a harem girl could be - and I feel something sticky plunk on my thigh as I attempt to lift a dried apricot to my lips, and fail. When you lick the date, I actually knock my wineglass over. I shake my head and laugh as I mop it up with a towel. Then I lean in closer to you.

"You know very well what you're doing to me... don't you?" (Jim) I say in a low purr. " _Master_..."

_"Why, I'm just eating my lunch... which you appear to be incapable of doing, poor Tiger. Do I need to feed you?" I move closer, take a dried fig, and hold it up for you. You arch your head back and seize it between your teeth, chew it down. I get my cup of wine, take a large sip, move over to you, let it trickle from my mouth onto your lips._

By all the gods... with this unrelenting heat, and now that you’re feeding me, I’m sure I’ll burst into flames at any moment. My body is already feeling feverish with desire, and the next thing I know you’re pouring wine from your lips into mine. I swallow with a dazed smile, and before I know it, I’ve swooped up to quickly brush my lips against yours, before licking at the drop of wine threatening to escape from the corner of your mouth.

“Yes... I think you do...” I sigh, and gaze at you through heavy-lidded eyes.

_I sip some more wine and let it trickle down as I slowly push you towards the ground, sit on top of you. I take another sip and move further down, close my mouth around the tip of your cock._

I feel a surge of delight as you sit on me - there’s no mistaking what’s transpiring, and I could not be more excited. Which is very evident by the way little Seb leaps to attention, and then - suddenly- ohhhh... Jim...

I let out a low moan, feeling your lips moving over the head of my cock, and the wine swirling around the sensitive skin...

“Fuuuuck...” I breathe.

_I use my tongue to increase the sensation, making you shudder and moan. Oh yes, there's definite interest here... how shall I take my beautiful bed slave? Gods, I wish we were home... with space and tools to make you scream in ecstasy... you just wait, Sebastian._

_I don't know if it's the adventure of earlier, but I want to be close to you... it's like I've been away from you for so long; I was so terrified of losing you..._

_I grapple for the flask of oil, start rubbing some into you as I kiss you feverishly, remembering the panic I felt at seeing you pale and wilted in the howdah... I'm not sure if that was real or illusion, but I never want to experience that again._

Ohhh, the oil flask is out, and now your fingers are slathered in oil and breaching my entrance... I let out a low moan of pleasure against your lips, not just for the sensation but the anticipation of what will follow... of what’s to come, you inside me, taking me, fucking me so hard... so majestically powerful and dominating you are, and I never even knew I wanted that... now that I’ve had a taste it’s all I can think of, all I want... but not just with anyone. With you alone...

When you break off from the kiss, you’re so impassioned I can practically see flames in your eyes...

“By the gods, Master...” I say in a purring growl. “You look like you’re going to devour me... and leave nothing left in this tent but charred bones...” I finish in a throaty whisper, moving my hand along your hip, feeling your heated skin under my fingers. I shouldn’t be doing this... and I don’t care...

_"I just may..." I stroke some oil on myself, then position myself, push in, as I look into your eyes... deep into your eyes... they are dark and blue like the water in an oasis when the sun goes down... I shiver as I think of the empty pale eyes of this morning. It was not a dream, it can't have been. It was too real - I *felt* things, the heat of the sand, the clammy sweat on your skin - and none of it faded as dreams do; I remember every agonizing second of it._

_"Travel safely," they said... does that mean they'll *let* us?_

_Still - we survived. Somehow. And it's time to celebrate that._

_I push inside, feeling your hand trembling on my hip, seeing your eyes narrow, but not close._

_*Gods* - I'll never tire of this feeling; the intense sensation of your heat around me - slowly I push further, my eyes never leaving yours._

When you enter me, it’s like I’m sinking deep into some other realm - for a moment I’m worried I’ve gone away again. But no, you’re here with me, staring intently at me, and starting to move inside me...

My hand slowly moves from your hip and along your back... joined by the other one. I tilt my hips up and move powerfully against yours... making us both groan. Oh gods... so... good...

_You're taking an active part in this, and that's good... that's very good..._

_You seem to really love being fucked by me... is that your love of pain? No - your face is screwed up in pleasure only. Interesting..._

_"They'll never take you away from me, Tiger... Jinn or goddesses or whoever - they *can't have you*. You're *mine*..."_

As you make this declaration, my lips curl in a feral smile. I feel like I could take on an entire army of jinn, gods, whatever they can throw at me... I feel the wolf spirit in me, quivering, pacing, longing to be unleashed... flying at anyone who would dare oppose you.

“Yours,” I growl. “And I’ll do whatever I need to do - to help you triumph - no matter what you may face - human or supernatural,” I rave in between thrusts.

“Master,” I add with a purr, and push against you.

_Wow._

_I know you're quite fond of me, but this is - even defying your own goddesses -_

_And I believe you. I know when people are lying, and you're absolutely convinced of what you're saying. And your wolf is coming out... growling his loyalty and protection._

_You were a good buy, Tiger... I think. I mean, there is the bit with the mad supernatural creatures kidnapping us and playing with us. I could have done without that._

_Oh well._

_I push inside you, deep, possessively. Your eyes flutter shut but open again and I drink in the magnificent colour, deep and mysterious in the dark tent, as I pull out and push in again - oh god this feels *so* intense..._

Oh gods... it’s been days since I’ve had an orgasm, and this is so hot... how am I going to keep myself from coming??

Desperately, I try to control my breathing... ignore the shivers moving though my muscles... focus on _anything_ except my hard cock pressed between us as you move faster and harder, oh _gods_...

“Master,” I gasp. “Fuck...”

_You look like you're on the brink of orgasm... just from me fucking you? Is that even possible?_

_Hm. Only one way to find out..._

_"Come for me, Tiger... don't touch yourself, just come from my cock alone..."_

Oh - really?

Yess, I can manage that...

“Now?” I say in a husky voice, moving my hands along your arse.

_"Now... let me see you come..."_

_There's no sight more enchanting..._

“If it will please you, Master,” I whisper with a seductive smile.

My hands squeeze your arse, and I find myself mesmerized by the movements of your muscles as you thrust into me.

God being fucked by you is so intoxicatingly good - I’m letting myself get swept up in it now, the delirious pleasure of being _taken_ \- roughly or otherwise, I don’t care. I just _want_ you...

Fuck...

My head falls back and my body jerks violently.

“Fuck... yes...” I groan as shuddering pleasure consumes me.

_Who said you're a warrior? You are the most talented concubine imaginable... so seductive, so beautiful, so skilled..._

_And nothing appears to give you more pleasure than *my* pleasure, which is not far behind. It's too hot to drag this out for long, I'm already sweating, and the sight in front of me would move the most austere._

_Your muscles contract as your seed spurts between us and your face contorts in ecstasy, and I thrust a few times more, hard, feeling the pressure build, and then I myself shudder, groan, my back arches, and I come in intense, prolonged bursts, emptying me..._

_I breathe hard, my arms tremble, and your hands come up, supporting me, helping lower me carefully to your side. I shiver as I slide out of you, like it's cold where you are not, which is ridiculous as it is scorching hot, but I slide between your arm and you, into the me-shaped space, which is almost as good._

_I lean my head on your shoulder._

My pleasure gives way to yours, and then it feels like there’s endless waves of it, _yoursmineyours_...

I watch your face as you come and it’s so wild and feral and gorgeous...

 _I_ made you feel this way. _Me_...

I struggle to return to normal breathing as I lift you off me, and then you’re sliding against me so cosily. I sigh with contentment, then notice a glowing feeling lighting up my heart. I eye this sensation uneasily - feeling attraction, loyalty and devotion to Jim is one thing... But why do I feel this is spilling over into something else... something problematic, and far more dangerous...

A rebellious part of me revels in the feeling of your body curled around mine, your head on my shoulder...

 _I missed you_ , I hear in my mind.

By the gods... that’s exactly what I meant by _dangerous_. Whatever is between us, I can’t harbour these thoughts, these feelings... it’s not what you’d want.

I must focus on being the best bodyguard I can be. Just because we’re fucking, doesn’t mean my feelings have to enter into it...

I realize I’ve been stroking your hair, and I remove my hand gently and lay it on the bedding.

Fucking hell, Seebrecht...

_Mmmm... you're stroking my hair and I feel like purring..._

_Best clean you up before we fall asleep and wake all sticky._

_I reach for a napkin and wipe your chest, chuck it on the side. I know we should eat a bit more, but I'm so drowsy... I'll take some dried fruit and bread into the howdah later..._

I hold my breath for a moment, but you don’t seem troubled by the hair stroking... if anything, you move against me like a contented cat.

Then you clean me off, and return to a lovely drowsy cuddle. Gods... how did I end up this place - with the most beautiful, fascinating, hottest man I’ve ever met? I stifle the urge to kiss your forehead, but it’s there... gods, do I want to.

I have more than I ever could have imagined, and wishing for more is silly...

but I do... gods, I do... and you must never know...

I feel your warm body against mine, and longingly think _Jim_...

A sleepy, contented animal noise breaks free from my throat before I can stop it; then I find myself drifting off into darkness...

_When I drift off I hear a sound, and my mind conjures up pictures of a tiger basking in the sun and chuffing with satisfaction... a wolf, sated, lying down for a well-earned nap..._

_I wonder what I am... if you're a tiger and a wolf..._

_... well, I'm a jinni..._

_I drift off into sleep. Blissfully, any dreams I have are well and truly of the normal variety. No jinn, goddesses, camels, or trees._


	14. Jinn's Wiles

I awake and open my eyes to see you’re still sleeping. Your breathing is deep, your face relaxed. You look younger and freer than I’ve ever seen you. And best of all, you’re draped over me like a sleepy kitten.

My fingers hover above your cheek, but I don’t allow myself to touch you.

I close my eyes, and just enjoy your breathing against my chest, your warm weight on my body.

Eventually I feel you stirring. When your eyes open, I smile.

“Did you sleep well, Master?”

_I wake and I'm warm. Not unpleasantly - the air around me feels good, the silk underneath me soft, and there's a body underneath and around me, smelling of spices and pleasure and exotic lands._

_I blink, see from the pinpricks of light coming through the tent that it'll be time to leave again soon._

_Did I sleep well? "Well - yes. You're a remarkably comfortable pillow."_

_I roll onto my back, stretch my arms and legs. "I was exhausted after that ordeal. And -" I pull up my foot. There are blisters at the heel and the ball. "Yup, that was definitely real... I didn't get these from sitting in the howdah."_

I look at the blisters with concern, wanting to cover your poor feet with kisses and immediately stifling this ridiculous urge. "Do you have anything to treat these with? It's fortunate that you can rest until they heal..."

I don't add that I would carry you in my arms if it would spare you pain... but I imagine it, and find myself light-headed and short of breath at the mere thought.

Gods... I am so fucked.

_"Yeah, Minaz will have some cream..."_

_I sit up, start eating some of the lunch we ignored._

_"I hope that whatever - deal or something we struck with the jinn will stop them from pulling stunts like that again. I don't much fancy being lost in the desert again... how do you feel? Any physical traces of your ordeals?"_

I shudder at the thought of experiencing that again - either being separated from you, or seeing you at the mercy of supernatural beings.

“Not that I’ve noticed... considering what’s been going on, I would have thought I would feel weaker...” I stretch out my limbs experimentally. “Perhaps I’m not up to my full strength from not moving for a few days. But, other than that, I feel -“ I breathe in deeply. “ _Great_... like I could take on the gods themselves...”

I consider this. “A foolhardy thought, but... there was something about that water...” I shrug then flex my muscles at you. When you look at me admiringly, I grin. But my smile fades when I see the faint outline of a mark on my wrist.

“What...?” I ask faintly. I stare at the mark, blinking.

“What is it?” you ask, grasping my hand and pulling it towards you to look.

I can’t help but feel smug enjoyment of your proprietary gesture before the concern returns in full force. “It’s...” I trail off.

“Sebastian- _what_?” you ask urgently, staring at the outline. Your fingers move towards the mark, then hesitate for a moment before tracing the outline.

“I think it’s... Perthu’s mark...” I mutter in a daze. “The Goddess who guided me...” But what does this mean?? Surely She’s not claiming me when I already belong to Ansuz... and _you_?

_What..._

_... *what?!*_

_I stare at the red lines. I hadn't noticed them - they look like they could be from you leaning on something, but when I touch them the skin feels raw - like it's a -_

_burn._

_Minaz asks from outside the tent if he can take away the dishes, I shout at him to *piss off*._

_You're looking at me startled. I jump up, throw an empty cup against the tent cloth. It hits it with an unsatisfying soft thud and drops to the ground._

_"Perthu! Ansuz! All these *fucking* deities laying claim on you! Jinn and goddesses and whatnots coming round to kidnap you into the desert! They can't have you! You're *mine*!!" I shout furiously. "You hear that? Yeah, sure, you're a warrior of Ansuz, meaning you have to fight - fine. I let you fight. Fair enough._

_But then! Jinn dragging us into the desert left, right, and centre! Hardly a good night's sleep! A fucking *nightmare* journey trying to find some lady in black who may or may not help us, getting you back from the brink of death, promising gods know what, and then you come back fucking claimed by *yet another goddess* - she can't have you! *I* branded you first! You're *mine*!" I slap your face, hard._

One moment Minaz is asking you a mundane question, and the next you’re flying into a rage. Awestruck, I stare at you. I’ve never seen you like this before - you’re like a fire tearing through the tent. Are there actually _flames in your eyes_ or did I just imagine-

I feel the impact against my cheek before I realize what’s happened. Stunned, I turn my head back to look at you. Then I drop to my knees, and lower my head.

“They can lay all the claims they fucking want. I know who I belong to, Master,” I growl.

I wait for a moment then look up at you, eyes blazing.

_I look at you, my body trembling in rage, but you -_

_kneel in front of me and bow your head. A clearer declaration of submission I could not ask for._

_And you declare it. In the face of your gods you state that you are *mine*._

_My rage sinks away as if it's never been. I walk towards you, stroke your head as you keep looking up at me, your eyes full of determination and dedication._

_My Tiger. Mine. Not Ansuz's, Perthu's, the jinn's._

_Mine._

A shiver moves through me, as though something has moved over my skin, and fallen away. But what?

 _What have I done,_ I ask myself.

You _know_ what, I respond.

But what does it _mean_? Am I still a warrior of Ansuz??

Yes -

_And_ -

My ultimate authority is now Jim...

There’s no point in questioning it, or struggling against it any more...

It is the truth.

I continue to shiver. Staring up at you as you stroke my head.

Your hand moves down to my cheek, and I move against it sensually.

Nuzzling your hand like a tiger...

 _Your_ Tiger.

“Yours,” I whisper, my eyes closing.

_You're - trembling. Realizing what you've said? What you're in for? Are your gods pulling at you?_

_And then, you relax. Lean into my hand. Rest your head in it._

_Whisper that you are mine._

_My brave warrior..._

_I lower myself down, cradle your head against my chest, kiss your head._

_"Mine. I'm not going to let them take you from me."_

_I don't know what I can do against gods and jinn..._

_But I am Jim al-Moghyarti and I *always* get what I want._

_One way or another..._

You gaze at me, looking so pleased...

and the next thing I know you’re on the ground in front of me, and I’m being pulled against your chest.

Ohh... gods...

Your words bring a smile to my face.

“Perhaps... there’s a way to give the gods and jinn what they want, so they don’t ask more of me than I can give...” I murmur into your chest. “The jinn seemed satisfied for now with my promise of spreading their stories... fine. Ansuz has never asked anything of me except to fight in his name. Easily done. But what does Perthu want with me...” I sigh, troubled.

“She’s a Goddess my grandmother has spoken of... so ancient her stories aren’t even known any more... she did not tell me what she wanted; she only called me her child and then took me to the roots of the World Tree to drink of the water in the Well... But why did she save me?” I say quietly. “If only I could consult with my grandmother...”

I sigh again and breathe in your scent where my head is pressed into your chest. “The sisters she led me to told me to find my purpose... And I know my purpose now. It’s _you_. So the gods shouldn’t have anything to say about it...”

_Ansuz seems not too bad. I can deal with him. He's in fact come in very handy when I first had you swear your oaths by him. He's one of those gods that warriors like - just keep them warrioring and he's happy._

_The jinn - I have no idea what they want. They seem happy for now... but you just never can tell when they'll turn around and change their minds. And also, there are many tribes of jinn - who says that an accord with one group will be known or acknowledged by another?_

_And what is it that attracts those jinn to us? Is it just the one group, or have we suddenly got some... mystic aura that pulls all supernatural creatures to us?_

_And finally, this Perthu... your grandmother's goddess, an ancient one who deals with priestesses and mystics... not one who much bothered with you before, but now you're her child, she saves you, gives you magic water, and sends you to some fate goddesses._

_And I have no *idea* who the lady in black is. A jinn? A goddess? Something else? One of yours? One of mine?_

_I sigh._

_I am *so* out of my depth..._

_"Next time I'm going to an Equinox auction, I'm going to bring a witch..." I grin wryly._

Looking up at you, I see you smiling. “Good idea. Maybe we need to travel with one too - to help us navigate all the supernatural beings who find us so fascinating...” I grin back - then regretfully disentangle myself from you and settle on the floor of the tent. As much as I would love to curl up in your arms and never leave - I feel ever mindful of not overstepping your boundaries and just doing whatever I want to do.

_You move - away._

_Why do you move away? Don't you want me holding you?_

_But you - said you were mine. You meant it -_

_Didn't you?_

_Yes, you do mean it. I can tell when people are lying -_

_I can tell when *most* people are lying. You are - alien, a bit. Your manners, your accent, your - culture, and gods -_

_You *are* mine. But - how mine are you if you - don't want to be?_

_How could you not want to be?_

_Well - hello Ibn Jinni. Who wants to be a slave?_

_But what you said -_

_\- is what I want to hear._

_I step back, confused._

_Have I gone - too far? Got too intimate?_

_See - that's why I never let myself get too close to people. They disappear. Sooner or later._

_I turn away, pour myself some wine. It's warm and dusty and bitter._

I feel bereft away from you. I wish I could have stayed in your arms... but the thought of you pushing me away is too much. Not that you have, but...

I’m so afraid of how it would feel...

I watch you as you move, and pour more wine. That look on your face... are you upset??

“Is something... wrong?” I ask hesitantly.

_"No, of course not. Except for everything. Gods and goddesses and jinn and everyone interfering in my life - should have bought that bloody carpet," I frown._

I feel the impact of your words like a hard kick to the stomach.

“What?” I ask slowly, shaking my head in disbelief. “Do you _mean that_?”

_"That's why I went there in the first place. Getting distracted by a pretty face and ending up in some fairy tale series was *not* at all part of the plan."_

“A _pretty face_?” I echo, stunned.

My eyes narrow. I’m hurt and dismayed more than you could imagine, but pride is quickly diverting this in the direction of anger.

“Shame that you wanted a _carpet_ and only ended up with an elite warrior who swore utter devotion and loyalty to you, over even the _gods_ ,” I snap. “How could that even _compare_?”

_I look at you._

_How *dare* you talk to me like that?_

_I turn to the tent cloth._

_"Minaz!" He rushes in._

_"Set up the second howdah. Sebastian will not be travelling with me this afternoon."_

_I walk out._

My mouth drops open and I stare after you as you storm out.

Did that just happen?

Did that _just happen_??

I look in shock at Minaz who gives me a sympathetic grimace, and hurries off.

Is that all it took? One moment of... what the fuck was that??

I stare at the tent cloth in a daze.

_I get into the howdah, scowling._

_I shouldn't let you get to me like that. You're a bloody slave._

_It's all this nonsense with gods and jinn and being abducted into the desert and never knowing when I fall asleep if I'll wake up in some kind of weird ganja-dream._

_All since I first saw you. I wish I never had laid eyes on -_

_-_

_..._

_no. I don't._

_I sigh._

_What *is* this? Have you enchanted me? No - you're as much a victim of this as I am._

_Then - *who* is playing with us, and why?_

_Round and round we go... I've been asking myself this since the first night._

_But you - what do you want from me? And why do I *care??*_

_Still seething, I give the sign for the caravan to depart._

After what feels like an eternity, Minaz returns to tell me the second howdah is ready for me. And that we’re set to depart soon.

I curse softly, and follow him.

I don’t see you anywhere - you must be inside the howdah already. I get into my private one with a heavy sigh.

The ride is uncomfortable and tediously dull - luckily I am used to both from being a warrior. But I can’t help but think of how different the ride was with you for company. Your body resting against mine... your eyes glowing as they looked at me.

Was it inevitable that you would get irritated by _something_ and then thrust me from your affection? I knew it was a risk - yet I swore an oath to you anyway.

Which means my life will be spent in service to you, regardless of how you feel about me.

My service to you and my undying loyalty do not depend on how affectionate you are...

For a brief period of time, you made me feel a way I never thought was possible... a way I never thought a warrior could feel.

I would swear the oath again, I realize. And again and again...

I settle against the cushions and dream of your beautiful face, and your body against mine.

_Wobble. Wobble._

_This is much less comfortable without a Tiger to hold me. Cushions slide away and it seems the camel is doing its best to be as irregular as it can in its movements._

_I sigh. Why did I get irritated with you?_

_You were insolent, yeah - but then, do I want you meek and silent all the time? You're obedient, no doubt about that - and I do want you to be able to speak your mind; I enjoy it._

_I sigh again, turn in an attempt to be less uncomfortable._

_I should get you into my tent again tonight. And into my bloody howdah in the morning. I can't remember how I ever travelled in these without you. Well - very uncomfortably._

_It's a long, long evening._

Sleep. Wake. Sleep. Wake. I have no idea how much time has passed - it’s all a blur. I’ll know the day is done when we’ve arrived...

I tell myself not to think of you, that I have to be prepared for you to grow tired of me... but over and over I am drawn into memories of you kissing me, fucking me... holding me. That tender moment before you grew cold and withdrawn. Why?

Perhaps because you realized you were acting inappropriately with your slave... exactly what I feared, and why I pulled away... what would have happened if I hadn’t?

I drift again into uneasy sleep.

I jerk awake when the camel stops. I hear preparations of pitching tents for the night, and I hop out onto the sand. My heart is in my throat, but I don’t see you - you must still be in your howdah. I head towards the other bodyguards and help with the setting up of our camp.

_How do I ask you to come back to my tent?_

_What the fuck - you're my *slave*. I don't have to *ask* you anything._

_But I don't want you to - I don't want to force you to -_

_I don't want you to come if you don't want to._

_Fuck! I never thought it would be *difficult* to be a man in power. It's good to see everyone bow to me, but - do they bow because they want to or because they feel they have to?_

_And why would I care?_

_I *never* cared. Not with anyone else. The effect is the same, what do I care if it's out of respect or fear?_

_Or -_

_I don't know. There was something. Something with you. It's respect, yes, not fear, but there's more - genuine - admiration, loyalty, devotion -_

_or I *thought* it was genuine._

_Why can't I read you like I read others? You foreigner with your exotic ways - you're *just* a bit off, like a script that I *nearly* can read..._

_What do I do? I can't *ask* you. It'd be entirely inappropriate._

_Minaz sets out supper. For one._

_Oh._

Once the camp is set up, everyone sits to eat in small groups. I look around and join the guards in front of a small fire - it only makes sense, given my role.

The food is nothing quite as fancy as what I’ve had with you, but I’m a warrior and used to basic fare.

If only there was something to hunt out here, I muse as I munch some dried meat. Maybe that would impress you - dragging a bloody carcass back to camp and leaving at your feet. I grin, despite myself.

I feel eyes on me and turn to see Lind looking at me appraisingly.

“You’re in good spirits...” he says conversationally.

I raise an eyebrow, and tear off another piece of dried meat. “Whatever gave you that idea?” I say, chewing.

“The fact that you’re smiling? Even though you _appear_ to be in some disfavour with the Master...” he comments lazily. “What a shame, after how _cosy_ things were when you arrived...”

I shrug, taking no offence. I know the way of warriors and how they love to dig at each other. Apparently, it’s the same everywhere...

“Life is like a wheel, is it not?” I ask. “Sometimes you’re on top... but inevitably you slide to the middle and then end up on the bottom again.”

“I thought you liked the bottom,” he says, staring into the fire. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

I laugh. “Oh _very good_ , Lind... I see what you did there. Clever!”

He grins. “I have my moments...”

“Indeed! Well, I suppose sometimes the bottom has its perks,” I drawl.

“So I hear,” Lind says, smiling slyly. “So we _all_ hear, Sebastian...”

Danar rolls his eyes, and drinks from his water skin.

I snort. “Bloody tents,” I say cheerfully. “Well, I’d rather be the one making noise than not, brother.”

“Well, now you get to _not_ make noise like the rest of us,” Lind shoots back with a smirk.

My grin is cocky, but it falters when then a sharp pain moves through my heart. Is that true?

Will you not want my company again? If you want to fuck, will it be purely perfunctory? Can I even do something about this? But I’m your slave - I can hardly just request an audience, can I?

My head turns to look at the big tent that you sleep in. I imagine you in there alone. Do you miss me like I miss you? Glumly, I chew the tough meat and sigh.

_I hear your voice when you're chatting with the other guards. You seem to be at ease, having a good time with your comrades. Your peers. Where you can be yourself, unlike with your demanding master. You're probably relieved to be away from me for a bit._

_I call Minaz to clear away the food. I'm not hungry._

_He brings me my wine. It tastes old and stale, not at all like the cool fresh wine in Havik._

_I hear you laugh at something Yanus says. You reply, and they all laugh._

_I smoke my narghile, alone._

_I've never had that easy camaraderie with people. Always been the odd one out. Ibn Jinni, the weird one. Shunned, then feared._

_Now – respected. But the feasts at noblemen's or merchants' houses are formal affairs, everything one says part of an intricate game to come out on top. And I inevitably do..._

_But I don't think I've ever laughed with others that I feel comfortable with. All human interaction is playing the game, playing to win._

_I think of you and me laughing as we drank wine, as we chatted, for once without politics, because you're foreign, and you're mine..._

_Still, I can't demand that you keep me company all the time._

_*Why not? He's your slave!*_

_I don't want you to resent me..._

_*What do you care?!*_

_The smoke tastes bitter, gives me a headache. I tell Minaz to take it away; I'll be going to bed._

_I notice he's made my bed. Just my bed, not the nest on the ground he's been making lately._

_It's much less comfortable._

As we finish our food and drink, the guards and I settle into an easy camaraderie. I had no doubt that it would happen - but I’m pleased to see it was relatively quick and painless. Danar remains serious, but he’s the oldest and ultimately responsible for the security of Jim and the caravan. It makes sense that he would reserve judgement about me.

When I offer to take the first shift, he nods and jerks his head towards the perimeter. I listen to the guards chat and laugh quietly around the fire as I walk in the desert sand. It feels good to move after all that infernal sitting. I fetch my new sword and practise with it, admiring how it cuts through the air.

When I’m done practising with the sword, I put it away carefully and then wander by your tent. It’s strange to think there’s such a thin bit of fabric between me and you... but the wall you’ve thrown up between us is a good deal thicker. Of course I know I shouldn’t speak to you. But I feel drawn towards your presence whether I can see you or not.

I imagine you in the tent, sleeping. I place my hand against the cloth, as though I was touching you. My fingers trace your outline, which I have already memorized - and then stroke your cheek.

I put my hand to my lips, and then against the tent as I imagine your sensual mouth. My fingers linger here for a moment, before stepping away.

I continue guarding the camp for the remainder of my shift, every once in a while looking longingly at the tent.

When Yanus relieves me, I join the other guards and curl up in the bedding that has been laid out for me. I consider that things could be worse - I could have never met you. But I get to protect you with my life. And we lie under the same patch of night sky, under the same shining moon and glittering stars... it will have to be enough.

Yes. It’s enough, I think sleepily before drifting off into darkness.

_I wake through many sluggish layers. I feel deeply asleep, but something is tugging at my consciousness._

_Oh. Giggles. Of. Fucking. Course. How could I think they'd leave me alone after this morning._

_I pull the cushion over my ear, but the piercing sound comes straight through and won't let up. Growling, I sit up, slip into a tunic, walk to the entrance to the tent. Minaz should be sleeping here, but isn't. Lucky for him he doesn't get involved in all this shit._

_I open the flap to endless featureless desert._

_"What?!" I shout out to the night, causing an explosion of giggles._

_"Why don't you leave me the fuck alone!?" I growl, but slip on my shoes and walk out. There's not a lot else I can do - they won't leave me alone, will they?_

_At least it's clear where I'm supposed to go. There's a glow of a fire over a dune just up ahead. I walk over, climb the dune, look over the top._

_"What the fuck!?" Next to the fire is a tall stake driven into the ground. You're tied to it, naked, upside down, hanging from one leg. A bandage covers one eye._

_"Sebastian!"_

_I run over to you, rush to push the bandage from your face - are you hurt - no, it looks like you're not, thank gods - your blue eyes look up at me, you open your mouth -_

_another burst of giggles and I am picked up by unseen hands, swooped upside down, my tunic is pulled off my arms while my ankle is bound -_

_and then we are both hanging from the stake, naked, looking at each other, as giggles sound up around us and then fade._

Fucking great... another jinn-fuelled waking dream, another ridiculous situation I find myself in... strung up naked and upside down... at their mercy _again_...

I’m just thinking of how I can release myself, and what I can do if they try to stop me - when I see you appear over a dune and then look at me in horror...

Oh _no_... I had hoped they’d leave you out of it...

“Why would you think that?” A smoky voice whispers in my ear. “Beautiful fool...”

You rush over to me, and carefully check under the bandage. You look so relieved that your property is undamaged. I’m about to tell you to get out while you can when...

I don’t even see how it happens - there’s a blur of activity and suddenly you’re strung up naked next to me. I stare at you, stunned. In silence.

Oh. _Silence_. They’re either gone, or... watching to see what we’ll do.

 _Whatever_. Time to get out of here.

“Hello, Master,” I greet you. “Fancy meeting you here. I’ll have us out in a moment...”

I start to swing myself up, trying to avoid bumping into you. It doesn’t work.

“Careful,” you say, your voice tight.

Little fuckers knew what they were doing... I swing up again, this time pushing you off to the side to avoid a collision. By the time you swing back, I’m holding myself up with the stake and working on the restraint holding my ankle in place.

“Gods... I’ve never seen knots like this...” I mutter, struggling to make sense of it.

_I move myself up, try to work out the knots, but they’re intricate and pulled tight by our weight. You grab me with one arm and hold me up to get the weight off, but they’re absolutely impossible. It’s like the rope split and reassembled itself around itself._

_“Jinn! This is *not* fucking funny!” I shout in frustration, but I get no response. Not even giggles._

I switch to the knots around your ankle. I had thought to free myself first so I could help you down. But the ground is not far, and you’ll be fine.

“If only I had a blade...” I mutter, and try to focus - why do these knots elude me like this??

A few moments later, I’m cursing up at the sky. My fingers are scratched up by the rope, and my muscles are all straining under the pressure of holding myself up.

“These knots must be tied with fucking _magic_...they don’t make _any sense_ ,” I growl, and let myself drop back down to give my muscles a break.

“Do you have any jinn magic yourself you could use?” I ask urgently.

_"Oh, sure, I had lessons when I was a child," I retort in frustration. "That's why I'm so powerful, it's all magic instead of ingenuity. *Poof*! Disappear, ropes!"_

_The ropes appear to be immune to my magic. What a surprise._

_"So - the jinn have tied us with unmovable ropes. For some reason. Have I mentioned I'm getting *very bloody sick* of your games? I thought after this morning, we'd be allowed *some* respite!" I call out. This time I do hear giggles._

_"Come here! Help us!" I shout. "Please!" I remember. People hanging from magic ropes can't risk being impolite._

_A dust devil appears, shoots from one end of my vision to another, then changes shape to something humanoid. It giggles and flips itself upside down, looks at us._

_"Good... being," I start, "Could you please help us? We can't get loose, and we're in danger of being hurt if we hang here too long. I can pay you in gold." I think they like gold? "Or - poetry -" I remember a story where a wanderer is saved by a jinni because he recites a beautiful poem - "or - we can negotiate..."_

_"Help? Of course! Help!" it squeals and flits up to the top of the pole. "No hurt!"_

_"Yes! No hurt! Good!" I reply, relieved to see that the creature is taking the rope in its hands, pulling loose a length - excellent -_

_but instead of releasing the ties around our ankles, it appears that it's just the end of the rope getting longer. The creature flies around us, trailing it round and round and tying us closer and closer together._

_"Wait, no - please *un*tie us!" I call, but it keeps going until we're wrapped tightly together in coils and coils of rope._

_"Help!" the critter calls out, floats us into the air, loose from the pole, and deposits us on the sand next to the fire._

_"No hurt! Help!"_

_It looks awfully pleased with itself, rolls around a couple of times, and disappears into a whiff of smoke._


	15. The Rich Man and His Friend in Need

We both stare at each other in shock. Being pressed against your naked body is certainly an ongoing fantasy of mine... but in this case...

 _Well_. Even though the situation is dire, I can’t help but take _some_ pleasure in it. I just have to make sure it’s not _too_ much... I don’t think you’d be impressed if I inadvertently rubbed my erection against you.

I clear my throat. “Well, this is a fix,” I say mildly. “Maybe... call him back??”

_"You're full of good ideas, aren't you..." I frown._

_"Excuse me! Please come back! We need your help again!"_

_I hear nothing._

_"Hello? Can anyone hear us?"_

Silence. I sigh heavily.

"How was this help exactly?" I mutter.

You say nothing, but continue to test the ropes and fume.

"Well! I don't know what good my strength and abilities are against wilful jinn and magic ropes!" I say cheerfully. "Seeing as we may be here a while, and quite possibly will die... I can't help but wonder what made you so angry at me? If you'll indulge me, Master..." I say with a cocky grin.

_You're awfully cheerful for someone in a magical predicament. But your question unsettles me._

_"I -"_

_Why was I angry?_

_*Because you pulled away from me. Because you left me alone. Because you broke the little comfortable bubble I'd found myself in with you these past days.*_

_"You were insolent."_

_It's hard to look away when you're tied nose to nose with someone._

I think about this. “I suppose I was... and I expect I’ll be punished for it. But as I recall the insolence came after, in response to your anger...” I smile at you gently. “And if this counts as more insolence, I guess I’m in for it...” I chuckle.

_Fuck. Leave it, will you?_

_Why are we stuck here with these *fucking* ropes?? I can't walk away, I can't tell you to leave -_

_Your eyes looking into mine, dark with the fire behind you, making a halo of your golden hair -_

_You pulled back, yes. But just before -_

_*I know who I belong to, Master*_

_Your face nuzzling my hand._

_*Yours*_

_*I know my purpose now... it's you*_

_I pulled you against my chest... was that it? Too much like a mother comforting a child?_

_You pulled away - but did you pull away from me? How likely is that, just after you defied your bloody gods to declare yourself mine?_

_I don't apologize. Or - admit I'm wrong._

_"I think - I was just angry at the situation. It's - this morning was fucking hell. I - don't like being out of my depth."_

This is more than expected - so much more. You’re talking to me not like a slave, but a... I feel something blocking me from thinking it. I can’t go there, I _can’t_ -

“Understood. Apologies for my part in any of that - and for the, ehm, insolence...” I find myself smiling wryly. “I suspect it won’t be the last time I speak unlike a slave - because as you know I am no one’s fucking slave, and the only one who could keep me in chains willingly rather than rising up and murdering my would-be owner in his sleep is you... _Master_ ,” I say in a heated whisper. “How I wish these ropes would fall away... Master... how I wish I had use of my hands... Master... how I wish I could show you how much I enjoy feeling your naked body pressed against mine... Master...” I rub my face against your cheek, like an affectionate animal.

_Well... you sure know how to distract me..._

_"I don't mind you speaking out of turn," I confess. "I'm surrounded by people who say what they think I want to hear, to get on my good side so I'll favour them... it's refreshing to have someone who says what he thinks. At home, my wife Tezra is like that. She'll pull me up on my nonsense if she thinks I've gone too far up my own arse."_

I feel a twinge at the word ‘wife’, and I grow silent for a moment. The thought of what things will be like when we arrive at your home, after spending all this time together...

But then - just as my loyal service to you is not dependent on your affection, nor is it dependent on no wives, or uninterrupted time...

You are what matters, I remind myself. But the feeling of unease continues.

“Well, that’s certainly in my favour...” I say casually. “I couldn’t keep my mouth shut if my life depended on it... not for long, anyway...”

_"Of course that *only* applies if it's just the two of us," I say sternly. "If you speak like that to me in front of others, I'll strip the skin from your bones..."_

“I understand exactly how it works...” I say softly. “You’ll have the utmost of respect from me, I promise you...”

_Yes, I will, won't I?_

_It's odd - I get the utmost of respect from *everybody*, but that's because they want something from me. Money. Safety. Status. Deals._

_You - you don't give a fuck about any of those. You saw me and - you respect and admire me. Not the rich merchant prince - me; the one who came into your cell and conquered you._

_Somehow, I broke through your defences and made you mine - in the true sense. Not by chains and whips - well, they featured, but they're not what keep you by my side._

_There is something about me that truly has captivated you; even with your exoticism and slightly odd manners it's really plain to see. I was stupid to doubt that - doubt myself. I *am* fucking magnificent._

You seem pleased, and I grin at you.

You smile back tentatively. Oh look at that, we’re getting along again...

Suddenly the ropes slide off us, and fall against the sand. Our naked bodies are still pressed against each other. I shift slightly and test moving my arm.

“Free at last,” I murmur.

_"Thank fuck for that. Much as I enjoy lying trussed up like a sausage in front of a fire - oh wait, I don't."_

_I frown, sit up, look around._

_"Now what was that about?!" I shout into the night. Nothing, of course._

_You get up, gather my tunic, hand it to me. "I'm afraid I woke up dangling naked from a pole," you grin wryly, look at the bandage, toss it over your shoulder, then look at me with big dark eyes._

_Oh._

_No. No way Tiger. Though I appreciate the relative privacy of our own little fire in the desert, I am *not* going to copulate with you in some jinnscape. We'll be in the middle of something and a dust devil will appear, eager to join in, or tying us up in medias res. Nope._

_"Let's see if we can find the camp back," I say as I shrug on the tunic. You kneel in front of me with my shoes, wipe the sand from each foot before I put them on, then get up._

_I grab your hand as we walk up the dune. I'm not having you taken away again._

I’m all smiles as I walk back with you, my hand in yours. I don’t even know where we are, but you’re walking with determination - so hopefully you know what you’re doing.

“This seems to be a regular occurrence,” I comment. “I wonder if there’s any way to stop this... or if it will just stop on its own once we leave the desert and arrive home.”

 _Home_. Strange thought. I haven’t even seen your residence. What if I’m sleeping in the slave’s quarters? What if I have guard duty outside the walls and see you infrequently... whenever you’re in the mood for a hard fuck?

Suddenly I see firelight in the distance - it’s not more _jinn_ , is it? Are we going to end up tied up and tossed into the fire next? A few moments later, I squint and see the shapes of tents.

“Thank fuck...” I mutter. Then I realize I’m still naked. “Hah. If anyone sees us, will they think you took me out into the desert at night for a stroll and a fuck, and I was so dazzled I lost my clothing? Seems more believable than what happened...” I chuckle.

_"Good question... I've never really approached the camp before, always made it back to the tent before the camp - reappeared, or the tent landed back into it, or realities merged, or whatever the *fuck* is going on..."_

_I peer into the distance, trying to make out the shapes. They all look perfectly normal, except for the fact that they weren't there when I left._

_Oh well._

_I let go of your hand as we walk down the dune and head towards the camp. "Who goes there?" Qasim shouts when we come within earshot. "It's me, Qasim," I reply, startling him._

_"Master?" he stammers when we approach. "Are you - is everything alright?"_

_"Fine, Qasim, thank you. Sebastian, get your bedroll and join me in my tent."_

I part from you with a grin, touching my brow with two fingers, and raising them higher - a sign of respect among my people. I assume you can understand the spirit in which it is done.

My heart is soaring as I walk to the guards’ tent. I don’t even care that I’m wandering through camp naked - Qasim certainly noticed, by the widening of his eyes. When I enter the tent, Lind wakes and rolls onto one elbow. “Is it my shift already?” he asks, annoyed. Then he does a double-take when he sees me stride in naked and gather up my bedroll.

“Sebastian?? Where have you - what are you doing?” he asks in confusion.

“I’ve been rather busy falling out of disfavour with the Master,” I say cheerfully. “I’ll _try_ not to keep you up, Lind - but I can’t make any promises...”

As I slip out of the tent, there is stunned silence and then laughter. I hurry towards your tent - I spent so much time apart from you, and I don’t want to waste another moment.

I open the flap, and see that you’re sitting on your bed in partial darkness. There’s a dimly lit lantern next to your bed, and you’re staring at me in silence. I place my bedroll next to your bed and hesitate. Should I lie down by myself? You haven’t told me to do anything, or indicated that you want me. I had just assumed... but I feel so impeded from doing anything of my own volition.

I remain standing, remembering our last moments in this tent before you grew cold and then told me to leave. When we had that amazing moment, and you held me to your chest like a precious thing, and I assumed I was misreading your intentions and thought I should move away, and then...

Right. You _were_ showing me how you felt, or starting to...

And then I moved away.

Within an instant I’m kneeling on the ground next to your bed. If you want to tell me to not be an idiot, then you will. My jaw sets and I take a deep breath.

“Master, that night- I was afraid I was reading my own desires into how you were acting, and that I should stop before you told me to stop-“ I let out a shaky breath. Then I place a trembling hand on your chest.

“I - should never have pulled away from you...” I whispered. “I was a fool...”

_I -_

_how did you -_

_I didn't -_

_I haven't told you - did you guess? How?_

_My face flushes bright hot. I'm glad it's dark._

_How dare you read me better than I can read you..._

_... how lucky is the man who has a slave who knows him better than he knows himself?_

_What do I do now? You're kneeling in front of me, looking up at me, your eyes asking me to accept you - how do I -_

_I can't embrace you. A man does not embrace his slave._

_*A man can do whatever the fuck he wants in the privacy of his own tent.*_

_But - I can't -_

_*Why not?*_

_Because I don't - show affection -_

_*Do you feel affection then?*_

_NO!!_

_*Well you have to do something. He's sitting there, offering himself up to you... again...*_

_I touch your hand, clasp it to my chest._

I watch as troubled emotions flit across your face. Your eyes remain dark and gleaming. I am ensnared in your gaze as I always am - it’s not even a question of should I have done this or not. It was as inevitable as a tidal wave crashing down once it formed... the only question is will it sweep me in its wake up alone, or will you be there with me?

I can’t _possibly_ hope for such a thing...

You have all the power, and I am helpless at your feet... powerless as you stare down at me...

Any moment you will snap at me to not be impertinent - but I no longer fear this; I could not have kept it in for a moment longer...

I feel a warm touch on my hand, and look down. Your hand is on mine - are you going to lift it off your chest? Fling it back at me?

I feel light pressure, and then a squeeze...

You’re holding my hand against your chest... I look up at you, at your beautiful impassive face.

“I will not pull away from you again...” I say in a hoarse whisper. “By all the gods, Master... whatever you do - _oh_... strike me, take me, kill me - I _will not_...”

_I stare at you. This is undeniably genuine. You're slightly trembling, your eyes are flaming, as if you're trying to push your thoughts into my brain, trying to make me see..._

_What do I say? What do I do?_

_I lift my other hand, stroke your face. "My beautiful, loyal Tiger..."_

_You deserve a promise, but what can I promise? I know myself - I am a moody one, and have long periods when I don't want anyone around. But - maybe I should be honest about that?_

_Talk honestly to a slave?_

_To *Sebastian*..._

_"I'm a busy man. I have many responsibilities, many demands on my time and attention. I am also - prone to moods. I *will* strike you, and send you away, and shout at you. And take you, in so many different, delicious ways... I may even kill you."_

_You are still looking at me full of passion and dedication._

_"I didn't think that would deter you... my brave warrior._

_You *are* precious to me... More precious than the carpet would have been."_

My heart is full to bursting. This is _more_ than I could have asked for, so much more... you are not laughing at me and telling me not to be stupid... you are not shoving me away and asking what the hell I’m doing...

You have told me I am _precious_ … and you are still pressing my hand to your chest.

I want you now... I need you...

“Thank you for telling me...” I say in a husky voice. “All of it... and now if I may show how I feel for you...?” My hand twitches, and then begins to move down the silky fabric over your chest and torso, a slow, purposeful descent...

“How I long for you...”

Our eyes are still on each other and my skin is heating up, I’m afraid I will be burned alive...

“The feeling of you... the taste of you...”

My hand skims over your abdomen, and grasps the fabric of your tunic, and I rise to pull it up over your head, watching mesmerized as the fabric ripples as though swept up by the desert wind...

_"Insolent..." I purr. "So insolent, my Tiger..."_

_I lean back to facilitate your access to underneath my tunic. You push it up and I lift myself so you can pull it off. You seem torn for a second, then put it on the bed. I smile - demanding that you pull your attention away from me in order to hang it up would be too much to ask even for me. Your eyes gaze at me and I swear I can see fire reflected in them before you move your head down._

Gods, I did it... I took things into my hands and made the first move... and not only was I not rebuked... but you seem very pleased by this turn of events.

Now you’re naked before me, so beautiful in the flickering light of the oil lamp...

and already hardening at my attention.

I lick at the head of your cock, making your breath hitch.

I lick again teasingly, and you make a frustrated noise in your throat.

I look up with a sly smile.

“Yes, I am insolent, my beautiful Master... and you love it...” I whisper, and dip my head down to take you fully in my mouth. The moan that ensues is like sweet wine, and I begin to pleasure you mercilessly.

_Well. If this is what your insolence feels like..._

_"I'm glad you're taking your practice seriously..." I groan, but it comes out slightly wobbly, because you are taking your practice *very* seriously and fuck you are good... and so hot naked on your knees in front of me..._

_I realize that you didn't bother putting on some clothes, you just marched through camp naked with your bedroll, to get to me without delay... to declare your devotion..._

_And *fuck*, your devotion feels good..._

I give a hum of pleasure as I suck you. To think this was not a part of my life before you, and now I can’t get enough -

I can’t imagine my life without you... your beautiful eyes, body, cock...

each with the power to daze me utterly.

Now on my knees before you, there is only you and your cock. Nothing else exists to me...

And I’m enjoying what my attention is doing to you... _very much_.

The arching of your back... the tightening of your fingers in my hair... the breathy sounds, and deep groans... _fuck_ , this is hot...

And I need _more_...

I intensify my efforts, sucking you harder and faster. When I feel your hips buck against me and your muscles tremble, I smile ferally and continue my all-important work.

_Fuck, you are a natural - so sensitive to my slightest movements or twitches; so alert to signs of pleasure and then repeating the cause -_

_Oh fuck - how could I think you’re not fully devoted to me; you’re on your knees giving your all to me, after declaring you will never move from my side - gods, you are a godsend, Sebastian, and I’ll take all those gods you trail in your wake because it gives me this..._

_With a growl I shudder my pleasure inside you._

When you come, I swallow with smug pleasure. By your reaction, I can’t help but think I’m rather gifted - how do I find out without looking like I’m digging for compliments?

Fuck it.

“I hope that was to your liking, Master,” I say in a husky voice. “I do wonder how I compare to others - only to further refine my skills, of course...” I say with a smirk.

_Hnghn? Talking? Do I have to?_

_Well fuck it. I'll talk when I'm good and ready._

_I lie back on the bed, breathing heavily. Wow. Fuck. Etcetera._

_When I have my breath back, I roll onto my side, look at you through half-lidded eyes._

_"You'll do..." I say lazily, seeing your face darken. I chuckle. "Nah, you're great Tiger. Better than most... I mean, yeah, trained courtesans can do things with their tongues that are... quite extraordinary - but they are just going through the motions. You are doing it with passion, full gusto, and you're sharp - you notice when something is too sensitive, or *especially* appreciated, and adapt your technique. You can't teach that."_

Huh. Trained courtesans.

How many courtesans did you pay to do extraordinary things with their tongues...?

And I’d like to see them wield a sword as well as their dispassionate tongues, I think darkly.

And then I think, are you still going to sleep with them now that you have me??

But no matter how jealous and furious the thought makes me, I know I can’t breathe a word.

Whoever heard of a man having an exclusive relationship with his slave?

But - Ing’s balls, how am I going to handle it if you want to fuck someone else??

I get up to fetch wine, and fill a glass for you and then me. It gives me a moment to collect myself, and when I look up, I’m smiling.

But inside, I’m grimly thinking _better get used to the idea, Seebrecht_.

“Give me time, Master...” I lick the rim of the glass sensuously. “I’ve only just begun...”

_"Getting ourselves wine now, are we?" I raise an eyebrow as you hand me my glass, then raise it._

_"You've earned it - cheers Sebastian..." I take a sip. Tastes remarkably well..._

_I'm sleepy after all this, but kind of reluctant to go to sleep - a man can't be certain he isn't grabbed from his tent and hung from a bloody pole these days... and having, or, in fact, being, a good bodyguard doesn't appear to be any protection._

_"Some guard you are..." I smirk. "Getting captured and hung to dry by a handful of dust..."_

“Sadly I never got any training for fighting against dust and other supernatural beings... a terrible oversight,” I say with a grin, and drink my wine.

Oh - yes, I suppose it was presumptuous to help myself to a drink? But being on my best behaviour all the time is not my forte, and anyway - I can tell you enjoy this kind of irreverent behaviour. And you’ll also enjoy punishing me whenever you please, regardless of how perfect my behaviour is - that’s a given. So as far as I’m concerned, I may as well relax about the little things. As long as the big things are done well - bodyguarding, following orders, and helping with whatever is needed... and of course, my favourite bit - seeing to your pleasure. Over and over and over.

I lean against your camp bed and sigh. “I do hope your dusty friends will leave us alone for now...”

_Your head is close, with its wild golden hair - without Minaz's attention and with your adventures in the desert, it's tangled and unruly. I reach out and stroke it smooth; you lean into my hand, close your eyes momentarily, like a cat enjoying being petted._

_"I hope so too - I really am *not* enjoying fearing closing my eyes because I never know when I'm going to be kidnapped and what they'll do to us. Thus far we've survived, but things came really close this morning. I hoped we'd come to an arrangement, but then we got that nonsense tonight..." I sigh, moving my hand down your jaw to caress your scruffy beard._

_I notice your erection still perking hopefully, gesture at it. "Don't touch that - it's mine. I want you to save it for me - until such time as I decree."_

Oh...

My eyes widen.

 _Oh_. Really?

I didn’t know if anything would happen tonight, but - I can’t _touch_?

...

_Ever??_

I stare at you, torn between being flabbergasted at this turn of events, and - _in awe_ of your effect on me - because I end up struggling with the notion for only a moment before coming to the conclusion that _of course_ you would make such an outlandish claim, and... I secretly like it??

By all the gods, Seebrecht... You have strayed so far from sane territory, there isn’t even a map for where you find yourself now...

But your utterly delicious Lord and Master is waiting for your acquiescence, so... don’t make him wait a moment longer.

“As my Master decrees... so shall it be done...” I say deferentially, bowing my head - but then I look up at you hopefully. You won’t make me wait too long... will you??

_Your face journey is precious - astonishment, admiration, desire, acceptance - and you bow your head and acknowledge that it shall be done as I say - well of course._

_And then you look up again with hope in your eyes - noooo, Sebastian. I'm going to make you wait a bit... not as long as when you were in your cell... *if* you're good._

_I lean on my elbow, drinking in the nectar of power._

_Huh. It looks like I am my old self again... how did I ever doubt my hold on you? Silly man..._

_I rise up, nudge your bedroll with my foot._

_"Move that over so we can put my bedding next to it. Let's see if we will be allowed a few minutes of undisturbed sleep..."_

Once again, you seem terribly pleased with my response - god, I could get drunk off your pleasure, it’s such a heady brew...

And then - I’m told to move my bedroll so you can _lie next to me_... and all is right with the world again. The jinn may well be on their way to mess with us, but there’s nothing I can do about that - and at this moment all I care about is falling asleep with your body curled next to mine.

I push the bedroll aside, help you set up your bedding, and before I know it we’re crawling in. I move my arm out of the way for you to settle into your spot - and it’s more blissful than even an orgasm to be so close to you. Well. Let’s not get too carried away - obviously an orgasm first and _then_ a cuddle would be the ultimate bliss...

_That's better... I've got so used to the comfort of a Tiger shoulder to lean my head on at night, an arm to protect my back, soft even breathing to soothe me to sleep..._

_The rest of the night is blissfully undisturbed, though the morning comes way too early. Minaz delivers your clothes to you before he serves us breakfast, and asks if we will want one howdah or two - I tell him just the one._

_Soon we're wobbling on again, me in your arms, which is so much more comfortable than without._

Once again I find myself in a state of bliss, with you nestled in my arms and leaning against my chest.

“I rather enjoy walking about naked,” I murmur in your ear. “Strange how it always causes a stir...”

“Savage,” you murmur back. “Such impropriety...”

I chuckle. “Warriors tend to be, yes... improper savages, the lot of us...” Nuzzling your ear, I enjoy the sensation when you shiver in response. “But I suspect you enjoy it, Master...” I whisper.

_"I heard about Northern warriors who go into battle naked; it helps them get strength from their gods," I remark. "Do you do that? I mean, strength from your gods is one thing, but all it takes is one arrow or dagger..."_

I laugh, cringing. “I have heard of these warriors, too - but I have never faced them, so I could not tell you if it helps. We certainly do _not_ battle naked - it seems an unnecessary risk to some very cherished bits. Besides… we look so sexy and mighty with our armour... it would be a shame to deny the world that...” I give you a seductive smirk. I don’t think it will work, but I can’t help myself. I’ve always been a shameless flirt, and around you I’m finding it quite impossible to stop.

_I laugh out loud at that. "Your modesty, though, is undeniably your most attractive trait... so you're saying that all your men look like you? Maybe I should plan a trip north..."_

I give you a shocked look. “You wound me gravely, Master,” I say, feigning injury. “Yes, _some_ of the men in my land are attractive... but surely you must have guessed I’m the best of them?” With a grin, I toss my hair slightly, knowing you admire its golden sheen. “Trust me, I have a good sense of what you like...” I purr.

_"Mmmm, I don't know, I must make a fair comparison..." I grin. "I'm a merchant - I know you never buy the first one you see. You have a good look around, try a few for size, check them for any wear and tear, compare prices..."_

My arms tighten around you possessively. “But you _did_ buy the first one you saw...” I growl playfully. “Because you’re no fool, and you could sense the prize you had in your grasp. Better than a silk carpet, no matter how rare... better than a random Northman with a shiny sword and a pretty face... Can any of these things compare with your own personal Tiger?” I whisper, and bite down gently on your ear.

_"Are you saying my personal Tiger doesn't come with a pretty face? Alright, I had to buy the shiny sword myself, but that's probably for the best. He was a bit feral at first, needed to be broken in... and needs regular discipline, or he goes wild again, biting his Master..."_

“Oh, he has a pretty face alright... but whether or not he _comes_ is up to you, now...” I breathe into your ear, and move my lips down to your neck. “And if you didn’t want a wild thing who has _teeth_... you never would have bought yourself a Tiger...” I nibble on your neck, breathing in your scent. So beautiful...

_I roll my eyes at your poor pun. Yes, dear. You will come, eventually..._

_Your nibbling moves down my neck and I giggle - what the hell? I'm not *ticklish*. But your breath makes the hair at the back of my neck stand on edge and -_

_"Stop it!!" I squeak, folding my head against my shoulder._

“What? What am I doing?” I ask, the picture of innocence. Then I nip your neck, making you shiver before you turn to swat me. I grin at you and lean back.

“I guess you were right, Master... I do go wild sometimes. I expect I’ll be disciplined before too long.”

You huff, and turn around. I lean in again. “But if you ever wish me to go wild on you, Master...” You turn slightly, and I murmur into your ear. “I’ll put those courtesans to shame.”

I lean back again with a smug smile.

_I don't know why that comment gives me pleasant shivers... what would you do, going wild on me?_

_I don't think it's a good idea to unleash a wild beast... you never know if you'll be able to put it back on its leash before it's bitten through skin and torn up the soft furnishings._

_Though the thought of a wild Tiger... I've seen glimpses of it in your combat practice, when you and Danar were going fully at it, and you *shone*... that was very sexy... but then would you want that in your bed, without protective armour?_

_Something to think about. Certainly something like that could never happen in camp within earshot of everyone._

_Though a good discipline session is well overdue..._

_I move forward and reach back to your cock, touch it, making it twitch under the cloth of your trousers. "You shall be disciplined for your unruliness and insolence tonight, my Tiger..."_

_Interestingly I feel your cock harden at that. You really like that, do you? Or is it my masterfulness which does it for you?_

_"And if I'm satisfied with you after that, you may get to come... or not."_

You’re thinking about it, aren’t you... your silence and your shiver gives you away. Mmm, I can just picture it now...

My dreamy smile disappears when you grasp my cock possessively. Fuck... then comes the promise of more discipline. Hngh.

*Gods*... please let me come, Jim...

“I will of course endeavour to please you, Master... no matter what outcome you choose...” I murmur, my eyes closing. My head falls back at the feeling of your hand on my cock.

_"Of course..." I acknowledge, before dozing off in the pleasant basking of Tiger's arms, Tiger's erection, and the prospect of Tiger discipline tonight..._

_When we stop for the qaylula you seem keen to get things off to a start, despite the heat, but I'm not moving any more than required. You can wait till tonight..._

At the qaylula, I wait hopefully for you to make your move. But sadly nothing happens... I have _never_ been in a position like this - flirting, and sending out signals of seduction - without the signals being picked up by the recipient _immediately_. And once the message is received, it’s not long at all for clothes to be pulled off, and body parts to be squished together... but there’s no squishing happening here. Fine... I guess I should stop being so obvious about it. You don’t seem the type to be easily manipulated.

“Out of curiosity, Master... have you decided about how things will go when we return to your home? My position, I mean?” I ask as I sip my wine. It’s a bit direct for a slave, I suppose - but I don’t think of myself as one. I think of myself as _yours_...

_"Your *position*...?" I raise my eyebrow. "Largely on your knees, I would think..."_

I laugh. “And after, when you’re recovering from the best pleasuring you’ve ever received...?”

_I guess it's a fair enough question._

_"I didn't really think about it much. I'll want you available when I want you; other than that - I guess you'll train with the guards and be one of my main bodyguards. Danar seemed keen to pick up some of your techniques, and he may want you to teach them to other guards - I trust his judgement on that._

_Did you have anything specific in mind?"_

_Where will I sleep?_ I want to shout at you. _Will we eat together? Rest together? Be intimate every day? Or will I see you only as your bodyguard and for the occasional fuck, and then be sent away?_

I take a deep breath. “I find myself enjoying your company... far more than I ever would have imagined. I suppose I should like to prepare myself if it will be very different... when we arrive...” My voice manages to stay calm. But underneath, it is an effort not to tremble.

_You seem perturbed - why? Was that not what you had in mind? What else did you want? Do you have any great pottery skills that I am as yet unaware of?_

_Oh -_

_oh._

_You want to know if you'll be close to me. Still._

_Well how am I supposed to know?_

_I want to tell you to know your place, that it's not up to you to question my actions - but then I remember how it felt to have sent you away._

_Fuck. What am I going to say?_

_What about the truth?_

_Really?_

_Well, why not? What's he going to do?_

_I suppose..._

_"I enjoy your company, which is not something that happens with many people. Ask Lind some time about how much time I spend with others..._

_But - I am very changeable. Prone to moods, as well - I'll get stuck into a project, and focus on nothing else for days, not speak to anyone who doesn't serve my immediate purpose. Then when it's over, I'll get back to my normal pastimes - or not. So - it likely won't be like this, where we are together all day every day. I don't have much else demanding my attention during this journey._

_I can't say what will happen, except that I won't discard you. I take good care of my people."_

I feel like my hopes are shattering... over and over with every sentence spoken. And the worst thing is, I wasn’t even fully conscious these _were_ hopes until now - now I’m discovering them as they crack, and explode into little tiny shards before my horrified eyes.

Fuck... how did this happen? These... _feelings_ I’ve been harbouring for you. A warrior does _not_ get to have these feelings, well not the kind of warrior I am... wasn’t I told this repeatedly? Didn’t I learn the hard way? My people were generally accepting of sexual liberty, but it was still considered unseemly for a man to want to be with another man... romantically.

Is that what I _want_? Is that why on some level I didn’t mind leaving the tribe to explore the world... and then why I was so quick to accept your offer of - of -

_OH._

I blink and focus my gaze back on you. You’re staring at me, perplexed.

“ _Be with me... fight and fuck with me_...” I murmur. “Remember?”

Recognition slowly dawns on your face.

“A life of adventure _by your side_... that was what you offered me, the night I gave you my oath...”

You look shocked, and a smile breaks out across my face. “My oath in the name of _Ansuz_... You lured in your elite warrior, who was once solely the vessel of a god... I suppose you are indirectly honour-bound to Ansuz because of this choice you gave me... Master, if you wanted to steer clear of otherworldly beings - you are doing a terrible job of it,” I say, chuckling at the absurdity of the situation. “I’m sorry... I know little about these things, or I would have thought to warn you...”

I was at the edge of despair, and now - my heart feels strangely light.

You made me an offer, a life by your side -

I swore by my god -

What now?

_I don’t get it -_

_You look like you’re saying something important but I don’t understand what. Annoying unreadable foreigner._

_“But - that’s what you got. What you’ll keep having. You’ll fight and fuck with me. What does Ansuz have to do with it?”_

I struggle for words - I thought it was so clear, what do you not understand about this?

Suddenly I feel a sense of... _presence_.

The night sky, hanging upside down from the great tree...

one eye, bright and swirling with stars...

_Ansuz??_

-So... my warrior invokes my name for his own purposes...-

_What?_

I feel a sense of warmth and amusement.

-How did that work out for you?-

_Not... well... But why are you...here??_

Shit... did I anger him...? Am I in trouble for what I said about choosing Jim over the gods...?

I hear chuckling, and sense his great eye rolling.

-We take offence over minutiae far less than humans think... but since you were bringing my name and your oaths to this discussion, I thought I’d drop by... -

_Really. Over this...?_

A shrug.

-We haven’t had a really good talk, not since your training when you shared with me what was in your heart...-

_I didn’t think- the god of warriors was interested in-_

-Oh silly me, and I thought I was also a god of seeking... sacrifice... wisdom... magic...-

_I don’t understand- what do you want from me?_

I feel his presence overtake me, like a cloud - I struggle to move, and I am trapped within it...

- _Want?_ You are one of _mine_. You are a _wolf_... But those wolves who grovel in the dirt for castaway bones and gristle become _dogs_. What use have I for a dog?-

_What am I supposed to do?? Slaves don’t-_

-I would not be having this conversation with someone who thought themselves a mere slave. _Stop behaving childishly_ , Seebrecht. What do wolves do?-

I feel his presence begin to recede.

 _Stalk the prey... corner the prey... go for the throat..._ I whisper in my mind.

A feral smile... and then he’s gone.

I blink, and see you looking at me. Somehow I know that it’s only been the blink of an eye.

An eye with a swirl of stars...

“I suppose I’ve been wondering what Ansuz thought of all this...” I say pensively. “But I don’t know much about the ways of the gods, and I may have misspoken. Ansuz would care that I acted in a manner befitting one of his warriors. Apologies - I am of course honoured by whatever attention you choose to give me.” I bow my head to you. When I raise my eyes, you’re looking at me curiously.

_Stalk the prey_...

I smile at you, and sip my wine.

_I look at you, utterly nonplussed. What is going *on*? You ask what's going to happen, I tell you, and you get on some weird god-rant about your oath to Ansuz that you'd stay by my side - you don't mean that *literally*, do you? By my side all the time? You'll be by my side a good deal more than most, if you're my bodyguard. And I can't imagine getting tired of that *body*..._

_\- but then how do I know? I know I change my focus a lot. I wouldn't want to tell you yeah, you'll sleep in my bed every night, I'll fuck you twice every day and three times on Sundays, and then disappoint you when the work takes away my attention. I'm being *honest*._

_And why am I so anxious about what you think anyway? You'll do as you're bloody told. I don't have time to deal with the antics of slaves, elite warriors or no._

_And then you seem to pipe down, and tell me you'll be honoured by any attention I give you. Which somehow seems even more confusing._

_Why would it matter to me how you *feel*? I don't even know how *I* feel. I don't do *feelings*. And I certainly never care about how others feel. The rest of the people in my household - they live their lives, in service of me, and they don't come whimpering to me about how they *feel* about that._

_Why did you seem to? And why is it troubling me?_

_We finish our lunch, have our qaylula, which is blissfully jinn-free._

You seem troubled after our talk, so as we settle in to rest, I remain silent.

I think back to what was said as I lie next to you - probably it could have been handled better, but I was so overcome with emotion, and I’m not used to that...

Nor am I used to this level of sexual stimulation and denial. God, just being around you whips my hormones into a frenzy, let alone touching you... licking you... sucking you...

Fuck - stop thinking about it, Seebrecht! Unless you want to lie here with an erection, unable to sleep?

Did I ruin everything... after we just reunited? But then, you didn’t get angry at me, or tell me not to question you - that’s something.

 _Go to sleep, Seebrecht_ , I think to myself as I listen to you breathe.

Eventually I drift off. My dreams are of stalking a jinn through the desert at night... and as soon as I leap for him, he slips just out of reach...

_All too soon the sounds of the camp breaking up come into the tent. It's still hot, but less hot than the past week, thank gods. I'm sleepy still - didn't get much rest last night after all - but drag myself back into the howdah, in your arms._

_Is this - too much now? Am I letting you get too close, so you will expect this all the time?_

_But - sitting alone in the howdah –_

_no, I want you here. You're here for *me*, damn it, and I can enjoy you whenever the fuck I *want*. Stop fucking *brooding* Ibn Jinni._

_That night, the camp is covering their ears as I make you howl in pain and then in pleasure._

_The rest of the journey is blissfully quiet. No more kidnappings by jinn. No more dreams about gods and goddesses. Was it Havik? Is there some kind of rift in reality there from which we were followed? Not that I've ever had any issues before..._

_Anyway, I take the quiet nights and boring days as a blessing I never realized I craved..._

_After three weeks, we finally reach Moghyart._


	16. The Prince and His Wives

As boring and uncomfortable as the journey is, I relish every moment I have with you - knowing things will change when we arrive. Every night we sleep side by side, every touch of your skin...

every breathy kiss...

every stroke of my cock, each time you fuck me, each time I suck you...

I still haven’t fucked you, but I’m _dying_ to - I wonder if that will change once we have more privacy...

As we move through the sands and narrow streets of your town, I stare in fascination at the structures - I’ve seen similar ones in the towns I passed through, but this is _yours_. I can just imagine the opulence of your home - the merchant prince who travelled _six weeks_ to purchase a rare carpet of silk.

And instead came home with a Tiger - not quite in chains.

“The moment has come,” I murmur to you. “Are you glad to be returning home?”

_"Tiger, you will absolutely *die* when we sleep in my bed tonight. It's made of wood, inlaid with copper and mother-of-pearl - but the best thing, the *very best thing* is the mattress. It's stuffed with feathers from the softest birds - it's like sleeping on a cloud. My bedroom is large and cool and airy - marble walls with ventilation shafts. I can't *wait* to sleep in that bed... but first a good bath. I have private bathrooms, every bit as good as Mennez, but without all the annoying other people. And *cool wine*... *fresh food*... oh, gods, the luxuries I *deprived* myself from to go to Havik - and I didn't even buy that *bloody* carpet..." I shake my head._

_We enter through the gates into the front courtyard. I take a deep breath - nothing smells like home. Especially not camel sweat._

_The camels are all led to the yard, where they will be unloaded and the goods stocked in the warehouse, ready to go to sellers in the city. We make our way to the gates at the end of the front courtyard, which are opened to a small stone corridor, at the end of which are more gates. When the guards open them for us, I look at your face. I can't wait to see your response._

_The garden looks otherworldly in the late afternoon light, flecks of light dancing on the grass where the sun comes through the orange trees. The scent of flowers is heavy and intoxicating - oleander, roses, tulips, jasmine, in many many colours. Little streams connect fountains and ponds, tinkling and babbling as they meander through the trees and the flower beds. I wonder if you've ever seen a fountain?_

I hear _when we sleep in my bed tonight_ and have to stop myself from beaming. Let’s not be too obvious, hmm? It sounds beautiful but honestly I don’t give a fuck about physical surroundings - the only beauty and comfort I crave is you.

However, when I see the majesty and magnitude of your abode, my lips part and my eyes widen. You chuckle as you see this and smile slyly.

I’m speechless as we wander through the courtyard and into -

a place that looks fit for a god. My mouth drops open. I’ve seen gardens before in my travels, but not like _this_...

You look at me with satisfaction, and I snap my mouth shut.

“Gods...” I mutter as I take in the sights and scents of trees, flowers, all the flowing, bubbling _water_...

“I’ve never seen its equal...” I murmur. “Just like you.”

_I love my gardens. They're peaceful, cool, secluded, luxurious. This is the big one, the one where visitors come, and are awed. There are tinkling fountains and little stone watercourses connecting larger pools. I take two cups from an ornate wooden table near the entrance, hold them in the little channel running in front of us, and offer one to you. You sip it, your eyes going wide at how cool and fresh it is._

_"It comes from the mountains," I explain. "It's carried to the town by aqueducts, still cold. It cools the garden and feeds the plants."_

_We walk along one of the flower beds, you marvelling at the beauty and splendour of the flowers. I lead you to the red roses. "Here, smell these..."_

_As you inhale the scent, I turn to look at the mulberry trees - they will be ready to eat soon. The greengages should be ripe enough - I amble to the trees, pick a few, hand them to you. They taste tart and green, of spring and new life._

_A servant is scuttling to one of the pavilions, laying out silk cushions on the benches, so I walk you over there and we sit down in the blissful shade, surrounded by the wonderful scents and smells of home. Another servant comes with a tray of fruits, wine, nuts, smoked meats and cheese._

_"Welcome home, Master," he says, looking at you uncertainly, politeness winning out. "And welcome to you, Sir. Can I get you anything else?"_

_"No, thank you, Omar," I smile. "We're perfectly fine..."_

The servant lays out snacks and leaves us. I’m stunned - I don’t know what to make of all this, or what I would do with myself in such a place. Thank the gods you will be telling me what to do...

You look at me and laugh. You scoop up an apricot and bite into it.

“Speak,” you say, looking pleased. “What do you think, Tiger?”

I shake my head. “In a million years, I would not have the words...” Dumbfounded, I pick up a handful of nuts and throw one into my mouth. “I’ve passed by majestic abodes in my travels, but not like this... and I never saw anything like this from inside...” I chew pensively for a moment.

“Everyone will certainly think me a savage... and they will think _you_ mad for bringing a Tiger home instead of that rare silk carpet. Good thing I know a couple of tricks,” I smile, and throw a nut high in the air. When I catch it in my mouth, you grin with delight.

_I'm practically glowing. I do love my house - I spent a lot of time and money making it beautiful and comfortable. What's the point of money if you don't use it to make your surroundings as pleasant as possible? Unlike the hot, squalid room I grew up in. Mum did her best, but..._

_I shove the thoughts aside. No thinking of the past when the present is so beautiful, and admiring my gardens. And doing tricks with nuts that I don't think would be of any use in the bedroom, but somehow still look sexy._

_I can feel eyes on us, hear whispers nearly out of earshot. Servants coming to gawp at the exotic golden man the Master has brought home, who is sitting with his *leg over the other*, showing the *sole of his foot* - pointing it at the *Master* - and the Master is not having him whipped for this insolence, though he's clearly a slave..._

_I grin. "You're such a savage indeed, Tiger..."_

I grin back at you, then help myself to the meats and cheeses. I groan at the taste... our fare while travelling has been far more simple. You watch as I momentarily stop eyeing you long enough to sample everything that has been laid out before us.

“Good?” you ask wryly.

I look up from one of the meat platters. “Gods, yes...” I mutter. I pop a piece into my mouth, and my eyes roll back into my head as I chew. “ _Mmph_... I think I’ve inadvertently stumbled my way into this ‘paradise’ I’ve heard about in your lands...” I groan as I swallow.

_"The word paradise comes from an old local word, pairidaeza, which means enclosure - building enclosed gardens like this one is an old tradition in these lands. Traditionally, they are supposed to have four components: water, shade, scent, and fruit. The water and shade are a delight to escape from the heat, as well as being aesthetically pleasing - the gardeners prune the trees to achieve that special dappling effect," I point at the shade of some trees on the grounds, in which flecks of sunlight dance._

_"The flowers are selected for their beauty as well as their scent. We have different flowers to ensure pleasant perfumes throughout the year, and during the night as well as the day. What you smell now is mostly the red roses._

_And the fruits, well..."_

_I bite into a greengage, lick the juice from my finger._

I watch you, closely following your tongue dragging along your wet, juicy finger.

“It’s all so... beautiful,” I say in a husky voice. You’re the most beautiful fucking thing here by far, but seeing you amidst such opulence is doing funny things to my head. The very air here feels sensuous... is this why sexuality is so heavily monitored in these lands? I muse, and help myself to a handful of apricots.

I don’t think I can be nearly as seductive with the platters of meat and cheese...

I toss one apricot in the air in a lazy fashion, then add a second, then a third. I can sense you watching me, and it’s intoxicating. I keep throwing higher and higher, listening to your intakes of breath, then I catch one in my mouth - then the remaining two, one in each hand.

You applaud and I put down the two apricots, before taking a lusty bite out of the one in my mouth. I stroke the soft skin of the fruit absentmindedly, then take another bite. Juice runs in narrow streams down my hand and my arm.

“I don’t know how you keep yourselves from being sticky with such luscious treats about...” I say innocently, as I suck the juice from my arm and then lick upwards up to my palm.

_“Oh, we have slaves lick us clean," I say casually. You glance at me, trying to assess if I'm kidding. I grin, point to a small bowl of water. "Those are not for drinking - you use them to wash your fingers, then wipe them clean with one of the cloths."_

_I demonstrate. You look like you'd have preferred licking me clean. Later, Tiger... we're going to have *such* a bath first. I can't wait to be properly clean again. I guess I *am* a cat..._

_I knock back the last of my wine. "Would you like to see the rest of the place?"_

_You nod, and we get up, walk to the covered walkway that surrounds the garden, through a gate to an antechamber to the sitting room, where I take off my shoes and gesture at you to do likewise._

_The sitting room is opulent, cool but light with high windows and plastered walls covered in intricate painting depicting plants, animals, and scenes from mythology. The floor is covered in silk carpets - this is where the Lahjan carpet would have been, I think with only a small pang of wistfulness. All around are silk mattresses and cushions in deep rich colours. When I have guests, little tables will be dotted around with silver plates with food, drink, and narghiles, but they are stored away now so they don't make indentations into the carpets._

_"This is the sitting room, where I receive guests."_

_I walk through a door on the side into a narrow corridor, follow it down. "Down here are a library, guest rooms, etcetera," I point at some doors, then head to a gate with two guards, who do their best to look alert and professional and not gawk at the exotic stranger following their Master about. "Hello Salim, Gaber," I smile. "Good to be back home."_

_They welcome me, uncertain of how to address you, so choosing to ignore you for the moment. One of them opens the gate for us._

_"Would you like to see the private quarters, meet my wives?"_

I’m utterly stunned as you show me more and more of your opulent home... I had a sense of the size, but actually seeing the interior...

“Gods, we have nothing like this in my land...” I mutter in awe. I don’t fully understand, I must admit... needing so much space, such luxury... it does suit you. _Very much_. But I have no idea how on earth I can possibly fit in here... what would you want with a savage anyway, once the novelty wears off? I assume I’ll be relegated to an appropriate position of bodyguarding, perhaps some assassin work?

Well, I made my oath, and I fully intend to keep it. Even if the memories of our time together in your tent and in the desert have to sustain me for the rest of my life...

Once the guards greet you and open the gate, the inevitable moment arises - I’ve been dreading this. What do I care about your wives? You’ve made it clear that these are marriages of societal expectation only, not attraction or passion. Such a thing is horrific for me to contemplate - not that my father didn’t try to push me to marry women from noble families. Oh gods, how he did... at every turn. The fury and insults he would direct at me when I would not bend... left me with a very strong impression of politically advantageous marriages, and it was not a favourable one.

When it comes down to it, I can get along well enough in any social scenario - for a short period of time. But once something starts to grate on my nerves, it becomes increasingly difficult for me to put on a good show.

Well, I’m going to have to try extra hard to be on my best behaviour - this isn’t like acting out to get under my father’s skin and enjoying his struggle to keep his temper... this is _you_. And I want you to think well of me...

“Of course, Master. Whatever you wish...” I say in a neutral voice.

_You're not too happy with the prospect - don't you like women? I guess you haven't met any of our women - but they're lovely Tiger, you'll see._

_Inara comes up to us, greets us in the walkway. "Welcome home, Sidi! Gods be praised on your safe return," she smiles and bows. She looks at you but isn't sure how to address you, so just gives you a minor bow._

_"The ladies are in the small garden, awaiting you. Will you take supper with them?"_

_"I'd love to, Inara, but not today. I am weary and filthy from travelling - I will greet them, then take a bath, and have supper with my new slave Sebastian afterwards."_

_She nods and walks ahead of us to the small garden. It's called small because it's smaller than the official one, but not much, and I like it better. As our private garden, it's less rigid and grand, more comfortable and playful. The waterways are winding instead of straight, and small fountains in different shapes make for constant pleasant tinkling. There are many shady spots to lounge in, some beautiful elegant pavilions dotted around, and colourful flowers all over._

_The girls are in the large pavilion, draped on silk cushions, in beautiful dress, with their eyes and mouths made up and their hair gleaming with scented oils._

_A serving girl is bringing a jug of wine and a platter of fruits, nuts, and cheese._

_"My beautiful ladies! I am wounded!" I grin as I enter the pavilion._

_"My Lord! We are mortified!" Tezra answers, clasping her hand to her breast. "What is the nature of your injury? Is there anything we could possibly do to help?"_

_"I have been away for two moons, and was so afraid of what I'd encounter on my return - you proclaimed such distress and grief when I left, assured me you would pine away, be too distraught to eat or sleep until my safe return -_

_but here I am, and you have all grown even more beautiful - you are positively glowing! Zahra, my darling, lend me your veil; I'll need to cover my eyes, lest I go blind."_

_I sit down on a cushion, gesture for you to do the same. You are looking at the girls with large eyes - careful Tiger. You don't touch anyone but me... but they are gorgeous, I'll be the first to admit._

_But you said you'd bedded women... did I make a mistake, bringing you here?_

_I give you a piercing look, but I notice you're already focussed on me again. Alright - but I'm keeping an eye on you. Touch any of my girls and you'll *actually* find yourself chained in a cell for the rest of your life. Touch *anyone* else in fact..._

_*Anyway.* They're all looking at you with poorly disguised curiosity, dying to know who the exotic barbarian is I've invited into our inner sanctum._

_"My cherished ladies, please let me introduce to you the Tiger, my main purchase in Havik. He's from the Northlands, has a name I cannot pronounce, so I call him Sebastian. He is a bit of a savage, but he is pleasant and friendly, and speaks our language perfectly._

_Tiger, these are my wives: Tezra, Alya, and Zahra."_

_They each give you a small nod and a smile, as suitable for someone of low status whom you yet want to give a friendly welcome._

_Well_. When I arrive at the pavilion, my first thought is that were it not for Jim, _this_ would be a lovely paradise to enjoy for a time... A sumptuous, lush garden with such exotic beauties. Zahra’s eyes linger on my body for longer than is _strictly_ polite... and I’ve certainly never minded being admired...

But then you shoot _me_ a look, as if to warn me to behave. Really, Jim? After everything we’ve experienced, do you think I’m interested in sniffing around someone else? And if I _was_ going to, you think I’d start with one of your _wives?_

You’re being very possessive, under the circumstances - you haven’t actually told me I can’t touch anyone, have you?

Not that I _want_ to, but…

 _Fuck_... the _not-knowing_ what’s between us is driving me round the bend. Anyway - There will be plenty of time to dwell on this later.

I bow to the curious women before me.

“Ladies - it is my great honour,” I say gallantly.

Given that you were just giving me side-eye, it doesn’t seem like the right time to turn up the famous Seebrecht charm... I suppose there will be time enough for that, too.

I smile at you questioningly. What now, dearest?

_There are no servants around, but even if there were - they are paid very well to be discreet, and they know what would happen if they weren't._

_"Zahra, I see you are in blessed circumstances - Kandar's, I presume?"_

_Zahra blushes. "It was three moons ago -"_

_I nod - I was here at the time. Of course - Zahra is smarter than to risk her position and life._

_Kandar and Zahra have been lovers for a while; I think they're exclusive. Zahra was young when she came here, and easily swept off her feet by the dashing young guardsman. He in turn fell head over heels for the soft-spoken sweet beauty. It's cute, really._

_"May you carry in good health," I smile, kiss her cheek. She blushes again._

_I see you looking, unsure if you understood._

_"I told you I prefer the company of men... I have shared the bed with my sweet ladies, but we've never played the oldest game; it wouldn't benefit any of us. However, a respectable citizen is supposed to create heirs... And sweet Alya has given me two so far, while Zahra is about to give me a third. Everyone wins..."_

_You nod, your eyes widening._

_"I don't care who owns my stuff when I'm dead - I never got the preoccupation with heirs. Hamdan is as good a guy as any. I do hope he and his sister are well?" I ask Alya, and she nods. "They are blossoming, my Lord - and looking forward to seeing their lord father, and any gifts he might have picked up for them in the distant lands he has travelled to," she smiles._

The situation just gets stranger and stranger to me... but then, I've never been interested in having a wife and family, even though it was such a valued thing to our tribe. Perhaps it's because I have such an antagonistic relationship with my father... and couldn't wait to get away from him at a young age and begin my training.

When I joined the pack of ulfhednar, it felt more like a family to me than I'd ever had. I didn't ever want to leave them - which is why it felt like tearing out my guts to have to go. I thought I would wander the earth alone... until I met you. Until you claimed me as your own...

Now I'm faced with the fact that your clan is technically bigger than our cosy little pack of two. Will you wish me to socialize with them? Surely this wouldn't be expected of your savage slave?

I will do whatever you wish, whatever you command... whether it's to be nice to your wives, or not interact with them.

It's good that you have an arrangement that works, that you treat them well, that they're free to carefully pursue their own desires and loving relationships... and especially that there are mutual positive feelings.

That bodes well for me and our relationship...

I hope...

Feeling a fluttering in my heart, I wait with a smile for your next order.

_"Sooo..." Tezra smiles, looking you up and down. "I do assume you play a *lot* of the oldest game with your new Tiger? Do I need to move chambers to the furthest end of the palace, and press pillows to my ears to get any sleep?"_

_Gossip travels fast, I see. I'm not *normally* loud, so they must have heard from the caravan guards..._

_I smile. "It might be wise, my lady... wouldn't wish any discomfort on you, and well, you know how it is with barbarians... they can be... boisterous..."_

_And I certainly can't wait to use the luxury of a spacious room, as well as any... equipment I might fancy..._

_I wink at you._

This is quite extraordinary... you even joke about your proclivities with your wives? Well, at least I don’t need to worry about putting on a show that we’re not fucking every chance we get...

I’m not sure if I should join in on the good-natured ribbing... but I’ve never been one to stay silent and demure, have I?

“I humbly apologize in advance for any disturbances, ladies,” I say with a bow. “Savages can be feral creatures indeed... but not to worry, the Master has me _well_ in hand.”

There is muted giggling behind their hands. Well, if they appreciate risqué humour, that’s certainly a relief...

_Ah good, you're warming to each other. You seemed so uncomfortable with the idea of wives; but I find often people are adverse to the idea of a person, but when meeting them, spending some time with them, they grow from an unpleasant spectre to - well, a person._

_And you're being your usual easy-going self, the manner you have that endeared you to the guards, and seems to have a similar effect on the ladies - and fortunately you are not following my cue and flirting with them. It's fine if *I* do it; I'm their *husband*. Anyone else would be made very uncomfortable indeed..._

_I grin. "It's not easy to tame a Tiger... not for a normal mortal, anyway. It wasn't that hard for Ibn Jinni..."_

I grin back, and there are more muffled titters behind elegant bejewelled hands. I remain surprised at how relaxed and affectionate your relationships are - I would never have imagined you being close to anyone... least of all women? I didn’t know what to expect of your home at all other than luxury - but this warmth and giggling within its walls is quite unexpected.

Does this mean we could have the same? Well... we already _do_ , but - it’s all still so up in the air. I want _more_ , and I can neither expect nor ask for it. But we’ve only just arrived, and I’ll just have to be patient. It seems like even you don’t know what this thing between us will become...

Anyway. The last thing I want to is to make things difficult for you.

“Ohh, it was good and hard for Ibn Jinni,” I murmur in your ear with a salacious smile.

Your wives watch with clever eyes and whisper to each other before once again dissolving into feminine laughter.

_I snort. Oh yes, Tiger..._

_I think it may be getting time for a nice bath... and then some light recreation before dinner..._

_“My dearest ladies, I shall relieve you from our smelly and savage presence and betake myself to the hammam. Pray, forget the unkempt spectre that haunted you today, it was not I; indeed, when next we meet all smelling of roses and smooth of chin shall be my true return.”_

_“Husband, you could never be anything but sweet-smelling and good-looking!” Tezra protests. “Truly, you walk in from the desert as if you’ve just come from the bathhouse, radiant and fresh as a mountain flower.”_

_“The only flowers here are you, my dearest ones...” I say, getting up and bowing. You do the same._

_“I shall call by tomorrow to see the children and get them their gifts... and you, of course,” I nod._

_“My Lord, we desired no gifts but your safe return, which the gods have granted us,” Alya smiles._

_I kiss each of them on the cheek, and we take our leave._

_I lead you through to my bath chambers, heated up and smelling delicious. I can’t wait to be properly clean again, rather than what a quick wash with rationed water can achieve…_

I look around the room, entranced. I did enjoy relaxing in the heated waters and getting clean before, but this is soooo nice and _private_.

God, I just want to spend all my time with you... alone and indulging...

But I mustn’t grow too accustomed to this - this is _your_ lifestyle, as a wealthy, powerful merchant prince. As your bodyguard and slave, it is not mine - except when you are gracious enough to share it with me. Like now...

so I’m going to enjoy every moment I have luxuriating with you. Luxuriating in my _time_ with you.

I breathe in the scented water. “Mmm... smells delicious...” I say with a soft groan, eyes closing.

I open them to find you staring at me. Right - this is about you, not me.

“Do you wish me to bathe you, Master?” I murmur.

_I look at you, surprised. Do you want to do it? Do you know how? But then who is going to bathe you?_

_"Another hidden talent, Tiger?" I raise an eyebrow. "I'd love you to - but not now. No offence, but it's going to take a professional to get all the dust out of my pores and the stiffness out of my muscles - and you need a good scrub as well if you're going to be allowed anywhere near my bed."_

_I seat myself on a towel on the slab as Minaz and Umur walk in carrying tea, soap, and sponges. They serve us both a cup of tea and get to work, Minaz on me, Umur on you. I practically purr as the soap is worked in by Minaz' skilled hands._

Oh... I didn’t realize it would be so complicated to... bathe?

And that it requires a professional??

This is a strange world I find myself in... not unpleasant in the least, just... strange.

but if it means I get to be close to you, I’ll have all the professional bathings you like.

Even if it would make my brothers in arms laugh uproariously to see me pampered this way...

I glance at Umur curiously as he begins his work.

His eyes flicker over my battle scars as he lathers up my skin.

And then I’m not thinking about him much at all except as a pair of magnificent hands... My eyes close as I feel my body let go into his capable care.

Fuuuuck. I want to moan loudly, but you’re not, and it’s so hard to know what might be considered unseemly in this land.

I do let out a pleased sound a few times as I feel my muscles softening. I’ve never felt this way in my _life_...

My brothers in arms could laugh at me all they like. They don’t know _what_ they’re missing...

_You appear to appreciate this as much as I do after three weeks on a camel. Yes, it’s gooooood, isn’t it... having the soap worked in, having your muscles softened one by one... you look so blissed out I suspect you could roll onto your back and start purring any moment._

_I asked Minaz to not make the room too hot, that might be helping as well. You were not quite comfortable with the temperature at Mennez - this is more bearable for you it seems._

_Once the soap has been well and truly worked in, we are washed with warm water and sponges, and then soaped again with a milder, floral-scented soap, and washed again._

_When we’re completely squeaky clean, I head to the sunken bath, full of warm water with scented oil. It is not as hot as I would normally have it; I hope it’s ok for you._

_“Joining me?”_

I blink at you drowsily. Gods... yes... the answer is _always_ yes...

“Of course...” I say in a hoarse voice. “Though I fear if I grow any more relaxed, I may dissolve into the water... and disappear forever.”

You slip into the water, and I join you.

I sigh with pleasure. “This is all very... pleasant...” I purr, and lean back the wall of the bath.

_Minaz and Umur put down rolled-up towels for our heads, then start washing our hair with fragrant hair soap, patiently untangling it. Mine is short, but yours takes a while... Umur is dexterous though, teasing out strand by strand until it's all fanned out over your shoulders, rinsing it with hibiscus water, then combing in olive oil. Minaz is doing the same to me, massaging my scalp... gods I've missed this._

_My toes are walking up and down your leg. Hmmm... clean, wet Tiger... You look pink from the heat, but not unhappy._

_"Minaz, get us a jar of cold water, please," I order._

_I move towards you and climb onto your lap. I take a cup of water and slowly trickle the cold liquid over your head. You turn up your face, smiling. "Hmmmmm... that's nice..."_

_I put the cup to your lips; you drink eagerly. Of course - I keep forgetting you need more water, even when you're immersed in it. I hold out the cup, Minaz refills it, and I repeat the treatment. Meanwhile our pelvises rub together, not without effect - hmmmm..._

_"We're going to let the guys massage us with oils, Tiger, until we are gleaming and smooth..." I murmur into your ear, feeling you perk up._

_"And then when you're shining and sleek, I'm going to tie you up in my bedroom, wrists chained to the ceiling... and I'm going to whip your entire body from head to toe. Leather lashes so *wonderfully* against an oily skin... I can't wait... your skin softened from the bath, turning so beautifully red with every stroke... and then I'm going to fuck you like you deserve to be fucked, in a palace instead of a tent..."_

_I bite your earlobe._


	17. Tale of the Prince Who Kenned the Quintessence of Tigers

I’m already so relaxed and blissful that when you start telling me what’s going to happen in your bedroom, I groan softly. Then you bite my earlobe, and I suck in my breath, shivering. I’m already so beyond any semblance of control, I can’t _imagine_ how intense everything will feel.

“Oh... that does sound...” I trail off when you bite my neck. “...so... _mmmhn_.”

_I'll take that as a 'yes please Master'..._

_We get out of the bath and lie down on warm stone slabs, where Umur and Minaz start rubbing oils into every bit of our bodies. When we're all sleek and slick and scented, I lead you to my bedroom._

_Gods, I've missed this. It's cool and airy, with high stone shafts in the corners leading up above the house, capturing the wind, cooling it down in their thick stone walls, and leading it down here where it makes the room a wonderful temperature. The walls are painted, the bed is large and ornate, with the softest mattress and cushions, covered in silk._

_A wooden beam has some brand-new chains with cuffs hanging from them, and on one of my chests lie some exquisite instruments of discipline, just as I asked. I smile._

_"Look at that, fully prepared for us, my Tiger..." I grab your oily body, plaster myself against it, enjoying the sleek movement of your skin against mine, grab your hair, pull you into a kiss._

_"Do you want me to whip you, make you howl, take you, Tiger?"_

I stare in amazement. Your bedroom... I’m in _your bedroom_.

The tent already feels like a lifetime ago...

But beyond the sumptuous fabrics and luxurious furnishings, my eyes hone in on the wooden beam, the chains. The _implements_...

Are those to be used... on me?

I feel dizzy at the thought. I was a fool to not want to arrive... these surroundings are so much more enticing than I ever could have imagined...

Because they’re _you_...

You, who are now plastered against me, your body slick against mine. I stare at you in a daze after you pull me into a hard, possessive kiss.

“Fuck... yes...” I breathe. “I will moan for you, howl for you... I am yours to whip... yours to take... whatever you desire... Master...”

_I know, Tiger... but it's surprisingly hot for me to hear that you long for it._

_"Finally the space and time to do everything I want, in *proper* surroundings... no dirty cell or shoddy tent, but a prince's quarters... my silk bed waiting for me to slide into, my ebony side table holding a flask of my cool wine, and my very own Tiger to whip and take..."_

_I lick the side of your neck, making you shiver._

_"When I say your entire body, I do mean your entire body, Tiger... there won't be an inch of skin that won't be glowing when I'm done," I whisper, dragging a nail down your back._

_I step back, gesture to the large chest at the bottom of the bed. "Kneel on top of that, on all fours."_

_You get on top of the chest; I move you until you are in the position I want, your hands near the front, your lower legs fully on the chest, your toes pointing back. You'll be standing on your feet for most of the whipping, let's make that a bit more interesting, shall we?_

_I take a leather strap, lash across the soles of your feet._

Gods... this is already so hot, and all you’ve done is kiss me.

And press against me and whisper the most delicious threats...

Then the order is given and I obey.

And wait.

And listen for a hint about what you’re going to-

 _OH_ -

I let out a shout as pain and surprise are unleashed upon my feet.

Fuck... I blink in a daze. You’ve only just started... already _so intense_...

A tremor of excitement moves through me, and I wait intently.

_Oh, a shout already? Though I think it's more from surprise than pain._

_God, I love seeing you like this..._

_I walk over, to your front, squat down a little to make our faces level, stroke your face. "Hard to take, Tiger? There's a *lot* more to come... just relax, just give over to the pain... to me... you know how much you love that..."_

_I kiss your forehead, walk back to your feet, lash again._

I gaze at you as you speak to me, feeling my body heat in response to your voice, your eyes, the promise of pain and pleasure gleaming in their depths...

I breathe in and out slowly as you walk around me.

The next lash makes me inhale sharply. My eyes close briefly, and I shiver in anticipation of the next one...

_Six lashes, and the soles of your feet are nice and red._

_"Stand up, Tiger..." I say. You hiss as you stand on your feet - be glad I have those lovely silk carpets, Sebastian. I could have hard wooden floors... or rough stone..._

_"Raise your hands."_

_I tie a cuff around your right wrist, pull it up, climb onto the chest, pull down the other cuff, and attach it around your left wrist, jump down._

_*Fuck*, this looks beautiful. A clean, gleaming, golden Tiger, stretched out in my bedroom, for me to do with as I please..._

_I take my long whip, let it slide along your back, your arms, your front; tease it along your cock, which is carefully standing up. Don't worry Tiger, I'll be careful... if you're good._

_I position myself to your right, take aim, and let the first lash fly across your shoulders._

Fuck... all the times I’ve been wounded in battle, and I wasn’t prepared for this. My feet _sting_ , but as I learned in the desert - if I give over to the pain and to you... it transforms into the most powerful, intoxicating ecstasy I have ever experienced.

And then I’m being strung up for you in your bedroom. Gods... I was an utter fool to think we would be happier staying in our simple tent.

You were a prince there...

Here, you are a god.

 _My_ god - with eyes dark and flashing... and within them, the hint of flames.

Feeling your eyes on me as I stand powerless before you is an aphrodisiac like I’ve never known. You own me - in all ways.

And I feel my body heating under your stare.

Then the whip is moved over my skin, over _my cock_ , and it’s all I can do not to whine like an animal.

And then it’s all I can do not to cry out from the sharp, biting pleasure of the first lash against my skin...

_There's nothing like that first lash... feeling the weight and movement of the whip, knowing it's aiming right for its target, then the small shock as it connects, holding it through its lash, seeing and hearing the effect it has on the recipient..._

_... and moving with it in its dance, pulling back and up, ready for the next... and there it flies, and *there* it connects, another gasp, another shudder, another red line forming._

_And there is *so much skin* still to cover..._

I gasp and shiver as your whip lands on my body over and over again...

claiming me...

confirming that yes, you own _every inch_ of my skin.

To say nothing of my soul...

As the stinging heat wraps around me, and I’m slowly enveloped in your cruel sensual attention, I begin to groan softly.

“Fuck... god-” I gasp, my head falling back.

So good... so... good...

_Yes, my dear Tiger, I am your god... I'm sure your Ansuz doesn't mind sharing... as well as that Perthu..._

_So many gods laying claim to you, but you're *mine*... you said so - and *I* say so._

_Your face is fascinating - pain, ecstasy, surrender... I've never met anyone who came close to your beauty and fascination, my Tiger..._

_I keep lashing until the entire back of your body is red and striped, from your shoulders to your calves, then move up to you, rub my body against yours, hot and glowing, grab around you, press myself against you._

_"How are you enjoying Moghyart, Sebastian?"_

I’m groaning softly in the aftermath of the lashes when I feel your body rubbing against mine and I inhale sharply at the shock of pleasure when you press harder.

“How am I-“ I laugh breathlessly. I shake my head in a daze.

“I’m enjoying everything mightily, Master... Moghyart is so... beautiful... and hot...” I look down at you seductively, and let my tongue wet my lips. “And mesmerizing...”

_That tongue... causes stirrings in my groin._

_Not yet, Ibn Jinni... there are whole swathes of body still pristine and waiting for your special caresses..._

_I climb onto the chest, undo your cuffs. You lower your arms, roll your shoulders, looking at me, waiting for my order._

_"Kneel," I point to the ground in front of the chest, then sit down on it, pull you up so our faces are level, kiss you, hungrily._

The hunger in your eyes has an intoxicating effect on me.

 _Everything you do_ has an intoxicating effect on me.

What is this thing that’s come over me since I met you?? It’s been building and building and now it’s rising in me like a bonfire.

When I’m freed, I force myself to stay still and await your desire.

Then I’m told to kneel, and you’re sitting above me and suddenly you’re kissing me, and I’m moaning softly against your lips, and god, fuck, _Jim_...

_I can feel your muscles tremble with the effort to not touch me back, not grab me and pull me into an all-body embrace..._

_... that would never do, of course..._

_I pull back, look at your face, your pupils huge, eyes *hungering* for me. I never realized what a high it is to be so *desired*. Money and power can get you a lot of things, but not this... and it's truly marvellous._

_I move back onto the chest a bit._

_"Stay like this, Tiger..."_

_I slap your face._

_Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left._

You break off the kiss, and regard me for a long moment.

God, your eyes on me are just as stimulating as your hands and your lips.

I feel my skin blazing with heat under your proprietorial stare...

And then you order my stillness and slap me hard. And repeatedly.

And with each slap, I feel myself abruptly _awake_ and _alive_... something is rising up in me, something so _animal_ , that wants to devour you, but also longs for _being devoured..._ to be _taken_ , however you want, whenever you want...

I flush at how _mad_ it is how much I’m enjoying being _owned_ by you. Though it’s gone so far beyond enjoyment; I’m deep into the territory of longing and _need_.

I breathe in and exhale slowly when you stop. Staring at you intently, I raise my chin.

“Mmm,” I murmur, a low rumble in my throat. “Each blow from you is a gift, Master...”

A sultry smile spreads slowly across my face.

_"I'm glad you are enjoying them," I purr. "There are many more to come..."_

_Wow, the effect this is having on you - you are sitting up even straighter than before, wild passion in your eyes, your cock striving for attention - soon, my dear friend. I need to torture your owner a bit more first._

_"Hold out your hands, Tiger. Palms up, try to make them horizontal - that's it."_

_I pick up my leather strap again._

When the lash bites down against my palms, I can't help but gasp at the searing pain. My eyes tear up slightly, and I blink back the wetness.

Fuck me... but you did say _my entire body_ , and clearly you meant it.

I imagine what it will be like when you finally take me... my entire body glowing in the pain and pleasure you have rained down on me. My cock twitches at the thought.

_This is hard, but you do it, you hold your hands up for my strap, because I want it. Your body's movements are directed by my will... always and in all ways._

_I own a lot of slaves, but I've never felt this sense of power, of *owning*, like I do with you. The rest - well, they are just - parts of the machine. They do their bit to keep the household running, I make sure they're safe and fed and sheltered. It's not - up close and personal... well not usually. And when it was, it was never anything like this..._

_This golden Tiger who gets so *hot* under the lash... who speaks his mind instead of saying what he thinks I want to hear, but is still fully obedient... this most beautiful man I've ever seen, with the light skin, on which the weals stand out *so gorgeously*..._

_I stop lashing. Notice the tears in your eyes - damp they're even more enchanting, like looking at the blue of a lake._

_I take your hand, kiss the lashed palm, then the other, then kiss your mouth - gently, sweetly - a moment of closeness. Somehow it's just as enticing as the cruelty._

When you press kisses into my stinging palms, I feel a fluttering sensation in my chest.

And then another kiss against my lips -

 _Oh my heart_...

God, what are you doing to me? Nothing has affected me like you do - not being thrown out of the tribe, not being taken captive, _nothing_.

My soul feels enflamed by you... it’s raw and exposed, and I’m helpless to resist those gleaming eyes that can cut through everything and reach the centre of my being.

God, just lay me bare... I don’t care, I don’t care, I just _want_...

I want _everything_ you want to give me...

I let out a shaky breath and stare at you, hungering for more.

_You're already so deep, aren't you, my sweet Tiger..._

_I pull you up, climb onto the chest again, and put you back into your chains. You're looking at me with those deep blue eyes, full of longing and devotion, looking almost drunk. Your cock is straining at me._

_Soon, my friend._

_I pick up my whip again and start lashing your front - your pecs, your nipples, your belly, your thighs. Your cock is getting a bit scared, but I know what I'm doing - I won't hit it –_

_not by accident, anyway..._

Oh gods... so... intense...

I take pleasure in your attention, your pain, your ownership and keep from crying out - but I gasp when you lash my nipples, and my breathing grows shaky when you reach my thighs.

I look at you and the sly gleam in your eyes makes my muscles begin to quiver... despite my express orders to stay calm.

Surely you wouldn’t-?

_I can see you thinking it. And maybe I will, some day._

_Not now, my Tiger. Not now you're being so good and I'm welcoming you into my bedroom._

_All of you is red and glowing now... and I'm ready to burst. Time to enjoy this marvellous specimen of manhood..._

_I put down my whip, move over to where you are hanging in your chains, panting. I lick your bottom lip, kiss the side of your mouth._

_"Want me to fuck you, Tiger?"_

By the time you finish whipping me, my muscles are burning and trembling... I am nearly limp with longing... and my chains are the only things holding me up.

Then you lick and kiss my lips, and the chains clink as I sag slightly. I bite back a moan, trying desperately to find my control again, and finding it quite elusive.

“Fuck... yes... Master...” I breathe, barely able to contain my desire for you.

_I undo your chains, gently guide you to your knees. You look up at me._

_I stroke your gleaming golden hair, grasp it, pull your head back._

_"Beg me."_

I hesitate for a fraction of a second, and it feels like a century. Always this last shred of resistance rears up at the thought of begging for anything, especially to be fucked...

But then the thought of you denying me what I crave, what I long for, what I _need_...

_Fuck I want it, I want you to fuck me, god I need you to take me... pleasegodfuckplease_

And then I realize I’ve already said it...

I gaze up at you, and you’re looking so pleased...

God, what I wouldn’t give to please you...

“I’m _begging_... Master...” I say, my voice raw and hoarse... and vibrating with desire. “Please... _fuck me_.”

_I told you you would beg me..._

_*Properly* beg me._

_And you do. So beautifully. So sweetly._

_"You will have everything you desire, Tiger..." I whisper in your ear, then bite your earlobe again, making you shiver._

_I push you down over the chest, put down a cushion for my knees, carefully oil you up, taking in this gorgeous vista of your golden skin whipped red, your hands grasping the sides of the chest, your beautiful body kneeling and submissively bent over for me..._

_I rub some oil onto myself, and then *finally* the reward for all this... I push inside, gasping at the heat, the pleasure -_

_*fuck*, I'll never get used to how *good* this feels..._

I’m forced down over the chest in the most delicious manner - gods, where did this love of being manhandled come from? -

And then you’re slicking me with oil, and I can barely hold back my groans, and gods just fuck me _please_...

And you _do_...

pushing into me firmly, demanding entrance, making me moan...

gods, I’ve never experienced sex like this... every time with you, it’s like I’m being burned into cinders which sounds unpleasant but really I’ve been ruined for _anything else_ , and I’m glad you own me because it would be laughable to even consider what fucking another person would be like, god my skin is on fire, and I’m burning, burning...

“Master... you are so fucking hot...” I groan, and thrust back against you, already shivering.

_"I know, Tiger..." I growl, pushing into you deeper, firmly..._

_"And do you want to know a secret... so are you..."_

_I've never fucked a man who was anything like you, either in disposition, looks, or demeanour... and I could never imagine fucking anyone else after this. A laughable distraction, drinking lukewarm watered-down plonk when cold Havik wine is available..._

_I'm going to keep you for always, Tiger... whip you and fuck you and then whip you and fuck you again, until I drop…_

_The sounds you make are a delight in themselves - growls and groans and the occasional word under your breath which sounds guttural and exotic, and which I assume is an invocation to some deity, though it doesn't sound like Ansuz..._

I’m unleashing a torrent of noises, and it seems to spur you on, which only makes me more excited, but I have to keep a tight rein on little Seebrecht, lest he explode into ecstasy before he’s allowed... _if_ he’s allowed...

Gods oh please this is _so hot_...

I feel my cock twitching against the hardness of the wooden chest, and desperately I hold on to my control for as long as I have it...

But it’s not easy because you’re driving into me harder, gripping my hips, and by now we’ve fucked so many times, it’s feeling more and more _intimate_ every time, and oh gods, definitely don’t think of _that_...

_My lover,_ I think and then desperately try to backtrack.

 _My master,_ I correct myself firmly.

I hear myself murmur treacherously in my own tongue “my _man_ “ and thank the gods you can’t see my face because I’m smiling like a fool and I’m sure I must be glowing too, and it’s a secret, Seebrecht, one you must _never tell..._

I groan loudly, and my body begins to shiver...

_It sounds like you are getting close to your pleasure... I could object, but it's so heady to have you come just from being whipped and fucked by me, and this is all so very hot, and it's so great to be back home in my own pleasant cool rooms, with my hot Tiger..._

_"Come with me, Tiger..." I growl, then thrust inside you hard._

Thank the gods...

Fuck... so good...

“Thank you, Master,” I say in a rough purr.

I feel a tremor of anticipation in my muscles as you ram into me deliciously hard...

Don’t be reckless Seebrecht, I tell myself firmly. It would be a travesty to be this close to the end and come too soon...

I wait for your noises to grow louder, for your breathing to come quicker, for your body to start shuddering against mine...

Gods... please let it be soon...

_I feel my pleasure building, feel your muscles clenching._

_"Now, Tiger..."_

_And I come, I come so spectacularly, so much better than in a hot small tent in the dust; and I feel you buckle underneath me and you are *so perfect*, just so fucking *perfect*, any other men only ever *endured* what I did to them, they never *enjoyed* it, but you, you are so fucking spectacularly hot and you *love* what I do, *love* -_

_It feels like I'm coming forever, until it's hardly bearable, but finally the waves subside, and your shudders abate, and I lean over you, panting, resting on your back, still glowing with the stripes._

_"Tiger... my Tiger..."_

All it takes is your permission, and I feel a wave of ecstasy sweep through my body. As I begin to shudder, I groan loudly... and then I’m coming so hard, my cock pressed against the chest, now sticky with my seed.

My body is overcome by aftershocks as you shiver against me, moaning.

Gods... hearing my name on your lips is so intoxicating...

Tiger is my name now, I think dreamily.

I’m blissful as you rest against me panting. My head turns, and I press my cheek into the chest.

“Mmm. Master,” I respond contentedly.

_You seem perfectly happy just lying underneath me, your cheek on the polished wood, my cock shrinking inside you, and it's so comfortable... I could fall asleep here. But we should eat a bit - I can't wait to have a proper dinner, cooked by real cooks from fresh fare..._

_I kiss your back, carefully pull out of you, stand up, telling you to stay down a moment, picking up two cloths which I dip in the bowl of water on the side table. I clean myself with one, hand you the other._

_I look at the chest, shaking my head. "If you've stained the wood, Tiger, you're in such deep trouble..."_

Aww... I wasn’t nearly ready to feel you withdraw. Or get off me. I rest comfortably until I’m handed a washcloth, and threatened.

Sounds about right, I think with a grin.

“Understood, Master,” I chuckle. “How uncouth that would be after such gracious hospitality! I would certainly deserve this ‘deep trouble’...”

_I lean down, wipe the semen off. "The wood is being kept well-oiled. It looks like you were lucky..."_

_I look critically at the silk carpet. Did the oil on your knees stain it? I better tell someone to have a look at it while we have dinner._

_"Refreshed, Tiger? There are more washcloths next to the bowl if you want them."_

_You shake your head. "I'm fine, Master, thank you."_

_"Dinner?" I ask._

_You're going to love the food. It puts even the fare at the inn in Havik to shame._

Considering how I worried I was about what would happen once we arrived - I have nothing to complain about. You’ve been spending all your time with me, including me in all your indulgences... and lavishing me with your savage sensual pleasures which always leave me groaning and breathless...

I grin at you. “If the food is to measure up to your home and all the pleasures I’ve experienced, it would have to be magnificent... I look forward to sampling the delights before me,” I say with an innocent smile.

_You're so sweet..._

_Before I know it I'm walking towards you, stroking your cheek, putting my hand on your neck, and pulling you close..._

_You close your eyes, and open your mouth, and we kiss..._

_So gentle, so soft, so delightful..._

Oh... how unexpected, to be stroking my face, pulling me closer...

 _OH_...

I feel my muscles melting as you kiss me...

and I kiss you back...

As our arms go around each other, and it’s not sexual in the least...

oh god... Jim...

_This is..._

_... so unexpected -_

_\- why am I doing this?_

_I don't kiss - I've kissed you, but leading up to sex - why am I kissing you *after* sex? I did it before - but that was with ganja... I'm stone-cold sober now..._

_And why is it feeling so - good? Not sexy-good, just - pleasant and warm and -_

_sweet._

_Your arms are around me, one hand comes up, strokes my hair, and I nearly *shiver*..._

_What on earth *is* this?_

_We kiss for a long time, neither of us wanting to break it off, our arms around each other, occasionally caressing a body part - an innocent one, like a shoulder, a neck..._

_Finally we stop, not suddenly, a gentle move back, a nip of a lip, a smile._

_And then we stand there looking at each other, both smiling gently, looking into each other's eyes..._

_What is *going on!?*_

_I have no idea, but I love it..._

Gods, I could do this forever...

Lips moving against each other sweetly, searchingly...

arms firmly around each other...

hands stroking...

I can’t believe I’m being allowed to do this...

I can’t believe _you’re_ doing this...

Is this even real??

I’m not having some kind of fever dream, am I?

I’m not in a near-lifeless heap in the desert?

You move back slightly. Our faces are still so close... you nip my lip, and when I smile at you, you smile back.

Oh gods... it’s real.

“I’m... certainly hungry now...” I murmur.

_Oh -_

_oh yes. Food._

_I order for dinner to be served in my private dining room. We sit on silk cushions as dish after dish is brought to the table - spicy meatballs, sausages, ribs, dips, sauces, flatbreads, salads, sliced, cooked, and stuffed vegetables... my cook knows all my favourites and he knows how to cook them to perfection. I nearly weep with delight when the first dish is brought in and I smell the delicate spicing of the ribs._

_A jar of wine and one with water are placed on the table, and cups of tea with mint are served._

_"Enjoy your feast, Tiger... I hope my cook won't disappoint after the delights of camp food," I grin._

I stare at the platters that appear before us... I thought I had known epic feasts... but the sheer variety of dishes is _astounding_...

I don’t know what to try first...

“I thought camp food was very tasty,” I mumble, hesitating and then sampling the ribs you gesture to.

An explosion of flavour on my tongue leave me speechless. With eyes like saucers, I chew and swallow. I’m silent for a moment and you look at me questioningly.

“By all the gods...” I mutter. “Is your cook some kind of spirit, to create such a bewitching flavour?”

Quickly I spear a meatball, push it into my mouth, and moan with pleasure.

_"That's just what we need..." I groan, "escaping the jinn in the desert, only to find out I have one right here in my house... luring us with his meals..._

_Oh, sod it. For food this good, I'm happy to be enchanted."_

_It is delightful to see you enjoy the food - it's as great as tasting it myself. I realize I'm showing off - but I *do* have a wonderful house and great skilful people, and it's good to see someone appreciate it as openly as you do. Other merchants always do their best to look unimpressed, though it's easy to see their admiration just under the surface - and don't get me started on nobility, *if* they deign to visit me. Openly, that is... they know how to find me if they want something... arranged._

_But seeing your honest appreciation of the delights is wonderful - I love to see you enjoying yourself, even more when I am the cause._

_The servers manage to not gawk at you *too badly*, but they linger just a bit longer than necessary, looking at you instead of the table while serving the dishes. I bet there's all kinds of gossip going on about the Master's new exotic barbarian slave, who must have displeased the Master because he gave him a severe whipping, but now the Master is sharing his dinner with him and chatting and laughing like he's an equal..._

_And somehow even *that* brings a satisfied glow into my chest, imagining others talking about you and me..._

I set about sampling each dish as it’s laid before us. I must taste _everything_...

It’s difficult to know what to eat more of, when it’s all so delectable...

But it becomes a lot simpler when you hold out titbits of food out to me, and I eat them from your hand.

Simpler... and _hotter_.

God, we just fucked before we ate, and the temperature of the room has already got higher as we dine on the sumptuous food.

You hold out a sausage, with drops of oil dotting the end, and my lips part to let it slide into my mouth slowly...

Once I’ve finished chewing and swallowing much to your amusement, I grin and wash it down with wine.

“Delicious...” I purr.

_You are looking to sample things, dip a sausage in the hummus - oh no honey, that's not how you do it -_

_I start combining the best bits and feeding them to you, and it's a delight to see you close your eyes and moan with delight._

_We are all wrapped up, your arm around me, my legs over yours, as I select the tastiest morsels to thrill you with, licking sauce from the side of your mouth, stealing wine from your cup, both of us groaning at the amazing food._

_I'm getting turned on again, but it's a lazy horniness, there in the background, just one facet of the full spectrum of pleasure of delicious food and wine and comfortable surroundings and you..._

By all the gods, you’re feeding me dinner... practically sitting in my lap...

we’re so wrapped up in each other, we feel like one body...

where do you begin, where do I end?

I have never experienced anything like this...

so slow and sensual...

so lazy and playful...

I smile glowingly at you with half-closed eyes as you snatch my cup from me _yet again_.

“There’s no need to steal, you know...” I chuckle. “The wine is yours, everything is already yours...”

My arm firmly around you, I hold the cup to your lips.

“Just as I am...” I murmur.

As you drink, we stare at each other.

Fuck...

_"It tastes better when you give it to me," I purr._

_I'm getting pleasantly full, and I know there will be plenty more of this whenever I want it... oh it's good to be back home. I'm never ever travelling anywhere ever again. Especially not on a camel through a jinn-infested desert._

_I'm rosy and warm and comfortable... and you being there somehow makes everything more than doubly as enjoyable. I don't know what it is, but I really love being with you. I normally can't stand people around me - I want to be alone, to think, to read, to plan; and other people are a distraction. But you - I love talking with you, love your dry humour, your irreverence; love touching you, being touched by you; love showing off and sharing my riches with you... how peculiar. But I'll enjoy it while it lasts._

_We're smoking a narghile after dinner, and I'm getting very pleasantly tired. I'm full with the most delicious food and wine, well and truly sexually sated, clean, lounging on comfortable silk cushions in a sweet-smelling cool airy room, leaning against a Tiger, because it feels so pleasant just to touch you... you have the hose in your right hand, and I'm studying your left one, the pattern of the veins, the sizes of the fingers, the landscape of the nails._

I don’t think I’ve ever felt so relaxed in my life... I barely feel like I have any bones. Do I still have bones? I wonder, and curl my hand around your hip, experimentally.

Yes. Got bones.

I also feel so unconcerned about everything - future, past, and even what’s ok to do with you. Was I worried about that? I think so... Seems so silly...

Look how well we get along...

“Look how well we get along...” I say, the words feeling thick on my tongue. “We’re like... something good,” I inform you, making you giggle.

“What?” I ask grinning, and stroke your face. “What’s funny?”

_"You're funny..." I giggle._

_Come on Ibn Jinni. You don't get giggly from ganja. It would be unseemly._

_But there's no one here to find it unseemly - just you. And you are *funny*._

_You're looking at me puzzled and that just makes me giggle more, and then all of a sudden your mouth is on mine and I don't giggle any more because that would be awkward._

_And I lean back against the cushions and you lean over me and stroke my shoulder and back as you kiss so sweetly, and it feels so nice..._

_so nice..._

When you start giggling helplessly, you look so young... and so _adorable_ , I am overcome. I lean in to kiss you and... and... you let me... and kiss me back gently... and I feel surprised at this. Why do I feel surprised? Why wouldn’t you want to do this when it feels _so good?_

There’s a reason that I can’t remember, and I don’t want to so I just touch your skin and keep kissing you and pressing you into the cushions until I realize we’re horizontal, wrapped up in each other.

“Lying down is sooo good,” I sigh against your lips. “Why - would anyone - ever get up?” I whisper in between kisses.

_"Maybe... because they want to lie down in a proper bed? Ohhhh, you haven't tried my bed, Tiger!" I get excited. Except it is a *long* walk from here to there. That was some *strong* ganja._

_But it's a *very* good bed..._

_I struggle to my feet, using cushions, walls, the table, and the Tiger as handholds. Then I help the latter upright. You're a bit unsteady on your feet, so I wrap my arm around you, and help you cross the corridor to the bedroom._

_Minaz has tidied everything up, and indubitably checked the carpet for stains. He's good with silk. A flask of wine and two jugs of water stand next to the bed, as well as some cups._

_Oh yes - water. You need to drink a lot._

_I pour you a cup, hand it to you. "Drink up, Tiger... and then come and try this wonderful bed."_

_I plonk down on the silk covers. "Ahhhhhhh..."_

How we keep from falling onto the floor, I have no idea... but one step at a time we make it to your bedroom.

Not your tent...

_your bedroom._

I’ll be sleeping in your bedroom... at least for tonight. This is like a dream come true...

I drink the water you give me, gulping heartily. Then I put the cup down and look at you already stretching out on the silk, looking otherworldly and beautiful...

I fall against the silk rather more heavily than expected. “Oof,” I mumble, making you laugh.

“Big lump,” you say affectionately.

“Am I?” I ask with a lopsided grin. “I’m graceful when I fight...”

“That you are, Tiger. But not, it seems, after a feast and wine and ganja...” you murmur, sounding amused.

“Don’t forget a whipping and an epic fuck,” I remind you, moving my hand along your hip.

“I’m not likely to forget that...” you chuckle, your eyes half-closing as my hand travels up your silk-covered torso.

_"Are you comfortable, Tiger?" I ask. It's a new sensation to have someone in my bed - the mattress dipping underneath you, so I'm pushed towards you - that's good though, I like lying in that hollow of your arm which seems made for me - I nuzzle against your arm until you chuckle and lift it, wrap it around me. That's better._


	18. Tale of Seebrecht the Northman, The Distraught, The Thrall o' Love

“Very,” I murmur, feeling blissful as you snuggle against me.

How could I not be? And it has nothing to do with the bed, no matter how luxurious it is... and everything to do with the man laying his head against my chest, and now sliding his arm around my waist - who has done the impossible and tamed a tiger.

_It's warm lying against you, but it's so blissfully cool in my room, lying only under a thin layer of silk, that it's no problem._

_You seem to drift off soon; I lie awake for a bit, drifting in and out of consciousness. I really enjoyed showing you my house, now also your house, seeing your eyes go large at the gardens, the food, the sex... I'm going to enjoy having you here..._

_I hope you'll like it here... away from your lands..._

_What a weird thought. Why would I care? You're mine, you'll do as you're told. Why do I care if you enjoy it?_

_I don't know. I just do. I feel better when you're smiling... such a beautiful smile... so many teeth... beaming like the golden sun..._

_I drift off._

When I wake up in the night, we’re spooning. And I _marvel_ that I’m in your luxurious bed with you cuddled against me. I tuck you firmly against me, so there’s no unnecessary space between us. You let out a sleepy whine - half-cross, half-pleased - and I have to cover my mouth not to chuckle at how fucking adorable it was.

Aww - who’s a grumpy kitten?

 _My_ grumpy kitten, I think as I lightly press my lips to your shoulder.

This time you give a sweet little sigh, and I shake my head at how easy this is.

Yes, when you’re _asleep_ , I think and sigh.

When you’re awake, I can’t go around laughing at how cute you are and kissing you whenever and wherever I like.

Right?

 _Right_ , I tell myself firmly. So stop having ridiculous thoughts and go back to sleep...

I close my eyes, and sigh with pleasure as you turn around in my arms - and sliding your arms around me, you bury your face in my chest.

And as I feel myself drifting off, I think it’s very possible that my heart might burst with happiness - and if this is my final moment, so be it. There couldn’t possibly be a better moment in my life than this, anyway...

_Whuh? Why am I manhandled? Leave me alone..._

_Oh - wait - little kiss - Tiger. OK. Tiger is good..._

_He's sighing - why sighing Tiger? I turn round, snuggle close. It's fine Tiger... no jinn in my bedroom... I don't think... I'll hold you, just in case..._

I feel myself become aware of lying somewhere soft - with a warm body wrapped around me. I breathe in, and I’m hit with a sweet scent I’d know anywhere.

It’s not just any warm body - _Ibn Jinni_ is wrapped around me.

I open my eyes, and blink as I survey the dark room we’re in.

Your bedroom - in your palace.

After the most wonderful evening together... and the most beautiful night I’ve ever spent, sleeping in your arms.

I sigh with pleasure, enjoying your embrace for however long I’ll have it.

_I haven't slept so well in aaaaages..._

_I don't want to wake up, but I'm running out of sleep..._

_I'm in my bed, my soft bed, my clean bed, my bed without dust, in my room, my cool room, my quiet room, my spacious room..._

_I'm in the arms of my Tiger, and that is the same as it was, but even that is better, because Tiger is not uncomfortably hot and sweaty, and Tiger and I can stay in bed as long as we like, we don't have to get up before dawn, and best of all - we don't have to go sit on a wobbling camel. Sheer paradise..._

_I feel you stir, and open my eyes; see your blue eyes look at me._

_"Morning Tiger... did you sleep well?"_

_You better. I bet you've never even come close to such a comfortable bed._

Should I disentangle myself from you? Well, you’re wrapped around me, too...

I suppose you’ll move if you find it untoward... but I hope not.

Anyway - you seem cheerful enough. And if anything you seem focused on _my_ wellbeing.

“Mmm... I slept _very_ well,” I yawn and blink at you drowsily. “And you, Master?”

_"Like a baby. Isn't it great to not be woken up before dawn to go sit on a camel..." I stretch luxuriously, call for Minaz to bring water for washing. When he's delivered that, I ask him to lay out breakfast in the dining room._

_"Of course Master. Just for you, or for both of you?"_

_I hadn't even considered breakfasting alone. "For the two of us. Get plenty of those beef sausages - he likes those."_

_I see the briefest hint of an eyebrow rising before he turns to go to the kitchen. And I guess he's got a point - I breakfast alone, as a rule. Sometimes, on a holiday, with my wives, but then it's a big thing in the harem's dining room; or at busy times I might meet Saeed to go over business as soon as the day starts. But - well, I don't usually sleep with people either, as a rule. I've gone to my wives' beds to keep up appearances, but we seldom spent the entire night together - except once or twice when Tezra and I were too lazy after the ganja and wine to possibly think of getting up._

_You're quite the anomaly, Tiger..._

_You pick up the cloth and start washing me, which feels lovely, with the fresh water, lightly scented with rose. You wash yourself as I get dressed in clean clothes Minaz laid out. He got some for you as well - golden trousers and a deep green shirt, which looks amazing on you. Then he oils our hair and kohls our eyes - you look *stunning*._

When I dress, you look upon me with pleasure - I want to preen under your gaze; it feels so satisfying. I can’t help but stare at you, too - you are every inch a prince in your beautiful, expensive fabrics. My clothing is far more simple, which I prefer and is only fitting. I don’t normally care for fancy clothing on men, but on you - you‘re an absolute vision. And I can see how people fall under your influence when you walk into a room like a gleaming jewel.

At breakfast, I groan at the delicious foods you heap on my plate - the sausages make me want to weep. I’m going to have to be very careful to get enough exercise and maintain my muscular physique - I certainly don’t want to get flabby, and anyway - I love how you stare at my body.

“I’m truly in awe, Master - your palace and your grounds are unlike anything I’ve ever seen or could have imagined. The food is incredible... and your bedroom is - such a pleasure,” I smile slyly behind my coffee cup. “I’ve never had such amazing - sleep.”

_I love seeing you delight in the food, and how gorgeous you look with your hair clean and shining golden and your new clothes._

_However - at some point I'm going to have to do something else than hang with my Tiger, loath though I am. I'll have to gather with Saeed and Ildrin to discuss how business has been here and how to market the products we bought in Havik. I'll also have to go see the kids today, and visit my wives again - you didn't seem too keen on either._

_So, I'll have to make a space for you in the household - more than just bed slave. You'd be bored out of your skull - you're a warrior. And I very much like your warrior physique - don't want you getting fat and weak. However, I also don't want you getting hurt or dead..._

_Guard, then. Bodyguard makes sense - I actually like having you around, and you like being around me, so double win. So - have you train with Danar and his men? But sleep with me?_

_Sounds good._

_I take a sip of my tea, watching you devour yet another spicy beef sausage - how does that all go into that trim stomach??_

_"So, I'm going to have to take care of business today. I'll do that here, with my traders, so won't need bodyguard attendance. I think your talents will be best suited to you working with Danar - he's been keen to learn some of your exotic fighting techniques, and I'm sure he can teach you a trick or two. You can eat with the men, and then join me for the evening bath, and sleep in my bed._

_Does that sound good?"_

_I meant that to sound as 'is that the best use of your talents or can you think of something else'._

_Somehow it comes out sounding like 'will you enjoy that?'_

I’m about to eat another sausage when you start to speak about your plans... including your plans for me. I listen closely, sausage momentarily forgotten.

You don’t need me today? As in - we’re going to be apart??

Oh, but training - yes, good. Important. For me, and for you.

The thought of not seeing you until evening is troublesome, but I’d best get over that. It’s a miracle that I’m already seeing far more of you than I could have hoped.

And - a bath with you and bed? Heavenly...

Are you - asking me how I feel about your plan for me??

I bow my head. “You honour me, Master. I look forward to becoming a valuable member of your household...”

I push the sausage into my mouth, chewing carefully.

There. I didn’t make a suggestive comment about what I wanted to do to you in your bed - very respectful answer Seebrecht, I think to myself feeling pleased. Although I did shove a sausage into my mouth immediately after, but hopefully it didn’t come off too lewd...

_You are a valuable member alright..._

_It's going to be weird not being in your company most of the day. I have so got used to it - even if it was an uncomfortable journey, I did enjoy having you around all the time. But it would make no sense to have you there when we talk about trading - you don't know anything about it and would just get bored. And a warrior needs to train, I know that._

_And if I want, I can just summon you for a quickie at lunch._

_Right, Ibn Jinni... getting a bit addicted, are we?_

_I smile at you, finish my breakfast, and tell a servant to show you to the guardhouse. I watch your retreating back - such a muscular back, elegantly curving into a narrow waist and hips, your arse looking delicious in those golden trousers, the slits in the calves showing off my initials. *Mine*._

_I sigh. Yes Jim, he's yours. As are *many* other people. It's not that special, just because he has golden hair and blue eyes..._

_Such blue eyes..._

_Anyway. I shake my head at myself._

_Time for business._

_We made some very decent money with the Havik expedition, and brought back items that I know are going to sell well. The purple dye is going to especially cause a stir. I give Ildrin the names of the contacts he should approach first - with a bit of luck, we'll get a bidding war going for exclusivity._

_He updates me on how things have been while I was away - nothing too exciting. A robbery which cost us some valuable stones - the robbers were eventually caught but only a fraction of the stolen goods recovered. I nod. I think those robbers might need to meet an unfortunate end - it's not good for business if people think they can steal from my merchants._

I feel your eyes on me as I walk away - my lips curl into a smile. We’ve spent so much time together since we arrived and I sense that you already look forward to our reunion. I certainly do - it was difficult to part from you but I must admit, I’m in need of some physical exertion - the other kind.

I am taken to the training arena, where I find Danar waiting, assessing weaponry. He gestures towards the tunic and padding, a man of few words. When my beautiful clothing is safely set aside by a slave and I’m properly attired, Danar nods at a shield and sword that he has set aside.

I test the sword for weight, throw it in the air and catch it neatly. Danar raises an eyebrow in challenge, and says curtly “Begin”.

I knock the hilt of my sword against the shield, and give him a fierce grin. “Gladly.”

We meet at the centre with manly grunts and the clash of metal...

***

When I greet you again, I’m properly bashed up all over my face and body - my cuts have been cleaned, but my bruises are already dark and mottled.

You look at me in surprise as I appear in your bedroom - moving stiffly but flashing a huge grin at you.

“Such a good day,” I purr, and throw myself onto the bed. “How was yours, Master?”

_"Much less eventful, by the looks of it," I say, looking you up and down - you look battered, but not injured, and perfectly happy._

_"However, yours is going to get a *lot* more painful in a moment if you don't get your dusty hair off my silk pillow. No touching the bed before bath - new rule," I frown, and you get up, elaborately dusting off the pillow. "No harm done, Master - good as new," you grin._

_As we bathe and eat, you enthusiastically tell me about the techniques Danar taught you, and how you found one complemented a move you knew but he didn't perfectly, and you'd spent most of the rest of the day trying to beat each other up using the blended move. Danar insists on getting to grips with it fully before starting to teach it to the rest._

_I'm glad you two are getting on - sounds like you've got some useful skills, and now we're home, Danar has the time to extract those. He's calm, conscientious, and rigorous, which seems a good match for your wilder nature, and he won't rest until he has every move you know categorized._

_"I just hope he doesn't send you back like this every day. There's hardly an area left for me to whip," I complain, pouting._

“Hmm... perhaps no whipping today,” I agree cheerily. “If my Master is feeling benevolent... but I’m sure there are other things that could be done for your pleasure?”

_"I'm sure we will be able to think of something... meanwhile, teach me more of your language. It will be extremely useful to have a private language with my bodyguard."_

_***_

_Days pass, then weeks. We get into a comfortable rhythm - you train with the guards and bathe, eat, and sleep with me. I go out to trade and meet people, and you accompany me. You teach me more of your language, and soon I speak it pretty well, and it's useful when we need to communicate quickly without being understood - but we're so attuned that often just a look or a nod is enough. You seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to danger to me, and the one time where someone actually risked attacking me you were standing over them with a dripping sword when they'd barely drawn their knife._

_Summer reaches its height and you struggle with the heat, but not excessively so. The house is of course cool and shady, and Danar and you arrange your exercises for early in the morning. We all sleep during the hottest hours, and when you're not on guard duty you often have a wash and join me in my room, which is cool and airy._

_I never consider having you sleep anywhere else. I've got accustomed to having you there, and I like the proximity, the easy companionship; and Danar is delighted that I have a bodyguard literally inside my bed. He told you off for smoking ganja before joining me in my bedroom, but you invited him to come and attack you some night after we'd had a smoke and you'd show him I was still absolutely safe with you. So he did, without warning you beforehand, and it was amazing to see how the wobbly and dozy Tiger changed into a fanged predator in the blink of an eye when he saw a flash of steel in the corner of the room._

_He could have warned *me* though; I nearly had a heart attack when all of a sudden an armed assassin was in my dining room. But it was successful in proving your effectiveness even after wine and ganja - and it was quite hot to see how protective you are..._

I never could have foreseen such a future for myself - living in a far-off land with the man of my dreams. Being a slave and yet far, far more - I sense this even if you don’t say the words...

I sleep in your bed nightly, know your body more intimately than I’ve ever known any other. But it’s not just about sex.

I’m your bodyguard throughout most of the day and night. But it’s not just about protection.

You spend more time with me than with anyone else, talk to me more than anyone else. But it’s not just about easy companionship.

I know there’s more. But you never speak of it. And as a slave, I’m hardly about to broach the subject myself, am I.

But if I’m more than a slave, which I believe I am... then - what if I said something?

But what would I say? And what if I’m wrong??

I’m _not_ wrong, I growl at myself sullenly.

No - but... what if he’s not willing to - own up to his feelings?

Will I spoil everything by speaking of it?

What if confessed _my_ feelings?

He’s a powerful important man. A prince. What if he just thinks it’s unbecoming to say such things out loud?

I have these arguments with myself often. And the conclusion is always the same.

I say nothing, and this aspect of our relationship does not change. But we grow more and more enmeshed with each other as the weeks go on. Frequently our heads are bowed together and we’re murmuring to each other, sometimes in my own language which you’re learning remarkably quickly. We give each other looks from across the room and know exactly what the other means without saying a word. I’m now an integral part of the household and it’s just assumed that the Master will be spending most of his time with his Tiger. When the wives make an appearance, they giggle amongst themselves and give us knowing looks. Everybody knows what’s between us. Nobody disapproves, at least outwardly - so what’s stopping you from sharing the secrets of your heart when we’re alone, Ibn Jinni? My Jim, my jinni...

I’m interrupted in my reverie when you appear at the door of the bedroom – _our_ bedroom, I think to myself with a secret thrill.

“Master,” I greet you, stretched out naked on the bed. _Our_ bed, I think defiantly.

“How was your meeting?” I ask innocently, feeling your gaze sweep over my body. Everywhere you look feels like wildfire against my skin - I have given up guessing if it’s from your jinni heritage or your devastating effect on me.

“Do you wish to tell me every detail?” I purr and roll over, then crawl across the bed towards you.

_"I do, actually," I say, pensive. You look at me, your head at an angle. You were clearly angling for sex, but I'm more keen to talk. Talk first, at least._

_"We're joining a caravan going north, towards Tryphon's lands and further. There's less money to make there than in the East, but there's always demand for silk, dye, stones, and spices. And when we're there, we're likely going to stay the winter. I want to try to go further north - I would like to try to get to your lands."_

_I look at you. What do you think of this?_

I stare at you, frozen. _My_ lands?

I never thought I’d see them again... the dark mysterious forests... the snow and ice...

I tamp down on a thrill of excitement to focus on what’s important - you.

“Why do you wish to travel to my lands?” I ask, my brow furrowing. “Especially in winter?”

_"No, I plan to stay the winter in Kalanisa, the trade town the caravan is going to, then travel north in spring. There is trade with your lands, though quite little, so I want to see if I can join a group going further north. At least it won't be on camels._

_I want to talk with your witches. Find out about those herbs you mentioned, that prevent pregnancy. If we can find a way to preserve them so we can get them here without them losing their efficacy... I'm going to be the richest man in the wide area. And the most popular._

_It's risky, but I didn't get where I am today by not taking risks."_

I nod as you explain. That makes sense... of course you’d want to jump on the opportunity to collect a significant amount of more money and power... I can imagine how important this would be for women of this land. I wholeheartedly wish to support their authority over their own bodies and lives. Although I can’t help feeling concern over your safety in such a wild environment...

But neither can I deny my heart started racing at the very thought - being with you in the wilderness, showing you the things I love about my land, and fighting off any danger that threatens you.

I smile at you ferally. “When do we leave?”

_Well that answers that question. I had wondered if you'd be apprehensive, seeing as you didn't leave on the best of terms - but you seem keen._

_I smile. "We leave in three weeks. That should get us to Kalanisa in time for winter. We'll spend the winter there, then leave when it's getting warmer - it will take a long time to get to the Northern tribes, and I don't know how long we'll need to stay there to negotiate. Can you ride a horse?"_

My heart thuds in my chest. A _horse_... it feels like it’s been an eternity.

“Of course,” I say, surprised. But then - you still know so little about my people. You have no idea how integral horses are to our lives...

“When I was banished from the tribe, the chieftain - did not allow me to take my horse – as _punishment_ ,” I say through a clenched jaw. “I’m sure he thought me more vulnerable without one, and more likely to perish. Little did he know how well anger and hate can sustain one’s will to go on,” I say, baring my teeth.

You stare at me in fascination, and I remember myself. I force the tension to leave my face, but my heart is racing.

“Apologies, Master...” I mutter. “The wounds still sting...”

_I feel anger rising in my throat. The guy just sent you off to *die*._

_"No need to apologize, Tiger. I don't have a tribe, so I can't imagine what it's like to be sent away from one... but it must have been very painful._

_We'll get horses in Kalanisa, then ride north. We'll be slow - there will be mules carrying the wares - but at least we won't *wobble*."_

_The jinn have been quiet ever since we got to Moghyart. Maybe they don't like the city, prefer their desert environment. Or maybe they've got bored with us. I hope it's the latter, and they're not going to start up again when we travel north..._

Three weeks goes by quickly. I grow anxious to leave, and then apprehensive, and then anxious again. I don’t know why. I long to see my lands again. But what will it be like to see them back - as a slave?

I have no desire to run; I would not want to part from you.

But I also want... to be able to say what’s in my heart.

Well, that is a _lovely_ dream, Seebrecht...

but the truth is, you couldn’t even speak your mind when you were a free man. It got you thrown out of the tribe, as you may recall...

I mull this over for weeks, worrying it like a dog with a bone. And finally the last evening arrives. I finish my daily training with the guards, and join you where you are overseeing the packing of clothing, supplies, and goods.

I get the strangest urge to wrap my arms around you from behind, and I squelch it.

Instead I walk noiselessly towards you and stand just behind you. I see a slight smile from the side, and I wait, grinning.

_"Eager to get back to the cold and the wet, Tiger?" I ask without turning around. I can feel it's you... you have an aura of warmth and... tigerness, and you smell of fresh exercise and leather._

_"At the moment, I would *kill* to be in the cold and wet, Master," you reply. I can imagine. It's no longer high summer, but it's still very warm, and you insist on training as hard as the autochthonous guards._

_"Let's have a cold bath," I say, giving some final instructions to the men packing, and leaving the rest to Saeed._

_You follow me to the bath chambers, where we only have a quick wash before jumping into the cold pool, filled with fresh mountain water. I squeal at the chill, and you laugh out loud, telling me about *proper* cold pools and streams in your lands._

_We've taken to speaking your tongue when we have a bath, so I can practise. With the cool water around me and hearing your guttural language, I can almost picture myself being there... and wonder what is possessing me, son of a fire demon, to go seek out those cold and snowy lands._

That night, I stay up late long after you’ve fallen asleep... Imagining the things I might say to you if I were brave enough. But even in my mind, the words dry up in my throat.

“I want more... I want-”

“I need to tell you... I’m feeling – so - “

“I’m already yours... but I want you to be - my-“

My face grows red at the thought of this happening - you staring at me as I panic and grasp for words. Gods... why is this so impossible??

I stare at your sleeping form in the dark and sigh. My hand brushes over your cheek, not touching your skin.

“Would it make you sad, Jim?” I whisper. “If we never-“

I trail off. Impossible. Even when you’re sleeping.

Ridiculous. Even in my mind.

My eyes grow damp and a single tear spills out over my cheek. I brush it aside.

Enough. We have what we have. I’m extremely fortunate.

I even get to see my land again, and show you where I’m from.

I sigh, and wrap an arm around your waist.

In the morning, we wake up with our limbs entangled.

“Good morning, Master...” I murmur.

_"So it is, Tiger, so it is..." I say as I stretch in a sinuous wave that doesn't remove my limbs from around you._

_"A beautiful morning in a beautiful room in a beautiful palace, that *some* idiot is going to leave to sleep in a tent again..."_

_We travel up to Wandhazan, take a boat from there, sail for twenty days, and travel the last two days over land to Kalanisa, where a comfortable villa awaits us. I'm glad we're back in civilization, but damn, it's chilly up here. The winds go straight through my silks and I wear my cloak whenever we're out, insisting on a fire when we are indoors. I'll have to buy a thicker cloak before the winter comes, and wear linen and wool._

_You seem to be looking more lively, like you're getting more air. It's good to see._

_That is - during the day. During the mornings, and sometimes at night, you seem more subdued than before, turned inwards._

_And I think I know why._

_The sea jinn look different from their desert cousins, but they are as annoying. Giggles in the night, on the other side of the ship's wall. Dancing lights seen out of the corner of the eye when on deck. Weird dreams, about being dragged along under water, being able to breathe, but still panicking with the need to get back to the ship._

_Once you woke me up because I was shouting in my sleep, but I said it was just a nightmare. I haven't mentioned the nature of the dreams - if you don't have them, I don't want to frighten you, or make you susceptible. But the way you look at me... I wonder if you are thinking the exact same thing._

I wander through the villa with you, making careful observations for the purposes of your security. The place is luxurious, as expected - although not as sumptuous as you’re used to in your palatial home.

To put up with the discomforts of travel, you must truly love trade... expanding your network of influence and prestige... growing more rich and powerful with every passing year...

I must say, I’m thrilled that you set off on these ventures... I can’t imagine just staying in your home, doing nothing, no matter how beautiful it is.

Once we’ve inspected the premises, I turn to you.

“So this is where we’ll winter... I would love to go riding with you once we have horses, exploring the lands. And at night, I’ll do my very best to keep you nice and warm... can’t have the master feeling chilly...” I say with an innocent smile.

_I grin. It's certainly good to have a Tiger warming my bed - you're like a furnace, even when we don't engage in heated activity. Fortunately the bedroom has a fireplace, so even in the winter we should be comfortable enough to not just huddle under the blankets - wouldn't that be boring..._

_But for now - let's enjoy a not-too-chilly bedroom with enough space to swing a whip. After all that time spent in a cramped cabin and a small tent, it's time to refresh your stripes..._


	19. History of Merchant Prince Jim and What Befel Him With the Tiger

You have a look in your eye. Why do you have a look in your eye?

Do you want -

 _oh_.

I step towards you with a flirtatious smile.

"Everything looks good. I wonder if we might do a more thorough inspection in the bedroom - for security purposes, I mean..."

I look down at your body, and then back up to your eyes which I'm pleased to see are now giving me a rather heated stare.

_Winter in Kalanisa is long and cold._

_I do some trading, some market research; spend long dark evenings indoors wrapped up near the fire reading. You teach me a game from your lands, but once I grasp the concept I invariably win. That's the problem with games – it’s easy to see several moves ahead, but it appears no one else does, so I always win, and it's boring. There are games which rely on chance, but I don't see the point in that - you might as well flip a coin and say oh look, heads, you won._

_I often join you and the guards in the training grounds, and you teach me some intricate new moves that have my arms hurting for days, but will prove very useful if I find myself in unarmed combat. I do try to stay fighting fit - it's good to have bodyguards, but ultimately you can only rely on yourself._

_Though I can't really see anyone getting past you... In this new environment you've got even more protective than you were before; reluctant to leave my side and only doing so if you're sure I'm safe._

_"I'm just going to the market! Good gods, it's like I'm *your* slave and you're the overbearing master - constantly making me say where I'm going and why... forbidding me to leave the house... if you could chain me to the bed, I bet you would."_

_"You *can* go to the market! Just let me swap my shift and I'll come with you," you protest._

_"Since when don't you trust Lind? Do you really think Kalanisa cutpurses will outsmart him?"_

_You frown. You don't trust Lind, do you... no one but Seebrecht will do._

I stare at you, aghast. Why do you not see how important it is - your safety is assured as long as I’m with you.

When I was captured, I was at such a low point in my life - I didn’t much care about what happened to me. I knew I’d go down fighting in the end - one way or another.

But now - now is different. Going out fighting is not the desired outcome. Making sure you’re alive and well is everything.

“No, I don’t think Lind would be outsmarted,” I say cheerfully. “But since I’ll be there with you, he won’t be needed. Ready to go, Master?”

_I roll my eyes. Apparently I have no say in my own security any more._

_"Go on, go swap your shift. If you're not back in five minutes I'm going on my own..."_

_I put on woollen overgarments, add a thick waterproof wool cloak. You come back just wearing your leather armour over your linens, not bothering with a cloak, since it's not raining, for a change._

_It rains in Moghyart, occasionally, and sometimes it's even cold, causing everyone to huddle indoors until it's over. But here it seems to rain all winter, with the occasional dry grey day. I sometimes forget what the sun looks like..._

_We head to the town market, which is small outside the season, and there's nothing that catches my interest. We're about to head back when I stop in my tracks - there's a group of men, laughing and talking in a guttural tongue that sounds almost like yours - and even in the grey daylight their hair and beards shine copper and gold._

_I nudge you, but you've seen them._

I’m scanning the environment as I always do, while pretending to look at items. You don’t seem particularly interested - we won’t stay long. I fall in just behind you as you start to leave. Then I hear the words and I find myself slowing.

“What I would not give for some _meduz_ right now...” a booming male voice is heard.

“You should not have drank yours all up on the journey,” another voice chides.

“What do you want for what’s left of yours?” the first man wheedles.

“By the left testicle of Inguz... you would have to be richer than the chieftain to make me part with it. Unless you want to share it under my blanket tonight?” The holder of the _meduz_ says with a wink.

“Ah but I would need to quench my thirst first,” the man says slyly. “My throat is so very dry from the journey..”

“Do not worry, brother - I will make it nice and wet,” the second man responds to much laughter, amidst groans and cheering.

I chuckle, and you look at me questioningly. I struggle to explain. “He wants some of the other man’s _meduz_ \- it’s a fermented honey drink we love more than life itself. Negotiations for an ‘exchange’ are underway, but I can’t tell if they’re joking or horny... I’m guessing both,” I say with a grin.

_The language sounds close to yours, but I can’t quite get it - the vowels are different and some of the consonants are harder. If they'd speak slowly and clearly I might understand, but of course they don't._

_I've never seen Northmen except for you. I have to keep myself from staring - two of them have *orange* hair - even more orange than my cat Saffron; it shines like copper. Two have golden hair like yours, but one has hair that is so light yellow it's almost white, though he's a young man._

_"Are these from near where you are from?" I ask._

_"Near-ish," you reply. "They sound like they are from tribes further west, across the mountains."_

_"Do you want to - say hi, or something?" I'm not sure what the etiquette is among your people... and maybe they would trade for some of that meduz, if it's so amazing?_

Say hi? I smile at that.

It’s been so long since I’ve seen people from my lands... I want to speak to them, but I’m feeling reticent.

Not only am I an exile, but I’m now a slave - I know exactly what they’ll think of that.

Only - I’m really _not_. If anyone else had bought me but Ibn Jinni, I would have escaped in a mad fury, and likely be dead by now. We have our own arrangement, and they don’t need to know the fucking details.

I shrug, and walk up to them. The first man notices me approaching and nudges the other.

The laughter stops and they regard me with keen eyes.

“Greetings,” I greet them, with an easy smile. “It has been a long time since I’ve heard a language like my own...”

“Where do you hail from?” he asks.

I tell him the area, and he nods and tells me where they’re from - just as I thought.

“And what are you doing here so far from home?” the man asks.

“I’m a bodyguard,” I say simply.

His eyes flicker to you, and he nods. It must have occurred to him that I left under bad circumstances. The people of my lands certainly do travel as merchants, and to explore for resources. It’s not unheard of to sell our services as mercenaries or bodyguards, but it’s more rare for us to be on our own.

“And you?” I ask. “What brings you all to this land?”

“Trade,” he says. “Textiles and meduz, if you’re interested...”

“Oh but I don’t have to service anyone for a drink, do I?” I say innocently.

He laughs boisterously. “That was a personal exchange, it’s not our usual way of doing business. Although you’re handsome enough to drive a hard bargain, brother,” he winks.

I turn to you, and notice the strange look on your face. What’s wrong? The wink? I’m not sure how much you understood of what we were saying... “Meduz and textiles...” I tell you, watching you closely. “Do you wish to see their wares?”

_You walk over and talk with them - I can kind of understand what you're saying, and get the gist of what they say._

_I recognize the word 'handsome', and that wink is suggestive in any language - careful now, Northman. You don't want to antagonize me..._

_I realize I'm probably scowling when you turn to me and look a bit worried. Well - you should. No flirting with copper-haired bearded guys._

_"I wouldn't mind sampling some of the famed meduz," I reply in the common tongue. It's always best if people don't know you understand them; they're more likely to say something useful. "As for the textiles - are they the thick weave that they are wearing?" I wouldn't mind some thicker clothes if we go up north..._

I translate, feeling slightly uneasy at the glint I see in your eye when you look at the man I was conversing with - at your suggestion, I might add - but then it’s gone, and I relax. Slightly.

The man senses a potential sale and smiles brightly. “They are the very same weave. Are you heading back north, brother?”

“At some point, yes...” I turn to you and affirm, but I can tell you already understand the gist of what we’re saying - and don’t wish to divulge that you do. So I also don’t tell them we’ll be leaving in the spring. Although perhaps if we were travelling at the same time, there might be safety in numbers... but I’d have to discuss the idea with you later.

“Well, Master? Do you wish to look at the goods then?” I ask, trying to assess what you’re thinking.

_"I think I would, yes," I nod, and the men invite us to come to the inn where they're staying and where the goods are. It's an alright place - run-down, but clean. They get out packs of tightly woven wool in simple geometric patterns._

_"This will keep you warm and dry in rain and snow," the copper-haired guy says in the common tongue. He demonstrates by throwing water at the cloth, showing how the droplets don't penetrate. "And even if you pour water directly," he shows, "it will just run off. You'd have to actually go swimming in a lake to soak this."_

_It looks impressive to me, but I look at you for your opinion. You nod, but pull closer another cloth, which is thinner. "That one is great for winter, but it takes forever to dry. When you're travelling, you want something that you can get reasonably dry overnight. This one is also waterproof, but lighter to wear. Since you don't plan to stay North all winter, I'd suggest getting some of this and have a cloak and suit made out of it."_

_I finger the cloth. A very tight wool weave, but indeed suppler than the other one. I could imagine wrapping myself up in the thick cloth though - I have no idea how cold it can get - but I see what you mean about wetness. If the heavy stuff gets soaked, it would take days in front of a fire to get it properly dry._

_"The best thing is to wear layers," you say. "Linen undergarments, one or two layers, then this on top; finish it off with a cloak, and you'll never get cold."_

_I look at you sceptically. You don't seem to feel any cold at all, whereas I have been shivering even in the moderate climate of Kalanisa._

_"I think I will buy a few yards of this one," I gesture to the lighter cloth, which is grey with an orange and green pattern._

_"And I hear good stories of this meduz?"_

“Ah yes... it’s liquid poetry, come to us directly from the gods,” the man’s voice booms loudly. “We have a decent supply left, but we’re always cleaned out by the time we return home. How many bottles would you like?”

I translate and look at you, considering. You love sweet things, so I imagine you’ll enjoy it. “Do you wish to buy one bottle and try it here? And if you like it, we can buy more. It really is to die for...”

_"Well, if you enjoy it so much, we definitely need to buy some. Please, let's try it," I suggest, and the man gets a jar and some cups, pours us all some. With a "Prost!" he raises his. "Prost!" we echo, then the men and you quaff your cups, but I try a small sip first._

_Ohhh... *sweet*. I sip again, roll it round in my mouth. "You make this from honey?" I ask you._

As I drink, I feel the golden fire of the meduz pouring through my veins. I shake my head, unable to speak for a moment. The men laugh. It’s been so long since I’ve had this glorious drink, I feel enraptured...

“Hmm?” I ask you dreamily. “Oh yes, honey. And the inspiration of the gods... it draws out poetry and stories... but you need more than a sip.” I gesture at your cup. “Do you like it?”

_"I think I do..." I sip again. Some herbs in there as well... I can't identify them. I can see that this would warm the blood... it's about as alcoholic as our wine, but it tastes lovely drunk at room temperature. I would love to drink this instead of wine when I'm cold. And it's so deliciously sweet... I finish my cup, nod at the men. "This is delicious indeed. Let's buy a few jars to get us through the winter?"_

“Perfect...” I turn to the man. “We’ll take five, if you have them.”

I don’t know what ‘a few’ means to you, but - when you see how meduz inspires my performance in bed, I’m sure you’ll agree it’s a worthy investment.

“Done! Along with a bolt of the cloth,” the man says, and tells me the price. I relay it to you and hand him money from my leather pouch.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance so far from home. I am Brandulf,” he tells me, as one of the men packages up our purchases.

“Seebrecht,” I grin. “And this is Ibn Jinni,” I say, gesturing at you reverently. “Brandulf,” I tell you, and you nod.

He bows his head at you, then looks between us curiously. “We will be in town as long as it takes to sell our stock, and then we’ll be bringing goods back home. We make this journey regularly, if you happen to be travelling at the same time as us. I may be biased but - we make excellent travelling companions...” he says with a sly smile. “We’re staying in a camp just outside the eastern quarter, if you need - anything.”

I keep my lips from twisting in a wry grin. In another lifetime, that would have indeed been an offer I would have taken. He’s a very handsome man, but I certainly don’t want to give you the impression that I’m interested.

“We’ll keep that in mind,” I say pointedly.

He looks smug, like he has solved a mystery that has been puzzling him. “Yes, I would be honoured to have both of you as my guests,” he says, smiling invitingly at us both.

By all the gods... does the man need to be so bloody obvious? I need to get you out of here before you run him through with a sword. “Many thanks, Brandulf,” I say, taking the proffered packages and waving at everyone jauntily as I lead you away.

“Goodbye Seebrecht... Ibn Jinni...” he calls after us. “Hope to see you again soon...”

“So. That’s what my countrymen are like,” I say to you, shaking my head. “Well... they don’t all come on _quite_ that strong, but I guess we’ve made an impression...”

_"You're a bunch of randy animals," I shake my head. You look nervous, so I grin at you to show I'm not angry. It's to be expected that the guy wants to check out a man as beautiful as you - and good to see that you're considered attractive among your own people too. And you were firm and clear in your refusal - though he seemed to take that as a sign to invite us *both*._

_I'm afraid not Brandulf - I don't *share*._

_"I liked that meduz - that's as far as my interest goes though. I'm not going to visit this Brandulf in his tent - and neither are you," I growl, looking at you sternly - you better not be tempted..._

I’m relieved that you’re not angry. Brandulf seems like a good guy; no harm done.

But I laugh in shock at your warning. “As if I _would_...” I protest. “Why would I go to a tavern for a standard meal, when I can have a feast at home? No offence meant to Brandulf, but...” I look at you hungrily. “You’re so far out of his league, he has _no_ idea...”

I wish I could say more... that I don’t want a meaningless encounter with another, when I have you - you who fucks me like a god and makes me beg and plead and come so hard...

and then holds me in your arms as we fall asleep...

waking up in a dreamy tangle of limbs with my Ibn Jinni...

Gods, Seebrecht... remember your place.

_I preen at your words, mollified. It's one thing to forbid you to go - but it's much better to hear that you wouldn't want to even if I'd let you._

_"Oh - it doesn't really matter, as they are Northmen and don't know our ways, but you shouldn't refer to me as Ibn Jinni - it's a nickname that's stuck, and I don't mind it much these days, but it's not used as a compliment in our society. It's considered rather scandalous to not know who your father is. When I grew up, kids used to say it to me as an insult - but nowadays, after some people who treated me badly ended up in unfortunate circumstances - well, it's spoken more with a hint of apprehension and awe. But still - it's not a name one would use in official circumstances. You'd say Sidi Jim - Sidi is the general honorific for respected men who aren't nobility."_

_You nod. "Understood, Master. I apologize if I gave offence."_

_I tell you it's fine, they're likely to forget - they will hear so many names that are alien to them, they're likely to forget it anyway._

_"So - travelling with them in spring..." I ponder. "Do they seem reliable? It would be good to travel with people who know the route - we can look further, of course, the more people we can gather the safer it will be - though it will be harder to travel fast and unnoticed. What do you think?"_

I consider this. I’m usually a good judge of character - usually. This would be taking quite a leap of faith with your safety, though. But we’ll have our security team with us. Brandulf and his men look like they can fight - as can most of the people of my lands, including many of the women.

But they are merchants who can fight, whereas the security team are all trained warriors. And an ulfhednar could take on the lot of them.

“They do seem genuine,” I say finally. “I sensed no hidden agenda... and even if they turned out to be duplicitous, well - they’d be in for a terrible surprise, wouldn’t they...” I flash a lazy smile at you. “It would be good to establish contacts with traders who know the lands and the markets. It seems they take this route regularly so perhaps even a partnership, should they prove to be reliable.”

_"I'll enquire around about them. If they've been here regularly, others will have travelled with them, and there is no more gossipy lot than merchants."_

_You carry the cloth and meduz to our villa. I wonder if this meduz would sell back home? It's lovely, and nice to drink warm, unlike our wine, which really tastes best cool. But it does warm you up inside, so that's not something that will be popular in the south... and though I really like it, I'm not going all starry-eyed at it like you are. It seemed like it was an elixir of the gods to you and those guys._

_I'll take some when we go back, see how people like it. It would be a great cover for if I actually manage to set up a trade in those herbs... suddenly half the women in Moghyart taking a real liking to this exotic northern drink._

_I shiver as we enter. It's not even midwinter yet but it's so cold and wet outside... When I see Saeed I tell him to take the thick cloth to a tailor and have some breeches, tunics, socks, and a cloak made out of it._

_Then as I huddle near the fire, you give me another cup of meduz... ohh, that is nice though. I shiver as it goes down and warms me from the inside out._

I watch you shivering as we drink our meduz. This is ridiculous... I can’t just sit and watch you in such obvious discomfort.

I move to sit next to you, and slide an arm over your shoulder. You look at me in surprise. Throwing caution to the wind, I pull you closer to me.

“Huddle up... it helps to stay warm,” I say. “The warriors would do this when we were in winter encampments...”

I put down my cup, and begin to rub your arms and legs with my spare hand.

Of course what I don’t say is that with them it meant nothing to me... whereas with you, I feel like I can barely breathe.

_I let myself be rubbed._

_"I know about it as a technique - it can get very cold in the desert during the night, and people can get hypothermic if they don't have a bedroll or tent. There's another technique I know about - nothing's as good for warming up a cold body than a warm one... naked skin against one another..."_

I’ve been avoiding your gaze, and now I lift my eyes to yours.

“Ohh yes... I have heard of this ‘technique’ as well...” I say languidly. “And I would be more than happy to press my naked body against yours... for warmth of course...” Inwardly I wince at how breathy I sound. I continue to rub your limbs, although my pace has slowed down.

What is happening to me? I glance down at the meduz. It’s making me feel like I’m in a fiery fever dream... my body is heating up fast... and the only thing that can quench my thirst is you.

_I do want naked Tiger against me, but I don't want to take off my clothes and be uncovered... "Get us a blanket," I say, and you walk off, which is bad, because there is a lot of cold air where there just was Tiger. But in just a moment you are back, with a large blanket that you wrap around us both, and then you start removing your clothes and dropping them onto the floor outside our blanket tent._

_When they're gone, you pull at mine, and I let you take off my garments, until we are huddled together naked under the blanket, your body wrapped around mine, on a large cushion in front of the fire. You pick up the bottle of meduz and pour us another cup; we both take a sip, and then you start breathing into my neck. The warmth of the fire, the Tiger, the meduz, and the breath, send a shudder through me, as I finally start feeling warm._

I begin to kiss your neck. Should I not? At this moment, I do not care... The meduz makes me bold... and fiery and hungry for your skin.

You make a pleased sound in your throat, and I feel your body acquiesce.

My lips move under your jaw, and your head falls back...

I press kisses into the tender flesh, and then up over your jaw and across your cheek towards your lips...

I’ve been so careful and restrained for so long now... But I want you _, I want you,_ and the meduz has weakened my restraint, and filled my body with golden fire.

I hesitate for only an instant before claiming your lips with mine.

_Sultry breath changes to hot kisses in my neck... the things these warriors do to keep warm. But it feels nice, lying in your arms, in front of a blazing fire, on a soft cushion, warmed inside and out._

_Your mouth travels round, you move your arms slightly so I am leaning on your right one, and move to my lips - forward, Tiger... but I let you, because it feels good, your lips hot and soft and tasting of honey, your tongue nipping out to taste my lips, and my mouth opens, welcoming you in, my warm warrior..._

I break off the kiss to take a sip of meduz, then let it pour slowly into your mouth, before capturing it again. Our tongues, dripping with meduz, slide against each other, as my hands grasp your hips.

Meduz brings the gifts of poetry and inspiration... and in this moment, I’m inspired to do more than usual, even if my hands will be slapped away. Or my face is slapped. Better than wondering for the rest of my life what would happen if I -

move round, press against you, feeling our cocks hot and hard against each other...

dig my fingers into your arse possessively...

and murmur hotly against your lips in between kisses, “You know I want you... Do you ever wonder - what it would be like - to be taken - by your Tiger?”

_I'm so warm, so comfortable, so - excited, but it does feel different than usual. It may be because of the surroundings, being away from my home country, or because of the meduz... but I think it's you._

_I can't say I haven't wondered. I always thought being fucked was something to bear, to please your partner, or for money, or privileges. But you genuinely seem to love it._

_So yes, I have in fact been pondering if I was actually missing out on something._

_I know I said never again, but that was years ago... and you would never hurt me._

_I take another sip of the meduz, look you in the eye._

_"I do - I have wondered. And maybe -" I swallow, "maybe I would like to find out. But - if I tell you to stop, you stop. Immediately. Or I'll flay you alive."_

_Oh god. What have I agreed to?_

I watch you consider this, a look of intrigue on your beautiful face - then it’s marred with a flash of fear and hesitation - quickly chased and consumed by ferocity.

Oh my Jim... did you have a bad experience? Did someone _hurt_ you?

My jaw sets. “Master... if you don’t know this by now, your pleasures are far more important to me than my own... I swear by Ansuz, your desire will be uppermost in my mind...” My declaration is fervent at first and by the end, my voice is husky with promise.

My hand moves to your mouth and slowly traces your bottom lip. “Do you want me?” I breathe.

_Yes... fuck - now I've actually let myself think it - yes._

_And more than that - I trust you. You'd rather chop your cock off than hurt me with it._

_"Yes - yes, I want you, Tiger... I want to feel you - inside of me."_

I feel like honey and golden fire are coursing through me and then your words cut through the intoxicating effect of meduz and your naked body under mine...

You want me... you want to be taken by me...

"Then that's what you shall have..." I murmur, kissing your lips.

I excuse myself to go fetch the oil I need for your comfort - when I return, you're staring at me with dark, gleaming eyes. The light from the fire is reflected in their depths, but it looks almost like it's coming from within you - and I feel utterly bewitched as I approach you. I kneel, and place the jug of oil on the floor. Then I slide under the blanket and press against you.

"You're already cooler and I was only gone for a minute..." I tease. "Will I need to keep rubbing you with my naked body for the entire journey?"

"Mmm. That would be a hardship," you tease back.

"Is that so? Speaking of hard... I have some work to do..." I say in a rough purr. Your eyes glow as I take your hand and kiss the palm, then proceed to kiss and suck each finger. Then I take another mouthful of meduz, and allow it to dribble over your chest - which I lick back up from your skin with slow, steady strokes of my tongue. When I feel your body quiver under my attention and hear your breath hitch in your throat, I smile with satisfaction, and continue, moving ever lower...

_It seems I've given over to this now... letting you do - what you do, and it is sweet..._

_It's easier if I relax, if I don't take an active role in what is about to happen, and you seem to understand that, and even enjoy it, relishing your chance to get to work making me feel warm and relaxed and - hot -_

_I moan as your mouth moves across my body, giving kisses, little licks, even soft nips - so many sensations –_

When I reach your cock, I stroke you firmly as I coat my fingers generously with oil. Your eyes watch me closely... with a growl, I dive onto your cock and begin to slowly pleasure you with my mouth. You moan and grasp my hair with both hands. When my finger breaches your entrance, your body resists for a moment - your fingers twist in my hair and you shiver. And then I feel a slight give in your muscles, and I push forward, continuing to lick and suck you firmly.

_It's fine Jim - it's fine. He's gentle. It's just the tip of his finger, generously oiled up - that doesn't feel too bad, does it? Just breathe..._

_As I relax, you push further, and I tense again - no - it's OK, he's not pushing on. He's taking his time. One word from you and he's out. Just breathe and feel, don't tense..._

_It feels - actually - with the cocksucking - fuck, it's a heady combination –_

_I moan at your intense attentions, and relax, and slowly, bit by bit, I'm starting to enjoy the dual sensation._

Soon enough you seem swept away by the experience... that moaning and breathiness I have to come to know _very_ well. But I don’t want you to get too close to orgasm, so I stop sucking your cock and move up to kiss you hungrily. As I slip my tongue into your mouth, a second finger slides into your arse. Once again, there is a moment of tension and then - as I kiss you and rub my cock against yours, you moan with desire against my lips.

_You move away from my cock, and I'm left in a cocoon of heat and Tiger, no longer cold or apprehensive, just *lustful*... You're kissing me and I eagerly respond, as a feel another breach -_

_\- no, it's not a breach, it's fine, it's Sebastian... relax your muscles - it feels - odd, but not necessarily unpleasant._

_Your cock rubs against mine and I am swept up in the moment; a moan escapes my lips - fuck, Sebastian... I want you..._

As we kiss heatedly I move my fingers in lazy circles, and a low rumble sounds in your throat. Then I crook my fingers in a sensual come-hither motion, and I hear a groan. I break off the kiss to check your expression, and you stare at me with hooded eyes and parted lips. It is a moment unlike any we’ve ever had - my breath hitches in my throat. And then I press my pelvis against yours and move my fingers inside you again. We’re both smiling dazedly at each other, and the next thing I know we’re both kissing like it’s our final moment on earth.

I slide in a third finger, wait... push, wait... circle slowly, making you moan deliciously...

_Oh - what are you doing..._

_It feels - I think if I'd focus on it, and tensed, it would be unpleasant, but I'm so relaxed... liquid almost in your arms._

_You're so strong and beautiful, it feels so good to just - let go, relax, just *be*, and feel, lying in your embrace. And then - *oh* - that feels - really nice, actually..._

_You're kissing and exploring me, and I feel so honey and golden and sweet... what's in that meduz..._

We break off for air, and I gaze down at you.

"You're so beautiful," I murmur thickly. I'm in the dominant position for once, and I feel completely under your spell. Your eyes are dark, gleaming pools that seem to weave enchantments through me as I look into them... I have the strangest feeling that if I looked for too long, I would be lost in them forever. And I don't even care. Except that I have wanted this for so long, and now you're waiting for me, and I have to give you what you want, for fucks sake _do something_ Seebrecht...

I continue to prepare you, still murmuring, kissing you and stroking your cock to provide enough pleasing distractions... and then I find your sweet spot, making you moan and shiver. And from there, it's a whole new world. By the time you feel ready, you're panting and writhing against me.

"Do you want me to-?" I breathe into your ear, feeling myself burning with desire and the intoxicating glow of meduz in my veins.

_"Yes - gods, yes -" I pant, my entire body glowing with *want*, want for satisfaction, want for *fulfilment*, in the literal sense - I want you inside, I want you to fill me up..._

_I stare at you, so otherworldly beautiful in the firelight, your skin and hair glowing golden, your eyes large and dark green... magical eyes which change colour all the time, which seem to suck me in, absorb me..._

_"Please," I hear myself say._

I withdraw my fingers, feeling stunned that you would say please to something you desired, instead of just ordering me to do it, and that this is Actually. Happening.

"Whatever you desire, Master," I whisper into your ear, and lick your earlobe.

I coat my cock with oil and rub it in between your arse cheeks. Then I position myself at your entrance.

"Just tell me if I need to stop or slow down," I breathe, and push firmly. When your body parts for me, my heart slams in my chest. I feel myself surge into you with a groan with pleasure. Lodged inside you partway, breathing shakily, I look down at you questioningly.

_Oh - god -_

_There is panic - the urge to pull away, the feeling of *wrong* -_

_But I restrain it, no Jim, give it a chance, wait a second, see what it's like. Don't freak out - that's your brain talking, your memory. What does your body say? Relax, and see what happens..._

_I breathe, relax my muscles, smile to reassure you - you've frozen, poor thing. OK. What do I feel?_

_It's not great, but at the same time, there's a burning desire for more - odd._

_"Go on," I breathe. "Slowly - you're doing great..."_

Gods... if you want me to stop, I'll feel like I failed. And you'll never want to try this again...

Not too much pressure, Seebrecht...

But you were enjoying what I was doing before. If your body reconnects with that feeling... then it's less about me 'doing something to you' and more about you claiming what you desire...

"Mmm... feels so good," I breathe. Instead of moving forward, I roll my hips, rocking inside you to let your body adjust and immerse yourself in the sensation. I feel your muscles give slightly - then you move your hips against mine, and it's like your body is pulling me in. A wave of pleasure washes over me. "So good," I groan.

_Yes - come further - that's - actually better. I breathe with it, relax, and have a feeling of - surrendering, that feels so odd, but really really good... just lying here in your arms, feeling you fill me up further and further, moving - I let out a soft moan, sink into it._

_"Good... Tiger..."_

“Ah-mazing,” I moan at the dizzying sensations. There seems to be a lusty dance between me moving forward and your body drawing me in further as your tension melts away and your muscles squeeze me possessively. By your breathing and moans, you seem to be succumbing to mounting desire, which makes my body ablaze with lust - but I remain slow and careful as my cock continues to fill you, getting closer and closer with each panting breath...

_Oh... there doesn't seem to be an end to this - but it feels *good*, if I let it..._

_I am lying back, staring at your face, seeing the magic sheen in your eyes, so full of desire, but also of care; just let go, the eyes seem to say, let go, and I'll transport you to an unexpected paradise, different from the one you're used to, but full of hidden luscious secrets..._

I circle my pelvis, and with your muscles twitching and squeezing, you take me in fully at last... I pause, feeling breathless - it's like I've reached the summit of a mountain I never thought I'd scale. The sense of dizzying height and expansiveness is incredible...

Buried inside you, I look down into your dark pulsing eyes, feeling utterly mesmerized. "Mmnh... Good?" I breathe. I rock my hips experimentally, making us both moan.

_It keeps feeling like the limit is reached, like surely it isn't humanly possible to go further, but you do, until I finally feel you fully inside me. It's a sensation unlike any I've ever felt before, but it's good; I want you, I want to feel you..._

_"Yes - good -" I pant, and you move again, and it feels so odd, but so lovely..._

_You slowly pull back and move back in, and again, and the gentle rhythm feels pleasant, very pleasant. I close my eyes and let myself be carried by the rocking sensation._

When you seem to be carried away with the cadence, I adjust the angle of my thrusts. I want to find that sweet spot again, the one that made you moan so beautifully, shiver so deliciously...

oh -

oh _oh_ \- that sounded good...

I push your thighs back further so I can have better access.

Then I move closer so I can kiss you, and as we rock against each other, I moan into your lips.

Oh - fuck - that's it -

 _yes_ –

_What is - oh?_

_Oh - that is -_

_Oh god Sebastian - how do you *do*-_

_I groan in surprise, then let myself drift further along, and suddenly feel you close, your mouth searching for me, and I move towards you, swallow the moan that moves from your mouth into mine._

_Your eyes, so close, so large... you filling me up... golden honey all inside and around me..._

_"Tiger - yes..."_

"Gods -" I groan, as we become locked into a beautiful rocking motion, back and forth, back and forth, oh god, SoGood _SoGood_ -

"You - feel - incredible -" I pant. "Oh fuck - oh _fuck_ \- "

Now I'm more into it, I am paying more attention to your face. You look completely enraptured, even more under my spell than normal; and it's reciprocal, my sweet Tiger... You're so incredibly beautiful; and you're all around me and inside of me, and I feel so held, so filled, so cherished...

And then you're going harder, and faster, and oh - *gods* -

After a burst of frenzied movement and moaning, I open my eyes to look at you - you are still enjoying this, yes?

Gods, _yes_...

clasping my back, wrapping your legs around my waist...

panting, shivering so deliciously against me, staring at me in a daze...

you’re right here with me... locked into this moment as we’re locked in our embrace...

“Oh gods -“ I groan as you writhe underneath me. There’s no way I can go for much longer if you’re going to move Ike _that_. I reach down to grab your cock and begin to stroke in rhythm with my thrusts.

_Oh - oh yes I nearly forgot about - what? My own pleasure? No - there is a lot of pleasure - but - climax? How could I forget about my climax when I’m having sex? With my - slave, who’s here for my pleasure..._

_But this is so much more than that..._

_The fire is dancing, and I see a - face - an old face, dripping with flames, smiling at me - I swear I see her, clear as day -_

_And I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again, and she’s still there, winks at me -_

_\- and then she’s gone, and my attention is pulled back to the here and now, because fuck you’re growing even bigger and your face is contracting and your hand is moving faster - oh –_

You seem utterly entranced as the rhythm becomes a pounding drumbeat, beating through my veins... I feel a sense of fire burning around us and in us... the flames of meduz, and our passion burning brighter and higher with - each - pounding - thrust -

“Fuck - Jim -“ I moan, as I feel shivers building in us both. Dimly I’m aware that I called you by your name, and that I shouldn’t, but in this moment there is only you and me - shuddering in ecstasy –

_Jim, is it, Tiger?_

_But then, it fits... we are so intimate in this moment, it's fine. Fuck what the world would think... the world isn't here; there is only one world here, and it's very small; it's just you and me, you for me, you inside me, you around me..._

_... and I feel an orgasm building that's so intense, so different from other times, filling me up, moving me, and I groan your name, to your face, shining with the dark green eyes, the fire dancing in them, the twin fire goddesses winking, and then I don't see anything any more as my eyes screw shut and I am full of pleasure, so full, so unbearably full it explodes..._

The gorgeous sounds you make... we’ve shared so many orgasms by now, but you’ve never had one like this, so wild and free, shaking us both with its ferocity...

I hear my name being moaned out loudly, and I respond through the intoxicating haze of JimJim _Jim_...

“Oh – gods -“ I pant as I collapse against you for a moment - before pulling myself off you, holding myself up by the arms, chest heaving - wouldn’t do to crush Jim - no - the _Master_ , I remind myself, although the word feels strangely unfamiliar now, like a serpentine skin that’s been outgrown, sloughed off, and left in the dirt - once an essential part of a magnificent being, and now simply a hollow relic of the past.

Only I doubt that you would see it that way, I think wryly.

I look down at you - hair plastered to your face, trying to catch your breath, your face aglow with sweat. You’ve never looked so beautiful.

Feeling myself soften, I carefully edge out of you. Little Seebrecht feels luxuriously oiled, spent, and happy. Probably shouldn’t get used to this, I think to myself.

I swear I can feel him pouting in response.

But I have more important things to think about than this insatiable part of me that never ceases to get me into trouble...

I flop next to you, unable to keep a smile from breaking across my face.

“I hope that was as enjoyable for you as it seemed,” I murmur, stroking your damp hair back from your forehead. “Master...” I add in a soft purr.

_I'm all soft and golden and honey-flavoured... sweet and liquid and warm._

_I nuzzle up to your arm until you wrap it round me, and I'm in the me-shaped space, then pull the blanket over us._

_I am perfectly happy, I think._

_"That was - wow. That was remarkably good, Tiger... I'm glad that after all this time I let you show me how you love a man..."_

My heart leaps in my chest at _how you love a man_ -

Oh but you don’t mean -

You mean _the act of love_. Yes... that’s safe territory. Far more so than my feelings for you...

“I’m very glad to hear this, Master,” I smile at you glowingly. “After all, you give me endless pleasure... it’s the least I can do to give back,” I say with a wink.

_I look at you, smiling so sweet, so proud. And rightfully so._

_I play with a lock of your hair._

_"I had a man inside me before. It wasn't pleasant, as you may have surmised. I was young and didn't have a home, my mother was dead, I was alone on the streets. That's when I decided three things - I would learn how to fight, I would become rich, and I would never ever let anyone fuck me again."_

_I smile. "I succeeded... until there was this golden man from the North who looked so blissed out when I fucked him, that he did make me wonder... and then he enchanted me with his honey potion and made me all liquid and soft, and filled me with wonder and pleasure..._

_Thank you."_

_I kiss your lips._

I blink as you divulge this bit of your history. It’s as I suspected, but hearing it makes it that much more real... I try to keep myself from wincing.

Oh my poor Jim... I’m glad you told me.

And then you say such wonderful words, my skin feels like it’s glowing in response... and I kiss you back dreamily.

“It was absolutely my pleasure, as you know...” I say in a daze. “Thank the gods for the honey potion. I’m glad you liked it and that we’re buying a good supply. It’s a wonderful tonic in the winter, feels like you’re drinking liquid sunshine...”

_I see your face flinch at this glimpse into my past. I don't know why I told you - to let you know why I resisted so long; that it wasn't you, I suppose._

_Why is it so important to me how you feel?_

_Because those eyes looking happy are the most beautiful sight in the world..._

_Good grief Ibn Jinni. You're growing awfully fond of this slave of yours, aren't you?_

_And why not? He's awfully fond of me. I enjoy it. I enjoy - this... lying together, warm and golden, glowing pleasantly, stroking and kissing._

_You reach out, take one of the cups, hold it to my lips. The meduz flows into me, increasing the pleasant warmth. I take it from you, hold it to your lips as well, and you sip, and smile._


	20. Evdoxos With the Man of Moghyart and His Slave

We drift off cosily in each other’s arms... me still in a daze that I finally, finally got to fuck you - and how amazing it was and how much you enjoyed it...

But dreams rise up in my mind like eels in dark waters... and I’m woken up frequently in a sweat - by visions of divulging my feelings, and you laughing at me... like a mad thing, pointing your finger and falling to the ground in hysterics...

Then I dream of you meeting a mysterious stranger - you both raise cups to each other’s lips with _our_ meduz supply, laughing softly, whispering to each other, kissing... and you disappear with him into your chamber...

And I’m left guarding the door as you play games with him... hearing you as you whip him, fuck him, are sucked by him...

And I start to pound against the door, shouting your name... Jim... _Jim_...

When I wake up, I stare at you in the darkness, heart pounding.

What if - you not only slept with another man, but developed feelings for him??

I let out a long slow exhale... I _have_ to tell you how I feel. Don’t I??

Don’t be stupid Seebrecht, I growl at myself. What if he laughs like in my dream?? Or what if he thought ‘enough of this silliness’ and stopped sleeping with me? What then??

I stare at the ceiling, feeling miserable. The gods and their delightful tricks... I’ve finally found love and it’s _impossible_...

I hear the word I thought to myself, and shake my head in horror.

It’s _not_ love, I tell myself firmly. _Stop_ that - you’re just infatuated... and - and _drunk_. Bloody meduz, I think as I ignore the growing moisture in my eyes, and feel myself slowly drifting back to sleep.

_I wake up in the wrong place. This isn’t my bed - or even a bed._

_But there’s a Tiger around me, so that’s good, though he’s turning away from me and letting cold air under the blanket._

_I open my eyes and see glowing coals; the fire burnt down. I look around - Minaz is standing in the doorway - that’s what woke you up._

_“Apologies, Master,” he says. “I was going to build up the fire - I wasn’t aware you spent the night here.”_

_“It wasn’t my intention...” I yawn. “We fell asleep,” I add superfluously._

_“Please put some wood on the fire and get us some breakfast - with lots of tea,” I say, staring at the jug of meduz. It’s delicious, but it does make my head fuzzy..._

As we breakfast, I keep pushing away memories of dreams that kept waking me up. But finally the memories come streaming back, and I nearly choke on my tea.

I was actually considering telling you my _feelings??_ That meduz got really got to me. Must have been the effects of fucking you, too - a heady mix.

But still - no call for such mad thoughts. As if I would tell you I loved you.

I pick up my tea and it sloshes over the side of my cup. I realize my hand is shaking, and quickly dab at the spreading spill with a cloth.

“Tiger?” you ask, your brow furrowed.

“Hm? Fine,” I say absently, leaving the damp cloth next to the low table and glancing at you.

“Glad to hear it,” you say, a perplexed look on your face.

I hold the cup to my lips and drink the tea carefully. _It’s not love_ , I say to myself, my jaw tightening. _Clearly it was the meduz..._

I shoot an accusing look at the empty bottle still sitting on the floor.

_You seem to be feeling a bit shaky yourself. Glad that it's not just me who's affected by that honeyed devil drink. Definitely something to savour again, but not too often - or not too much._

_Though I can't say I regret what happened last night... it felt special. I'm still half in that golden zone, half in the real world, where the sun is rising and people are starting to stir._

_"What are your plans today, Master?" you ask._

_Plans? Oh yes... Work. Trade._

_"I was invited by a merchant called Evdoxos, who's interested in trading gems. He's specialized in dyed cloth, which is always a good opportunity. I'm invited to dinner. I suspect you'll want to come..."_

I consider this. This is a name I’ve overheard in conversations during my journey to the slave auction. But I assume it’s not the same person; surely that would be far too coincidental?

“By the name I can guess where he is probably from. And my last dealings with a merchant from that region were not all that favourable... however much their hosting is said to be excellent, I found it lacking,” I say lightly. “But it turned out beautifully, didn’t it?” I think back to the night I murdered the slave trader at his inn, and give you a feral smile. “Although not so much for him...

Of course I’ll accompany you, Master.”

I stroke your arm, and then cringe inwardly - I have to stop doing things like this...

_"You don't have to, you know. I have some other guards, who are getting decidedly bored," I grin._

“You’re going to meet with an unknown man, who may possibly have had dealings with an unsavoury slave trader... what else would you have me do? Sit by the fire, relaxing?” I look at you, perplexed.

_"Unsavoury slave trader? Is there any other kind?" I grin. "I'm sure you were biased against poor Tryphon, Lady hold his soul. He never sold me anything but the highest quality goods..._

_Anyway, this guy has nothing to do with slave trade, as far as I know; and his reputation is unblemished. But sure, you can come... Have some dinner in the kitchen before we leave, so you don't get hungry."_

_Alright, mother hen..._

“Poor Tryphon,” I agree cheerfully. “I’m sure he’s having a grand time in his poor excuse for an afterlife.”

I help myself to the remains of the breakfast dishes. “Mmm... I’d better get a head start not getting hungry,” I grin at you, mouth full.

_"If you get fat, I'll put you on a diet of carrots and radishes. I like my men lean and strong..."_

_Not that there's much risk of you getting fat. You eat like a horse, but you're all muscle. You do train hard - but then so does Danar, and he has a bit of padding. It's probably heredity and chance, like some people being tall and others not._

I wave this aside, munching merrily. “You have nothing to fear, Master. I’ve always had a hearty appetite. Have you noticed a difference since I came to live with you...?” I flex my arms, making my muscles bulge - if anything, I think I’ve got _more_ muscular, given the intensive training I do. After all if I do my job so well and stay hot and beautiful, then you’ll never have reason to turn your head...

or that’s the plan, I think, my stomach fluttering.

_After breakfast, we both go to train with the guards. I do try to keep myself fighting fit, even though I hate going outside in the cold like this. I get warm soon enough when we're moving though…_

_After an hour, when my muscles are sore and I'm catching my breath with a nice mug of tea, I watch you and Danar practising with each other - a magnificent dance of two of the best fighters I've ever seen. I'm very lucky to have you both - or rather, I have an eye for good men. Though I didn't *entirely* choose you for your combat skills... it *is* a good bonus to have the man in your bed also be a great soldier._

_After my break you put me through my paces in unarmed combat training, and even Danar nods appreciatively when I manage to wrest the wooden knife from your hand. You beam like I'm a puppy you taught a good trick, and I poke out my tongue at you when Danar's turned around._

You have arranged to dine with the merchant in a private room in a dining establishment. You fuss about your outfit and mine, and I have to stop myself from pushing your hand away when you try to tidy my newly braided hair. I feel like a prize stallion when you do this. But the look on your face when you scan me from my gleaming hair to my kohl-rimmed eyes down to my new clothes is well worth the fuss. I can deal with being your horse to show off, if it means you’ll ride me later... possibly whip me as well? I feel myself hardening at the thought.

Gods, with all the erections I get in your presence, you must think me positively savage... and I’m not complaining, given how you discipline me to keep me _tamed_... which we _both_ know is laughable. If I’m ‘tame’ around you, it’s for one reason and one reason only. Because Sebastian is mad for Jim and would do anything for him... I haven’t exactly been able to hide that from you lately. But you don’t seem to mind or think it’s unseemly like I was worried about for so long. You’re indulgent and seem to enjoy the attention. And last night...

Gods... _last night_... you _really_ enjoyed the attention.

That actually happened. Remembering the sight of you, the _feel_ of you, I go from semi-erect to erect as I watch you strike several poses in front of the polished glass.

“Well, Sebastian? What do you think?” you ask, looking at yourself with a critical eye then looking back at me. You raise an eyebrow as I quickly cross one leg over the other.

I shrug helplessly. “Divine,” I sigh, and give you a lopsided grin.

_You look absolutely ravishing; and your blatant erection only adds to the allure. I am sorely tempted to send my regrets to Evdoxos and retreat to the bedroom right here and now, but I'm sure you'll be just as delectable after a good meal and a pleasant talk._

_I do walk up to you, pull you upright, and kiss you fervently - not too long and hard, mustn't ruin our perfect coiffures, but fuck, you look good enough to eat. I can't wait to show you off._

_Minaz busies himself cleaning up his brushes._

_The restaurant is in a busy square, but the private room is at the back, and reasonably quiet. A large fire is roaring when we get in._

_Evdoxos gets up when we enter. "Kyrie Jim! Or - Sidi l-Mohriartee? Do I say that right? So delighted you could make it." He shakes my hand, makes a small bow, which I copy. "Please, sit!" He gestures to the seat close to the fire - thoughtful. You take up position behind my chair as the server pours Evdoxos and me a cup of wine._

_"Ya mas!" he says, and clinks his cup against mine. "May our collaboration be fruitful and pleasant."_

_"May it be so," I nod, and sip the wine._

Evdoxos is certainly more pleasant company than Tryphon was... he is well-cultured, and indeed knows how to be a good host. He has ordered a veritable feast for you - with excellent wine, from your appreciative comments.

He tells us about where he calls home - Pontos Euxeinos, known for wool exceptional for weaving and dying. And fierce tribes of female warriors dwelling in the mountains - who often work as mercenaries.

My ears perk up at this. I’d certainly never heard about that... Tryphon didn’t speak much about his homeland. He cared only about money and lording about his power, as far as I could tell. Whereas Evdoxos speaks lovingly about his land and family, and how much he enjoys spending time there in between his trade journeys. Well - I’m feeling far less suspicious about this merchant, having spent some time observing him. And he certainly treats you with deference and honour.

When you discuss your interests in dealing with trade of meduz and furs, he seems amenable and positive. And you seem curious about this special wool, and ask to learn more about its properties.

You catch my eye as he pours more wine, and I nod approvingly. My heart glows that you think so much of me as to want my input about your business dealings... and about how far our relationship has come since our first meeting in the auction square... and our first ‘negotiations’ in my cell...

My lips curl into a smile for just a moment before I return to a neutral expression.

_Evdoxos is certainly an entertaining dinner companion. He talks a lot about where he comes from and how good the wool is - when he shows me a sample I have to admit it is quite special; very fine and light, and very strong. I think I could definitely sell that back home - and probably also up north. It's miles away from the coarse thick weave that your countrymen showed, and still quite well-insulating. He's got a marvellous golden dye that I admire. "Special recipe... you won't find it anywhere else," he smiles._

_He's interested in the meduz I might bring back from the North, but he's also clearly broadcasting he's interested in me personally. This isn't anything unusual for people around here, and he's giving all the signs - pouring my drink himself, rather than having a servant do it, using my name instead of an honorific, dipping his head and looking up at me... and it makes me feel a bit - torn._

_I don't know why - I've enjoyed the company of fellow merchants before, and he's handsome enough. Why am I in doubt?_

_It isn't - it isn't you, is it? I look at you when he's pouring the wine - are you OK with this?_

_Hold on - why do I want to know if my *slave* is OK with a merchant pouring me wine?!_

_But you nod - even smile._

_Oh. You do approve._

Why do you have an uneasy look on your face now? Do you feel he can't be trusted?

I turn to look at Evdoxos - Wait. Why does he have _that_ look on his face?

Did he just brush your hand as he poured you more wine?

Inappropriate for a business meeting... insulting, really.

...Aren't you insulted?

Why aren't you insulted??

I watch aghast as the business meeting suddenly morphs into something else... a _seduction?_ Of _my Jim?_

My head turns and I stare at Evdoxos with barely disguised fury.

_I stare at my plate._

_Why do you *approve*? Even smile?_

_Am I too demanding? Would you prefer me to get my pleasure somewhere else occasionally?_

_But - you *always* want me! You are so eager - surely that's not *acted* -_

_is it?_

_Evdoxos talks about the troubles with seafaring in the rainy season, and I mechanically answer yes and no, then chide myself - why am I worrying about *you*!?_

I can barely tear my stare away from that slick fucker with the seductive smile - but I do when I hear your voice. Why do you sound... troubled?

What the fuck is going on??

If only I could get your attention and ask you...

If only I could accidentally gut the merchant with that greasy metal skewer...

"What a beautiful night..." Evdoxos sighs. "After dinner, I could show you a fine tapestry made with the wool... such a thing of beauty," he says, staring at you and clearly not talking about a fucking tapestry. "I have more wine in my rooms..."

I make a scoffing sound, followed by a cough. Your head swivels to look at me. I stifle my disgusted expression quickly and attempt to look apologetic - but I assume it comes off sarcastic as hell. And in this moment, I don't give a fuck...

_I turn when I hear your sound - what?! That look - I've never seen you make it; it looked *vile* - you quickly suppress it, but still seem angry - what *on earth* is going on with you??_

_Evdoxos looks at me, then at you - I don't think he saw the expression, and he doesn't seem alarmed by your look right now. I guess if you are unfamiliar with Tiger expressions, it's innocent enough; but the simmering rage is blatant enough to me._

_*Now* what?! What did he do? You're happy with me fucking him, but not in his rooms?_

_And again, *why do I care!?*_

_Should have brought Lind... at least he simply bodyguards, and doesn't try to make his thoughts known on the proceedings._

_I talk pleasantly to Evdoxos about the relative advantages of wool and silk in tapestry-weaving, and try to ignore the seething going on behind me._

Shit. You don't look happy...

Well, what am I supposed to do? Just stand there while a man flirts with you and plies you with wine? And then takes you to his _room?_

The thought of standing guard while...

I wince.

Well, what other choice do I have? If I start being difficult, you won't favour me as a bodyguard anymore...

I _can't have that_. Your safety is more important than my feelings.

_Right, Seebrecht?_

Right...

I sigh sadly, and try to armour myself against the inevitable. I guess it was only a matter of time...

_Evdoxos flirts and laughs, but I am uncomfortably conscious of your presence behind me. This is ridiculous - the whole point of a bodyguard is that they're inconspicuous unless there's any danger. Surely there is no *danger*, is there?_

_Is there? Have you noticed anything that I missed?_

_No - you're not alert. You're pissed off. Why?_

_At one point Evdoxos looks over my shoulder at you, slightly concerned. This is getting silly._

_"Excuse me for a moment - too much wine," I laugh at him, point in the direction of the outhouse. He smiles, stands up as I stand up, and I walk out, you close behind me._

_When we're downstairs, I pull you into a quiet corner. "What?!" I hiss._

Your anger takes me aback. It shouldn't - but it does.

And makes anger surge in me - which it _definitely shouldn't._

I stifle the anger yet again... because certainly _I'm_ not allowed my own fucking feelings.

That's right - _I'm not,_ I tell myself firmly, and I look at you steadily.

But what the fuck am I supposed to say, when I've been shooting daggers at a certain lascivious merchant, and you know it? And clearly I'm in the wrong (even though he's a ridiculous choice, Jim)?

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Master," I say calmly. "There's no excuse for it, and I'll put a stop to it immediately..." I swallow hard. Now how am I supposed to live up to _that_ if the evening continues??

_"Really? Just *what* are you putting a stop to?"_

_What the hell’s been going on!?_

I feel a flare of panic. I can't say this - can I?

No, of course not!

But you're _asking_ me!

But - you don't want to know!!

My jaw sets.

"Nothing you'd want to hear, I'm guessing..." I say as delicately as I can.

You look bewildered, but your mind seems hard at work...

I glance back at the direction of the dining establishment. "But I will say - I seriously doubt he can satisfy you like I can," I mutter.

_You're pissed off, clearly - what the fuck, Tiger..._

_Then -_

_\- what -_

_what!?_

_What does that -_

_You're *jealous*!?_

_My mouth opens, closes again. I stare at you flabbergasted._

_How - but you're a *slave*! He's a peer! It's an entirely different –_

_\- and who says I was going to –_

_\- but what business is it of *yours* -_

_I pull back._

_I look around, then gesture to one of the kids who are always hanging round inns looking for errands to run. He rushes towards us._

_"Go to the Tonidas villa on the East Hill. Say that the Master wants Lind to come immediately."_

_He nods, runs off._

_I look at you._

_"I will be *quite* safe enough upstairs without you, Sebastian. Lind will take me home. You are dismissed."_

My mouth drops open.

Oh - so _that's_ what happens when I express my feelings? Why am I even _surprised?_

Fine - fuck the merchant then! See how he compares to premium tiger arse...

My eyes narrow slightly. "As the Master wishes," I say in a low purr. Then I swagger off, making sure to showcase my best assets as I move through the darkness like a predatory beast.

Your handsome merchant with the soft hands can't compare - and you and I both know it.

When I'm out of your view, I let out an anguished sound. Fuck. I knew this would happen; I _knew_ it... I let out a shaky breath, forcing myself to walk away.

My eyes feel strangely damp, and I swipe at them in annoyance. Warriors _don't weep,_ I tell myself fiercely. Bodyguards don't make demands. And slaves aren't entitled to a fucking opinion.

I melt into the darkness, making my way back to the villa, trying desperately not to cry or have an opinion about what will happen in my absence.

_I am confused and conflicted as I relieve myself. Was I acting too rash? But - I can't accept such insubordination. It's entirely inappropriate._

_I know I like you having a mind of your own, but - expressing anger at my decisions - that's just a step too far. And in front of another merchant, of all things - what is Evdoxos going to think?_

_When I head back up, he looks questioningly. "Sebastian wasn't feeling well," I explain. "One of my other guards shall be here shortly."_

_He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't ask. He does seem more comfortable now you are gone - leans closer to me, feeds me grapes from his hand._

_Invites me to go look at that tapestry in his rooms._

_I curse inwardly. I was so focussed on you - I didn't even take the time to consider whether I was in a mood to join Evdoxos. He is pleasant enough, but -_

_'I seriously doubt he can satisfy you like I can'_

_Damn it! What is this - obsession with you!?_

_Maybe I should go with Evdoxos - just to shake that off -_

_His hand touches my arm, and I have to restrain myself from pulling back._

_Fuck. Do something, Ibn Jinni. Make a decision._

_I'll just go with him - it'll be fun -_

_*Less fun than I'd have with my Tiger.*_

_Are you just going to fuck your Tiger for the rest of your life?!_

_*What's wrong with that?*_

_Isn't that a bit -_

_*Yes?*_

_I don't know - needy? Dependent?_

_*I don't depend on him! It's just a - preference!*_

_Evdoxos is still looking at me, starting to seem a bit worried. I haven't responded to his invitation. In fact, I haven't said anything for a bit now._

_A server walks in, followed by Lind, giving me some respite, but I'll have to say something, do something -_

_*Me and Evdoxos in a luxurious silk bed, he writhing underneath me -*_

_scrawny - boring - what if he is a screamer - I hate screamers -_

_*I'll give you something to scream about -*_

_No I can't - not a fellow merchant - that's for slaves -_

_*your broad back underneath me, bearing my stripes, roaring as I dig my nails into them -*_

_Fuck this. Fuck you, Sebastian. And the ship you rode in on._

_I sigh._

_“Your tapestry sounds remarkable, my dear Evdoxos… I am sure I would be delighted to see it up close. But it’s getting dark, and my eyes are tired… I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to do it justice.”_

_He looks at me, trying to work out what’s going on – if I’m playing coy, or trying to decline gently._

_“I have many candles in the room… their golden light highlights the charms,” he tries._

_I smile. “Ah, the charms are more than evident… but I am afraid I wouldn’t be able to properly appreciate them. I do apologize… I’m sure a tapestry so wonderful will have plenty of admirers.”_

_He smiles ruefully. “Ah, but a tapestry so fine is not for everyone to view… few are the eyes deemed worthy to behold it. Alas! Mayhap some other time, and if not, who knows, the next ship could bring a god to our harbour…”_

_He gets up, bows._

_“It’s been a wonderful pleasure meeting you, Jim. I hope we will have fruitful trade in the future.”_

_We exchange the required pleasantries, and Lind and I make our way out of the inn. I almost breathe a sigh of relief when I’m out, which is really unfair to our pleasant host._

_I walk through the tavern district, head into a wine bar, get a small bottle, and huddle near the fire._

The farther away from the dining establishment I get, the angrier I begin to feel...

 _Easier to be angry, isn’t it_ , a sly voice murmurs. I growl in response but there’s no one there to take my fury out on. But if I could rip its head off, I would...

When I arrive at the villa, there are a few raised eyebrows from the guards, but nobody says anything. I’m sure they can tell I’m not to be trifled with in this moment.

Thankfully Danar is off duty, because I’m certain he would have had something to say about me being replaced mid-shift... and I’m not in the mood to have a strip torn off me at the moment. Nor am I in the mood to sit and wait in your bedroom like a dog that’s been chastised for chewing on something. You liked me nibbling on things well enough up to now... my mistake for thinking it _meant_ something...

I storm towards the training area. I grab the nearest sword and begin to hack and slash away at the training equipment.

Soon I’m perspiring... grunting and growling with each thrust... fuck you, Jim...

Fuck you...

_I sip my wine, try not to mope. And fail._

_*What are you doing, Ibn Jinni?*_

_Fucked if I know._

_*Why are you pissed off? Did you want to fuck Evdoxos?*_

_No!_

_*Then what's the matter?*_

_Why does it matter to me what my slave thinks?! Where does he get the gall to give his opinion on my sex life anyway!?_

_*You're angry because he spoke his mind? After you asked him, mind you.*_

_After he'd made his position *more* than clear..._

_*And what's going on with not fucking Evdoxos? And why did you look at him to see what he thought?*_

_I *don't know*..._

Finally, when I’ve worked out most of my aggression (I hope), I throw the training sword with the rest. My body is slick with sweat and I’m panting. I wander away to the kitchens to replenish my fluids, and feel sorry for myself.

Only the water I drink isn’t helping take the edge off like I need...

I head to your bedroom, drinking wine from a bottle like a proper savage. There I make sure the fire is well stoked for your arrival. I suspect I won’t be invited to join you to sleep - possibly ever again? I wonder as I tip the bottle back into my mouth. The taste is bitter on my tongue. I find a place in the main hall to sit by a fire and continue to drink. It’s quite late in the evening by now, so I don’t see any servants. I settle with the bottle in my hand, and glower into the flames.

_The bottle is empty, my mind is full, and I’m still not sure what happened._

_I guess I should go home._

_I get up, walk out, Lind following closely behind me. See? That's how easy it is. You'd hardly know he was there. Proper bodyguard._

_I walk into the villa. You're sitting by the fire in the main hall._

_I stand still on the threshold, not sure what to say._

I don’t know how long I’ve been sitting staring at the crackling fire... But I know when you’ve arrived because I feel something *change* in the air, and my heart begins to race - before I even hear the door open and footsteps approaching...

And then I feel you there in the background, watching... waiting...

Well, if you’re going to unleash your fury at me or give me the cold shoulder, there’s not a blessed thing I can do about that.. and if you’re going to remove me as your bodyguard, I guess my fate was sealed a long time ago.

I look down at the bottle in my hand, and drink the last of it. I stop myself from throwing it against the wall (barely) and very carefully put it down on the floor.

“Master,” I greet you in a low, husky voice, without turning around. “I trust you had a pleasant evening...”

_What do I do?_

_I stand there, uncertain - my bottle of wine in front of the fire was spent going round in circles, and I'm no closer to a solution._

_"To the bedroom, Tiger. You will be punished for your behaviour tonight."_

“As I should be...” I mutter, still gazing into the fire.

For daring to aspire to something more... like a blind fool.

I don’t know if you did sleep with Evdoxos or not. Why wouldn’t you?

I have no right to feel anything at all about it but I’m fucking hurt and fucking angry... and if I’m angry, is it at you or myself?

Regardless, it is not my lot in life to express such things.

So _fuck it_.

I should be glad you didn’t just decide to sell me immediately. But who knows what will happen in the morning...

I get up slowly and unsteadily.

Oh shit... the wine affected me more than I thought. I shouldn’t have had that second bottle...

I walk carefully towards the corridor - when my eyes meet yours, it’s like a lightning bolt goes through me. My pace slows down.

You look - I was expecting anger. But you just look frustrated and - unsure?

“Master,” I say, sounding more breathy than I intended, and then continue on to the bedroom.

_Your look at me is - hard to parse. Damn it - I am so good at reading people - all except you. You and your cursed deep blue eyes which hide an inscrutable mind..._

_And then you say my name, your voice - slightly hoarse –_

_And I don't know what possesses me, but I follow right after you, and the moment we are in the bedroom, I push you against the wall, hard, my full body against you, and I grasp your hair and pull your face towards me and I kiss you, desperately, hungrily - I feel like I've been away from you for *ages* and I need to replenish what I've missed..._

I steel myself as I walk into the bedroom - I suspect your punishment will be harsh and not at all sensual. I also suspect I won't be permitted to come. And that I'll be sent from the room after, bloody and in pain.

Fine. You're the Master, and I was out of line - let's get this done.

I sense you approaching behind me, and suddenly I'm being pushed hard against the wall.

I expected aggression, but not like -

 _oh_ -

not like -

I kiss you back feverishly as your hand grips my hair, imprisoning me against you.

Fuck - yes - JIM –

_I need you - all of you - want to devour you -_

_You are shocked for a moment, but respond eagerly the next - fuck - I am supposed to be in control -_

_well, I am. I am totally in control. You will do what I say._

_Yes, I'm in control of *you* - but what about myself?_

_I pull at your clothes, slap your hand when you try to pull at mine, pull them off - you or Minaz made a fire here, so it's nice and warm, but I'm not undressing yet; I said I was going to punish you Tiger, and I will -_

_we're still kissing as I push you against the post in the bedroom where the chains hang, and I turn you round, push you against the post, plaster my body against you, feel the heat from your body, the curve of your muscles, the swell of your buttocks, feel myself swelling against you as I raise your wrists one by one, put them in the cuffs, raise them up so you are stretched against the post, so hot, so beautiful -_

_I wrap my arms around you, bite your shoulder._

Not allowed to undress you. Right. Wouldn't exactly be in the spirit of true punishment, would it?

But then - neither is kissing...

Anyway, you won't hear any complaints from me about how this punishment is progressing. I find myself being shoved against a post, your body against mine. For a dizzying moment, I imagine resisting and pulling you onto the bed and showing you just how much I desire you...

But despite everything, I want to be in your good graces again, _I need it_... so I let myself be cuffed to the post, and wait to see what you'll do next. I let out a small moan as your teeth sink into my flesh...

_I want to whip you but I want to hold you at the same time - one time I should have Danar whip you while I am plastered against your front - no, that wouldn't be seemly._

_Bloody hot though..._

_I bite your other shoulder, then let go, reach for my whip, and lash..._

_the impact travels through the whip, up my arm, and it feels so good... your groan fires me on, and I lash again, and again - hard, because this is punishment, don't forget that, Sebastian..._

I yelp in surprise as your lashes get harder and harder...

 _Fuck_... you're _really_ letting me have it...

Understandable... and maybe on some level I want it, after my ridiculous display.

Every lash is making me groan loudly...

I try to shake my head to clear the haze in my mind. After all I'm not only drunk, but teeming with unruly emotions, and my thin veneer of control is beginning to crack.

But the cool centre within myself that I need to reach in order to maintain discipline seems elusive... try as I might, I can't reach it...

I start to panic - I've been doing this my entire life as a warrior... why can't I - just - find it -

soon, I'm unleashing shouts that would be considered most inappropriate for a quiet villa in the middle of the night.

But _fuck_ the servants -

 _you're_ the Master here. You know very well what you're doing...

If you want the household to know what's happening, then it will be very clear to everyone that you have put me in my place.

And the guards have likely placed bets on how tonight would go - someone is probably making a small fortune by now. Lind? Danar?

My desperate attempts to distance myself from my feelings are failing miserably - each lash cuts through my legendary control - I'm gasping and moaning as you deliver your punishment upon my flesh like a black-eyed spirit rising up out of the darkness...

Fuck - you're _so beautiful_ –

_There's blood on your back when I stop, panting. Not the bed then -_

_I take off my clothes, walk to where you are breathing shallowly in your chains, press myself against you, smelling your blood, your fresh sweat..._

_I let down the chains, uncuff you, take you by the arm, lead you to the chest, push you down, kneeling over it, then grab the oil. My cock is rock hard - I want to *possess* you Sebastian..._

I was already weakened by the drinking and intense emotions of the evening... my body is shaking from the whipping by the time you’re through...

you seem aware of this and lead me where you want me. But your touch is anything but gentle - and I _crave_ your manhandling. Your proprietary attitude towards me is endlessly intoxicating, even as I’m chafing against it...

so as I find myself shoved over the chest arse up, I shiver with anticipation - and then again as you prepare me with oil...

And again when your cock prods my entrance... before you penetrate me suddenly, making me gasp with pleasure.

“Oh... gods,” I breathe shakily, feeling you buried inside me... and when you start to push in deeper, I rock back against you, moaning.

_You seem a bit dazed by the intensity of the whipping, and the wine you had earlier - well, you're still going to *feel* this Sebastian..._

_I slide inside you and as always it takes my breath away - you feel *so. good.* - and I'm so hard after the whipping, and I just - need to own you._

_I fuck you hard, without niceties, but you don't seem to mind, moaning and writhing underneath me, and not with pain - not *just* with pain, at least._

This is _not_ how I pictured tonight going... and for all I know, you’ll still throw me out afterwards. But I’m going to enjoy every minute of your attention, aren’t I?

I rut against the chest as you slam into me, making me gasp and groan.

“No one - like you - Master -“ I pant from underneath you, and push back hard against your hips.

_No, no one like me - and no one like you, Tiger -_

_\- why would I ever, *ever* want to fuck anyone else -_

_I won't, Tiger, I won't - it's just you -_

_\- I can't say that - it would be insane -_

_\- but you are so *fucking* hot and so *fucking* delicious and *fuck* -_

_I pound harder, the chest is moving across the floor with every thrust, and I throw my head back and groan -_

_*Fuck*, so good so good - almost too much - oh gods –_

And I realize as you pound into my arse, groaning loudly as you bury yourself in me, over and over and over -

You did _nothing_ with Evdoxos. _Maybe_ you started to and then stopped - or maybe you didn’t get that far - but the point is, you wouldn’t be this pent up with desire and aggression if you had spent yourself with someone else - or felt a tiny bit of passion or intrigue for them -

My heart swells as I listen to your lusty moans and panting.

Because you desiring me this much is the most intense pleasure I can imagine...

I groan at a particular sharp thrust that drives my cock against the chest. Well... there are other intense pleasures as well, and at this moment they’re neck and neck -

_I jerk uncontrollably as I spend myself inside you - fuck, that was - intense..._

_... it takes a few moments for me to gather myself, remembering I am at all, let alone who and where..._

_I lean over you, panting heavily, trying to gather my wits about me._

_Right._

_Great Ibn Jinni._

_You just fucked the slave you were angry with. And *kissed* him, I cringe to remember. And whipped him till he bled._

_So now what do you do with him?_

_I sigh._

_Get the wounds cleaned first. Don't want any infections._

_I slide out, get a cloth, wet it, clean myself and you off. "Stay there."_

_I call Minaz to tell him to boil some disinfecting herbs and get me some healing balm, to find that he has already prepared them. Ah yes. I guess you were a bit loud._

_He makes to walk into the bedroom, but I shake my head, take the things from him. "I'll deal with him."_

I’m left panting against the chest, damp with sweat and still hard as a rock. Well, I had a feeling I wouldn’t be granted an orgasm tonight...

But what you did grant me seems far more significant - even if it was inadvertent.

...

I think.

I can’t speak for the future... But in this moment at least, you appear to be as addicted to me as I am to you.

I tuck this knowledge away in my heart, as I hear your words to Minaz. I wonder what your attitude will be now that your desire is spent... I raise my head to look at you as I hear your footsteps.

_"Stay down, I'm cleaning your wounds," I say. You lay your head on the chest and close your eyes._

_I'm grateful - it allows me to look at you without you seeing me looking at you. Your face inscrutable as always, your oiled hair golden in the firelight, so unbearably otherworldly beautiful..._

_I shake my head. I just came. What am I thinking silly thoughts like this for?_

_I dip a clean cloth into the herbal concoction, carefully clean the places where I broke your skin. It feels so odd... of course I want to make sure you don't get infected, but it's going beyond that; I want to take care of you, want to soothe you, comfort you... what the *fuck* is wrong with me tonight?!_

_Methodically I clean your wounds and stripes, then put balm on them. I stand up, put the bowls on the side table, stare at you still kneeling over the chest._

_Finally I grab a thick-woven linen shirt._

_"Put that on. I don't want you staining the bed."_

I’m still feeling cautious around you, but I can’t help but enjoy your ministrations.

If you didn’t feel _something_ , you wouldn’t clean my wounds yourself...

And even if you did for some reason, would you do so with such care?

I’m practically purring by the time you’re wrapping up...

But then I steel myself for the inevitable sending-away I suspect I’m about to receive...

What?

...

I’ll still be sleeping in your bed??

Slowly I get up, feeling stunned. I take the shirt and pull it over my body gingerly. The lashes are still painful, but the balm and your touch took away the worst of it...

“Do you need anything else, Master?” I murmur, and lift my eyes to yours.

 _Anything other than me?_ I can’t help but think with a small thrill of pleasure.

_I'm not depriving myself of Tiger warmth in bed. That would be silly. No reason I should suffer because you were being an arse._

_I am thinking of something to say, but I am confused, and I've had a lot of wine... I'd just go and spout some nonsense._

_Instead, I call for Minaz to put out the lanterns and take away the bowl and salve. I take off my clothes, then move back the sheets, get into the bed, shivering. I look at you pointedly. Are you just going to stand there?_

When you get into bed, you leave the covers back and shoot me a _look_. Message received. I stifle a smile. You _are_ frustrated - and seemingly irritated beyond belief. But angry? Hmm... Perhaps not.

I guess I’ll find out in the morning...

But for now - _delicious cuddles?_ I think hopefully. Well, even if you don’t start out that way - you’ll gravitate towards me in your sleep.

I get into bed carefully, and stretch out next to you, giving you space. Then I pull the covers over us both.

“Sweet dreams... Master...” I whisper into the darkness, and close my eyes.


	21. The Tiger and the Serpent

_Well don't just lie there away from me, letting cold air in._

_I move closer to you, turn my back, put my feet against your warm legs. You turn onto your side, wrap around me._

_That's better..._

I stifle a sigh of relief when I feel your body against mine, and focus on feeding you heat.

Gods, I would love to kiss your neck...

But _of course_ I can’t kiss your neck...

What an absurd idea... what am I thinking??

I become aware of my semi-erect state. Oh, right...

No coming for Seebrecht tonight... fuck...

I try to focus on other things, but I can’t for long with the delicious sensation of your body against mine.

 _Fuck_ \- I shift my hips back slightly, and swallow a sigh.

_I feel you press against me, and then move back. Well, it's not much of a punishment if it ends in an orgasm, is it?_

_I try to think of what exactly the punishment was *for*, but have to give up. My brain is too fuzzled. I knew you needed punishment, and you agreed, so that will have to do, for now._

_I breathe deeply, and let my body sink into the soft embrace of sleep._

I try to stay awake to focus on your breathing, and the sensation of your body against mine - I wasn’t sure if I’d ever be allowed to do this again.

But between the wine and the whipping, my limbs feel heavy with drowsiness and soon darkness is pulling me under...

When I emerge from it, I realize you’re still asleep - facing me, our limbs entangled. I lay silent and still, eyes closed.

I don’t remember my dreams... but I know I dreamed of something I was desperately looking for, that I would never be satisfied without. And that I don’t want to fucking remember it.

I hear your breathing shift and my eyes open. Your hair has fallen into your face, and I stroke it back without thinking.

_Ugh - I mustn't drink so much. It makes my head slow and heavy._

_There are things I must think, and I don't want to, because of the aforementioned slowness and weight._

_A hand moves hair off my forehead. Tiger hand._

_There's something about Tiger..._

_Memories of last night come back in._

_The fuck. The punishment. The wine bar. Evdoxos looking disappointed. Sending you away. You - sounding exasperated as I was having dinner with a prospective trade partner._

_I groan inwardly. What the fuck was that about, Sebastian..._

_Should I ask you what you were thinking? Tell you that you are a bodyguard and a bodyguard *never* interferes in his master's affairs? Look at Lind..._

_I try to think of what to say, but it's like forming words out of treacle, and I give up._

_Breakfast first._

_I open my eyes, see you looking at me, slightly anxiously. I try to speak, but my throat is clogged up. "Call Minaz," I croak. "Get me a breakfast. Lots of coffee." I cough. "And tea - with honey."_

Clearly you’re not used to drinking as much as you did. Your face looks nearly _grey_. Aww... poor Jim.

I feel like I could eat a horse.

Drinking just awakens my appetites... but somehow I don’t think you’ll be amenable to a quickie.

Minaz receives his instructions. Then I lay a cool damp cloth over your forehead as we wait, and stroke your arm idly.

Before too long, breakfast arrives on two trays. What a treat to eat in bed...

Minaz sets about fussing, trying to pour your tea. I send him away, and add honey for you, then give you your cup which you sip from morosely. I gulp coffee as I watch you like a hawk.

“Now try eating,” I coax. “Your stomach needs a little something...”

_The hot tea with honey soothes my throat a bit, but the food doesn't appeal to me at all. I just eat some bread, but it's hard to swallow. My head hurts and I want coffee, but it tastes bitter. I try to drink some, but then have to hand the tray to you as I dash out of bed and end up throwing up on the floor - I manage to avoid the carpet._

I shout for Minaz, who comes bustling in with rags to clean it up. He says he’ll return in a moment with herb-infused water to clean more thoroughly and leave the floor smelling sweet.

I guide you to sit on the bed, and your head hangs forward. Poor thing - there’s no trace of the mesmerizing, intimidating man who tamed me. Just a pale, morose version of him. And I’m utterly enchanted.

I rub gentle circles on your back and we watch as Minaz wipes the floor with a floral-scented water, which does indeed smell sweet.

When he leaves, I grasp your shoulder. “Do you want to lie down?”

_"I've got work to do..." I try, but it sounds pathetic even to me. I can hardly croak._

_"I'm cold..."_

I pull a blanket around your shoulders, and slide my arm around you. “I’m sure a day of rest won’t harm anything...”

Ohh, sad adorable little Jim...

God I just want to push you back into bed, roll you up in blankets, and cuddle you for hours...

“Just for a little while,” I say reassuringly. “And then when you feel better, you can do whatever work you need to. Or is there anything I can do for you?...”

_"Just - make me warm?" I rasp. Bloody hell. Of *course* I get sick in this crazy cold city._

_I'm so cold, I'm shivering. You come under the blankets and press yourself against me, rub my skin, but every inch of skin where you are not seems to be freezing. I feel *miserable*..._

You really can’t handle a lot of alcohol, can you? Even lying down wrapped in blankets and your Tiger, you seem so out of sorts. Weak and downright - kittenish. I smile to myself. A beautiful sulking kitten - clinging to me like his life depends on it.

“You probably shouldn’t drink so much next time,” I say helpfully, and press my smile into your shoulder.

_"'sNot the bloody wine," I whine. "I'm sick. This stupid cold country..." I start coughing._

Ohhh... poor _sick_ Kitten...

“Yes, it’s terrible,” I soothe. Meanwhile, I’ve been feeling vibrant and alive since returning to the cold air. “Still... perhaps the wine weakened you. Don’t you worry about a thing, Master... I’ll go looking for herbs that will help you feel better - and speed your recovery. My grandmother was a healer, and taught me things I might need to know - treating injuries and illnesses. It’s strange to me that warriors were not taught these things as a rule, but - they certainly came in handy for me.” I go to extricate myself from your grasp, and you don’t let go of me.

I’m positively melting at your expression...

_“You’re warm,” I protest. “I’ll freeze - ask Minaz for the herbs.”_

“I don’t know what they’re called here – I’d have to see them. I won’t be gone long,” I protest back.

Your mouth is set in a hard line, but your eyes are pleading. Is this really about feeling cold, Jim?

“I could get you another blanket?” I say helplessly. How do I say no to you when you’re like this??

_"If you insist..." I say in a voice that sounds whingey even to me. You get out of bed, head out, come back and load blankets onto the bed. It's no use - I'm still cold._

_Minaz walks in carrying a bundle of cloths in his arms, which he hands to me. It's warm - he says he’s put a closed jar with hot water inside which will give off warmth for a while, and he'll get me a fresh one when it cools down._

_Miserably I curl up around the little bundle._

_I try to sleep, but keep waking up coughing or unable to breathe. Tea with honey helps a bit, but five minutes later I'm rasping again._

_Minaz gets me a honeycomb, cuts off a bite-size piece. "Keep this in your mouth, Master... it will release honey into your throat gradually; maybe then you can sleep a bit..."_

_I feel utterly wretched. You better hurry up with your herbs._

I walk to town - there’s a shop that drew me when I saw it during our last trip to town. All herbs and potions... And the woman there - so strange that she reminded me of my grandmother, although she’s several decades younger.

When I enter the shop, she smiles - as if she recognizes me.

“Hello,” I say in the common tongue.

“Greetings,” she replies in a husky voice.

Her eyes are piercing and her smile mysterious... Suddenly self-conscious, I clear my throat. “I’m here for healing herbs... my master is sick,” I inform her. “He comes from a very hot climate, and doesn’t fare well in the cold...”

“I see. Give me your hand,” she commands.

My brow furrows. “Give you my-?“

She extends her hand and looks at me pointedly. That’s when I know she’s not just a healer... There were women from my lands who were like this - powerful, regal, teeming with mysteries... She must be a witch, a seer, or a priestess - maybe all three. I wonder if she can give me anything useful besides healing herbs...

“We won’t know until you give me your hand,” she says severely, but winks at me.

My eyes widen. “Gods,” I mutter. It doesn’t matter that my grandmother was the same... it never ceases to unsettle me.

I extend my hand, and she grasps it firmly. She gazes at my palm, then traces the lines gently.

I shiver. “What - are you doing?”

She puts a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. I swallow hard.

“You’re not just here for herbs. You know what I am...” she whispers.

“Yes...” I murmur. “But I don’t know-“

“It’s not important what you know,” she interrupts, then her lips part as she stares intently at my palm. “Come with me.”

And with that she takes my hand and pulls me into the back room - a room that is dark and pungent with incense. I squint around the room, decorated with tapestries and statues of women - goddesses? She gestures at me impatiently to sit on a cushion - then lights a small black disc in a ceramic bowl. She scoops up what looks like dried herbs from a piece of pottery decorated with naked women - some with wings and clawed feet, some holding serpents.

She sits, removes the lid from a bowl - I look then jump back when a serpent slowly begins to rise.

“Don’t be afraid,” she drawls. “Serpent Mother will tell me what you need, _chriso mou_...”

Smoke starts to rise up from the red-hot disc, and with both hands she wafts the smoke towards her face. Breathing it in deeply... letting her head fall back... she exhales slowly.

“Ahhh... yesss...” she says, her voice coming through deeper. She lowers her head, and I stare at her in amazement - her eyes look nearly black, gleaming like onyx.

I look from her to the serpent, whose tongue flickers out at me.

“Serpent Mother has been waiting...” she intones and licks her lips.

“What?” I ask. “I don’t even - I’m not from these lands,” I protest.

“Think such trivial matters are of concern to the Great Mother?” she asks sharply. “You have a part to play - that is what’s important.“

“A part to play? In what?” I ask, feeling ruffled.

“You do not need to know the big picture... but you will need to return to your lands to set things right.”

I stare at her, blinking. “I _am_ returning to my lands... but the journey is for my Master’s business affairs...”

She smiles slowly. “Sometimes the Lady makes things easy for us...” Her eyes lose focus for a moment. “And other times... difficult for others.”

I groan. “I appreciate your craft, I really do... but if you’ll pardon my saying it, you priestess types are all the same. Are you going to tell me something that I’ll actually understand or do you just enjoy being cryptic?”

She continues to look unfocused, but there’s a smile playing on her lips.

I grunt softly. “Thought so...”

“Poor wolf,” she says slyly. “Hates not knowing... especially _hates_ not knowing about the heart of the fiery one...”

My mouth drops open. How - _how?_

“So many chains...” she breathes. “But all things in their own time. For now - make him strong again. You _must_ continue your journey in the spring, to the mountains...”

I shake my head. “But we’re not going to the-“

“To _the mountains_ ,” she says severely, and the snake weaves back and forth, agitated.

“Fine, I’ll just tell my Master we need to make a quick detour to the mountains so I can ‘set things right’.” I say, raking my hair back in frustration. “That will go well...”

“She has spoken,” the woman intones, and lowers her head.

For a long moment, she is still. Then the serpent slowly returns back to the pot, and she covers it with the lid.

“You’ll be needing your herbs... quickly,” she says, suddenly all business. She stands and returns through the doorway to the shop. I follow her into the light, blinking.

She begins measuring dried herbs, plucking them out of jars, and putting them into a clay pot.

“Add boiling water to this, steep for a short time... it’s tea of the mountain, with a few extra herbs thrown in to fortify him. Have him drink it for the rest of the winter.” She hands me the pot, and our fingers brush for a moment.

“He’ll need it...” she says softly, her eyes darkening for a moment.

“For his sickness?” I ask, feeling alarmed.

She draws back her hand, not saying anything. She looks more tired than she did when we went in - and suddenly I realize she’s a good deal older than I initially thought. How did I not see-

“We see what we are ready to see,” she says, her eyes shimmering for a moment. “And we speak what we are ready to speak... Worry this bone less, young wolf. And save your strength for the journey ahead...” She nods and then returns to the back room.

I stand for a moment, barely able to breathe.

Then I hurry through the door and back to you.

_The honeycomb helps, a little. I manage to doze off, wake up when its supply of honey has dried up. I cut off a new piece, and stick that in my mouth, remove some of the cloth around the jar, and curl up around it again._

_I wake up again some time later, start coughing. I cough so hard I throw up, making my throat even more sore. I have tears in my eyes as Midaz rushes in to take away the carpet to clean it._

_"Sebastian is back, Master - he is boiling some herbs that should help you."_

_I nod, unable to speak. I point to the honeycomb. "I'll put honey in it for you, Master... here, have some more of the comb..." He hands me the last piece._

Minaz rushes into the kitchen, and I look up inquisitively. He busies himself cutting some more pieces of honeycomb.

“Hurry with that,” he says tersely. “He’s worse...”

My mouth had been open to snap at him, but when I hear your condition has worsened, I curse. Minaz leaves with the honeycomb and I give the herbs a quick stir, then lift the pot by the handle to tip into the stone cup. The liquid and herbs slosh in, and I cover it with a lid.

I carry it in on a tray. Minaz is hovering in the corridor, peering in to look at you.

I move past him, and pause for a moment when I see how pale and damp your skin is. How did you worsen in such a short time?

You cough harshly, and I wince.

I sit on the bed next to you, and place the cup on the table next to you.

“This just needs to steep and cool down a bit... it should hopefully make a difference,” I say soothingly. “It’s also a tonic, to keep you from getting sick again in the cold months...”

You turn your eyes to me, and you look so unfocused and weak. My chest tightens.

“Oh, Jim...” I say softly, stroking your arm. Some part of me is aware that I just called you by your name - again - but I’ll worry about that after you’re well again. And if you wash to whip me for it, or deny me an orgasm, I won’t complain.

_I try to speak, but barely manage a whisper. "Put honey in..."_

_You nod, add honey to the herb mixture. It smells foul, but I don't care - it could hardly make me feel worse._

_When you deem it cooled down enough, you hand it to me, and I sip it carefully. It tastes bitter, but the honey takes off the worst of it, and it does soothe my throat. You ask if I want another cup after I finish it, and I nod._

_When I've finished that second cup, I take another bit of honeycomb and lie down. I'm shivering from sitting up and being exposed to the cold air in the bedroom, and you take off your clothes and get into bed with me, hold me close, breathe into my neck. I fall into an uneasy sleep._

I don’t allow myself to sleep - I need to monitor your breathing, the heat of your skin... There’s a tremor in my muscles as I imagine the thought of you getting sicker and then -

 _NO_. You will _not_ allow yourself to think such things, I growl in my mind.

My arms tighten around you, and you whimper in your sleep.

I kiss your cheek, stroke the damp hair from your forehead.

My Jim, my Jim...

You need to get better. You _will_ get better.

There’s no world without you in it...

I feel a strange sensation and realize there’s wetness in my eyes.

“Whichever god or goddess is watching over him,” I whisper. “Whoever you are... make him healthy again. I’ll give you the offerings you crave, and whatever acts of service you require...”

I think of the serpent’s gleaming eyes and I shiver.

Time passes. An hour? Two? You fidget in your sleep, and mutter to yourself. Most of it is nonsensical to me, but I think I hear “my Tiger”. I look at you - you appear to still be sleeping.

“Yes, Jim?” I whisper.

_I wake up in a twilit room - did I sleep so long?_

_It's silent - you've left, without waking me, and the rest of the house is still too, which is odd - people should be about at this time. Or is it morning already? Did I sleep so long?_

_My throat doesn't hurt when I breathe, which is a great relief. I feel much better overall. I reach for the cup on my bedside, but it's gone - that's odd. It's not like Minaz to not have a fresh cup of water ready for me. I better go and find some then..._

_I get out of bed, throw on a tunic, walk into the hallway, which is all dark. I try to find my way to the kitchen, but it seems awfully far away; I'm making my way past the wall step by step - I should have been nearby now, surely. And why can't I see the fires? Where *is* everybody?_

_The stone floor under my feet changes - from smooth tiles to rougher ones - where have I walked to?_

_The walls also change - they're no longer straight, there are ridges in them - like I'm in a cave - I didn't know there was a cave adjacent to the house._

_I should turn around; I shouldn't be walking into a cave in my bare feet... but I see a light up ahead, and I'm curious - where does this lead?_

_The walk seems to last much too long considering how close I saw the light, but when I come upon the source it's sudden. There's a turn in the cave tunnel and when I round it, I find myself on the threshold of a chamber which is lit by a bronze brazier in its middle. Thick smoke curls up to a hole in the ceiling._

_I stop short - the cave is filled with snakes, crawling over the floor and each other, their scales reflecting the firelight - there must be dozens of them. It takes me a moment to notice there's a figure sitting behind the brazier - she is dressed in a large black cloak that hides most of her features, but her shining green eyes seem to look straight through me._

_Snakes are draped around her – there’s one in her lap, one around her shoulders, one disappearing into her sleeve… I try to focus on her face, but the smoke keeps twisting it, and she looks like a young girl one moment, an adult woman the next, then an ancient hag – I blink, but I can’t get a focus. There’s something odd about her eyes as well… they’re hypnotizing, like a cobra’s…_

_She beckons me. I look at the floor – surely she doesn’t expect me to wade through snakes – but they are moving, opening up a pathway for me. I look back at her – really? Walk into a snake cave?_

_I notice my feet moving before I realize I have told them to._

_The smoke is pungent when I come close – I don’t understand why it’s not making me cough, but it’s not; just makes me feel dizzy._

_I come to a stop just before the brazier. I try to make out her features, but still can’t, the thick smoke dancing before my eyes. From the corner of my eye I see one of her hands reach out, and extend my own in response. Her fingers touch my palm, then firmly close around my wrist, and the snake that was on her shoulders slithers down her arm towards me. With a start, I try to pull back my hand, but her grip is like a vice, not moving an inch. I pull harder, but the snake is already there – its mouth opening, its fang into my wrist – I shout, but the sound is absorbed by the cave, the fire, the smoke – I can feel the venom enter my bloodstream – no –_

_I try to grasp the snake, to pull it off, but the world is contracting, all is going black, until all I see is the eye of the snake, and then – nothing –_

_When I come to, I'm lying in the lady's lap. She's sitting on the floor next to the brazier, snakes still crawling over her. And - I realize with a shock - over me._

_I try to get up, to run, but I'm unable to move - all I can do is open my mouth and utter a small, childlike sound of distress -_

_"Sssh," the lady says - such a snakelike sound - and strokes damp hair off my forehead. "It's fine, my child... it's just the transition..."_

_"Transition?" I croak. What am I being transitioned into? Is she a witch who turns men who err into her cave into snakes? Will I be slithering around here in a bit?_

_She chuckles. What? I didn't say that out loud, did I?_

_"You have been to my lands before, but not for long..."_

_"I only came here for trade... stayed as long as was needed, then went back home..."_

_"To your home lands... you are connected to those lands, more so than most of your countryfolk. You can't just leave them without consequences... you are a child of the fire."_

_Memories come flooding in - or are shown me by her, I'm not sure, my mind is all confused - is it my mind even? Anyway - I see the dream I had of my mother and the one who fathered me - a being of flame..._

_"The essence of your lands, and its genii, is fire. Fire burns the earth till it's too hot to touch, fills your days with the brightest of light. You and your countryfolk thrive in this fire... your skin soaks up the sun, your eyes are dark to absorb the light, you move lightly in the heat. But you are a Son of the Flame - you don't just thrive in the fire, you need it."_

_I can feel she's right - I am drawn to the brazier even now. I've been cold since I came here..._

_"These lands - and your Tiger's lands - are lands of water. There is water surrounding our isles, your Tiger's lands are filled with rivers, brooks, glaciers, rain, snow... its creatures are undines, morgens - water beings."_

_"My Tiger..."_

_Where are you? Why aren’t you here with me?_

_"Your Tiger is flourishing here - have you noticed? But he can live in your lands; he's not a water being himself. But you - your flame is being doused, and if it dies, you go with it."_

_So that's my illness - not a simple cold; I'm dying from lack of fire... the hearth fires Minaz makes are nice, but they could never be a substitute for the sun - thinking of it makes my heart ache. How long has it been since I have seen it at all? And then it was just a cold, far-away silver disc in the sky..._

_"I need to get back..."_

_Can we muster a ship? The seas are rough in this season - will we be able to reach my sunlit shores before it's too late?_

_"You can't, huios tou tziniou... you have set foot on the path of destiny and must follow it. You must go north in spring... there will be more sunlight then. I know it's hard on you," she smiles, her face full of compassion. "But you are not alone. Your Tiger has got you herbs that have absorbed sunlight all summer - drink them every day. And the snake bite is helping - its venom is creating a burn of its own, so the fever you have will go down. Your poor body was trying to light itself on fire..."_

_I shiver as I realize she's right. I would still love to crawl into the brazier, but I'm not *so* cold any more. The venom is like acid in my veins, but it *is* heating me up._

_"It will be alright, Son of the Flame... you will survive this winter, and come spring you will be strong enough to go north, to your Tiger's lands."_

_Yes... but - what did she say about destiny? What does that mean?_

_I open my mouth to ask her, but I'm sinking further and further into her lap, until all is black..._

I watch as you thrash for a moment, seeming to struggle for breath. When you do breathe, you wheeze - I touch your chest with trembling fingers, and focus on continuing to feed you heat and strength. I don’t know how I’m doing it - my grandmother and her fellow priestesses were capable of things I couldn’t understand. Perhaps some small part of it passed onto me?

You grow still, and my eyes widen in fear for a moment. But no - your breathing is growing more steady.

and then you’re murmuring again, but you seem calmer.

And then you seem to just - _let go_. Your face and body go utterly slack, and I feel a flash of panic.

“Jim?” I call out to you, shaking you gently. _“Jim??”_

_I am comfortable in the blackness with the snake venom warming my veins... but someone doesn't seem content with me being here and is shaking me roughly. Stop it - I'm in the lady's lap and I'm finally warm._

_The shaking gets more insistent and rough, and I hear my name being called - oh - Tiger -_

_"Stop shaking me, Tiger -" I say, but my throat is hurting again, and I start coughing._

My heart thrills when I hear you speak to me, sounding utterly cross.

But then you start coughing again - _shit_. Should I have left you alone?

But how could I, when you seemed almost lifeless for a moment??

“Sorry, Master,” I murmur. “Here... have a sip.” I lift your head gently and hold a cup of water to your lips.

_I drink the water - it's lukewarm now, but there's honey dissolved in it, and it soothes me somewhat. And you are warm - for once, I'm not shivering._

_I want to tell you about the cave, about what I saw, ask what you know about snake ladies, but speech is still beyond me; every time I start, I start coughing. Oh well - later then. Now, I am finally warmer, between the snakebite, the herbs, and your body._

_"Don't leave Tiger," I whisper, and drift back to sleep._

I stare at you, stunned.

The way you spoke to me... nothing like a master and a slave. Not even a slave one has affection for.

You spoke to me like - a lover...

“I wouldn’t leave, Jim...” I whisper back. “I love you.”

Oh - gods - what did I _say??_

There’s a faint smile on your lips. But thankfully you appear to have already fallen asleep.

Oh - fuck - what do you think you’re doing, Seebrecht??

_I'm back in the lady's lap, warm and cosy, wrapped up in the black folds of her cloak. I don't know how long I've dozed there when I become aware of arms around me and an odd surface underneath me - that doesn't feel like her cloak. Or my bed._

_I open my eyes, to see that I'm in a forest - hundreds and hundreds of trees all around, darkness underneath, the ground covered with brown dead leaves. Of course, that makes sense - I don't know what I'd expected - grass or something..._

_I look down at the arm covering me, and see it's not an arm, but a leg, orange and white, with stripes - a tiger leg. I'm not surprised - of course there's a tiger keeping me warm here in the forest, in a little nest of leaves._

_I start to drift off again, when I feel the tiger stiffen, and his head move up. Did he hear something, with his sharp tiger ears? I listen, but all I hear is the wind rustling the leaves - it *is* the wind, isn't it?_

_He's getting up, walks around me - wait. That's not my tiger - it's a wolf that trots into view. As I blink, he starts growling, low in his throat, looking into the darkness between the trees._

_I do hear sounds now. Rustling, breathing, low growls. Small sounds, but they're getting nearer._

_I'm only wearing my tunic; I don't have any weapons -_

_The wolf keeps walking in circles around me, looking at the forest, until he suddenly stops, gets down low, and growls loudly at the dark space between two trees. A low sound answers him, and two shapes emerge from the darkness - more wolves. They walk into the clearing, and I'm dismayed to see several others following them._

_'My' wolf snarls at them when they get too close, so they circle around, not yet attacking, but definitely menacing. My wolf puts his front legs on top of me, lays his head into his neck, and lets out a piercing howl that makes my hair stand on end._

_The other wolves are circling nearer, and I don’t know what to do – I can’t run; they’re all around us and besides, I can’t outrun a wolf -_

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow shoots through the air and pierces the side of my wolf. He yelps and falls to his side._

_The other wolves scatter in all directions at this, but I only have eyes for my wolf – he’s fallen over, writhing in pain, and going blurry – larger, stripy – I blink to clear my vision, and he’s a tiger again, bleeding around the arrow in his flank, panting, his eyes glazing over –_

_no no no no –_

_I shoot upright, cradle him, stroke his back – shit – how do you care for a shot tiger –_

_He looks at me, his eyes looking so sad – staring behind me to see if the wolves are coming back – I don’t care about the wolves tiger; you need to be alright, my tiger – my Tiger…_

_“Tiger – please – what do I do –“_

_his eyes are closing, his breathing is growing shallow –_

_“No – no Tiger – come back – please –_

_Tiger –_

_I love you –“_

You murmur so softly, and I bring my head closer to your face.

“Tiger - please - “

I blink at this. Please - _what?_

More murmuring that I strain to hear...

“Come back -“

“I’m right here,” I breathe, and stroke your face. “Right here with you, Jim...”

You said something else while I was talking - sounding so earnest, so heartfelt-

what did you say?? It sounded like -

But you couldn’t have -

I’m just hearing what I want to hear - after saying - _what I said_...

I wince, relieved that you were asleep when I said it.

And also unbearably sad that you were asleep...

“Jim,” I whisper. “Come back to me...”

_'Come back to me,' the tiger whispers - but - how? You are here - how do I go *back*?_

_But - we weren't in a forest, were we? We were somewhere else... but I'm not going to leave you here to die on your own - wait - which one is you? Anyway - this wolf/tiger tried to protect me and kept me warm and I'm not leaving him regardless of whether he's you or not -_

_I look down at the tiger. His breath is getting even shallower and his eyes are shut. The arrow must have hit something vital - I can't do anything; I only have a fucking tunic, I need a surgeon, a healer -_

_"Tiger..." I breathe into his ear, your ear, I don't know –_

_Wait – where are we? Are these your lands? You had all those goddesses in your dreams, one of them even putting her symbol on your wrist - well if they want you so badly, surely they're not going to let you die here?!_

_What was the name of that goddess - Perthu?_

_"Perthu!" I shout into the trees. "Great Lady Perthu," because it's probably wise to be polite to gods, especially if you want a favour from them, "your son lies bleeding! Please - help him -"_

_Silence._

_How do I talk to the gods of this land? I don't even know how to talk to the gods of my own land - never bothered with gods much, until they started bothering *me* -_

_"Perthu! Please! Your child is hurt!"_

_Again, all I hear is the rustling of the leaves._

_"Ansuz!" I try. "Ansuz - your warrior has been felled -"_

_Well that's what warriors *do* -_

_I hold you close - I can barely feel your breath any more; you're dying, and it's my fault, you were only trying to protect me -_

_\- tears fall onto the wound, when I hear a rustle behind me -_

_\- with my luck, it's the wolves come back - or whoever shot that arrow -_

_I look around, but all I hear is laughter, a flurry of wings, and a sense of someone behind me -_

_I turn again, but there's another movement of air, and a soft chuckle._

_"You can't see me, Son of Fire... you are blind to me." A man's voice._

_"Are you Ansuz?"_

_A soft chuckle. "Not he..."_

_"Are you one of the gods of these lands? Can you help the tiger?"_

_"I did help him... I shot him."_

_"*You* did? Why?? He's bleeding!"_

_"A common effect after being shot..."_

_"This is not funny!" I whip around again, but of course whoever it is jumps away again._

_"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. It's what I do."_

_"Why?! Why do you go around killing people?"_

_"It's a tiger. And he's not dead."_

_"He's dying!"_

_"And whose fault is that?"_

_I groan. "It wasn't my choice to come here! I just - I don't know how I ended up here! And *you* shot him!"_

_I realize, perhaps too late, that it's not a good idea to argue with gods or jinn or spirits - "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to be rude - please - is there anything you can do? Can you heal him?!"_

_"Do you want me to?"_

_Fucking - stop *toying* with me! "*Yes!!* Of course I want you to!"_

_"Fair enough." The apparition steps into view. He is a young man - the most beautiful man I've ever seen, an ethereal, divine beauty - thick curls, sensuous lips, shining eyes that seem to look straight through my soul - and a large bow, drawn, an arrow pointing straight at me. I open my mouth, but his hand has already released the string, and the arrow flies straight at me -_

_\- pierces me –_

You’re restless now, fidgeting... your hands are grasping the covers like claws...

You don’t seem ill now like you were - your face has colour again, and your skin feels warm. But you’re so agitated and - afraid?

Jim _afraid?_

You whimper and cry out, and I press my face against yours, trying to calm you down, whispering to you - how you’re so beautiful, how I love you, how I would do anything for you... and you need to come back. Right now...

Part of me is horrified that I’m saying all this... but the bigger part of me can’t stop, doesn’t want to stop, and the words keep pouring out.

Words that will never be uttered while you’re awake, so it’s _safe_ -

And better I say them now than never - I think I might just drown in them, otherwise...

Why aren’t you waking up??

You cry out louder than before, clutch at your heart -

Oh gods, what’s wrong!!

“Jim!” I shout, grasping your arms. “Please - wake up!”

_"What!?" I startle - why are you shaking me - shouting at me? What's wrong? Danger??_

_You're looking at me, wide-eyed - what's going on?_

You wake suddenly - looking and sounding completely like yourself.

I hesitate, confused. How am I going to explain why was I panicking like that?

“First you were very ill, and then it seemed you were fading away -“ I trail off, unsure. Surely I haven’t been overreacting? “I - was worried for your life,” I say quietly. “Then you seemed to get better but grow more and more agitated - I didn’t know what was happening, if it was the illness affecting your mind, or - were you having a nightmare?”

Yes, Seebrecht... people have nightmares. You don’t shake them awake, shouting at them to _please wake up..._

By all the gods, I want to crawl under the blanket and disappear...

_"I - don't know - I had many dreams - they were very strong..."_

_I try to remember, but it's a confusing maelstrom - wait -_

_"How are you? Are you alright??"_

_You were hurt –_

“Am _I_ alright? Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve just been watching over you since I got back...” I place the back of my hand against your forehead.

“Your fever’s broken, thank the gods... but you should have more of the mountain tea. How do you feel?”

_"Mountain tea?" is that your concoction? Yes - I must have more - "I must keep drinking that, to prevent getting sick -" I think._

_As you move to get up, I check your side - weren't you hurt? No - you seem fine... but – oh god no – there’s blood - "wait!"_

_You sit still, and I grasp your shirt, pull it up -_

_Oh - oh yes. That was me. I whipped you. You're fine._

_You're fine._

_I sigh, lean against you._

My arm goes around you, before I can stop it. I pull you closer to me, and rest my head against yours.

“You grew so ill - so quickly - I was afraid of-“

Losing you. Losing everything.

“But you’re fine. Perhaps we should give an offering of thanks to the Serpent Mother...”

You pull back a bit, look at me strangely. “Serpent Mother?”

“Oh. Yes...” gods, was that just today? It already feels like a lifetime ago... “The healer I went to - I believe she was a priestess to the Serpent Mother of these lands... she consulted with her Goddess to know what herbs to give you...”

Among other things... but this hardly seems the time to broach the subject. ‘Oh and by the way, we need to go to the mountains for some part we have to play in something mysterious. I’ll pack our bags!’

Right...

When the gods get involved, why do things get so fucking _complicated?_

_Serpent Mother - I see a memory from my dream; a lady who is covered in snakes - a cave - I was there - did a snake bite me?!_

_I look at my wrist – I see a small mark, looking like an old scar - but I didn't have a scar there before._

_"Oh for *fuck's* sake..." I sigh, falling back against the pillows. You look at me puzzled, so I show you my wrist. "I dreamed of a Serpent Mother - and one of her snakes bit me - and *look*, now I've got a mark on my wrist as well. What are these gods *playing* at? I was hoping we had seen the last of them at sea - but nooo, now we get the gods of *this* land involved; playing with us..."_

_I frown. There was something though..._

_"Though I think she actually helped me - I don't really remember the dream, but I have the feeling she did... and I *do* feel a lot better, so maybe I shouldn't complain - sorry, Lady," I apologize to the thin air._

I listen to you, stunned. You had a dream of Serpent Mother??

When you speak to Her and _apologize_ , I look about the room as if expecting her to pop out from behind a piece of furniture in a cloud of smoke. She doesn’t, but I feel no less discomfited...

I sigh heavily. “Alright, I know strange things have happened already, but... what do the gods want with _us?_ A mercenary ulfhednar turned slave, and a merchant prince? Charming and devastatingly attractive though we are...” I smirk at you, then marvel that I’m joking with you, even though a short while ago I was worried you might die...

 _Thank you Lady,_ I whisper in my mind, and look about the room again.

_You keep looking around as if expecting a god or jinni might jump out at any moment. And who knows - many of those dreams we had felt like we weren't sleeping; so we may well be dreaming now. Or not ever have been dreaming at all - since when do dreams leave marks?_

_*Ugh*, this is *so* out of my comfort zone. "You're right - what on earth do these gods want with *us*? Can't they ask one of their priests to do their bidding; and leave us to merchanting and slaving? I guess - I meant to see a witch when we were in Moghyart, but everything seemed normal there - I was kind of hoping we'd left the weird occurrences behind us in the desert. But then we had those sea spirits, and now this - maybe we should go back to that Serpent Mother priestess of yours, and see if she knows anything? Though I hate talking to priests and witches and oracles - they're always more vague than the Gods themselves..."_

“That’s always been my experience...” I sigh. “But yes, it could be helpful. She seemed to _know_ things...” I cringe inwardly. She wouldn’t say anything to you about my feelings, would she?

You’re looking at me strangely again. “Like what herbs to give you! They certainly worked... I’m so glad you’re feeling better... Master.” I restrain myself from caressing your face, and smile at you in relief.

_It looks like she 'knew' some things you weren't too comfortable with... some things too close to home Seb?_

_Oh. I do hope she's not going to drag up stuff from my past. Ugh - I hate consulting those people. Too woolly to be of help in what you need, but pinpointing your pain points with accuracy._

_I sigh. Still, if she knows a Serpent Mother and I dreamed of a Serpent Mother and got bitten by a Serpent Mother and you got herbs from a Serpent Mother that healed me... I guess the Serpent Mother has made it quite clear that she wants something from us. Which of course can't be communicated in a normal way, like via a clear statement delivered by a messenger, but has to go via hazy and convoluted channels. Almost - hah - serpentine._

_"I'm glad I'm feeling better too... I do want more honey for my throat though - and then some more sleep. I feel like I ran a marathon..."_

“I’ll get that for you,” I say and get up. You seem to panic for a moment, but stifle it. Gods, don’t I know what that’s like... my life now is all about suppressing bloody _feeling_ *.

I think about this as I walk to the kitchen. Minaz is hovering, wanting to know how you are and what he can do for you. I assure him the tea has done the trick, and insist I can take care of the complex task of bringing you honey - still I practically have to throw him out of the way bodily to prepare the honeycomb for you.

As I do I’m thinking of my life past when feelings never were such an issue for me. Ever since I became ulfhednar and focused entirely on being a great warrior. Still there were moments - late at night, or when recovering from an injury - when I was filled with such longing, I could barely breathe. Longing for something - _more_...

Of course I wasn’t _supposed_ to want something more, so I tried my best to put aside these wretched feelings.

Feelings such as wanting a boy when I was younger, a boy who was not a warrior but an apprentice artisan... a boy who had died in a freak attack by roving thieves when he was out gathering firewood.

Memories of him would haunt me when there was no training to focus on, no killing or drinking or fucking... As well as longing to again have what once we’d shared...

“Are you bringing him the honey or shall I, Sebastian?” Minaz’s voice cuts through my reverie, and I blink.

“I said I would,” I reply, feeling testy.

“So you did,” he mutters. I shake my head and leave the kitchen. Your illness has made him rather impatient with me - I suppose I should be grateful that he’s so loyal to you, and alarmed when you’re faring poorly. But at this moment, I’m tempted to - just -

No, Seebrecht. You will not dump him in the nearby river, no matter how much your own patience is fraying. It’s been a trying day for everyone...

It doesn’t help that _feelings_ are ever-present in my life now, and there’s no escape from them. That’s bound to make a warrior come close to snapping...

I head back towards the source of these feelings, and my heart begins to race, even though I’ve only spent a few minutes away from you. I hold out the honeycomb, trying my best not to smile at you like an utterly besotted fool.


	22. Tale of the Merchant Prince and the Priestess

_You come back with the honeycomb, already in pieces, and I stick a piece in my mouth to suck on. It immediately relieves my poor throat, and I lie down - all my muscles ache. You wrap around me again, making me warm, and for now, apart from the aching muscles, I feel almost good._

_I fall asleep quickly._

I watch over you for a while, but your sleep is calmer - and now that you appear to be recovering, I’m not feeling panicked anymore. After a few minutes, my eyelids begin to droop - I tell myself I’ll rest my eyes for just a moment, and the next thing I know I’m blinking awake and the light behind the curtains has changed.

I stretch with a big yawn and look at you sleeping peacefully in my arms.

I stroke your face for a moment, then remind myself I can’t do things like that - but I have to check if you have a fever, don’t I? I touch the back of my hand to your forehead. My hand turns over and I stroke the hair from your brow.

_When I wake up it's dark. I feel a lot better - the honeycomb is no more than a piece of wax in my mouth, but breathing doesn't hurt any more._

_You bend over me, looking concerned. "How are you feeling, Master?"_

_"I'm much better, I think... that tea of yours is a miracle drink."_

_"I made some more, but it's cooled down - I'll make you a fresh cup -"_

_I wave you away. "It's fine, I can drink it cool - I'm quite thirsty..." I take a sip. Plenty of honey, good. I empty the cup. Despite it having cooled down, I can still feel it warming me up._

_I lean back against the pillows. "Damn, Tiger, that was unpleasant..." I look at you, your worried face, scanning me. "Thank you for those herbs... they're amazing. Thank the gods you have a healer grandmother..."_

“Yes... there were several times when what she showed me saved my life - or another’s - after battle... meanwhile the nobility and the chieftain thought it better to encourage glory on the battlefield than ways to stay alive. So these things weren’t taught to warriors, unfortunately... If wounded warriors made it back home, they would be treated by healers. Otherwise, they were simply hailed as glorious battle-dead...”

Strange that it all seemed so normal to me then...

“Anyway, I’m relieved that you’re recovering, Master. I didn’t know what herbs I might find here, but thankfully I saw the shop the last time we went into town...”

I regard you and note the colour of your skin has returned to normal.

“Are you feeling well enough to eat? Something light?”

_I don't know about that... memories of throwing up still vivid in my mind. "Maybe just some chicken stock, and bread?"_

_You head to the kitchen, and come back followed by Minaz carrying a tray with a bowl and a piece of bread. There's no reason you couldn't have carried it - Minaz must be worried as well. "The cook has made some very tender chicken without spices, if you would like to try it after this, Master," he suggests. "And anything else you think you can eat, just tell me - I'll make sure he cooks it or gets it."_

_I thank him, dip the bread in the broth, and carefully eat it - I manage to finish it all, and it sits well in my stomach. You look relieved._

_"Nothing else for the moment, just some more tea with honey," I decide. "I'll try the chicken in the morning."_

I go to the kitchen and tell Minaz to make more tea. Now that the tension has abated, we’re no longer snapping at each other.

When I return to your bedroom, I’m glad to see you’re still doing well and keeping your light meal down.

“If there’s anything you need to do tomorrow, and you’re not up to it - perhaps there’s something I can help with,” I say, sitting down on the bed. “You should rest for the day...”

_I groan. I had wanted to look at sapphire trade today, had some offers to look over - I didn't bring Saeed, didn't think he'd do well on a long journey north - he's smart as a whip, but frail of build, and he doesn't like the cold. I can do that tomorrow, of course... it's not going to go away. But I don't know what's waiting for me in your lands and I like to make sure I will profit. It's how I got rich._

_It's nice of you to offer to help, but what would you do with contracts? You can barely read. Still - there's no reason I can't read them in bed, I suppose. Have a bit of a doze in between, send you out if I need anything._

_"I will. I have some paperwork to do; I'll take it easy. No going out in this weather - though when those Northern clothes are finished, I should be better protected._

_Nothing you can help with, Tiger - but you've been a great help keeping me warm. I felt like I was dying of cold..."_

_A memory from my dream floats tantalizingly close to my consciousness, but I can't capture it._

There seems to be a lot on your mind - you keep going quiet. In the past I would not have dared to ask, but - I find myself in strange waters where the same rules don’t apply.

“Something is troubling you, Master?”

_"No... just thinking of the dreams I had when I had a fever - they were so vivid, and I still feel like I'm under their influence, but I can't recall them. Which is different from the weird dreams, or whatever they were, we had when we were in the desert. And this scar - does seem to indicate that something significant happened. It's so annoying - it's just there at the edge of my mind, but when I try to focus, it's gone."_

“Hmm... maybe when you visit the priestess, that will provide some answers...”

Who am I kidding? We’ll probably leave just as perplexed...

“When you’re feeling up to it, it seems like a good idea to go...”

_"Hm. Let's see how I feel in the morning. Or you might be able to convince her to come here, if I'm not up to it."_

_The problem with sleeping all day is that now I feel quite awake. My body is still rather achy, but my mind is alert._

_You must be as well - you've spent much of the day in bed with me._

_"Erzähle mir eine Geschicte..." I ask you._

My heart warms as it always does when I hear you speaking my language...

“A story?” I muse.

I scan my memory for stories I’ve heard from my lands. “What kind of story would you like?” I say, settling comfortably and sliding my arm about you. By now I have spent so many hours wrapped around your body that it feels strange to be near each other without touching...

_"A story from your lands," I say in your tongue. "One about brave warriors and warm fires..."_

I think for a moment.

“Hmm... Fire is an important part of the story of how our world came into being... first there was nothingness - a void, or a Gap... and then came fire and ice - and when the edges of these realms touched across the Gap of nothingness - from this came _everything_...”

I pause for a moment. “It’s not commonly a focus of the tales, but my grandmother says that this nothingness was not actually nothingness, but the _darkness_ \- darker than any night, darker than any cave - the Goddess Nótt that everything comes from.”

I look at you wryly. “The warriors don’t dwell on this, strangely enough. They’re more interested in what comes later - the god who appeared mysteriously and became known as Ansuz. He led a band of mighty warriors, the _Ansu_. They travelled to a land where other gods already existed - so of course they fought. The other gods - the _Vana_ \- were strangely powerful although less skilled in the ways of war - they had their magic... and they were related to the magical beings of the land, the elves and land-spirits...”

Your eyes are gleaming with anticipation. I smile and continue.

“One day, the Ansu were gathered at the great hall of Ansuz, feasting and drinking... and a mysterious woman showed up. Her name was Gulthīnaz, which means-“

“Gold,” you interrupt and I smile. Of course you know this word...

“Gold,” I affirm. “Some say she was in love with riches and treasure, but others say it was the gold of honey and meduz she was intoxicated by... or some kind of mysterious golden light. It’s a very old story, so no can agree. But the gist of the story is, she spoke of the gold and Ansuz hit her with his mighty spear. No one knows why... But one thing was clear - it wasn’t enough to kill her...”

_I love a good tale; and it's been great to discover a trove of ones that I don't know yet. It's fascinating to me how some of the stories you tell me are very much like stories of my own lands, and we have fun looking at the parallels - but this one sounds like none I know, so I listen avidly._

“When they saw she was injured but not dead, they burned her... and imagine their shock when she came back to life, quick as you please.”

Your eyes widen, and I smile.

“Of course they had to burn her again. Such a powerful and defiant being could not be allowed to live... to cast aspersions on the word of their mighty chieftain Ansuz. Just imagine their shock when she came back to life a second time...”

You’re grinning with delight now.

“I wonder if you can guess what happened next?” I nudge you.

You pretend to think. “Surely they didn’t burn her a third time...”

“That they did!” I say in a hushed voice. “And what do you suppose happened _then?”_

“The recalcitrant creature insisted on coming back to spite them?” you say, your eyes glowing with pleasure.

I nod. “As you say. Only now she was a being called Heiðr which means Brightness. She left the hall, impervious to harm - and off she went, learning greater and greater magic. And sorceresses learned her ways and brought back knowledge from other realms and prophesied for those who would pay for their services.

Meanwhile back at the hall, Ansuz decided the only answer was to officially declare war on the people that Gulthinaz came from - the Vana.”

_I roll my eyes. "Typical of a war god, I suppose..."_

“Yes... well, much to their surprise, they could not defeat the Vana. In the end, they decided to declare a truce. This they did by inviting members of each group to live with each other - so a few of the Vana went to live with the Ansu, and vice versa. Honoured hostages, really... they couldn’t harm their ‘guests’ without losing several of their brethren. And to seal the deal, the Queen of the Vana agreed to wed Ansuz. She had many names, but her people referred to her as the Lady. She knew magic and sorcery... and she loved gold.”

Your eyes widen again.

“Oh, we never hear the name _Gulthinaz_ again... but we certainly hear a lot about The Lady...”

I smile as you raise an eyebrow. “I have a different understanding of this story due to my grandmother. Anyway, The Vana return to their places in nature, and the Ansu build great halls. There are many other stories that follow about the Ansu. But this one starts with conflict and enmity, and ends in love and a wedding... unusually romantic for battle-crazed gods,” I say, grinning. “But there’s no question there was love between them. It’s said that when they’re separated, she weeps tears of gold. And he was the only one of the gods who learned magic from her. He went from being a fierce war-god to also being a seeker of knowledge and cosmic wisdom...” I say thoughtfully.

I feel your eyes on me and I look over at you. “This is not emphasized by warriors, either,” I say drily.

_"But it's remembered by women like your grandmother?"_

“Yes...” I think back, remembering times spent with my grandmother, aunts, and my mother as a small child. Before I was taken to the men for training... how I had cried, and learned to hide my tears...

“Although...” I say slowly. “The current chieftain has discouraged these tales, even among the women and children... he thinks it makes the people less inclined to think of Ansuz as mighty and powerful. But really it’s of personal interest to him. He presents himself as a son of Ansuz - the offspring of a mortal woman and a god in disguise. There’s no end to the man’s ambitions... he’s been conquering more and more lands, in the interest of becoming King. And the nobility fully support this, because they know they will gain power and riches through him...”

I look down to see I’ve been clenching my free hand into a fist... I slowly open it and let it fall loose onto the blanket.

_I perk up at you saying he's the son of a mortal woman and a god - but from the sound of your voice, you think it's just a ploy by him to get himself more clout with the tribe. And despite you being a warrior, you don't seem to approve of his strategy. Of course that could be because he's the one who sent you away... without your horse..._

_"Seems short-sighted, to only focus on his warlike abilities, and ignore the quest for knowledge and wisdom. That is what benefits the tribe in the long run... but I've seen plenty of men like him; only thinking of wealth and power. I mean - I have to admit I am *quite* fond of wealth and power myself - but I see it as a means to an end, rather than an end in itself."_

I stare off and sigh heavily. "I didn't think so much about these things then... and I can hardly deny I enjoyed being an instrument of war. I was fucking good at it. And it was _fun_. But I know I couldn't go back to that now... doing whatever some chieftain tells me," I say, surprising myself. "I'm not the man I was then..."

Slowly I look back towards you.

No... I didn't become who I was meant to be until I met you...

"The man I am is yours," I say in a low growl.

_"So you're happy to do whatever some merchant tells you," I grin. "I'm delighted..."_

I nudge you playfully. "If you were just 'some merchant', you and I both know you would have ended up very dead... with me likely dead soon after..."

_"True," I acknowledge. "Good thing I'm not then... what do you think I am?"_

I tilt my head. You're a little mysterious about your origins, and I want to respect that. But I can't pretend you're just a human either...

"More mystery than man..." I say slowly. "A force of nature in human form."

I grin at you. "You'd need to be, to tame _me_..."

_So you do think I have some supernatural origins. Well - I am starting to think so myself... I've certainly had enough hints in my dreams. And - was there something about being sick? I don't remember..._

_But then what about you? You're getting all these marks and gods and stuff - why you? Is it because of me? You said you never had such encounters before you met me - but then neither did I before I met you._

_I sigh. This is *not* my area..._

_You look at me worried. "No, not what you said - just - I just was perfectly alright being a normal human, you know? Well - slightly more than normal. A bit more... persuasive, perhaps..." I stroke your jaw._

"Slightly more than normal?" I echo. "You were never that, I'm sure. Perhaps you and everyone else were just accustomed to it from repeated exposure... Maybe it took someone like me to see beyond appearances... someone who was more familiar with otherworldly beings in nature..." I think back to the elves and land-spirits I had stumbled across in my days in the wilderness. "Because you are far more -" I struggle to put my feelings into words for a moment. " _More_ than any mere human I have ever met..."

_"More more?" I smile. "Sounds good... But - so you *did* have encounters with otherworldly beings before? It didn't start when you met me?"_

_So it is your fault? - no, don't think that..._

I shrugged. "Yes... but I suppose it's not that - unusual where I come from. So much wilderness... it's not uncommon to see them, if you're alone. And I would often go farther away than most to be by myself..."

The lone wolf, I thought, remembering the feeling of wanting to howl mournfully under the moon.

"But I didn't have such significant encounters until I met you..."

And now that I'm with you, I don't feel alone anymore...

_As someone who's quite probably the son of a jinni, I can hardly blame *you* for bringing weirdness into my life... though except for the question of who my father was I never had any dealings with the supernatural before. There's definitely something about you... but then there appears to be something about me for you too. Ugh. I love stories, but that doesn't mean I want to be inside one..._

_"I guess I should try to sleep a bit more - get my strength up," I say._

I was so enjoying talking with you in bed - I haven't felt this close to you before, I suddenly realize. Nothing like spending a day cuddling someone sick to create a cocoon for just the two of you...

 _Get stuffed, Evdoxos_ , I think with satisfaction. _Jim is MINE..._

"You sleep, Ji- _Master_. Do you need anything else?" I say smoothly, covering my mistake.

_Ji-master? Careful there... don't get too familiar, Seebrecht..._

_"Do you mind staying? I'm not so cold any more, but you are lovely and warm..."_

Do I _mind?_ You can just tell me what to do, can't you?

And as if I would _mind??_

"Of course, whatever you need..." I murmur, and settle against you. When my arms wrap around you, I have to restrain myself from kissing your forehead. We may be in our own cocoon, but it still has rules...

_You're nice and warm and I love you being wrapped around me. No one could get to me... except those bloody supernatural beings, but at least they seem to not want to kill us. I do pray they leave us alone tonight... I have had more than enough of them. Want a long sleep... with my warm Tiger..._

I find myself blinking awake. When did I fall asleep? How long did I sleep for?? God, I must have slept like the dead to not have any idea...

I look over at you, and touch your forehead with the back of my hand. Normal.

I pull you closer, feeling relieved.

_Waking up in the morning couldn’t be more different from how I woke up yesterday. I am warm and comfortable; my head is clear, and I’m hungry._

_The moment I stir you are awake, asking how I’m feeling, looking so relieved when I say I’m fine and would like some breakfast. You rush to warn Minaz, who soon walks in with honeyed tea and asks if I want my breakfast in bed. I decide I’m well enough to get dressed and eat like a civilized person, and he rushes to the kitchen, then gets my clothes ready as you stoke up the fire in the dining room._

Across the table from you over breakfast, I try to watch you surreptitiously. But you’re sharp-eyed as a hawk, and I don’t want to annoy you. So finally I just say, “You seem to be doing so much better... Will you want to see the priestess or wait until another day?”

Ungh... the last thing I want is to consort with priests, witches, and other weird rambling folks... but I guess in matters of the gods and spirits, they *are* the experts. And it's not like we've been doing very well at working things out on our own.

"I guess..." I shrug with not a whole lot of enthusiasm.

I laugh. “Careful, now... if you get too excited, you’ll wear yourself out before we get there! Anyway, we’ll make it quick. And if there’s too much mumbo jumbo, I’m sure you’ll say so...”

_"Alright then..." I sigh, finish my tea. It might do me good to get some fresh air..._

_I dress in layers and layers of clothes. You raise an eyebrow as you put on some linens and a cloak. I scowl, and you look away to hide your grin._

I lead you from the villa into town, watching you carefully to see if you stumble. You’re slightly pale, but you’ve been ill and you’re not used to such limited sun.

When we arrive at the shop, I gesture at it.

“Not much to look at from here, but the back is - different...”

You look at me questioningly, and I shrug. “You’ll see...” I sigh.

_We enter. The usual paraphernalia of witches everywhere - dried plants and animal parts, bottles and jars, geometrical symbols which supposedly have some magical significance, bones, stones, and pinecones._

_The woman looks like what you'd expect, long robes and mystical jewellery, but I'm having trouble telling her age - it must be the darkness of the shop._

_"Ah," she smiles when she sees me. "The Fiery One..."_

I give you a sidelong glance as you regard her carefully...

“Oh? Is that what I am?” you say lightly. Your gaze is anything but as you assess her. I smile faintly.

“I trust you’re feeling better now that your inner flame has been tended to...” She looks at me with a sly smile. “Keep your Tiger happy... he stokes your fire well.”

I feel myself colour, which is most unlike me... but what she said sounded - not just about sex, which I’m sure is not what you want to hear...

_"That he does... with your help, my Lady, I hear," I say._

_Right. I normally play my cards close to my chest, but apparently there is little we can hide from her... she seems to know more about me than I do. 'Fiery one' is too specific to be one of those generically specific statements that witches like to lure their customers in with. Unless you volunteered some more information than I would have liked you to when you came to see her..._

_"It was the Serpent who told me," she smiles._

_She did *not* read my mind - it's obvious that I would wonder what she means after a statement like that._

You’re taking this in good stride, considering how much she knows. It’s uncanny...

“And? What else does your Serpent tell you?” you ask offhandedly.

“Well, since that’s what you came to find out... shall we step into the back and find out?” She raises an eyebrow, and gestures towards the door.

_Alright then... what is in the back? Snakes? I'm not a fan, to be honest..._

_But I follow her, you right behind me, into a dark room filled with smoke. When my eyes have adjusted I can see statues grinning at me from behind the smoke - serpent goddesses looking delighted with their forbidden knowledge, looking keen for me to move closer, within striking range..._

_It's only because you *are* right behind me, and I don't want to back off into you, or seem afraid, that I keep walking. The room is full of tapestries snakes could hide behind; baskets they're probably sleeping in; dark corners ready for an ambush... I tread very gingerly._

_"Don't fear, Fiery One. The Serpent Mother bears you no ill will... as you know; you've encountered her."_

Don’t fear? Jim fears _nothing_...

Wait - you encountered her?

When??

I watch wide-eyed as you slowly follow the priestess. When she gestures at us to sit, you narrow your eyes at the covered clay jar before lowering yourself down to a cushion. I follow suit, sitting next to you.

She settles herself in front of a brazier. “I wasn’t sure you’d come,” she comments, grasping a lit oil lamp. With a long narrow stick, she transfers a flame to the black disc.

“Don’t you see everything?” you ask, sounding curious. But even through the smoke, I can see the cunning in your eyes.

She considers you for a moment. “Not everything, no... I see possibilities unfolding, like forks in the road... and I see what’s of interest to Serpent Mother.” The disc begins to glow orange.

“I’m intrigued... what your serpent mother could want with a simple merchant,” you say innocently, and I have to stop myself from sniggering.

The priestess merely smiles and throws a handful of herbs onto the glowing disc. First there is sizzling, and then clouds of fragrant billowing smoke. She breathes it in - eyelids fluttering shut, her head falls back.

Then her hands shoot forward and release the lid from the jar. I watch as the serpent slowly unfurls and rises up. You lean back, looking tense.

“I did not call you here to harm you, fiery one...” the priestess intones.

If anything you look more perturbed by this.

But then she opens her eyes, and I see a serpent’s gaze staring back.

“Two mighty rivers... were destined to cross,” she breathes. “One of icy water... one of flame. Even the gods could not stop it...”

My lips part. What??

“Why would the gods want to stop it?” I demand.

I see your head turning to look at me, but my eyes are fixed on the priestess.

“Your people tell stories of the world as we know it being born of fire and ice, do they not? Might the gods not have a stake in the world being remade?”

_I am not enjoying this *at all*. She may say she doesn't want to harm me, but there's a snake two feet away from me who may have no such compunction. It's hard to concentrate on what she's saying, and what she's saying is the usual witchy nonsense. Rivers of fire that the gods cannot stop? The world being remade?_

_I look at her. Her eyes look weird in the light of the flames and the dancing smoke - and I'm reminded of a lady I saw in a - dream? With snakes?_

_Oh - yes - I must ask her about that bite mark, but not now - one she's in la-la land, and two there's no way I'm sticking out my wrist in front of that snake._

_"So what power is at work that is mightier than the gods?"_

"You do well to ask, _huios tou tziniou_..." the priestess says with a sly smile. "What is mightier than the gods, that even the gods fear..."

"The Fates?" I blurt out before I realized I've done it.

She turns to me. "Of course, _tighri_... you of all people would know. You have the scent of their realm about you even now..."

My eyes grow even wider. "Why do they care what we do?"

"When it comes to the Fates, they dwell on the overall pattern of the weave forming under their fingers - far more so than the individual threads." she murmurs, swaying side to side.

"Then tell us - what is this 'overall pattern' to do with us?" I demand.

Her gleaming eyes flash at me, holding me imprisoned. "Think _I_ would dare represent the Fates? I speak for Serpent Mother alone... and I know only what she tells me..." Her swaying grows more emphatic, and I watch mesmerized.

"There has been imbalance growing in the world for some time, and it grows even quicker... but one part can affect the whole, if the timing is right. Sometimes all it takes is to simply-" she flicks her hand out and a clay cup falls over, spilling dark liquid onto the floor. I move to right it, and her hand shoots out to grab my wrist. "It has already begun. You are on the path... you must finish it," she whispers in a voice that sounds like it comes from deep within the earth and out through her mouth. The room shakes all around us, and something in the darkness smashes to the floor.

Fuck... what the _fuck_ is happening? The floor is shaking violently now.

"Earthquake," I say urgently, and grab your shoulder. "We need to-"

_" - yes -" I acknowledge, follow you outside, through the shop where little jars are shaken off their shelves and dropping to the floor, some smashing. You try to fold yourself over me as we run out - where can we go from here? There are too many buildings around; the square is half a mile off -_

_We come to a halt right outside. People are walking around, entering and leaving shops. The ground is perfectly still._

"What - the - fuck?" I mutter, still holding onto you.

I hear uneven footsteps and straighten to turn around. The priestess is standing in the doorway. Her eyes are normal again, although a bit unfocused. She looks a bit intoxicated, and holds the doorframe for support.

"Oh..." she breathes. "When we're not getting the point, She likes us to know it..."

I breathe to steady myself. "What _point?"_ I say through gritted teeth. "We're part of some great pattern, and we have to do what the Fates want? But _*what is it they want?"_

She chuckles, and wraps her emerald scarf around herself tightly. "The Fiery One knows," she says, mysterious as ever.

"The Fiery One doesn't remember," you say, your eyes narrowing.

The priestess shrugs. "When the time comes, you'll know."

She moves towards us gracefully, her long skirt swishing, her jewellery clinking.

"You are servants now both of you... to a greater purpose..." she whispers reverently, then presses her thumb to your forehead in between your eyes. You blink at her in a daze, and I'm so stunned I don't react when she does the same to me. I feel the sensation of a flash of light and I step back, pulling you with me.

"What- did you do?" I breathe.

The priestess shrugs again. "You sought direction and I gave it..."

She smiles at us. "Gifts to the Serpent Mother are always welcome..." she says with a wink, before turning and walking back into the shop.

Slowly it dawns on me that I'm still holding you protectively. But I can't seem to loosen my grip, and I stare at you in a daze...

_I blink. That flash - it was like I saw - things - a large - painting, or - like when you're on top of a mountain, and see *everything* - I did see everything, and it all seemed so clear, but it was too fast, and now I can't remember -_

_Ugh! See! That's why I don't consort with priests and witches and their ilk -_

_\- was there really an *earthquake*??_

_I look back into the shop and see the witch carefully pick through jars and shards on the ground - well it looks like there was one in *there*, at least..._

_She has her back to us, so we're dismissed, I suppose._

_I look at you, and you're staring at me just as gobsmacked as I feel._

_"Well. That was - enlightening..." I scowl._

"It was something..." I mutter, forcing myself to remove my hands from you.

"But apparently we'll know what we need to do when the time is right. That's reassuring, isn't it!" I say, rolling my eyes.

_"Marvellous," I sigh._

_"She called me huios tou tziniou - son of the jinni. And you - tighri. What the fuck. How does some back-alley priestess know our nicknames._

_And then she said the Fates were manipulating stuff, but she doesn't speak for them, and then before we can ask more the *entire room starts shaking* - I didn't imagine that, did I? There was a - a localized earthquake in there - and *allegedly* the Fiery One will know what to do next! Well this fiery one doesn't know shit!_

_'Servants to a greater purpose'. Great. 'Off you go, mortals, go and do stuff that the gods may or may not agree with, we'll harass you with weird dreams and scars and bleeding *earthquakes*, and when you ask for counsel we will tell you absolutely bugger all.'"_

_I'm fuming - I *hate* this kind of mumbo-jumbo and do *not* want to be part of a *bleeding* fairy tale._

_"I need a drink." I stomp off towards the nearest tavern._


	23. The Lover and the Beloved

Moments later, we’re sitting at a table with a jug of wine between us and two clay cups.

“I take it you’re feeling better...” I say, rubbing my eyes. “I had just been thinking how much I needed a drink, but I assumed you’d be heading straight home to rest...”

I pour some wine into our cups, and push yours towards you.

I hold up mine. “To not being playthings of the gods...” I growl.

_I sigh._

_"I hate being playthings of *anything*, but I doubt there's much we can do against - well, gods. The stories are full of people who tried to resist their fate and ended up forced into it - or worse. We don't want them deciding we're not being nice good boys and punishing us..."_

“But why _us?”_ I glower. My hand tightens around my cup. “Surely there are people who would want to do this type of thing for the gods? Why rope people into it who don’t have a stake in the game?”

I throw back some wine, and bang the cup on the table.

“Two mighty rivers... Fire and ice...” I mutter. “What is that supposed to be - us??”

I keep using this word... _us_. And although I’m fuming now about feeling like a toy for greater forces to set up on a game board, the word is secretly thrilling me.

Seebrecht and Ibn Jinni...

Sebastian and Jim...

on a _mission_...

_"Exactly... why don't you ever hear about a god telling his priest to do something, the priest doing it, and everyone being happy about it? It's always washerwomen, beggars, merchants... folks who did *not* sign up to have gods manage their lives. Or - fates. *And* gods. *And* jinn."_

_I sigh again. "Yeah, fire and ice - well, fire would be me. Are you ice? You seem pretty hot to me..."_

My scowl fades and I grin at you. “As in I warm you up in bed, or -“ my voice lowers, and I stare at you intently. “I get you good and hot?”

I pour myself more wine and give you an innocent smile. “I assume it means where I’m from... plenty of ice to be found there...”

_"So. You and I need to merge - well we do *that* often enough," I grin._

_"But apparently it will *alll* become clear when we're up North - gods forbid we know what we're getting into so we can prepare ourselves, or anything..."_

I grimace. “Perish the thought! Our attempt at gleaning information wasn’t as successful as I’d hoped...” I sigh and idly move the wine jug about on the table. “We’ll just have to merge frequently. For the good of the mission...” I smirk.

_I snigger. "Who am I to challenge the gods' will? Or - the fates. So they're - different than gods? I must admit my knowledge is a bit patchy on theological subjects - I thought they were just goddesses of these lands. We have one goddess of fate; she is said to be the oldest of the gods - or one of the oldest - but - I thought she was still a goddess. I mean - what is the definition of a god, anyway?"_

“What is the definition of a god?” I chuckle. “I can’t say I’ve ever thought about it... Yes, the fates in my lands are seen as older and more powerful than the gods. Even the gods are said to be intimidated by them.. makes sense, if they existed before the gods came into being. Perhaps ‘Fates’ is just a name that was given to them... perhaps the gods don’t really even know what they are...”

I consider this. “I imagine there are those who would consider such thoughts disrespectful...” I shrug and throw back some more wine. “but I don’t imagine the gods themselves giving a shit.”

_"Well *I* consider it disrespectful to be - *literally!* - lifted from my bed and manipulated into doing gods' or whatever's bidding, but no one seems concerned about *that*..." I scowl._

_"I wonder if I could get the money back I paid for you - seeing as we were doing the gods' will? Maybe we could go to a temple of the Fates and ask them to compensate me?_

_Wait - do they have temples? Our Qadar doesn't - and I don't think I've seen any for the Fates here..?"_

I shrug. “I’ve never encountered any such temples... in my lands or in my travels. They don’t seem to require devotion or worship. And my understanding is that they can’t be petitioned for help, anyway... what the priestess said about their focus on the weave instead of the individual threads certainly rings true...” I contemplate this for a moment - I’m not exactly used to thinking this way. But then I’ve never met anyone who can articulate their thoughts like you...

“And if you _were_ to find a temple and you _did_ get your money back - what then? Would that mean I was no longer your slave?” I smile at you slyly. “Don’t worry, it seems highly unlikely you would be compensated. And I’m certainly not going anywhere...”

_Oh._

_Well I kind of knew that - I mean - you are devoted to me, and that isn't just because of your oath to Ansuz -_

_but -_

_Oh._

_Well._

_Actually hearing you say - you would stay if you weren't my slave -_

_\- isn't that what you said?_

_That is what you said, right?_

_Can I ask? I can't ask - that would be silly -_

_Just - wow. Your loyalty is -_

_\- touching -_

_I take a deep breath._

_"It appears we are *both* slaves now. Didn't she say that? We're both servants to a greater purpose? Great... here you go, work all your life to get so rich you never have to bow down to anyone - and goddesses get involved, and hey, you're risking life and limb doing some quest for them without knowing what or how._

_Well - they seem not to take no for an answer, and they haven't killed us *so far* - but they don't seem keen on us trying to find out more - unless earthquakes are their way of saying welcome..."_

You look at me for a long moment before speaking. When you do, you don’t respond to my comment - but then, I didn’t expect you to.

But there was an expression on your face - a pause and then a flash of surprise, quickly stifled. But before it was squashed, surprise gave way to disbelief and -

You were moved.

I knew it.

I fucking knew it - you _do_ feel something for me.

I was right, I was _right!_

Not love, perhaps... but affection and something from the realm of passion. And not just for sex.

Then you talk about something else, and I can barely hear what you’re saying.

Yes, yes... the gods haven’t killed us, and we’re on own to figure out what they want from us. Oh, well!

I realize I’m staring at you and smiling, and I quickly take a drink from my cup. You look at me strangely.

“They’re funny that way,” I say cheerfully.

I was _right_...

_You seem to have some private thoughts that are giving you joy - anything you care to share, Tiger?_

_You're way more at ease with all this than I am - makes sense I suppose, as you've been steeped in godly stuff since you were a kid. I never had anything to do with them - *or* with jinn, despite being allegedly the son of one. I find it all rather disconcerting - I like being master of my own destiny, worked very hard to become so, and thought I'd succeeded - but then, with the purchase of *one* slave, all of a sudden I'm some pawn in a divine game._

_"Well - it looks like at the very least, we're meant to be together..."_

_Wait - that sounded - how did that - I didn't mean - not like in - some romantic tale or something, that would be silly -_

_I take a big sip of wine to hide my flustration, but it goes down the wrong hole and I start coughing –_

_We’re meant to be together??_

First I see you _feeling_ something, and now this??

Carefully I keep my smile in check, feeling it glowing within me anyway.

I know, I know - that’s not exactly how you meant it...

it’s more the look of panic that flashed over your face...

there would be nothing to feel flustered about if you felt nothing for me.

oh no- you really are flustered, poor thing -

As you cough, I firmly thump your back a few times. Soon you’re able to take in a breath unhindered.

“It’s disconcerting, isn’t it...” I say, as though in commiseration about our involuntary quest. Only I’m not referring to a quest at all... just the realization of having feelings for someone you’re not supposed to.

 _Meant to be together,_ I think to myself dreamily. It may not be _exactly_ how you meant it, but - I _don’t care_.

_"Ow..." I croak. My throat is still very raw, and the coughing hurt. Unsettlingly, this makes me want to crawl into your arms for comfort - good gods, Ibn Jinni, you're a *grown man* and you're *in public*. Get a hold of yourself._

_I take another sip of wine to soothe my throat._

_"So - all this mumbo jumbo, and it changes nothing. We still don't know anything, except that we're *supposed* to travel to your lands - and here I thought that was *my* idea. So - we just progress as planned, I guess. I drink those herbs - they seem really good, considering how poorly I was - and make sure we have a good supply to last our trip North. And then when we *are* North, the Fiery One will miraculously know what to do. And if he doesn't, I'm sure there will be some ice giants or something who will show up in his dreams and explain everything to him in impenetrable poetry and suggestive dance. And if we're lucky, the hakawatis will tell tales of our derring-do for generations to come... I wonder if they'll leave in the juicy bits..."_

I burst out laughing at your imagined dream. “Exactly what ice giants are like,” I grin. “Every single one of them. Can’t wait to share their poetry and do a provocative little dance...” I throw my head back and laugh even louder.

Your lips twist into a smile and you sip your wine, looking pleased.

“Actually, the ice giants and fire giants are older than the gods, too,” I say. “They’re forces of chaos... wielding the power and might of the elements. Interesting that the gods should hate them so... just as the gods of this land hate the beings that came before them... or gods by another name?” I muse. This questioning nature of yours seems to be rubbing off on me...

_"Hmmm..." I muse. "It's not uncommon for people who've conquered a nation to make the gods of the conquered people make out to be evil - either that, or integrate them with their own pantheon. There was something like that with your story of the Ansu and Vana - where the Vana gods intermarried and merged with the Ansu. Maybe the ice giants were gods of an earlier people, who were conquered, and now they're weaker, because they have fewer worshipers?"_

My eyebrows rise. “Hard to say... I’ve never seen any giants. They keep to their own realms, and their own battles with the gods. Elves and land-spirits on the other hand I have seen... but the gods don’t seem to take issue with them.”

I drink more wine thoughtfully, then smile. “Look at you... practically on death’s door one day, and the next - drinking wine and contemplating the nature of the gods...”

_"Yes... remarkable, isn't it. Almost as if I am a plaything in their hands..." I frown. "Oh well. In spring, we go north, and until then, we try to stay warm, and don't go cavorting with priestesses, because it makes the earth angry. Or something."_

_I shake my head, knock back my wine, pour another glass._

You seem frustrated as hell, which I get. But at least we’re frustrated together, and drinking together.

Unlike a couple of days ago - which I don’t care to think about.

“Gods’ games aside, I’m looking forward to seeing the northern lands,” I admit, pouring another glass for myself. “I never thought I would see them again...”

_I nod. It must have been hard on you, being banned from your lands in the first place, and then being enslaved, most likely to be forced to live out your life in fighting pits in a hot country; if you're lucky surviving with enough limbs intact to be able to retire and teach others to fight._

_But then I came along... but you probably expected to stay with me in the south._

_"Was it surprising for you, that I suggested going north?"_

“Yes! I didn’t think you would want to face the elements, even in the spring...” I give you a worried smile. “I don’t think the climate will impress you, if even here is too cool for you. Thank the gods we have the tea for you now...”

I help myself to more wine. “But I’m very glad to return, and - that I can show it to you...”

Did that sound strange? Unusual for a slave to want to share his past with his Master?

I sigh. Truth be told, I’m getting tired of trying to fit into some idea I have of what a slave is supposed to be like. It’s exhausting and I don’t give a shit. And more importantly, I’m realizing that’s really not what you want anyway.

The trick is to find that narrow place to be found in between what I want and what’s acceptable to you... maybe while we’re travelling it will be easier to suss that out...

_"To be honest, I didn't know I would be affected so... I had no idea it would be this cold. And that's *here*. It's going to be colder in your lands..." I look at my cup._

_"But I've never let myself be held back from things I want, and I am not starting now. I'm not going to freeze - I'll wear warm clothes and drink those herbs - and make sure we get back before winter."_

_For a second, I wanted to say '*I* get back' - like I was expecting you'd stay behind. But - why would you? You swore an oath..._

_But when you see your lands again, your people - will you be tempted to stay? And what do those gods want with you? What if they lay claim to you once you're there? Am I going to have to fight a goddess for you??_

You hesitate as if you want to speak, but then say nothing - you just look troubled and stare into your cup before drinking more wine.

Once again I feel the urge to lay my hand on yours, and ask what’s wrong.

Well, I may not care about being a respectful slave, but... I do very much about respecting your wishes.

“Having a tiger to keep you warm is also very important...” I say with a mock-serious expression.

_"It is," I nod gravely. "I don't know how anyone could travel north without one. I get so cold in the bed when you're not there - I used to have that back home as well sometimes; the nights can get very cold, especially when you're out in the open desert. I would curl up and load up on blankets, but not be able to get warm - if only I'd known of the special magic of tigers..."_

Oh wow... I was joking, but you mean it, don’t you?

“Good thing you never have to go without one...” I say, giving you a lopsided smile.

Ever again...

_"Good thing indeed..."I smile, reaching out my hand. You understand, lift yours, and let me take it, and hold it._

_My hand moves down, and yours goes with it, and both are resting on the table, my hand on top, stroking yours - golden and calloused and strong, and so dear..._

_I think the wine is getting to me - I didn't eat much at all today. But I feel nice and warm and happy, sitting here..._

I realize I’m practically holding my breath as you take my hand and again as you begin to stroke it.

Oh gods... can we do this every day _for always?_ I think dreamily. Quickly I check in to make sure my face doesn’t look idiotically besotted. Even if that’s how I feel...

_It's not proper to be affectionate in public..._

_But this isn't a tavern of repute, and who knows me here... I like stroking the Tiger. He's warm and comfortable. And he seems happy enough..._

Oh gods... I never want this moment to end...

I sigh with contentment and smile at you.

_"I think I'm a bit tipsy, Tiger..." I confide in you. "But then - it's not every day you survive an earthquake..."_

“A divinely inspired earthquake, no less...” I say drily. “But tipsy isn’t bad. It’s one approach to dealing with all this strangeness. An approach I highly favour, myself...” I lift my cup and tip it back. “Mmm. Not nearly as good as your stores, of course... but I’m growing appreciative of wine, I have to admit...”

_"What do you drink up north?" I ask, curious. "It can't be just meduz... that must be really hard to make."_

“ _Beor_ , made from fermented grains...” I say with satisfaction. “I suspect you won’t like it...”

_"Fermented grains?" I look at you. "Isn't that terribly bitter?"_

“It’s... bitter, yes. Not sweet like meduz, or even wine. But the bitterness is delicious...” I rest my chin in my hand and smile fondly at the memory.

_"It doesn't sound too great... but I'll try it," I smile. I'll try anything you suggest..._

_Oh - that reminds me - of the other night -_

_I feel myself blushing. Quickly have a sip to hide it._

What was _that_ look about?

You cover your face with your cup too quickly for me to assess.

But if I had to guess... and seeing how your eyes are looking everywhere but me...

Were you thinking of - something else you tried recently? I can’t think of anything else that would make you look like that...

By all the gods... could you be _feeling_ something for me??

I take a sip of my wine, heart fluttering in my chest.

When we both give each other a secretive smile over our cups, I think for a moment I’m going to fall from my chair.

_You're funny... and so pretty._

_And I'm drunk._

_"I think I'll need some help to get home, Tiger... and when we're home we can have a nap, because I've been sick. Is that a good idea? And then when we wake up... who knows what will happen... I'm getting my strength back..."_

“A _very_ good idea. Master. I’ll see to it that you get safely to your bed,” ( _our_ bed) “and all settled in for a lovely nap. And when we wake we’ll do whatever you like…” I smile at you, stand, and slide my arm around your waist.

“Ready?”

_"If the gods agree..." I look round the tavern challengingly in case any gods want to argue with our decision, but they seem happy to let us go our own way, for now._

_You hold me on our walk back, which is good, because it's started raining and the streets are slippery. And you're warm._

Mmm, I love the feeling of you safe in my arms... I almost wish the way back were longer, but - soon enough I’ll be in bed with you, and that’s even better.

Once I get you nestled into bed, I go to fetch more tea, much to your disgruntled disapproval. But Minaz shoos me out of the kitchen, so I quickly return to you and feed you warmth with my body. Your arms slide around me possessively, and it’s bliss...

_Warm Tiger in bed... Minaz bringing hot tea with honey... soon I'm warm and toasty, and I fall asleep in your arms._

_Blissfully, I don't dream._

In the morning, you’re still in my arms... breathing softly against my chest.

I pull you closer against me for a moment, breathing in your cinnamony scent.

Mmm... I can never get enough of this. Of _you_...

I try to imagine not seeing you every day. All day.

I can’t.

I remember back when I wasn’t sure if you would ever cast me aside and use me infrequently for bodyguarding or sex... or worse still, forget about me entirely!

Shivering, I push the thought aside. You seem very attached to your Tiger now... thank the gods.

_I wake nice and warm, but with a pounding head. Oh yes. No food and lots of wine._

_After a really disturbing experience at that witch's shop. That *did* happen, didn't it? I didn't dream that?_

_No - that was real. I sigh. This is worrying - where jinn and gods first only bothered us in hyperrealistic dreams, it appears they now have decided to just come out in plain daylight, smashing someone's shop - and she didn't seem to mind at all, like localized seismic activity is a regular thing for her; just one of the risks of the job..._

_I'm tempted to go back and demand an explanation, but she's just going to tell us more riddles, and anyway - if manifesting a bleeding earthquake is not a clear statement of 'you've asked enough, now stop bothering my priestess', I don't know what is._

I feel a shift in your muscles - they go from sleep-soft to subtly tense.

I don’t want to say anything - I love that you slept in my arms all night, and I’m not ready to let you go.

So I just relax and enjoy the feeling of your body against mine... but eventually I can sense how active your mind is. Somehow.

“I can practically _hear_ you thinking,” I yawn and stretch slightly. “How are you feeling, Master?”

_"Quite well, considering I was at death's door two days ago," I say, stretching. "And look - it would appear the sun's come out for the first time in forever," I nod towards the window. My longing for the sun is almost painful - I get up, open the shutters, and bask in the rays - weak and chilly compared to back home, but balm to my being._

_You walk up behind me, look outside. I pull you towards me and around me - it's cold and you're nice and warm._

_We stand there soaking up the light._

Mmm, that sun does feel good...

I'm taken aback as I feel you pulling me towards you... leaning back against my chest, you position my arms around your torso.

Gods... I'm getting used to you wanting constant physical contact in bed, but now it's spilling over into everyday life. Touching my hand in the tavern, and now this -

"It won't be that long before we're basking in the insanely hot sunlight you love..." I reassure you.

"You don't love it?" you say, feigning shock.

I love it because you do. Gods, I _can't say that..._

"It's growing on me," I say softly. Closing my eyes, I sigh into your hair.

_I can't believe the sun will ever come closer, not stay this faraway pale disc, but I know it will. For now, this little barely warm thing is what I'm getting, and I'll be cherishing it._

_"Let's go for a walk while we can, Tiger - out of town, past the shore. There are nice sandy beaches here that are easy to walk."_

A walk on a beach? Sounds positively... Hm. Don’t know.

It doesn’t sound like you - but I’m all for it.

“Nice sandy beaches sound perfect, Master,” I say with an amiable smile.

_Minaz makes us a lovely breakfast with plenty of honeyed tea and coffee which deal with my hangover; then we head out to the harbour. There are many people about - everyone must be glad of the break in the incessant clouds and rain. But it doesn't take us a long walk for the beaches to become quieter, and finally deserted. I keep stopping to pick up beautiful shells, marvelling at their colours and shapes. You grin and call me a magpie who loves anything that's shiny._

_"Well yes, that must be why I chose you - you were covered in gold powder..."_

I laugh out loud. Gods, I had nearly forgotten...

"Oh, you remember that?" I ask innocently.

You raise an eyebrow at me as if to say 'really?', and I shrug.

"Feels like a lifetime ago, now. But however fucking sticky and annoying it was, I'm certainly glad it caught the magpie's eye..."

_"I wasn't sure if you were real - you seemed like a man made of gold, with your hair and your skin. I realized when I came closer it was powder, but your skin was still unlike any I'd ever seen. It's beautiful," I say, and stroke your arm, with its tiny nearly invisible golden hairs. Your skin is paler now, after the winter – more a light pinkish beige gold._

“So is yours...” I respond, watching you as your hand moves along my arm... and barely suppressing a delicious shiver. Your arm is tan against my mine, while my skin appears to have become deeper ‘gold’ since spending time in your lands. The combination nearly takes my breath away.

“So silky smooth... with the barest scent of cinnamon...” I say, breathing you in.

_“Yes,” I smile, pleased at your accurate sense of smell. “The oil Minaz mixes for my skin has cinnamon in it... he says it protects against disease and infections. And I love the scent.”_

“As do I...” I murmur, near intoxicated by the smell of you, the drag of your fingers against my skin.

_"How large does the sun get in your lands? It's smaller here than back home, even in winter... is she just a speck all the way north?"_

I consider your question. “Just a bit smaller than this... Sunna does not blaze in our lands, she is a bit more coy. She makes short appearances in the winter days, and we long for her, for many moons... when she grants us longer and longer visits, it is something to celebrate... it means the ground will finally thaw, and crops can be planted again...”

_It seems so unnecessarily hard - why would people want to live in places where there's no sun? Your people seem better built for it - you are hardly cold even here in winter, and you struggled with our heat. But long months in which you can't do much except huddle around a fire inside while there's snow and ice out sounds terrible. I'm bored with even one winter here in Kalanisa, which is balmy compared to your lands._

_Well, hopefully we will be able to set up a good connection with one trip north, doing further communications and trade with caravans that I need not be part of._

_Or you, for that matter. I don't think I would be very happy if you were away for months - even though you're probably a good ambassador for your people._

_Hm. I'll have to think about that. Later._

I watch as you take in my answer, and then your mind seems hard at work again... endlessly active...

Then you start to look troubled.

“What are you thinking about?” I ask, curious.

_"Your lands... they seem so harsh. I have a hard time imagining people choosing to live there... loving living there. When you talk about them, you sound so fond..."_

_You won't want to stay, will you? No - you said you'd stay with me, whatever. But what if you see your lands again?_

There - that troubled look again.

“Yes, I have good memories of my land... and my life there...” My brow furrows. “Does that - concern you?”

_"Noooo..." I lie. You look at me._

_Fuck's sake._

_"I - well, when we're there - will it be difficult on you to leave again, go back to Moghyart?"_

“What?” I look at you in shock.

Is _that_ what you think??

“There are things I’ll always remember fondly, yes. And some things I even miss... quite a lot,” I admit. “But do you think that even begins to compare with what I have with you?”

_What - what do you mean - have with me. You're my slave. And - well; you're inordinately fond of me, which is fortunate, but - what -_

_"What do you mean?" I blurt out._

Oh - shit. Not something slaves say, of course.

“My life with you, I mean...” I say quickly. “I wouldn’t want to go back.”

_Why, though? I mean, I know I made you swear - and I know I fascinate you - that's how I lured you in. But now - you've seen me scared, you've seen me sick... yet your admiration seems not to have diminished, just maybe grown closer, more intimate._

_Anyway - the important thing is that I won't have to struggle dragging you kicking and screaming back to Moghyart. I'm relieved._

_"The sun's going down, already..." I say. "But it's up longer than yesterday, and will be up longer tomorrow... spring is finally coming._

_Tomorrow, I will start serious preparations for our trip."_

Gods, you were asking me something real... and I was so close to answering. I _did_ answer - but then I backtracked.

What would have happened if I had said -

Don’t be stupid, Seebrecht. Said _what?_ I _love you madly?_

My eyes widen. Oh no... no no no. Don’t think it, don’t -

You’ve stopped talking and you’re staring at me strangely.

I rack my brain for what you were talking about and come up empty.

“You didn’t _really_ think I’d want to stay - without you?”

_-_

_\- I -_

_What?_

_No -_

_No, of course not. We've -_

_\- established, haven't we - the -_

_dedication, yes -_

_Stop confusing me, Tiger._

_"No - well - no, I mean - no._

_You - you're a man of your word, you wouldn't - deceive me..."_

_It's suddenly getting quite warm on the beach, despite the sun being low. A last burst, perhaps._

I always imagined that if I said too much, you’d get angry.

 _This_ is completely unexpected... and somehow I feel _guilty_ for making you feel so out of your element...

so now there’s an indication that you might have some feelings for me, and I have to keep from drawing it out of you??

Fuck...

Seebrecht, what do you hope to achieve here? For Jim to set you free and make you his - what?

I smile brightly. “Just - making sure you know, Master. So - preparations for the trip. Anything I need to be aware of?”

_"We'll need to go over the supplies we gathered so far and see what we need to get for the trip. You know you mentioned things like hunting weapons for game, skinning knives, that kind of thing; waterproof containers to keep things dry that need to remain dry - that isn't the type of supplies I'd normally have to take on a caravan, so I'll need your expertise._

_I guess we should meet up with your countrymen, as they've done this trip, and will have valuable insights as well."_

I nod. “I’ll visit them... I don’t know if you wish to come along. But there’s plenty of time. Shall we head back or shall we sit and look at the sea?”

_It's getting a bit chilly, but I'm enjoying this. The sea is turning a dark purple as the sun is warming our backs. I move closer to you, so you can keep me warm, and we sit in silence for a while, just looking at the sea turning darker, the breaking waves, the birds diving for fish._

I so want to put my arm around you...

well, it makes sense if it’s to keep you warm, isn’t it??

I do so cautiously. “If it’s too cold Master, we should leave.”

I don’t want to leave. Especially now as the sun is setting...

“Look,” I point behind us, where the sky lights up like it’s on fire - bright orange with streaks of pink and lavender. But it pales in beauty next to your face looking at the sky in wonder...

_You do have dramatic sunsets up north, I'll give you that. When the sun is visible, that is, and it's not just a grey sky getting darker until it's black, with no stars and no moon. I've never seen such darkness as up here._

_It must be even darker in the woods._

_"How do you navigate in the forest, when you can't see the stars and the moon?"_

I shrug. “When you grow up in the woodlands, you just have a sense of where you’re going... there are landmarks, yes. But we learn early on – to -“ I go silent for a moment, struggling to put it into words. “It’s like - our feet are hearing the earth every moment... as well as the trails, and the prints the animals leave behind. Our feet know, and from there our bodies know. So you just have to - be still and listen. And everything you need to know is right there.”

_Interesting. I've never felt the earth through my feet before. Well, I have, but it was usually because it was burning me, rather than telling me where to go._

_It also sounds decidedly more wishy-washy than 'look for the Mermaid constellation; the top star in her tail fin is North'._

_But I suppose if you grow up somewhere, you end up knowing it intimately, whatever it is. I sure never got lost in the labyrinthine streets of Moghyart's bazaar, where hapless visitors regularly have to give street kids a few coins to lead them out. I was one of those kids once..._

_We sit and look at the sea getting darker. It's rather chilly now the sun is gone, and I shiver even with your arms and my cloak around me, so we head back home, where a roaring fire and a fretting Minaz who's afraid I'll catch another cold and feeds me hot food and tea soon warm me up._

It’s amazing to know that after dinner and resting by the fire, I’ll be going to bed with you... it’s an unspoken expectation. As if I would want to do anything else...

But I know that my presence there is not just about bodyguarding, sex, or being an efficient heat source... or even facing a bloody quest from the gods.

I can’t picture any other slave or employee filling this role. And _I know_ you feel the same way...

I can tell by the way you plaster yourself against me, curling around me like a sensuous serpent. I rest my face against your hair - breathing in your scent, feeling nearly dizzy with pleasure.

God, Jim... where is this connection going to take us??


	24. Tale of the Singers and the Storytellers

_It's a few weeks before the Equinox when we set off north, with your countrymen and a trader from Kalanisa called Varik._

_Roads up north are often no more than trails, so we have horses and pack mules, which are less strong than camels, but can still carry quite a bit of weight. An advantage over normal caravans is that we don't have to carry water - we can fill our personal skins when we get to rivers and brooks, of which there are plenty. We also can supplement our food by hunting or fishing underway, though that takes time, so we need to balance the food requirements with the need to keep moving._

_The supplies I am taking for trade are mostly light; things you said your people would find exotic and fascinating - spices, silk, gemstones, dyes._

_It's essential that the spices and dyes stay dry, so we have them in parchment within special waterproof containers within waterproof containers, so even if the outside one ends up getting damaged, there's backup. In theory we can go swimming under a waterfall without risk of them getting wet - though the same does not apply to us, unfortunately._

_I have some warm clothes and cloaks which are made out of the cloth that we bought from your countrymen, which should keep me warm and dry if it rains - but crossing rivers is another matter. You talk about stripping off and putting clothes back on on the other side, which I do *not* approve of - you laugh and say we better hope there are bridges then._

_I take a look at the very hesitant barely silver disc of the sun hidden behind clouds as we leave Kalanisa. We've taken a good supply of the Serpent priestess's herbs, also wrapped in waterproof packaging - but it still feels like foolishness to ride away from the sun, small and watery as she is even here._

_However will I manage in those icy wet lands?_

As the winter recedes and signs of spring begin to creep across the land, I sense trepidation in you. Gods, you really don’t want to go north, do you... I had hoped you would enjoy the rugged majesty of my lands but the lack of sunlight and warmth seems to be filling you with dread.

Well, it’s just this one trip, and we don’t have to return. I for one am glad to see it one more time in my life and to share its wild beauty with you. It will have to sustain me for the rest of my life, this journey home - but I’ve made my peace with it.

Nothing is more important to me than you.

Finally we set out. And my heart grows both anxious and excited to return. I’m glad we won’t be heading into my tribe’s territory. But I may indeed see people I know from other tribes.

I look over at you from my horse, and finally ask the question I’ve been too apprehensive to ask until now. “If we see someone I know... I’d like to say I’m your bodyguard. Not your slave. If that is acceptable to you, Master...” I look at you searchingly.

_You seem apprehensive - no need Sebastian. It can see how it would be considered shameful for a warrior to end up a slave - what would anyone else understand about the intense need to own and to submit? They'd consider you to have failed as a warrior for not killing me and that is that._

_"Of course, Sebastian. Your loyalty is beyond question, but I can see how people would look down on you for being a slave, unable to understand the circumstances. Say you are my bodyguard - you *are*; no one could argue with that."_

_I will release you from slavery eventually, but it would raise eyebrows if I did so too soon, and wouldn't be fair on others who have served me longer. But what difference would it make? You are mine, completely unconnected to how we met, any money exchanging hands, even any oaths sworn._

_It's in who we are._

I exhale slowly. "I shall, Master."

Then I feel a sense of lightness come over me as we ride towards the horizon - there are trees in the distance and the sky is pale blue as the clouds have parted. The sun shines down on us from afar.

If we were truly an owner and slave, you wouldn't even have considered such an outlandish request. I wouldn't have had the right to ask.

But we're not, are we... I don't think there's a word for what we are...

There was a situation that happened to me that resulted in captivity. Temporarily. And then our paths crossed, and everything changed.

And now my 'circumstances' are simply a life with you.

But the fact that you didn't question my request and just agreed to it immediately... and that you see me as your bodyguard, regardless of how I came into your service... that's affecting me more than I could have imagined...

I look over at you again.

"Thank you for understanding."

We stare at each other for a moment as we ride, then I smile and look back to the wide-open skies.

_The landscape immediately north of Kalanisa is quite sparse, but soon we get to forests. I am surprised at the sheer endlessness of the trees - when I think surely the forest must be ending up ahead, where I can see light, it's just a clearing, and within a few feet we're among the trees again._

_And it's not just trees - underneath there are endless bushes, some with thorns, that we have to hack our way through when they've overgrown the path. We brought special large knives for this - you can't use your normal weapons; it would blunt them. As it is, much of our time at camp is spent resharpening the hacking knives that have been used during the day._

_As I remark on the abundance of flora, Brandulf laughs uproariously, as he likes doing. "These are mere sticks! Wait till we get to the *proper* forests... trees so vast it takes ten men to circle their trunk, whose crowns reach all the way to the heavens; foliage so thick you need torchlight to see by even at noon!"_

_I do tend to take him with a grain of salt - he loves boasting, which is a thing warriors seem to like across cultures, and always about the same things - battles won, monsters beaten, and women seduced. I don't mind - he and his friends tell good tales, and they appreciate me as a source of stories they don't know yet. We've given up on the me not speaking their language ruse, and I’m starting to pick up on the differences between your tongue and theirs; so we mostly speak Nordic now, or Common with Varik and his men, who are learning but struggle still._

_Days are long on horseback, and I’m desperately sore by nightfall - I'm not used to riding for so long. Evenings are spent sharing stories, wine, and songs round the fire. I'm getting a taste for the Nordic songs; the men sing them in harmonies that are pleasing to the ear._

_"Sing us a song of your people, Jim!" Oddur suggests. My excuses that I'm not a good singer are waved away, and I sing them a song my mother used to sing, in the old tongue, about a warrior who fell in battle, but his betrothed loved him so much that she sang his spirit across the borders of the afterlife and to her rooms, where he could only stay at night._

_“So I refute the sun and her intrusive light,_

_oh, go away, retreat for your slumber_

_that my lover may find his way back to me_

_under the stars and moon I will taste his kiss”_

_They don’t understand the words, but I explained to them what the song was about, and they seem to be moved by the cadence and the sentiment._

I’ve been watching you during our trip, seeing you take in the new surroundings and changing landscape. You’re often quiet from the physical demands of travelling through challenging terrain, so different from what you’re used to. But I’m pleased that you seem so appreciative of the storytelling and singing at the campsites. Sitting by a bonfire under the night sky is one of my favourite things in life. And now with you leaning against me for warmth (and pleasure?), it’s indescribably better.

Brandulf and his men are good companions - we chose well. They watch you, transfixed by your singing... no one looks at me. If they had, they would have seen me in awe. The rare sight of you emoting affects me deeply, and I feel myself trembling in response.

When I think of what you said earlier, what the song is about, it’s everything I can do to not weep openly at the poignancy... I turn to grab more wood for the fire so I can surreptitiously wipe the tell-tale moisture from my eyes.

_They ask me to sing another one, and I claim a sore throat, but they bring out meduz, saying it will smooth the roughest of voices, and well, they're probably right._

_We have raucous songs as well, of course, but my voice is more suited to the slow and sad ones, so I sing of a boy who writes letters to his mother and leaves them on the roof for the wind to take, because his father has told him that his mother has gone to live with the birds and the winds in the sky. He's delighted when one day he receives a letter back. As the listeners to the song, we first think his father must have written it, but when he shows it to his father, the man bursts into tears, and together they read the sweet words from his mother from where she is watching them from her aerial realm. A repetition of her message ends the song._

_I remember my own mother as I sing - she died when she was so young, got a high fever one day and was gone a week later, despite the best efforts of the local witch. She looked peaceful when she died... but I was inconsolable. And of course there was no father there..._

_Damn. I forget how hard-hitting that meduz is. I swallow, hide my face in my cup, blinking._

Oh gods... your voice...

so beautiful...

and vibrating with emotion.

This is too much, I just can’t - contain myself -

I poke at the fire, desperately blinking back dampness. Feigning that ash flew into my eyes, I swipe at the tears about to break free.

When I look up, your face is lowered and you’re carefully sipping meduz.

Lit up by the fire, you look so young and vibrant- and so - _sad_.

Oh, Jim... how am I going to get through this without breaking down in our tent?

I pour myself more meduz, relieved that Brandulf has begun to sing.

Although he’s singing a slow, soulful song - obviously inspired by your mournful themes. Only this song is about an impossible love - seeing someone every day and not being able to declare one’s love.

Gods... I take in a shaky breath as I avoid looking at you and desperately try not to cry.

_It's not considered unmanly to cry among the Northmen, and I see Falkur openly let his tears flow at Brandulf's song, but I still feel self-conscious. I try to hide, but there's a Tiger behind me, so I just curl into your embrace. However, close to your chest, I can't help but feel the shakiness -_

_Well. It appears we're all at it tonight. Is this one of those enchantments of the meduz you talked about?_

_When Brandulf finishes, he raises his cup at you. "What about you, Seebrecht? Have any songs from your tribes?"_

"Of course..." I say, brow furrowing.

Well, I won't be singing any songs that are sad or about love, or anything else that will end in me weeping before the song is even finished.

"I have a song about the Wild Hunt..."

You appear intrigued. "Wild Hunt?"

"Yes... once a year, a hunt is undertaken at night across the lands, to collect all the spirits that belong to another realm - such as those that have died and not travelled to the Underworld. Or entities that have visited the Mid-Realm, the human world, and decided to stay instead of returning to their own world..."

"Yes, and the Hunt is led by Ansuz and accompanied by mysterious wild dogs," Oddur interjects.

"Ah, I've heard this, as well..." I say, taking on the storyteller mantle. "But the tales I grew up with are about the Hunt being led by someone else..."

"Who?" Oddur scoffs.

I look around at the expectant faces. "Brehtaz," I say, my lips curling into a smile as Oddur's eyes widen.

"I've never heard this," he says defiantly. But he casts a furtive look into the darkness.

"Brehtaz... ah yes, we also know her as Perchte," Brandulf says. He doesn't seem as disturbed. "I do remember a story about her on a hunt... from when I was a child..."

"Who is she?" you ask, eyebrows raised.

"No one you want to run into in the wilderness..." Oddur mutters.

You look at me and I smile. "Perhaps not. But seeing as it's not the night of the Wild Hunt... and we are neither dead nor malevolent spirits... I think we'll be safe..."

I begin to sing,

“Little ones, come

It's time for you to rest

My realm calls to you

Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?

You are in my hands now...”

When I finish, Oddur shudders. "Such things shouldn't be sung outside the boundaries of the village..."

"Brehtaz only brings beings to their true home where they belong..." I say, shrugging.

"Nothing to fear, brother... we all belong somewhere..." I say, catching your eye.

_I realize this is the first time I've heard you sing. You don't have a great singing voice like Brandulf, but you sing with conviction and dedication. It's clear that you love this Brehtaz that the song is about._

_So many gods and goddesses about in your lands... what will they make of me? Whatever I'm supposed to do there, is it something that they will approve of? If not - how can I stand against a goddess who can simply mark your skin when you're on the other side of the world? Will she just bury me in ice to freeze till the end of time?_

_Oddur's right - these are scary things to think about, all alone in the woods, in our tiny circle of firelight, surrounded by the black of the night and the trees, the unfamiliar sounds of night creatures calling to each other._

_Your arms around me are warm though, and the meduz is soothing, and soon Brandulf, Oddur, and Falkur start a rowdy song with harmonies and a catchy chorus that everyone joins in with, about several men, each of whom is drunker than the last, and doing some things that are apparently hilarious, but rely too heavily on puns for me to understand. Varik, Rados, and Elios don't understand the words, but sing along anyway, making the Northmen crack up at their pronunciation, especially at one bit which they keep making them repeat. You whisper to me that it now sounds like the men are fornicating with ducks to protest their innocence, which makes me giggle._

_After this, it’s Varik’s turn to share some stories from his lands. I listen as I'm dozing in your arms, mostly happy to be warm and not on a horse - I've got sores in embarrassing places. We've got salves that help, but mostly my skin will just have to get used to it._

_The Northmen are quite openly affectionate with each other, as are Varik and Elios, though from what I hear none of them are as - exclusive as we are; it's more comfort and convenience. However, it's nice to be able to just rest in your arms knowing no one will bat an eyelid._

_In my country, public displays of physical affection are frowned upon - you may greet with a kiss, but it’s a highly formal one, and you don't then sit about cuddling or holding hands. In general, couples' quality time together is seen as a private affair that happens in the home. Cuddling with my bodyguard would certainly raise some eyebrows._

_I may just be unaware, of course - the Northmen may have as many rules as we have, and I may be unwittingly breaking them all; but I'm sure I would have noticed._

_Suddenly my doze is interrupted at something Varik says -_

_"What was that??"_

_He looks at me. "I was saying how Erotas makes men fall in love by shooting his arrows of love through their hearts -"_

_Yes - yes that's what he said. Why did that make me startle awake?_

Gods... the feeling of you resting in my arms... in front of others like it’s the most natural thing in the world...

You seem perfectly at ease sitting around a fire with these men, which I was not expecting.

I was so looking forward to this journey - and it means even more to me now that I’m seeing a completely different side to you.

Dreamily I rest my head against your hair as you drift off, safe and warm in my arms. Brandulf gives me a knowing look, and I grin sheepishly.

Yes, I know - I’m in love with my Master -

...

My eyes widen as clarity overtakes my denial.

Oh - gods -

I _am_ -

Suddenly you wake up and for one panic-stricken moment I think you heard my thoughts. But no - you want to know what Varik was saying.

How - did this happen at the same time as what I was thinking about-?

And why did it spook you so??

_I shake my head. "Sorry - I was dozing off. I thought I remembered - something about that -_

_It's gone. Sorry; didn't mean to interrupt you."_

_Annoyingly, there is something there *just* beyond my grasp - I can see something from the corner of my mind, but when I try to recall it it won't come. So weird - I remember everything, usually._

_Erotas, Erotas… name doesn't ring a bell. But something about that arrow -_

_no, it's gone._

You’re apologizing? I don’t think I’ve ever seen that before.

You seem so flustered, and I have no idea why.

Varik has continued speaking, but you appear so deep in thought... searching for something...

Before I know it, I’ve stroked your hair and kissed your forehead.

“Is everything alright?” I murmur.

_"Yeah - yeah," I whisper back. "I was just drifting off, and kind of startled awake, like it was in response to Varik - I'm just tired. It's not a reflection on his stories - I enjoy them; he's a good storyteller..."_

“Nothing like stories around a fire,” I whisper in your ear. “I’m glad to have had this experience with you...”

God, I could stay here forever, by the fire, with you in my arms… But then, sleeping in the tent will be just as intimate.

We sit and listen to Varik finish off his tale of Erotas... he is pierced by his own arrows, and his love and he are happy together for a while... although they don’t truly know each other.

Then there’s a separation...

and his beloved goes to great lengths to prove her love, and succeeds.

Finally their sacred union is blessed by the Love Goddess herself and they are wed.

After the story, I find myself kissing your hand, and not even worrying if this is inappropriate. Tonight is utterly enchanted. If there are consequences, let them find us in the morning...

_You appear to be quite moved by the story - or is it the meduz? Kissing my hand in public is not something you've dared do up to now._

_Your eyes are soft from the meduz and the smoke, and they shine in the light of the fire. Before I think of what I'm doing, I reach up, kiss your lips..._

_Falkur shouts something about going to our tent - lovebirds?_

For a moment I think you’re going to say something about the kiss to your hand, but instead - you reach for me and kiss me on the mouth.

Oh... gods...

Someone is shouting playfully at us - shut up, _shut up_ , I want this night to go on forever...

_Hmmm... it is getting late..._

_I stand up, only slightly wobbly, and reach out my hand to you, pull you toward our tent to the sound of loud cheers from the others._

Gods... it feels like being back home... these rowdy, raucous cheers...

I’m not sure how much you’ll appreciate the delight of our travelling companions - but then, you seem too unsteady and dreamy-eyed to be concerned about it.

Or about being pulled towards me.

Or about being kissed.

I feel your hands grasping my waist, and I respond with a murmur of sultry pleasure against your lips.

_I chuckle at the wolf whistles. Yeah, yeah - there's no privacy among tents, so they know what we get up to as well as we know what they do, but it's different for us - for the others it's more of a travel thing, from what I understand, and they prefer women. For some reason, that makes our exploits funnier to them._

_I don't care though - I'm warm from the fire and the meduz, I'm being embraced and kissed by a hot Tiger, and our tent is nearby._

_If we make it._

_"Get inside, you two! We don't need to see all this!" Oddur shouts._

_"Yeah, if Oddur sees that hot arse he's not going to be able to restrain himself, and you'll have yourself a threesome," Brandulf agrees. Oddur shouts something about Brandulf's arse that I don't quite get, but we're at our tent and making our way inside, pulling off tunics and up bedclothes and furs - it's cold in here, but won't be for long..._

Our hands are roaming everywhere as we kiss and sigh and pant against each other.

“Whose hot arse do you think he was referring to?” I say in a low purr as I grasp your luscious bottom and pull you against me under the furs. “Because _this_ one is to die for...”

_"It's not *me* he's been trying to chat up..." I groan, as our cocks rub together. He stopped after a *look* from me though; apologized even, saying it was just in jest - but I've seen him looking at you, Tiger. You're the hottest guy in this camp by *far*, and he'd love to get his hands on you... But the guys all know we're both off limits. I wouldn't let anyone else touch you, nor am I interested in feeling any of their barbarous mitts on me. I'll stick to my very own barbarian... this one here, hot and sweet-smelling, panting under my hands, reaching for me under the furs, making me gasp –_

“Then he’s a blind fool,” I growl, pressing my cock against yours. “Or easily intimidated and unworthy of your attention.” I kiss your neck and under your jaw. “I on the other hand know that you have no equal...”

_*And you're the only one who will know that, Tiger,* I think, then startle - what on earth was that!? Am I saying I won't - have other men?_

_Well - why would I? I haven't had the slightest interest in others since I got you -_

_\- yeah but that's only been a year. I may get tired of you - or you may get hurt and be deformed and ugly -_

_*Wouldn't I still want you if you lost an arm or an eye?*_

_This is insane. And irrelevant. I want you and only you now - if that ever changes I'll consider the consequences then._

_Stop thinking about such things, Jim - focus on the warm hot Tiger in your bed..._

_I reach for the oil, carefully manoeuvre it under the furs - it's always a balance between trying not to spill any oil and trying not to let in too much cold air. I mean, the heat wasn't always ideal - sometimes you were so wilted I wouldn't have dreamed of touching you and making you feel even hotter - but this cold is definitely not making it easy to have a healthy sex life._

_You help, taking the flask as I've poured some oil onto my hands and carefully closing it and putting it back, as I rub the smooth liquid into you._

_Gods - you're so hot, you're *always* so hot, Tiger, I've never had as much sex in my entire *life* as I've had this past year –_

The feeling of your hands on me... your finger in me, oiling me up for you…

Gods... we’ve always had an intense desire for each other, but lately... it’s almost like a _fever_ sweeping over us when we’re together.

Heat rising...

Uneven breathing...

An utterly dazed state...

You position yourself over me, and I grasp your hips. I would never have done that before...

Or pull you into a heated kiss as you push into me...

And I realize we haven’t been touching each other like Master and Slave anymore... we’ve been touching, kissing, fucking like... lovers.

My reverie breaks as you bury yourself in me to the hilt, and I groan loudly.

_The world outside our bed has disappeared; no Norsemen, no forest, barely even a tent, just a hot fierce Tiger, his tongue in my mouth, his hands on my hips, his delicious arse around my cock, and it's *superb*, nothing, *nothing* compares to that feeling of sinking inside you, the heat, the tightness, the *pleasure* - and your groans, unrestrained, full of lust and desire, swiping me up further - nothing compares to the heat we raise under the furs, the cold no longer standing a chance; we're fire, we're on fire..._

Everything is burning away - the past and rules and any divine demands - there’s just us, Seebrecht and Jim, and I find myself moaning your name against your lips as you kiss me possessively.

I’m not supposed to call you that, I protest silently - but it’s like trying to reach myself through a haze of lust and longing...

my Jim, I think defiantly as I kiss you back just as possessively.

_You're moaning my name and I guess it's alright, I mean, it's not like these Northmen or Varik's lot care about etiquette..._

_Which makes me snigger at the thought that I would be fine with them hearing us having sex but not at you calling me Jim - but the snigger is quickly extinguished when you groan and clench your muscles and I nearly come undone..._

_"Tiger - fuck, Tiger - you're - oh, fuckkk..." I whisper urgently, reaching for you, wanting you to feel what I feel, wanting your explosion to come at the same time as mine –_

_Fuck_ , you feel so good... You’re holding on to me, looking at me urgently.

I don’t know what’s going on in your head... I’m just shocked not to be reprimanded about using your name -

but it’s _so_ addictive -

but _I have to stop_ -

but then - you haven’t told me _not_ to...

I grasp the back of your head, pull you towards me so our foreheads are resting together for a moment.

“Jim...” I whisper. “Gods... Jim...” I kiss you again and then we both begin to shiver as we move harder and faster against each other.

_It doesn’t take long for me to reach my climax, and soon after so do you._

_You *roar* your pleasure into the night, which is greeted by cheers from a nearby tent, which makes me giggle as I'm still half shuddering in my own orgasm, falling over on you, making *you* giggle._

Fuuuck... I'm laughing as you collapse on me, but I can't form words yet. My body jerks from the aftershocks, and I wait helplessly for my breathing to return to normal, and for my mind to work again.

"How-" I pant. "How is this getting _better?"_

_"Probably all the blessings from the gods," I snigger. "I'm pretty sure the earth shook just now..."_

“Mmm... benevolent of them to shower us with blessings... seeing as we’re doing their work,” I say with a chuckle.

You’re still lying on me, and it feels _so natural_... just like it does to put my arms around you. It’s my duty to keep you warm after all...

_This is nice, but you're sticky..._

_One of the many, *many* things I dislike about this cold is how terrible it is to wash anything. In the desert you have to be sparing with water; here there's plenty of water but you don't *want* to use a lot because it is so cold._

_I take a cloth that's slightly damp from beside the bed, clean you off first, making you shiver, then myself, shuddering. I throw the cloth onto the floor - you'll wash it when we camp near a river or stream._

_Minaz desperately wanted to come, as he's convinced I'll die or at least be very uncomfortable without his care, but I told him to stay in Kalanisa - he's not very strong and scared of horses. He spent days instructing you how to do my tea, my meals, my hair, my bed; and packed a marvellous personal care kit containing everything from healing balms to nail oil. I do miss my usual luxuries… but I am enjoying the adventurous side of this; travelling to unknown lands, exploring new areas – with my fierce Tiger by my side._

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:
> 
> Dubai - Lisa Gerrard, Marcello de Francisci  
> The Host of Seraphim - Dead Can Dance  
> Siy Perde (Gift Song) - Ghayrat Otemuratov  
> In Exile - Lisa Gerrard  
> Ladakh - Michael Stearns  
> Armira - Lisa Gerrard, David Kuckhermann  
> Samarkand - Lucia Micarelli, Lisbeth Scott  
> Call of the Steppes, Pts 1-3 - Cye Wood, Lisa Gerrard  
> Mongol - Omnia  
> Genghis Khan - Iron Maiden  
> Road to Samarkand - Elspeth Hanson, Eos Chater  
> Uzbekistan House Music - Tanbur DJ  
> The General Who Became a Slave - Hans Zimmer, Lisa Gerrard  
> Hayyu (Lullaby) - Qalbike Uzaqbergenova  
> Glorafin - Lisa Gerrard  
> Oman - Dead Can Dance  
> Persian Love Song - Lisa Gerrard  
> Rakim - Dead Can Dance  
> Sagazan - Michael Stearns  
> Sailing to Byzantium - Lisa Gerrard, Patrick Cassidy  
> Saldek - Dead Can Dance  
> Tigon - Cye Wood, Lisa Gerrard  
> To Zuccabar - Hans Zimmer, Djivan Gasparyan  
> Uzbek Ethnic Music - Sato  
> Desert Song - Lisa Gerrard  
> The Semuta Jig - Nava  
> The Spider's Stratagem - Dead Can Dance  
> Crossroads of Twilight - Nava  
> The Nomad's Path - Cye Wood, Lisa Gerrard  
> Chorgoh - Turgun Alimatov  
> Jerusalem - Lisa Gerrard, Marcello de Francisci  
> Bes Perde - Gulnara Allabergenova  
> Marikesh Marketplace - Hans Zimmer, Lisa Gerrard  
> Kelte Nalysh - Qalbike Uzaqbergenova  
> Abwoon - Lisa Gerrard  
> Qara Jorgha (The Black Steed) -Turghanbay Kalendarov  
> Niileshna - Lisa Gerrard  
> Adingnen - Student Ensemble from Sanat Bilim Yurti  
> Mesmerism - Dead Can Dance  
> Oramal - Gulbahor Rametova  
> Naam, Naam - Sabah Gharib  
> The Crossing - Lisa Gerrard  
> Samarkand - Elane  
> The Starving Steppe - Cye Wood, Lisa Gerrard  
> Bottom - Tool  
> Ajhon - Lisa Gerrard  
> Scheherazade, Op. 35 - Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov  
> Cantara - Dead Can Dance  
> Yulunga - (Spirit Dance) - Dead Can Dance  
> The Song of the Sibyl - Dead Can Dance  
> Tyr - Wardruna  
> Runaljod - Wardruna  
> Rún - SKÁLD  
> Gleipnir - SKÁLD  
> Norupo - Heilung  
> Othan - Heilung  
> Í Tokuni - Eivør  
> Seven Nation Army - SKÁLD  
> Pain - Three Days Grace  
> Ansuz - Munknörr  
> Solringen - Wardruna  
> In Maidjan - Heilung  
> Voluspá - Wardruna  
> Jóga - SKÁLD  
> Moon - Omnia  
> UruR - Wardruna  
> Ballaarat (Meeting Place) - Lisa Gerrard, Klaus Schulze  
> Circumradiant Dawn - Dead Can Dance  
> Les Djinns, Op. 12 - Gabrial Fauré, Netherlands Chamber Choir, Limburg Symphony Orchestra  
> Savage - Bahari  
> The Lotus Eaters - Dead Can Dance  
> Unbecome - Vas  
> Agape - Dead Can Dance  
> Sigel - Munknörr  
> Avatar - Dead Can Dance  
> Hross - Skáld  
> Odin - Munknörr  
> Vindavla - Warduna  
> Krigsgaldr - Heilung  
> Traust - Heilung  
> Løyndomsriss - Wardruna  
> Völva - Munknörr  
> Algir- Stien klarnar - Warduna  
> Genie in a Bottle - Christina Aguilera  
> Svanrand - Heilung  
> Fylgija Ear - Heilung  
> Bjarkan - Warduna  
> Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums - A Perfect Circle  
> Earth - Yvonne S Moriarty, Lisa Gerrard, Hans Zimmer, et al. (Gladiator Soundtrack)  
> Brown Eyes - Lady Gaga  
> The Seventh Sojourn - Opeth  
> Red Desert - 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Uzbekistan Rock - Tashkent Metro  
> The Gods - Munknörr  
> Nageena (Siren of the Sands) - The Snake Charmer  
> EhwaR - Wardruna  
> IngwaR - Wardruna  
> Isa - Munknörr  
> Perth - Munknörr  
> Volven - Hagalaz' Runedance  
> Pertho - Wardruna  
> Ulfhednar - Danheim  
> Berserkir - Danheim  
> Feikinstafir - Danheim  
> Skøgen Skulle Dø - Myrkur  
> Shelter - Cye Wood, Lisa Gerrard  
> Saltarello - Dead Can Dance  
> Happiness in Slavery - Nine Inch Nails  
> Towards the Within - Dead Can Dance  
> Yggdrasill - Skáld  
> A Star-Crossed Wasteland - In This Moment  
> The Persian Connection - Nava  
> Shadow Magnet - Lisa Gerrard, Pieter Bourke  
> Sowelu - Wardruna  
> Swans - Lisa Gerrard  
> The Rolling Wave / Chahar Mezrab - Nava  
> Yali Yali / Çayelinden Öteye · Neşe Karaböcek  
> Alfadhirhaiti - Heilung  
> Tor i Helheim - Myrkur  
> Petti Fyri Petti - Eivør  
> Öll Of Rök Fira - SKÁLD  
> Yggdrasil Trembles - Nemuer  
> Ramund - Myrkur  
> The Ishtar’s Gate - Nemuer  
> Den Lille Piges Død - Myrkur  
> Nio nätters led - Forndom  
> Dark Forest Shelter - Nemuer


End file.
